Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: John Cena gets more than he's bargained for, when he goes to Houston to promote his new movie "Legendary" He sees Torrie's boyfriend kissing someone else. Will he tell her the truth? or will he just let it go.
1. The Beautiful Light

New Story: Every Rose Has It's Thorn.

Summary: John Cena gets more than he's bargained for, when he goes to Houston to promote his new movie "Legendary" He sees Torrie's boyfriend kissing someone else. Will he tell her? Or will he just let it go? Walking away from a lot more than he could have ever imagined.

A new dawn, a new day had started. Only the sun didn't rise up in the sky, Blending all the pretty colours together. The shade of the blue sky didn't appear, it was the colour of doom and gloom.

It was official, Summer's Over. Everyone knew this because of the rain pouring down from the sky, making a soft noise when it collided on the pavement. It wasn't a typical day in Houston with the sun shining bright. There wasn't any sweet sunshine day in Texas. Only thing was to show, that summer was indeed over was the rain descending from the sky. the rapid of the winds to go with the breeze in the atomsphere.

"Great, I wish I didn't agree to this now" Randy Orton moaned while they waited in the airport, ready to go to the hotel.

John Cena turned from the billboard towards his friend. "Randy you didn't need to come" John said to him.

"No I know that, it's just Sam is away with Alana for a few days. And there's no point being on your own, and I do like Texas" Randy explained.

"Couldn't you join your wife and daughter?" John asked.

"No, I tend to avoid my mother in law as much as I can"

John just blinked a few times before he ended up laughing. Randy stared back at him before he folded his arms.

"I'm glad you find this funny"

John chuckled again before he grinned like he would on television. "Yeah, I thought Viper's aren't supposed to be scared of anything?"

"Have you met my mother in law?" Randy asked.

"No"

"Then you don't know how scary she can be, I'm not afraid of her I'm just doing it for her sake, last time I was there I almost hit with her a vase I'm not scared of anything but her…well I do my best to avoid her" Randy explained to John.

"Okay, god help family occasions Randy"

"I know, I give myself a few weeks to prepare"

John looked at Randy "Well from the time I was with Liz, was never around her parents"

Randy stared up at him. "Speaking of that, how are you doing?"

"With?" John asked.

"Your separation?" Randy asked.

John took in a soft breath, trying to figure out what was the best way to handle this situation. "Well you know, I'm dealing. With all the promotions for Legendary is keeping me busy so I try my best not think about it."

Randy nodded his head, "Yeah I can understand"

John leaned back on the seat, before his eyes lowered down to the floor. "Well I'm not going to lie, it hurts really bad but hey sometimes it just doesn't work out." his light blue eyes turned towards the wall while he felt the pain, the hurt starting to affect him emotionally.

"I guess no matter how hard we tried, we just won't meant to be"

Randy nodded his head in agreement "Yeah, well at least you can say you tried everything, but sometimes these things don't work out. But you got to the end of the line and that's it. Like the summer, it's over" Randy explained.

John glanced at Randy, as much as he didn't like it. He had to agree. He did try everything but nothing had changed. the same old story, as the time just keeps slipping by. It was over. He knew it. Sure he had knocked him right down but he did exactly what he always believed in. fell down, dusted himself off and then stood back up and got ready for the next challenge that is lying in wait in the shadows.

"Yeah, and one thing I am glad about"

"What? She cheated on you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, even though it hurts really bad but if it wasn't about betrayal I would stay in a relationship that wasn't heading anywhere"

"Well life moves on, and that's the cruel sense of reality. You have to find a way to go along with it"

John nodded in agreement before his eyes turned to his side. "Yeah,"

"You don't need to think or worry about it, until the date you make it official" Randy said.

"Official?"

"Divorce, you moron"

John groaned silently. "I hate that word"

"Well that's when you need to think about it again, is that day you're in that room. With lawyers with the paperwork to declare divorce"

John listened to Randy before he just clapped his hands, sarcastically. "Like I said before, thanks Randy I'm so glad you came with me"

"You are?" Randy grinned.

"Oh yeah. I love to be annoyed and bugged to the point where I'm about to snap" John said as he directed his glare at Randy.

"Hey I'm just telling you, what's going to happen" Randy held up in defence.

"Well don't, Randy I just want to get this promotions done. Get Legendary out there and just take every day as it comes" John said, before he stood up and started to walk to the exit.

"Just trying to help, don't mention it Randy. Thank you" Randy mumbled to himself. That's what he wanted his best friend to say to him. Ha! No such luck.

Randy moaned silently before he followed John out of the airport. They left the airport and travelled to the hotel they were staying at. They went to their separate rooms before they decided to go and spend the afternoon in the gym.

"So here's a question?" John spoke, while he placed his bag down on the bench.

"What?" Randy sipped on his cold bottle of water.

"What are you going to do? When I'm in an interview or signing copies of Legendary"

"Oh I was thinking I would join you,"

John's facial expression fell, and he went pale hearing his friends words. "I'm sorry what?" John asked, hoping he had heard it wrong.

"Well we don't spend that much time, hanging out as we used to…"

"Man, there's a reason" John spoke.

"Really? What's that?" Randy asked.

"You annoy me and it makes me want to put your head through a wall" John said.

Randy glanced at John dramatically, pretending to be hurt from his words. "Ha! Got you!" he laughed.

John just stared at him, before his kind blue eyes turned cold. Exactly how they were standing opposite to each other, in the end of this week Monday Night Raw the same night John defeated and got retribution on Nexus Member Justin Gabriel. The final stop towards The Night Of Champions. John Cena and Randy Orton will compete against each other since Randy had pinned and defeated Nexus Leader Wade Barrett. RAW had faded into black with Cena and Orton standing in the ring, staring each other down setting off wounds for next week.

"You know, I already been on the receiving end of that stare this week. It don't scare me" Randy spoke.

"Randy, seriously I'm not in the mood. I just want to relax before I have to go to the interview late at night"

"Yeah I know. And who has an interview show at 10pm at night?" Orton asked.

"I don't know, not that late. Jimmy Fallon is after 11"

"Seriously do the hosts sleep?" Randy asked.

"I think they sleep during the day Randy, like I should be but of course not I never do" John spoke.

Randy nodded his head before he took another sip of his bottled water. "True,"

On the other side of the room, a beautiful blonde was fixing her hair in the mirror after her gym workout. She heard voices, deep voices. The beautiful young woman lived in Houston Texas. She still had her gym clothes on since she only finished her work out she was wearing black stretch pants, with a rose pink coloured tee showing off her stomach and a black fleece, with a heart shape on the zip with her trainers. Her focus had been thrown almost out of the window, the moment she heard one voice in particular.

She knew that voice, a voice so familiar. She had heard many times before. She knew exactly how the voice belonged to.

The pretty blonde turned her head from the mirror, there it was. Reality shown her. John Cena and Randy Orton talking in the corner of the room. Her lips came apart, with a silent gasp of happiness. Her eyes sparkled. The smile came across her face while she turned back to look at the reflection before her.

It shown the happiness she suddenly felt. She took out the hair band, and let her blonde locks fall freely from the ponytail she had done for her workout. She quickly brushed her honey blonde locks before she just turned her head happily.

She took in a soft, but long breath before she walked over to them.

John went on to say something but someone had screamed his name, so loud. Randy and John ended up turning around.

"Okay I think I'm deaf" Randy moaned.

John didn't have time to even do anything. He just turned and was hugged to death. People must really love him in Texas. He stumbled back a little, unsteady before he managed to regain his balance before he and the blonde fell down on the floor.

"Oh my god John!" A blonde ran up to him, and put her arms around him. Cena didn't know who she was, because he had seen her face since she just ran over and almost knocked him into a machine. All he knew, and all he saw was a blonde running over and seconds later she was hugging him.

Randy tapped John on the shoulder, and whispered "Who is she?"

John just shrugged his shoulders "I think…a fan… all I saw was her blonde hair before I was almost knocked over"

Suddenly the blonde came from his shoulder, her pearls shown in her face in excitement. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the light. He knew the identity of the beautiful blonde. How could he not know?

"Hey Torrie" John greeted.

"Hi, oh my god it's so good to see you. I haven't seen you in ages. How are you? And….oh my god and Randy as well" She then hugged Randy, sending him back a little.

John just watched the Idaho Sweetheart hug Randy, before he chuckled handsomely. "It's good to see you to Torrie"

"It really is, hi Torrie" Randy spoke, he wasn't ever that close to Torrie well he didn't think he was.

Torrie released Randy, before she turned back to John. "Oh my god how long has it been?"

"9 months" John answered.

"9! Oh my god time really has flown by. How are you? What's been going on? It really is amazing to see you again" Torrie smiled brightly.

"I'm good, how are you?" John asked, grinning handsomely.

"I'm good, well I'm really happy right now. It's like the best day ever!"

"Really? It's pouring down of rain" Randy chimed in, but it seemed Torrie could only see John in her vision.

"Excluding the weather" Torrie giggled sweetly. She then met John's light blue crystal eyes. Their eyes met, and the moment they did. It just sent chemistry flying around the room. But neither John or Torrie could even notice that. They never thought of anything more than friendship.

Of course they were attracted to each other, but they never thought they would become more than that. More than friends? No way! Torrie or John never expected, or even suspected it.

"What brings you two to Houston?" Torrie asked.

"I'm doing some promotions for my new movie, here" John answered.

Torrie nodded "Ooh! Yeah Legendary"

John nodded his head "Yep that's the one, and Randy is here…well…no reason really. Just bug me and keep me company" John managed a grin at his best friend.

Torrie listened before she run her fingers through her blonde hair. "Oh well, that's nice. How long are you here for?"

"About 6 days, then we are going straight to RAW from here"

Torrie nodded. "That's amazing, well you guys will have to see my and Nick's store!"

"Store? She has a store?" Randy asked John quietly.

John just rolled his eyes much to say "Yes Randy, living under a rock lately?" Randy just mocked John under his breath before he tried to find something to amuse himself since Torrie and John were just talking with each other.

"It's the Woodlands? Isn't it?" John asked.

Torrie nodded "Yeah, it's about 20 minutes away from here. You can't miss it. It's got "Jaded" in big letters that's where my social life is nowadays" Torrie giggled sweetly.

John just chuckled gently before he looked towards Torrie. He could see the nicest, sweetest young woman he had ever come to know. One thing, he knew. Torrie had heart a gold, she was faithful, strong, proud and most of all the most friendliest person you could meet. He hadn't ever came across anyone that had took a dislike to Torrie.

"Well I'm sure I can stop by, sometime in the next 6 days" John said.

Torrie jumped up and put her arms around the back of John's neck. Embracing him close. The beautiful light she was, just shone like a star. She was so beautiful and just so friendly and amazing to be around.

"Great!" Torrie beamed.

"So any plans today Torrie?" Randy asked, much to say if John and Torrie keep talking for hours on end. He'll feel like he's lost the last 20 years of his life.

"Well I just finished my usual work out. And then back to work really" Torrie smiled.

John stared at Torrie. His eyes travelled up and down. She looked in amazing shape. She just seemed so full of live. And so happy with her life right now. Nothing could ever turn it all around, at least that's the impression he got.

"Well you look great" John complimented.

"Awe thanks, I'm fit and healthy and of course happy" Torrie clapped her hands together, smiling beautifully.

Randy and John looked at her. "Yeah no kidding" they both seemed to think that right at the same time.

Torrie tucked a chuck of her blonde locks behind her ear, while she kept staring at John. She saw him in gym clothes, consisting of black shorts with a white t shirt with his white trainers. His muscles were visible. She had to admit, he looked drop dead gorgeous. It was sending her heart to race just a little more. Of course she felt attracted but not enough to even think about making a step closer to him.

"Well good luck with everything. Sorry guys I have to get back to my store. Time is money" Torrie said, pumped up on energy.

Randy just nodded, not able to say anything. While John just grinned handsomely. The dimples in his cheeks and chin just made him cute. It made Torrie want to pinch them like females do they come across something so cute.

"Good luck Torrie, and it's been great to see you again"

Torrie gave John another hug, before she moved so she and John were staring at each other, face to face. It just brought the smile on her face. " Bye John" she then hugged him once again. her blonde silk locks landed on his chest, while he held her.

She then turned away from him, over to Randy. "Bye Randy, bye guys" Torrie gave them one final smile before she walked through the glass doors. Walked out of the building into the rain.

John just watched the door closed, somehow he wanted this to happen but all the times he had been in town, or even near Texas he and Torrie never crossed paths so seeing the pretty blonde put a smile on his face.

"Well that was unexpected" Randy said.

John just went back to his workout, but the grin stayed on his face. This day had got better and the rain didn't matter to him. It felt like the sunshine was beaming down high from the sky.

He knew that, from the moment he had seen. The beautiful, pure smile on her face.

It had just turned everything around.

…...

Torrie opened the door from the store, she stepped in soaked from the rain but she knew if she didn't go for her workout then she wouldn't have gone for days. She had a routine, and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

"Hey honey" Her friend, employer Honey smiled.

"Hey sweetie, you would never guess who I just ran into?"

"George Clooney?" Honey joked.

Torrie giggled as she took off her white coat "Nope, John Cena!"

"Oh my god!"

"I know, I haven't seen him in such a long time. Not face to face anyways" Torrie spoke while the smile seemed to stay on her face. Something about today just kept the Boise Beauty smiling brightly.

"Wow! That's awesome!"

"I know! He was in the gym with Randy. The same one I was in. they are here for 6 days and he might be coming to my store in a few days" Torrie beamed clapping.

"Aww Wow! That would be amazing if he did"

"I know John, he will. When he says that he'll be here tomorrow" Torrie giggled.

"Well I'm not having the day off now, I'll work for free" Honey laughed with Torrie.

The Boise Belle just giggled "Life is good,"

"Are you going to tell John, we're seeing Legendary tonight?"

"No I want to tell him, when I actually saw the movie" Torrie spoke.

"It looks great" Honey said as she went through some paperwork.

"I know, it does. It's going to be different from his other ones. It's more drama and that's the type of movies I love. One with a good, emotional powerful! Story and I think Legendary has that" Torrie explained.

"Yep, and Patricia Clarkson is in the movie as well so you know it's going to be awesome!"

"Exactly" Torrie smiled. "I can't wait!" she then looked around the store since it was almost closing up time.

"Where's Nick?" Torrie asked Honey.

"He had to leave early again"

"Oh, he's been working so hard lately. I'm so proud of him! Soon he'll be in UFC I can feel it" Torrie giggled, she walked over to her black rhinestone purse. She opened the handbag and got out the ring box.

A smile came across her face when she slid on the engagement ring on her finger.

"Why do you take it off at work? And the gym?"

"In case I lose it, I don't want to damage it" Torrie spoke, while she watched the ring gleam in the light. She watched the princess cut diamonds sparkle.

"I'm so lucky, and so in love. I saw my oldest, dearest friend today! And I got a wonderful soon to be husband, life is perfect! Life is great! God is greater! I feel so blessed!" Torrie beamed. Honey smiled along while she and Torrie then shared a giggling hug while they started to pack away, since closing time was on the horizon.

Torrie smiled as she texted on her phone to her fiance. "Hey baby, I'm just closing up. I'll meet you at home. Love you. XXXTorrieXXX"

The darkness of the night was coming. More ways than one. But Torrie just had no idea! How much the night was going fall on her. And would she be able to get out of the darkness?

…...

"Stay a little longer!" The brunette pleaded.

"Darcy, baby I can't I have to go. Torrie will be expecting me home" Nick said.

The brunette known as Darcy just moaned, pouting her lip. "Please just stay! With me. She can't give you what I can"

Nick looked up at her, he just smirked at her wrapping his arms around her. "I just need a few more weeks than I'll leave her promise" he gently kissed her. But the kiss deepened and they just kept kissing in the rain, while the night took full control.

John walked out of the building where he had a "Make A Wish" greeting. Which he loved to do, granting wishes it just felt amazing to him and such an honour. He walked down the path texting Randy telling him he's on his way back. He had to get ready for the interview he's got tonight. But Soon something else will be playing on his mind, he just didn't know that yet.

John continued to walk until he suddenly came to a stop. He stood there, with the rain descending milding from the night sky. It had changed everything after his eyes stumbled on something that boiled his blood within him.

His eyes went cold when he came across. Torrie's boyfriend standing there in the arms of another woman.

John just stood there, he felt like he had lost all sensation in moving. All his eyes could see was them kissing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing? How could he? How could Nick do something so cruel to Torrie?

John knew Torrie didn't deserve it. He knew this would break her heart and tear her apart. Probably in half. And she surely didn't deserve it, she's so nice, and sweet and one thing he knew she was. Loyal! He could Nick do this?

It brought back the way she was a few hours ago. Such a lively, bubbling. Little miss Sunshine, and this could take it all away and leave Torrie a heartbroken woman. He didn't want to see that, but does he really keep this to himself? He didn't want to see her fall. He hated to see her cry, and he knew if he told her…she would be cry…a lot….

"_Bastard" he thought. He wanted to punch Nick right in the face right now. _

Just then, John realised something. He found himself torn. Does he let it go? Or tell Torrie the truth about her boyfriend's betrayal.

Will he hurt a girl, that he had always care about by telling the truth. Does he tell her what he had seen? Would he risk losing her as a friend if she don't believe what he saw?

Truthfully, John Cena was now in a situation where he had no idea what to do? Risk the closest friendship he ever had with a diva or….hold the secret in…but everyone knows secret tend to come out, and they end up to even worse consequences.

John just looked up at the sky, much to say "Thanks Fate" a new problem had fallen in his life, and now he didn't know what the future will hold either way.

But does he really tell Torrie the truth? Or keep the secret buried?

* * *

Oooh what will John do? he has to tell her truth. I came up with this idea today so I thought hey why not? lol.

Thank You for reading!

Next Time: John tells Randy what he saw? What will Randy and John decide to do? John's interview but he's got Torrie on his mind.


	2. Love Of A Friend

Chapter 2: Love Of A Friend.

With so many thoughts roaming through his mind, John opened the hotel room door. He tried to put what he had seen earlier, at the back of his mind but nothing seemed to work. He couldn't even concentrate on what he was doing. All he could think about was Torrie, and what he had stumbled on not a few hours ago.

One thing he couldn't understand, the same word that went through his mind. "Why?" why would Nick do this? Why would he risk his relationship with Torrie? risk everything! Why would anyone want to hurt Torrie? He couldn't understand. She has a heart of gold. She's considerate, caring. Always putting others before herself. She would do all she could do to help. She's friendly, beautiful from inside to outside. She is truly the sweetest, most caring person he has ever came to know.

How could anyone want to do this to her?

John took in a soft breath, releasing it moments later before he opened the hotel room door. He closed the door and stopped in his footing when he saw Randy sitting there on the couch flicking the channels watching TV.

"Randy"

The Viper turned around, and waved grinning. "Hey John"

John just stared at him with a "What" look across his face. What was Randy even doing in his hotel room? How did he even get in? John just kept staring at him confused why Randy was in his hotel room.

"What's wrong with you?"

"How did you even get in?" John asked.

"Oh I was bored in mine, and you have sports channel so I got a copy of the key. Hope you don't mind?" Randy asked while he turned back to the television.

John just shook his head, he had more important things on his mind. "You're here now, so what's it matter what I think?" John asked.

"Good to know" Randy said with his dark blue eyes stuck on the screen.

"Sure, okay but next time tell me so I don't walk in here you're here"

"Will do, hey can I order room service? Can't be bothered to cook" Randy said looking at the prices on the menu's. John walked over and grabbed it and put it on the table.

"No"

"You're no fun" Randy moaned while he stood up and went to the mini fridge, and started to pick out some drinks and some food.

"Randy, you do know I have to pay for that?" John said taking off his black jacket.

"Yeah, ooh don't tell me the Legendary star is worried about money" Randy sarcastically spoke.

John shook his head. "No" he had more important things to worry about than money. The situation with Torrie was even taking his focus away from promoting his new movie called "Legendary" that can't be good since that's all he knew he was doing in Houston. Now, fate decided to lumber him with an even difficult challenge.

He knew he had to make the right decision, if only he knew what the right decision was. It was all mixed up in his head, and everything he did just made it that much more confusing. What does he do? What is the best choice? Does he tell Torrie the truth? Break her heart? Taking the term "Forever" from her fingers. Or does he keep it to himself and take the secret to his grave.

He just didn't know, all John did know. He never wanted to hurt Torrie.

John just perked his head up at the ceiling before he sat down on the table in the dining room. Randy followed him and hovered over him eating some snacks. "What are you doing?"

John just sighed, he didn't need Randy annoying him at the moment.

"Randy, please can you go back to your hotel room. I'll see you later" John said wanting time to himself.

"Sure" Randy spoke, he walked a little before he turned back to the couch. He glanced at Cena before he took 4 drinks, and a two handful of snacks. John's eyes just watched on in confusion while he kept staring at Orton.

"See you later"

John just closed his eyes, taking in a soft breath while he heard Randy close the door on his way out.

John sat down on kitchen table, while he tried to figure what he should do. John got his phone from the table. He got his phone, and scrolled down his contacts. He stopped when he saw "Torrie" on the name ID. John went to press the button to connect the call but he just threw his phone back down on the table having second thoughts.

What is the right choice? right path, Right Decision?

This had totally taken him by surprise, putting him a in a unexpected situation. He didn't know where to turn. What to think? He didn't know what direction he should go. John lowered his head down, rubbing his temple with his fingers.

He then saw his phone moving around, because he put it on vibrate. John answered the phone without checking the Caller ID. "Hello"

"Whatca you doing?" Randy's voice said in the phone.

He just wouldn't leave him alone. John wanted to sometime to himself, just a second to breathe but thanks to Randy Orton. He wasn't ever going to get that.

"Randy" John gritted over the phone.

"What? Sorry I'm bored. Can I come back now?"

John just walked over to the door, and opened it to see Randy standing by the door holding his phone. Randy noticed John, near the centre of the door. He just lowered his phone seeing the look on John's face. He could see the glare lighting up in John's eyes.

Randy just grinned "Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"Randy, did you even go to your room?"

"No, I'm bored I want some company"

John just groaned before he just closed his hotel room door, walking down the corridor. Randy watched him walk away. He then watched John turn back to him.

"You coming?" John just turned back and looked at Orton.

Randy smiled and followed John. He had no idea what John was going through. He didn't know his best friend was in a torn situation. John didn't even have the first idea how to get out of it.

He was screwed either way.

…...

"Well it's all be done, all we need to do is shut off the lights and get going to the theatre" Honey spoke coming into the back where Torrie was currently working.

Torrie giggled while she sat at her desk, she had files and papers around her. She was sketching her latest designs for her fashion boutique. She sketched the art pencil swiftly on the paper while she continued to do her work.

"Great, I just have to finish this. And go back home and get changed" Torrie spoke.

Honey nodded as she walked over. "Oh you could do this tomorrow, go now and then we can go the movies?" Torrie's eyes looked up at her friend. She could tell she was really excited.

Torrie nodded agreeing with her, she was definitely going to take the chance that was offered. "I like your plan better" Torrie giggled, she put her pencils back in the desk drawer. And started to tidy up the files before putting them on the shelves. Where they belong.

Torrie got her keys, and locked up the desk making sure everything was safe and in the right place. Being a perfectionist, everything had to be exactly how she always had it.

"Right come on let's go" Torrie slid on her coat, Honey opened the door so she and Torrie could leave the store. Once the door was closed, locked up. Torrie and Honey went to Torrie's metallic silver sports car.

Torrie opened her car door, she slid in the driver seat. She closed the door while Honey got in the passenger seat. Torrie went to turn on the engine but she received a text message.

"Who's that? Is it John? Is it?" Honey asked.

Torrie just giggled, "No it's from my man Nick" Torrie opened the message, and her smile just faded slowly.

"Babe what's wrong?"

Torrie just let in a soft breath. "_Sorry baby, can't make it tonight I'll take you to see the movie tomorrow. Have to work, training really hard. Love you xNickx_"

"Nothing, Nick's not going. He has to work" Torrie moaned.

Honey looked at her, before leaning back on the leather seat. "Really? Oh that sucks….maybe you could surprise him at work? And we can go another day?" Honey said a little glum.

Torrie shook her head "No I don't want to disturb him. When he's fitness zone can't get anything out of him. We can still go Hon"

Honey smiled again "Really?"

Torrie nodded, while she smiled at her friend. "Yep, and anyways I can talk about how hot! John is without feeling guilty" Torrie playfully joked.

"Tor, you can talk about John as much you like with me. He's the only reason I watch RAW. Well Randy as well"

Torrie just laughed cutely before she turned on the engine. She turned on the CD Player, and the song "Summer's Over" by Jon Robert came on. The instrumental opening started, echoing in Torrie's car speakers, then a young singer started to sing.

"Hey, I know this song from somewhere" Honey said.

"It's from Legendary you bimbo" Torrie jokily spoke before she giggled before she turned the steering wheel.

"Love the song" Torrie said.

_"When do you show your face, when do you stay at all, when do you love someone enough to be alone. When do you learn how to lie, so much it makes you cry, When do learn to walk away, from things you can't leave behind, leave behind, leave behind... "_

_The Chorus started. Torrie sung along with Honey. "Cause Summer's Over, I don't feel the same, My body got colder. from Fire to rain...Now I feel a little better because Everything's changed, but it won't take long for me anymore... to find my own way" The song continued to play. _

"Oh yeah" Honey laughed.

"This song suits the movie don't you think?" Torrie asked Honey.

"Yeah parts of it does, seeing what the movie is all about" Honey nodded.

"I love it!" Torrie giggled while she continued to drive down the road, still listening to "Summer's Over"

_"When is enough a enough, when do you know for sure. when do you ask someone looking through the glass outside of the door. when do you need more, enough to feel assured. What you're doing now, is what you've been living for, living for. living for." Chrous started again. _

_"I've been waiting on outside, above the inside I'll be leaving this time. x3. Autumn is coming...and I'll turn it all around,...cause Summer's Over" Lyrics from the song blasted through the speakers. The song continued with the melody from the song, instruments as the song faded. _

Torrie drove back to her apartment after a hard day at work. She and Honey were going to see "Legendary" Torrie couldn't stop smiling, if only she knew what…her fiancé is really up to.

Torrie parked up her car, she unlocked the front door. She was greeted by Chloe, Stewie and Pepper as they all came running to the door when Torrie opened it. As usual Torrie kneeled down and picked up her babies, giving them a hug and kiss.

"Mommy will be back in a few hours, okay? You guys be good." Torrie set them down, they all ran around playing with their toys.

"I'm going to get changed, I'll be 5 minutes"

Honey just laughed "Heard that before"

Torrie gave her flick of her hair, in attitude before she laughed running upstairs. Torrie opened her bedroom door. She quickly took a shower, before changing into her dark blue jeans, with a rose pink coloured strapped top. With her low black heels

Torrie brushed the dark coloured eye shadow, that went with her skin tone. She gently swooped it across the lids, before she applied her black marascara. She then carefully applied her black eyeliner. She then applied her pinkish lip shine going perfectly with her lips.

Torrie brushed her blonde hair before sticking some clips in it, pinning back some of her golden blonde locks. She then put her black fleece on, with her silver belt around her white skirt Torrie walked to the long sized mirror, checking out her appearance.

After one more glance at her reflection, Torrie walked out of her bedroom. She walked down the stairs, and Honey was already ready near the door.

"Wow, I don't think John is going to be there. Trying to impress someone?" Honey teased. Meaning no harm. Torrie knew she was all messing around. She knew Torrie's faithful to Nick, and loyal to him. But she could see her friend was attracted to John Cena. If only Nick was faithful to Torrie?

"No I wanted to dress up, and I'm not trying to impress anyone" Torrie smiled.

"Okay" Honey winked.

Torrie grabbed Honey's arm, as they get back in the car. They parked the car and walked down the street to where the cinema was located at.

Torrie walked along her friend as they chatted, and gossiped.

"Can't wait to see this movie" Honey beamed.

"Me neither, I can't wait to see how John does and the summary says amazing! My kind of movie. It will be good to see him not in action, or mind blowing explosions" Torrie walked along, linking hands with her friend.

"I know…oh my god…" Honey suddenly said.

Torrie came to a stop, she had stumbled on something. Her eyes looked over and her cheeks stretched into a pretty light smile, when she and Honey saw John and Randy standing there.

"We meet again" Torrie spoke as she came over to them.

"So we do" John managed a small grin while Randy just looked at Honey and Torrie. John looked at Torrie, and couldn't help but look how god damn beautiful she looked.

"OH MY GOD!" Honey screamed.

Torrie looked at Randy and John. "Sorry she's a huge fan"

"Oh my god! Oh my! Wow!"

"Hi…." John and Randy's voice trailed off. They looked at Torrie for her friend's name.

"Honey" Torrie mouthed.

John took Honey's hand "Nice to meet you Honey" she just smiled like her facial features were going to break.

"Hi sweetheart, nice to meet you too" Randy said, while Honey just shook his hand delighted.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Just checking out the view" John lied. He just wanted to get some fresh air that may he could clear his head.

"Oh" Torrie nodded, noticing John was a little off. He wasn't like how they met earlier in the day. He seemed different. His expression, the presence, his voice. It seemed to have changed dramatically.

"What are you girls up to?" Randy asked.

"We are on our way to see Legendary" Torrie spoke before her eyes looked over at John, and smiled at him.

John just looked at her, before his eyes went on Honey back to Torrie. "Great, hope you enjoy it"

"Yeah, I'm sure we will" Torrie nodded her head.

"It's a powerful story, emotional and heartfelt" Randy added. "You two look beautiful by the way"

"Aww thank you" Torrie and Honey beamed.

John just glanced over at him, before he looked back at the two young women. One he tried his best not to look in her eyes, and see such a beautiful light in her. Because he knew something that would dim that light, and most probably make it disappear.

"You do look nice Torrie" John complimented. Torrie just smiled while she felt a little blush in her cheeks.

"Thanks" her eyes met his crystal, blue eyes.

"Well Nick would have been coming with us, but he has to work" Torrie said, while she brushed back her blonde hair with her fingers.

That caught John's attention, judging from what he has seen. He just gritted a grin hiding the truth. "Sure he has" Randy noticed a different tone in John's voice. He could tell something was bothering John. He had noticed that when John had returned from the greeting at the ice cream parlour.

"Nick works? I thought he owns a store with you Torrie?" Randy asked.

"I mean he's training, he's been working really hard lately" Torrie said. "His social life is in the gym nowadays" Torrie added, while the smile came across her face.

John just nodded his head firmly. He knew exactly where Nick is. And what he would be doing right now. Surely didn't involve a gym.

"Oh I see" Randy nodded.

"Yeah" Torrie replied.

John didn't say a word, he just kept his eyes on the pavement.

"So Honey and I are going, and Nick is taking me tomorrow"

"So you're going to see it twice?" Randy asked.

Torrie nodded, grinning sweetly. John just grinned handsomely while he thought of Nick's betrayal.

"What if you don't like it?" Randy asked, John's eyes travelled over to him.

"Hey sometimes trailers hype up the movies, they turn out to be crap"

"Well I have a really good feeling that John is going to do wonders in this movie" Torrie spoke, proudly and most definitely confidently.

"How do you know? You haven't seen it" Randy said. "It might be a bunch of rubbish"

John just looked at him, with his hands firmly going on his hips.

"What? I'm sorry I'm just saying" Randy held up his hands in defence.

"Well I have a good feeling about this movie, and we better be getting going" Torrie said while she looked at her watch.

"Enjoy the movie, Torrie and Honey. Hope you two lovely gals love it" John said.

"Yeah me too, and sorry if you don't and have to see it again" Randy grinned.

Torrie giggled sweetly "Bye guys" she hugged both John and Randy before she left with Honey. But as she left, her eyes sparkled one more time at John before she kept walking down the path with her friend. Still with the same pure white smile crossing her face. The light from the sun reflected, on her honey blonde hair while she walked.

One thing she knew, life is good. She had everything….but one person, knows something that could break, and make her world come crashing down. But what he really do that? Would he tell her the truth? Risk everything, including their strong bond of friendship.

…...

Randy looked at John "You're going to kill me aren't you?"

John just sighed "No I'm not" he walked back to the hotel with Randy.

Randy walked in while John just collapsed on the bed. "What's wrong with you?"

John didn't give an answer, he just looked up at the ceiling before he closed his eyes. He felt his body rise softly, everytime he took in a breath and released it.

"Okay I'm sorry I said your movie could be rubbish. I haven't seen it I can't be in trouble for that"

"It's not that Randy" John said.

"Then what is it? You've been like this since you got back" Randy spoke.

"Leave me alone, stop bugging me"

John just closed his eyes again, while his mind was playing a debate with mind and heart.

"John, what's wrong?" Randy asked ignoring what John just said.

"Nothing" he dismissed.

"Oh come on, is it Torrie? Or something….seeing her again"

"What? No…it's not about Torrie" John firmly spoke. How many more lies is he going to have to tell.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

John didn't say anything he just kept lying down on the bed.

"John come on, can't be that bad" Randy stressed

John stood up, with a blank expression on his face. Much to say. It's that bad.

"I saw Torrie's boyfriend kissing someone else"

Randy blinked in shock after John's revelation. "Okay maybe it can"

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone, love you guys! and thank you for the reviews! I really appericate it. makes me want to update more. :)

Okay so John told Randy, what will Randy say?

Next time: Randy's reaction, Torrie and Honey go and see Legendary and almost catch Nick and Darcy together. will Nick be caught?

Bye Guys! :D Love and Peace! x

Oh I'm addicted to Summer's Over if anyone wants the song let me know :D, I can't wait to see Legendary! I can't see it :( no fair I have to wait for another few weeks so I can get it on DVD :)


	3. Fallen

Chapter 3: Fallen

Randy just kept staring at John, blinking a few times trying to take in what John had just told him.

Randy opened his lips to respond, trying to figure out what's the best words for him to say. He tried to come up with something but he came up with nothing.

"I'm sorry…what was that?" Randy asked.

John just stared at Randy before he sat back down on the centre of the bed. He felt his feet firmly on the ground. But he felt like he was slipping almost through the ground. He couldn't seem to figure out what he is going to do? He wanted to tell Torrie the truth but he didn't want to hurt her or even risk the friendship, the relationship they had. He just didn't want to hurt her.

"Yeah,"

Randy just glanced at him for another few minutes. He then just started to laugh thinking Cena was joking but seeing the look on John's face, made the laughter slowly fade.

"You're being serious?"

"Yep, trust me I wish I was lying"

"Nick…Mitchell, Spirit Squad clown is…cheating on…Torrie"

John just nodded his head, trying to hide the glare in his light blue eyes.

"Oh my god, you're being deadly serious?"

"Yes, I wish I was joking but I'm not. I saw them…earlier" John said to Randy. "He was near the ice cream parlour, where I did the Make A Wish greeting I saw them with my own eyes. Crystal clear. He was standing there in the arms of another woman. He was kissing her"

Randy just rubbed his temple, before he let out a soft sigh. "Poor Torrie"

John nodded his head. "I know I can't believe it. How he could do that to Torrie. I want to find him and knock his teeth down his throat" John growled.

"First thing, is he blind, dumb and stupid?" Randy asked.

John's head titled to the side, before he looked at Randy.

"Have you seen Torrie, I mean she's gorgeous, she's beautiful. I may be married but…damn" Randy said.

John just glanced at Randy before he turned his blue crystal eyes towards the wall. "I know. I know Torrie is god damn beautiful, sweet and caring…she don't deserve what he's doing to her. She doesn't deserve it" John added.

"Oh god, so what are you going to do?"

John just flew his hands in the air "I have no idea"

"Well you have to tell her"

John didn't say anything, he just stood in silence.

"John, you have to tell Torrie what you saw. She has a right to know that her boyfriend is a cheating, heartless asshole"

John just turned his eyes towards the wall, while he stayed in silence. Randy just stared at John, hoping that his best friend wasn't thinking what Randy puzzled together from the look on John's face.

"John, you better not be thinking what I think you are"

John still stayed in silence. He then walked away.

"John, you are telling her"

Randy then watched John pick up his black jacket, as he got ready for his interview.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for my interview" He grabbed his black jacket but Randy took it off him.

"John this is more important than that" John chose not to answer him. He had to concentrate on what he came to Texas for but…his focus had been shot through the window.

"So what's your plan, carry on with the promotions and then leave Houston Texas, knowing full well a little secret that could destroy Torrie. A good friend of ours?" Randy asked.

John still didn't say anything.

"What? are you going to hide?" Randy asked.

"No, I don't know" John said firmly. "Randy, I have about an hour before my interview" added John, trying to concentrate on the task in hand, but with Randy bending his ear he has no chance.

"I don't care, what you know is far important than you're stupid movie promotions" Randy said still holding his jacket.

John just stared at him "Randy, I just can't deal with this right now. Give me the jacket?"

Randy shook his head, "You are going to tell Torrie, I don't care if I have to drag you there I will find some way to get it out of you"

"Randy I can't tell her"

"Why not? It's the right thing to do. It's your right as a friend. She has a right to know"

"I'm not going to hurt her Randy,"

There was so many reasons for John to tell Torrie but…every time he got close to that. Something inside of him, then told him that the revelation would destroy her.

"John, you have too. Against all the odds it's the right thing to do. She has a right to know what Nick has been up to when he's not around her. You have to. And you will" Randy folded his arms.

"What are you my mother?"

"No but I will tell her if you don't, I will tell your dad as well" Randy said.

John just rose his eyebrows as he looked at his friend. "Yeah right"

Randy looked at him, before he grabbed John's phone from the table. He dialled a number while John just placed his hands on his hips.

"Randy stop fooling around"

Randy just put the phone to his ear.

"Randy I mean it" John warned.

"Hi there, your son knows something to do with his….friend" John just snatched the phone off Randy and ended the call.

"Firstly I would say. My bad for kicking you in the skull but John knows something and won't do the right thing" Randy folded his arms.

John didn't need this. He didn't need or want this right now. He had so much going on, some much stress in his life. He wondered just how much more he can take.

"Randy, I can't"

"You have too, don't you care about Torrie?"

John glanced at him, with stiff eyes. "Of course I care, I care so much about her"

"Doesn't sound like me that you care"

John stared at him. He cared so much about Torrie. She meant a lot to him. Her friendship meant more to him than she, or anyone could know. She's always been there to talk to him, and do something that no one else had ever done for him. Just gave him time, to talk and make him smile and laugh. He didn't feel stressed or pressure about her.

Torrie always had something so pure and special about her. John didn't know what it was but it just opened her heart, and made her the good, beautiful young woman she is. And he couldn't do it. He couldn't be the one to change that, turn it all around…and make Torrie…stumble and fall. and become one that is classed as the fallen. He just couldn't do it to her.

Cena couldn't hurt her, he couldn't handle it to be the reason why her bright light fades into darkness.

He just didn't have the power to even try. But keeping it a secret isn't that hurting Torrie even more. Knowing that if something goes wrong….that he could have stopped it. He could have stopped the hurt, the humiliation if he just told her the truth when he had the chance….

"I do!" John snapped.

"No you don't, you all you care about is your movie John."

"No! that's not fair!"

Randy's eyes darkened as he scoffed at John. "Fair! You want to talk fair. You would rather ignore something that is so important, than tell the truth. You would rather worry about your movie career than be a friend to Torrie, you would rather! Just let her live a lie. Knowing full well what Nick is doing to her!"

John listened to him. "You don't understand"

"Yes I do, John. All you care about is your movie and yourself"

"No, you just don't understand why I can't tell her"

"Not can't, won't" Randy growled back, with his dark blue eyes on John.

John just looked at him before he softly breathed, knowing Randy was right but something was stopping him?

"You all people should know it's the right choice, John for goodness sake. You know what it's like to be betrayed, after all that's what she did to you" Randy stressed.

John gulped, closing his eyes feeling the emotion getting to him. He knew exactly what betrayal can do because he's been betrayed, he's been hurt by her Infidelity. He had been knocked down, stumble and fall. he had done it but he managed to find the strength to stand back up. Another reason why he didn't want to tell Torrie. He didn't want Torrie to go through what he did, the pain, the hurt. He just didn't!

Regardless if it gets better in time, he didn't want that for the Idaho sweetheart.

"No, you don't get it. I can't! I'm not telling her. I'm not hurting her! Randy she don't deserve it!"

"No she don't deserve to be cheated on either!" Randy yelled. John just pushed him towards the wall losing his temper.

John's eyes iced cold glared at Randy. He knew it wasn't Orton's fault. He just moved away while Randy stayed near the wall.

"Randy I'm sorry…I didn't…"

John just took in a soft breath before he lowered his head down. He perked his head back up at his friend "I can't do this now" Randy just looked at him disappointed before he threw John, the jacket and just walked out of the door. Storming out.

John's eyes closed, when he heard the impact of the slam from the door. He just sat down on the bed, burying his head in his hands.

He already had so much on his mind, but now….he had been put in an even more torn situation. He doesn't want to hurt Torrie but at the same time. He knew he had to tell her what he had discovered, even if it hurt her deeply. He had too. Hurt her to save her.

After all it's the right choice.

* * *

"Oh my god, we're both going to be at the gym tomorrow?" Torrie giggled seeing the size of the bucket of popcorn that Honey was currently eating out of.

"Well Nick will have to stop his hardcore training, and mind the store tomorrow" Honey said.

Torrie just brushed back her blonde hair on her back. "Yeah, I'll have too. I'll be doing my usual workout and like 6 others" Torrie spoke.

Honey just laughed while she leaned back on the red couch in the theatre with Torrie while they waited.

"Excited?" Honey asked.

"Ooh yeah I can't wait! I have been waiting ever since I heard about this movie" Torrie beamed. She sipped on her large cup of coke. Honey just glanced at her and laughed.

"Yeah we're definitely going to be the gym tomorrow"

Torrie just smiled at her friend before she sipped on her drink. "I'm glad it's just you and me Hon" Torrie said.

"Oh yeah right, I'm sure you'd rather have Nick here. Cuddling up to him" Honey laughed.

Torrie just smiled gently before she rubbed the back of her neck. "No I'm glad it's just you and me"

"Because you can gossip and talk about how hot John Cena looks" Honey joked

Torrie just looked at her friend before she laughed with her. "Yeah, and because I just love spending time with you. I never really had a sister so…you're the closest I got" Honey just smiled and hugged Torrie.

"Aww, and we can gossip about the movie without you feeling guilty"

Torrie just giggled "Pretty much, I would never betray Nick. I love him with all my heart I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him" if only she knew that, Nick didn't feel that way at all.

Honey just smiled. She didn't like Nick that much but she put up with him being a best friend to Torrie.

Torrie just looked up at the clock, and realised it was time to go in.

"Right come on let's go and watch Legendary"

Honey nodded and linked arms with Torrie as they entered the room. Torrie went up some steps before she sat down on a chair, while Honey took a seat next to her. The two woman gossip, and eat some snacks while they watched the previews, waiting for the movie to start.

"Sure you don't miss Nick?"

Torrie just shook her head "A little but he's taking me tomorrow" Honey just laughed a little before she turned her attention to the big screen in front of her and Torrie.

* * *

You can tell when dangerous, and malicious women were around. From the clothes they wear, from the high heels that echo off the floor. From the make up they wear. You can also tell when they are around, when they are messing around with another woman's fiancé.

The long legged brunette, known as Darcy. The lover of Nick Mitchell. The other woman, the mistress. The woman that Nick was having affair with, the woman he is with betraying Torrie.

She leaned back on the machinery, wearing a black short skirt. With black heels and a white blouse, showing the cleavage she wanted. She watched as the trainer leaned and kissed her neck.

"You should really, get back to training" Darcy smirked.

"You're my workout" he kissed her neck gently again.

She just laughed while putting her arms around his neck. "I can't wait until you tell that blonde, that you are leaving her and then I've got you all to myself" She spoke.

Nick just grinned, wrapping his arms around Darcy "Nothing is going to stop me, as far as Torrie knows is…I'm working really hard. I can't wait to dump her, god she can so annoying and just so gullible. I'll be glad to get away, keep her out of my life"

Darcy just laughed "Well nothing will get in the way will it?"

"No" Nick shook his head.

Darcy smirked "I love the danger, makes it exciting."

"Soon it will be just you and me. Darcy. I promise" Darcy smiled and kissed him. The kiss deepened while she and Nick went back into his training room. The lock on the door was heard. He had betrayed Torrie yet again.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome, WWE Superstar. Legendary Star. John Cena!" The Host announced, the audience started cheering loudly.

John Cena came out, dressed in blue jeans with a white button down shirt. With a black jacket. Keeping the causal but yet smart look.

He walked down the steps greeting the fans in attendance. He shook hands with the hosts of the show at Houston. He sat down on the chair next to host. The fans were cheering crazy for the movie superstar. He just put on his smile, thanking them all for that lovely reception.

John put up his "Hustle, Loyalty and Respect" finger gesture before he made himself comfortable.

"Thank you John for joining us"

"Thank you for having me" John answered with a smile. He had decided to just…put everything else to the back of his mind, so he could concentrate on the interview, promoting his new movie named "Legendary"

"So how did you start out as a wrestler?" The host asked.

"Oh well, I love my old man to death but I went out to California. And my dad said "California? No you won't last two weeks" he mimicked in his dad's deep voice. "That's all I needed to hear, I basically said what do you know? So I went there, I was broke and homeless…lived in my car, I moved to a garage but that stuck and I made it"

John continued to talk about his career as a wrestler, back in the day and the future of the WWE. He promoted and talk about Legendary.

"What attracted you to the movie? What made you want to do it?"

"I read the script, and it was amazing. I was hooked. I felt a connection to the script since I have 5 brothers it's just an amazing story. The story basically is, you've got a torn apart family that has been driven apart by a tragedy. Two brothers are separated by the tragedy. But a link of armature wrestling brings the two brothers back together. I play the character of Mike, the big brother he has been estranged from his family after the tragic death of their father. It set him apart from his family. He left his brother and mother on their own. Devon Gaye plays a skinny teen, called Cal joins the wrestling team and seeks help from his older brother. He uses this to reunite his family.

"So does Mike do it to help his brother?"

"Well no actually, he gets blackmailed into it…basically like brotherly kind of treatment" John laughs with the host and audiences. "So reluctantly trains his young brother, secretly the relationship forms from zero right to the top. The story basically is about the relationship of Mike and Cal, getting their family back together"

"It's a family drama, I've never done anything like it before so it was learning curve for me. I've always been in action, dodging explosions and mind blowing action this time it's more the emotion side.

"And I learnt so much from Patricia, just by watching her she's so good, she brings the best out in anyone that's why she's so successful. The most emotional scene I ever had, is with her so I can't wait for people to see that"

"Do you find it hard to do something involving emotional" the host asked.

"Sometimes, I can't cry. Something inside of me just tells me to calm down, and keep it all together. So the emotional scenes were a big learning curve for me"

"How was you're relationship with Devon"

"It was great, we had so much fun. It was brotherly awesome. We kind of leaned on each other. When we were shooting, he had no idea what he was doing with wrestling. But he's amazing, we both helped out each loads" John answered.

"If we had something to say, or suggestions or anything for us to improve. We didn't hold back…we…didn't…keep anything in" just like that, Torrie just shot back right through his mind.

"Do you think your character was loyal"

John just couldn't get Torrie out of his head, every question just sent him back to the revelation. "Mike…did at…..start lie…but he stayed loyal….to his brother. He did his best to help no matter the consequences"

"Now you're going into different kind of movies, would you ever do a romantic comedy"

John just laughed gently "Err…I….don't know, I don't want get out of my comfort zone. I don't want to get into a role that I'm not too uncomfortable. I think I need a little more practice before romance comes into it"

"Who would you do a romantic scene with? Any woman in the world?"

"I…uh-….well I don't know….I think I'm going to take small steps and not rush anything. I still have a lot to learn" John didn't want to answer that question.

"Would you ever leave WWE for Hollywood"

"No, I wouldn't ever leave WWE for Hollywood. I love what I do. I'm so passionate about it. I love experiencing new things but I will continue with WWE until I'm told "I'm fired" or till my body just can't be thrown around anymore but for right now I'm in great shape so I am going to continue to balance movies and wrestling. I love them both and I have a schedule that makes it work"

"What's the next challenge for you?" The host asked. "Win an Oscar or end the Undertaker's winning streak"

"I would like to challenge Undertaker, but I want to wait a for few years. That's when I'll have my best chance, and who knows? I have all the respect in the world for the academy, I would but I don't think the feeling is mutual" John laughed.

"I love what I'm doing right now, I'm shooting another movie in October and I won't be taking anytime off RAW so I can make it work. I can say I'm not going to leave WWE until I'm blue in the face but all I can give you is my word"

"Season 3 of NXT has started, have you been watching or?"

"I have been watching, I think it's good for the Diva Division. That they are getting more TV time," John answered. "There's some really good talent on the show but I don't know"

"Do you think when it's done the girls will form Nexus?"

"I don't know, but I don't think they will be bothering with me like the season 1 NXT'S" John laughed.

"So how were you're favourite divas?"

"I don't know, they has been a lot of young beautiful women. They are all extremely beautiful, and talented. Trish, Lita were always the ones that were known for being the best in the division but I would have to say…." his lips slipped out the name, he didn't even know if he was actually going to say. "Torrie"

The audience made a "Woo" noise.

"_Oh crap" John thought in his head. _

"Yeah…I thought Torrie gave a lot to the business. She's beautiful, and was talented. And one thing I always admired about her. Is she could take any audience in, and she had this something special about her. I don't think…..she ever was booed in a arena. She's sweet and very nice to hang around with. She's a lovely person and she truly has…a heart of gold. She's great" again the choices were in his head.

"Are you still friends with Torrie?"

"I still hear from her time to time, Torrie's going to be successful in anything she does. She has the desire, the determination to do whatever….she sets her heart on. She'll achieve at the best of her ability"

The interview started to rap, and the host thanked John from joining them. He walked backstage and just leaned on the wall. His hand went on his forehead, while he could himself slipping. He had to keep it together. Had to concentrate.

"Oh you didn't make that obvious at all!" John slapped his forehead.

"Keep it together, just concentrate" he told himself but he knew, this wasn't going away.

He was truly stuck with it, until he decides what is the right choice.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Torrie beamed while she and Honey came out of the theatre.

"I know! I must have cried like twice" Honey said.

"It was such a wonderful movie, such a powerful story wow no kidding loved it!" Torrie said while she and Honey walked down the pavement.

"You were crying Torrie" Honey spoke.

"No I wasn't, I ended up touching my eye when I had popcorn" Torrie told a lame lie. She just looked at her friend before they ended up cracking up in giggles.

"I'm so proud of John! That was such a great movie! He can do anything!" Torrie proudly stood behind John.

"I know I loved it!"

"I can't wait to see it again" Torrie said, she and Honey continued to walk on. They went into the restaurant to get some dinner.

Torrie walked over to a table. She looked over and noticed Nick getting a coffee. She found it a little strange but she got up from her chair, "Hey baby" she came behind him.

Nick almost went pale as a ghost when he saw his fiancée standing there.

"Hey…darling…what are you doing here?" He asked a little unnerved.

"Oh, Hon and I just saw Legendary and fancied something to eat and drink" Torrie smiled.

"Oh…." Nick stumbled on his words. "How was it?"

"Awesome! The movie was amazing! I can't wait to go again you're still taking me?"

"Yeah, of course" Nick gulped when the waitress came over holding two drinks. Darcy came out of the bathroom and almost tripped when she saw Nick and Torrie talking at the counter.

"Oh fuck" she mumbled, she then caught a glance from the girl at Torrie's table. Darcy quickly hid behind the wall keeping out of sight.

"Awesome! Really baby it's an incredible story" Torrie smiled brightly.

She then noticed two drinks. "You got a friend?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm…training with an old friend….and it was my turn….to get the drinks"

Torrie just stared at him before she just nodded her head. Her soft smile came across her face. "Oh okay, well I'll see you later on tonight" Torrie smiled.

"Don't wait up, love you" Nick quickly gave Torrie a peck before he grabbed the drinks.

Torrie lowered her eyelashes down slightly. With her tone softening showing how she felt, a little upset "Oh, well keep working hard" Nick gave her a quick grin before he walked away.

Torrie just watched him leave, at least that's where she thought he went. Torrie walked back to the table where Honey was sitting.

"I'm alone again tonight, Nick's training late"

Honey looked at her, saw Torrie was a little upset. "I'll stay with you tonight"

Torrie gave her a friend a smile while they talked and gossiped more.

Torrie wrote on her twitter, by phone. "Just watched Legendary! Loved it! My friend Honey and I were crying! Such an emotional story! Well done John! So proud of you!" she looked at the tweet while it was on the screen. She told the uttermost truth. She absolutely loved the movie.

Torrie and Honey then walked out of the restaurant, and continued to walk still talking.

"Crap!" Nick grabbed Darcy's hand and they hid behind the wall so Torrie couldn't see them together.

"That was close" Nick breathed.

Darcy just smirked before she kissed him in the alleyway "Like I said, I love danger" Nick just turned to her, while he saw Torrie was out of sight so he leaned in closer and kissed his lover passionately on the lips.

* * *

John opened his hotel room door, he took off his jacket and noticed he was alone in the hotel room.

John just sat down on the couch before he leaned back on the couch. He then heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the door, and saw Randy standing there.

"Randy"

"I left my phone in here, can I get it?" Randy asked bluntly.

John looked and noticed Randy's phone in his pocket. "Sure, it's in your pocket" Randy just looked, and held his phone in his hand. stupid lie. he thought to himself.

"Oh yeah so it is" Randy went to walk away but John stopped him.

"Randy, do you want to come in?"

"I don't know, are you going to be a bastard to me?" Randy asked.

"No" John simply spoke.

Randy nodded before he stepped in the hotel room. "How was the interview?"

"Good yeah, fun although I ended up talking about Torrie and it kept coming in my mind about what I should do, but I managed to keep it together" John explained.

"Good for you" Randy said back.

John looked at him before he rubbed his temple.

"Oh Torrie saw Legendary by the way, she loved it" Randy said.

"How do you know?" John asked.

"Twitter" he shrugged.

"Oh" John nodded.

"So I was thinking you could say…hey Torrie, thanks that's really sweet of you. Hope you enjoy it, be well" Randy faked a grin. John's eyes just watched him before he let out a soft sigh through his lips hearing his friend's tone.

Randy's grin slowly dropped. "oh by the way your boyfriend is cheating on you" Randy said.

John rubbed his eyes tired and stressed. "Randy, I can't tell her"

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"Because I can't"

"That's not a reason"

"Yes it is, Randy. I'm tired please I just can't deal with this" John stressed out.

"Well I'm sorry, you're going to have to deal with it. How can you say you care about Torrie? You know this son of a bitch is cheating on her, hurting her…all you're doing is denying and running away"

"I'm not running away" John dismissed.

"You're ignoring it"

"That's because I can't do it again"

"Again what are you talking about?"

John just turned his back to Randy before his eyes looked up to the ceiling. He knew this was coming. This was what he was avoiding.

"I can't!"

"What!"

"I can't hurt her again! I can't watch it again!"

"Again! What the hell are you on about?"

John's eyes just rose in emotion, it was coming. It all was coming right now at the same time. He put his hands down on the counter lowering his head down before he turned back to Randy. The emotion was enough for him, he couldn't take anymore. In some ways, it was going him practice at emotional scenes because right now…..there was no acting involved. Just pure emotion.

"I was the only one that she told about her divorce. I watched her stumble and fall down she was scared, fragile, upset . And I can't watch it again" John muttered before he sat down on the couch

Randy listened, he started to understand John's hesitation but he still thought telling Torrie was the best choice. It was the right thing to do, by a friend.

"Okay I can understand that, but" Randy paused sitting next to him "…..John how would you feel if we left, knowing what Nick is doing and…Torrie finds out. How would you feel? If you know you could stop it? ho"

"I…don't…know…."

"How would it affect you, knowing you could have stopped it? having Torrie cry to you how would you deal with that"

John just closed his eyes for a moment, turning away. "It's going to kill her"

"Yeah, you're right but keeping her in the dark will hurt her even more. You can prevent that, yes it's going to hurt her but….at least you would have done the right thing. "

John just turned back, "So what do I do?"

"Stay around for the consequences this time"

John just looked at Randy, before he got his phone out of his pocket. He then dialled a number and put it to his ear. Randy watched on wondering what he was doing.

A female voice greeted him.

"Hey Torrie, it's John. Listen we need to talk"

* * *

Oooh! will John tell Torrie. I really struggled with the interview i just wanted to show that it was affecting him lol. anyways thank you for all the reviews. love you guys so much!

Bye, love and peace! :D

Next Time: John and Randy come to a decision but...something stops them.

.


	4. Silence Before The Storm

Chapter 4: Silence Before The Storm.

He didn't want this, quite honestly he didn't need this. But he knew he had to do it. He had to tell her the truth, despite the consequences. He needed to get this done so he can stop his mind from agonizing over the truth. The situation he had been put in, was unfair and quite frankly hard to deal with. But he had no other choice.

Backed against the wall, he had no other alternative. No other directions he could go? It had come down to this. now or never time. And he had choices, but now he had chosen the one he knew was the right choice.

"John? Hi!" A female's voice beamed over the phone.

He looked down at the floor, breathing in softly "Hey Torrie,"

"How's it going? This is a little surprise?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, listen we need to talk" John sighed over the phone.

Hearing his tone of voice, a short of silence was heard….before a soft, yet sweet voice came through the speaker. "Emm…okay is everything alright?" Torrie asked, with a worried tone.

"Yeah everything's fine…it's just…."

"Have I done something?"

John looked up at the wall, listening to her tone of voice. It just sent a sudden pierce through him, hearing the worry in her voice. Already he knew, she was getting upset. He could picture her sitting there, with a lost expression and tears forming in her eyes.

Already this was hard for him. To hear her voice. It was nothing compared to what he'll be feeling when he finally tells her the truth.

"What?" John asked.

"You sound weird, I'm sorry if I've done something, did you not want me to say anything about your movie. I'm really sorry I just wanted…too" Torrie's voice continued to soften, in worry.

"What? No Torrie. Listen…I"

"I'm sorry, I really am. Whatever I've done I can fix it" Torrie spoke softly, almost in tears.

John listened to her, she hadn't done anything. She's the innocent one. He knew this would be hard, he didn't realise it would be this hard, right at the start. "No…you…" he was cut off by the sound of her voice.

"Tell me what I did, I can fix it. I'm really sorry John"

"No Torrie, sweetheart, listen to me you didn't, haven't done anything wrong" John gently spoke, in the phone.

"I haven't?" Torrie asked.

"No you haven't, darling it's okay don't worry. Everything's fine" John assured her. Randy just watched from the kitchen.

"Between us? Everything's fine between us?" Torrie asked.

John nodded his head, before he spoke in the speaker. "Everything's fine"

"Oh okay!" Torrie breathed in the phone, sign of relief. "So what's going on?"

"Okay I…just…okay…I need…you to listen to me carefully"

"Okay" Torrie's voice rose in confusion.

John knew it had come, but every time he tried. He couldn't say it! He couldn't the say the words. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came through. He couldn't tell Torrie these words. "Nick is cheating on you" he tried, and still he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

Maybe this was mission impossible for him. Maybe John found something he just couldn't do. His heart wouldn't let him. He always thought nothing was impossible, but right now he wasn't too sure of his own faith now.

"John, are you sure you're okay?" Torrie asked over the phone.

"I'm okay….." He lowered his head down, he couldn't do it. He tried and just couldn't complete the mission. He had to try something else. "I was wondering if you're free tomorrow?"

"Nope, I'm working all day. Hey maybe you can come over? Bring Randy as well" Torrie's excited voice told.

John's sea blue eyes looked at the wall. He may have found another way. A idea sprung in his head, maybe he could say the words if he was face to face with the Boise Beauty. That way he could embrace and comfort her. No doubt about it, she'll break down and cry. Hearing so in love she is with the cheater.

"If you're not busy" he heard the sweet voice add.

"I got a few media things to do but I can in the afternoon?" John said. He didn't really have the time tomorrow but right now, he decided he'll make time.

"Okay great! Well then I'll see you sometime in the afternoon!" Torrie beamed.

John paused, as he took a breath in. bracing himself what he was about to say.

"Yeah…I'll be….there" John's voice told.

It got a gasp of happiness, echoing from the speaker. "Yay, okay see you tomorrow. I got to go, cooking dinner. Bye! Take good care!"

"You too sweetheart, take care"

"Bye, can't wait" with that he heard a dialling tone, the exciting blonde's voice was gone. He just listened to the dialling tone for a few seconds before he ended the call. The phone then slipped out of his fingers onto the floor.

He did try, and failed. He tried his hardest to bring out the words but still focused, try so hard at it. He still failed. Torrie was still in the dark. But tomorrow…he'll try and this time succeed.

…...

Torrie came skipping in the kitchen while a amused Honey just watched her.

"What? Are you so happy about?" Honey asked eating some marshmellows.

"John is coming to my store tomorrow!" Torrie said excited.

"Oh awesome!"

"I know, I can't wait" Torrie spoke while she checked on the chicken in the oven. "It's going to be great!"

Torrie poured two glasses of wine, she picked up one up and texted on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Honey asked drinking out of her own glass.

"I'm just updating my twitter" Torrie smiled.

"You're going to write that John is coming to your store tomorrow?"

Torrie nodded "Yeah, what? No harm done. He's one of my best friend's. Nick has nothing to worry about" Torrie said. Nick isn't the one that should be worried, Torrie should be but she had no idea.

Honey just looked on with a amused grin before she drunk a gulp of her wine.

Torrie started typing on her phone. "Guys and Gals! I am so excited! Guess who is coming to my store Jaded tomorrow! ….John Cena! Can't wait! Yay" Torrie typed, a tweet on her twitter page.

She placed her phone down on the table, and checked on dinner. She missed the smile playing on the face of her best friend, Honey.

Maybe something new was on the horizon for Torrie. She just didn't know about it yet.

…...

John's body rose with a breath, releasing the air from his lungs. He tried to think what he had to do tomorrow. At least he had sometime to prepare. Someday he'll get the truth out, someday he'll be able too and he hoped that someday! Was tomorrow….he didn't know how much more he can take of it. He didn't know how much more, before he couldn't handle it.

John buried his head in his hands, rubbing his temple with his fingers. He picked up his phone and placed it on the table. John heard footsteps, and saw Randy standing in front of him.

"Thought you could use it, looks like you need it"

John looked at Randy and saw a glass of what looked to be Coca Cola. He took it "It's coke"

"Yes but it's got Jack Daniels in it. Since we're not going anywhere I thought you could use it" Randy said while he slipped on the other glass.

John looked at the glass, before he leaned back on the couch "Trust me. I'm going to need more than that" John took a sip, and held the glass between his fingers.

"So?" Randy asked, for the details.

Taking another sip, John looked at Randy "So what?"

"Well did you tell her?" Randy asked.

"No" John sighed.

"John, you…"

John cut off Randy, knowing exactly what Randy was going to say.

"Before you give me another lecture, I couldn't tell her over the phone. You should have heard her. She thought she had done something wrong. Her voice…was full of worry and I could tell she was almost in tears. I couldn't" he pleaded his case.

"Right…"

"So I'm going to her store tomorrow, and I'm going to tell then. That way, when she knows I can be there to comfort her"

Randy slowly nodded his head "But you will tell her"

John just nodded his own head, giving Randy the answer that the viper hoped he would give.

"Good, I know it sucks and it's put you in a difficult situation but it's the right thing to do as a friend" Randy explained.

John took a sip of his drink, closing his eyes. "I know," he agreed with Randy. Even though it was hard for him to admit it. Randy was indeed right. Doesn't matter the consequences. He knew the best choice is to tell the truth.

"You're doing the right thing" Randy patted John on the shoulder.

"I hope so, I don't know what's going to happen when she knows. All I know is I'll be there for her" John spoke. "Even if I'm all the other side of the world, I'll find some way to be there for her. Even if I have to give up my 5 hours of sleep"

Randy listened, and just grinned.

"What?" John asked.

"Nothing just, you really do care about her don't you?"

John nodded "Yeah I do, that's why I keep fighting the urge to track down that heartless bastard Mitchell and shove his teeth down his throat. Maybe put him in early retirement"

"Violence don't solve anything" Randy ended up chucking as he said it.

John just turned his head, staring at his friend before he ended up laughing with him. "In this situation probably not, but if he even tries I will knock him down"

"Yeah I'll punt him the skull" Randy said. "I still can't believe…..what he is doing to Torrie?"

"I know, It's been stuck in my head ever since I saw it. I can't believe he would even do that to her. Torrie's the nicest, sweetest woman I have ever come to know. I can't see why anyone would want to hurt her?" John spoke.

"I could never understand, she saw the best in everybody. Even after what happened with Stacy and Me. She still forgave me" Randy said softly. John took a gulp of his drink before he looked back at Randy.

"True, it took almost 6 months but she still forgave me" Randy spoke.

"Torrie has a heart of a saint, a heart of gold. She's proud, successful and strong. The things she's been through in her life I can't believe she's still standing. Strongest woman I know" John said.

"You do realise that because of what you said at the interview, questions are going to buzzing around the media about you and Torrie"

John nodded "I know but I didn't mean it. She was just in my head and when I said her name….it just came out" John said.

"So you didn't mean what you said about Torrie?"

"What? Yes of course I meant it. I meant every word. She's sweet, caring, considerate. Friendly and will be successful in everything she does because she says the determination and the desire to succeed" John explained.

Randy looked at him. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you have something for Tor" he took a gulp of his drink before he laughed.

John didn't say anything, he just listened. He rubbed the back of his neck, when something unexpected had hit him, like a thunder bolt. Could there by more to this than he knew. Something hidden in the shadows, that will soon come to light?

He couldn't think of that, he needed to stay focused on tomorrow and somehow still promote his movie. The reason he came to Texas in the first place.

John took the last gulp of drink. "Right I'm tired, and beat" he stood up. And looked back at Randy.

"I don't care what you do,"

"Great I'll crash here tonight"

John just looked at him "What was the point of you getting room?"

"What? I can't help it. I get lonely and bored. What if I can't sleep"

"Wake me up, and you pay the consequences" John warned. "Our match will start a little early if you disturb me"

"Okay, okay I won't. I used to like when Ted and Cody were on the road with me." Randy mumbled.

John just rolled his eyes before he and Randy connected hands. "Oh by the way, you're coming with me tomorrow"

"What? I don't get a lie in?" Randy moaned.

"Nope, so you better get all the sleep you need now" John said.

"Great, how the hell you live like this. Get up early in the morning I'll never know" Randy spoke. John just laughed before he walked out of the living room.

Randy grabbed the remote but John came back in, and took the remote off him. Randy just looked on, widening his eyes while moaning.

"You mean go to bed now?" Randy asked.

"Yep" John closed the bedroom door. "Or go back to your room, your choice?"

Randy moaned, while he lied down on the guest bed. "I'm not even tired" he moaned to himself, he closed his eyes trying to get some sleep.

John unbutton his shirt, and took it off. He then took off his jeans. He had black shorts on, he walked over the bed. His abs appeared every single time he breathed. His body rose as he slipped into the bed.

He got comfortable before he looked up at the ceiling. He could hear Randy counting numbers for some reason. He couldn't be bothered to get up so he just stayed lying down in bed.

All he heard in the room, was silence. It was silent before the storm. The Storm being tomorrow. John's eyelashes looked up at the ceiling. Thinking of what he had to do tomorrow. His mind and heart was debating, while he got himself mentally prepared.

He had one thing on his mind. One woman he hadn't thought of a very long time. He closed his eyes, thinking of tomorrow. One woman's name on his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

Her name was Torrie Wilson.

…...

The clock struck twelve, and the Boise Belle awoke from her short slumber. She blinked a few times, her lashes fluttering while she started to feel her body awaken. Torrie turned to see the other side of the bed still empty.

That meant he still hadn't returned. He was hours late. Torrie sat up in bed, with her back resting against the soft pillows. Torrie got out of bed, dressed in black sweats with a rose pink coloured ribbon and a tee "Angel" top, cut to her stomach. She put her hair up in a ponytail while she left her bedroom.

She saw Honey was fast asleep in the guest room. Torrie smiled softly before she started to walk down the stairs. She felt the wind, the rain colliding on the door, and windows still it was raining pretty heavily outside.

She went into the kitchen, and made herself a nice hot chocolate. Torrie then curled up on the couch, and hugging a pillow while her eyes looked out at the night. She watched the rain drip down from her window.

Torrie took a sip of her hot chocolate, to comfort herself. Right now she felt very lonely and quite alone since Nick wasn't around. She was a little worried to where he was but she never doubted. She trusted him with all her heart. She loved him so much and wanted him to come through the door, and hold her through the night.

He was everything to her. She thought he's her fairytale. Her happy ending. The best thing that's ever been hers.

Torrie got out her phone, and quietly rang Nick but she couldn't get through. The service wasn't very good because of the bad weather.

Torrie just ended the call, before she held the cup with her hand. She took a sip before she walked back upstairs, she went into her bedroom. She put down the hot chocolate and just slipped back into bed.

She closed her eyes trying to sleep through the constant rain, and the pitch black darkness.

She heard a soft creak. Torrie stayed asleep, but when she felt two arms around her. The grin came across her face, keeping her eyes closed. Now she could sleep.

…...

"Nice, nice dream" Randy mumbled to himself, he then groaned suddenly when he was awoken by falling on the floor. After John had pushed him off the couch.

Randy groaned, placing a pillow over his head.

"Rise and shine Orton" John said.

Randy groaned into the pillow. "It's too early"

"Early it's 7am in the morning" John spoke while he attached his silver watch to his wrist.

"I classify that as too early" Randy spoke, he got up and collapsed on the bed.

"Randy, get your lazy butt out of bed," John said.

"No, need more sleep. Come back when it's actually noon" Randy tried to go back to sleep but he felt the covers being snatched.

"Randy, don't make me drag you out of bed" Randy just groaned before he sat up, looking like something out of the living dead.

John just chuckled "Wow you really aren't a morning person are you?"

Randy moaned "No" his steel blue eyes looked at him.

"Now you look like that on TV, that will scare little children" John said while he sat down doing up his white flat trainers.

Randy just groaned "Too tired" he crawled like a snake, before he fell down on the floor in a heap. The Viper surely wasn't around right now a much more clumsy, baby deer had shown in the morning

John just looked on amused while Randy then walked out of the room and got ready for the new day.

"I hate you Cena" Randy mumbled.

"I know, but I told you. Get all the sleep you needed"

"It was 11pm, I wasn't tired" Randy moaned.

"Well now you are, come on we have to go to the gym yet"

Randy just stumbled, getting ready for the day. He then walked down the lobby with John as they went to get their breakfast. Randy's head just met the table still really tired.

"I need coffee"

John placed a coffee in Randy's hand. The Viper slowly rose his head up and took a sip of the coffee. He knew he was going to need more than that. After they had their breakfast, they did their usual workout. Well at least John did. Any chance Randy got, he ended up falling asleep.

John lied down on the machinery, and started to do some bench presses. He did his usual workout, keeping in mind. Flexibility. He knew the limit his body could go. And when to stop. Sometimes it was hours and sometimes it was only 45 minutes. Depends on his body.

John's feet touched the ground while he lifted the heavy bar up and down, stretching out and working his muscles, his top lifted up slightly showing the abs appearing every time he lifted.. He sat up after doing some more presses before he looked at Randy.

He saw Randy was leaning his hand on the metal bar, his eyes were closed. His frame was swaying.

John got up, and walked behind him. "Randy!"

"AH!" Randy stumbled as his hand slipped, his head collided with the metal bar after the sudden shout of his name.

"Oww! Why did you do that?" Randy moaned rubbing his head.

"There you go, that should have woke you up" John said.

Randy just rolled his eyes, before he yawned "Like I said, I'm not a morning person"

John just chuckled "No kidding"

…...

Later on.

The day had started, the time had flown past. It was all day way into the afternoon. The rush hour of the shop was almost over, since it was again coming to the end of the day. It was the final few hours, and hardly people were around.

Torrie was tapping her fingernails on the counter while she waited for the time to start closing up. She had another busy day, life was good and business was even better. Torrie was successful no doubt about that, she loved it! She loved that she was so passionate about fashion, and now she loved that her dreams had all came true.

She had gone down a different path after wrestling, and it had definitely paid off, all the struggles, all the trouble, all the hurt the pain, it had been worth it! She's got everything she ever desired in her life.

Who knew that something could snatch it all away? One word…could change it all.

"Betrayal"

John parked up his car, near the store. Just a few blocks down. Randy turned to him "Ready?"

"Then I'll ever be, come on let's do this"

Randy nodded, he opened the car door and closed it. John locked up his black sports car. He and Randy walked up the path, and came to a stop when they both saw a huge store with a pretty, bold italic lettering "Jaded"

John just looked up at the sign, he was here. And the time is now. He had to do it.

John opened the store entrance door. Randy walked in after him. They saw Torrie's head down as she worked on some figures. She saw two shadows, she looked up and a bright smile came across her face.

"John! Randy! You're here!" the sweet blonde came from the counter, and hugged John first and then Randy.

"Promise is promise" John did his best to smile while he held the beautiful blonde in his arms. She came from his chest and looked up in his clear blue eyes.

"Well it's great to see you guys" Torrie smiled.

"It's great to see you too Tor," John's eyes scanned around the store. He could see just how successful Torrie has been. The store looked amazing. It had pretty accessories making the store look even better, and more appealing.

"Wow the store looks great Tor" Randy said.

She looked at him, with her pretty smile on her face. "Aww Thank you! It's took quite a long time, and a hell lot of effort but I think it's worth it"

John nodded his head "It does, you should be proud Torrie. We are proud of you. Well I am" He gave her that Cena dimpled grin that he has. Torrie just smiled on, with her eyes sparkling in the light.

"Thank you," Torrie told them both, but her smile aimed at John. "It's great to see you here" her eyes sparkled up at him.

He just smiled back handsomely thinking of the words he was trying to put together.

"Nick had done a lot, working hard"

John's smile then stayed on his face, but it was forced. "Sure" he gritted trying his hardest not to lose his temper. Randy just nudged him gently. Advising him to calm down. John just looked at Torrie, and smiled again. Ignoring his blood starting to rise.

Honey came from the back "Hi guys"

John and Randy greeted Honey.

"Hey Honey" John greeted while Randy smiled at her.

"Don't smile, you'll scare her" John joked to Randy. Honey just laughed before she turned to Torrie.

"Tor, I need you. Important phone call" Torrie sighed as she rose her hand up to her golden blonde hair. A sparkle caught John by surprise and it wasn't from her beautiful blonde locks. It was something else.

It was a ring.

His head titled to the side, while the facial expression on his face shown the surprise he felt. He had no idea.

"Sorry guys, I have to take care of this the phone has been constantly ringing today. Help yourself to anything you want. I'll be your personal shopper when I'm done" she smiled, while John's eyes could only see the ring on her finger.

John just nodded, he had lost all words. He didn't have any idea. A sharp pain shot through his heart when he saw the sparkle once again. This time he saw it. It was an engagement ring.

Torrie walked to the back. John looked as he watched the door close. Randy didn't say a word, he stayed in silence.

"You saw the?"

"Yep" Randy answered.

"You really saw it?"

"Yep" Randy nodded.

"I wasn't imagining it?"

"Nope" Randy said.

John nodded his head. "Right…" He muttered, he had to try and make sense of this. This new information had fell like a bombshell.

"You know that means?" Randy asked.

John rubbed his temple, while the shock settled in. Now he really is backed into a corner "Oh god, she's engaged to him"

From that moment the sparkle shone on her finger. It had changed everything. The bright light had faded, darkness, rain and shadows had taken control.

John didn't know what to do now. Just like the summer. It had changed.

* * *

What will happen now? John and Randy didn't know she was engaged. will it change anything?

Thank You For all the reviews! I really love your guys!

Love&Peace&Kisses.

Next time: John confronts Nick. but will John tell him that he knows about the cheating?


	5. The Innocent One

Chapter 5: The Innocent One

Still it hadn't sunk in, it was like a record spinning right around, right around in his mind. All his blue eyes saw, was the bright sparkle from her finger. It had just changed everything. All his words were lost, he didn't know what to do now.

Randy turned towards John. "Now what?"

"I don't know"

"You are still going to tell her?" Randy asked quietly. "Because this should help with the decision even more"

John glanced at the door, before he took in a breath. "Yeah I'm still telling her" He had made the choice, and he's going to stick by it.

"Really?" Randy asked.

John nodded, "Yeah," he then heard the door opening. The honey blonde came through the door, clapping her hands gently together. The cute smile was shining on her face.

"So I don't need to talk you into it" Randy asked.

"No" John said.

"So you will tell her"

"Yeah definitely, like you said. I'm not letting him do this to her. She's going to get married to him, and he's already being unfaithful. No I'm not letting this happen to her"

Randy just grinned, happy with John's words and his decision. He could see how much John cared and considerate Torrie, the words was one thing but the expression on Cena's face was another.

"Great so we get free stuff" Randy quickly changed the subject when he saw Torrie standing in front of him and John.

Torrie giggled sweetly. "To some content"

"Great" Randy spoke.

"You're engaged" John blurted out.

"Oh yeah, did i not mention that" Torrie said.

"You weren't wearing it, at the gym or when we saw you before the theater" John answered.

"Oh yeah I don't like wearing it at the gym, in case i lose it and yesterday it was a little loose"

"Why would he pick a ring to big for you?" John asked. Randy just nudged him slightly before he grinned at Torrie.

Torrie giggled "well it's fine now"

John just glanced at him before he turned to Torrie. "Have you got time for a coffee?"

Torrie looked at him. "Yeah, just you and me?"

"Yeah Randy will be occupied here, and Honey can be his personal shopper"

Torrie just smiled. "I'm sure she'll love that. I'll just go and get my jacket" Torrie walked back through the back room to retrieve her coat.

Randy turned back to John. "Yeah that's great. What the hell?"

"I'm going to take Torrie for a coffee, and I'll tell her"

"No John you're stalling"

"No I'm not, look I'm going to tell her somehow. Alright bottom line I will tell her today" John said to Randy.

"Great, you're leaving me with….some stranger?"

"Honey is Torrie's best friend"

"Well I don't know her" Randy spoke.

"You said you liked her"

"I say a lot of things, doesn't mean I want to be stuck here with her. God knows she might want to tie me up and lock me away somewhere" Randy spoke to John.

John just blinked a few times looking at Randy. "Randy I mean this in the nicest way possible, no one….is going to want to do that"

Randy folded his arms "I have obsessed fans too, you know? They aren't just "John Cena" female community"

"Keep in mind, I am married. Happily married"

John was about to say something but Torrie came back. She slid on her white cotton coat, flipping her honey blonde locks out of her coat, so they were resting freely on her back.

"Randy, this is Honey. She'll help you pick out some stuff" Torrie said.

Randy slowly rose his hand to Honey.

"Hi" Honey greeted shaking Randy's hand a little too tight.

John looked at Torrie. "Ready to go?" Torrie just nodded her head while she walked towards the door.

John went to follow but Randy pulled him back slightly "You owe me" He whispered, snapping slightly in his voice.

"Oh okay" John said in the same tone. He then opened the door for Torrie. She gave him a sweet smile before she walked through the door, going down the small step onto the pavement.

John followed her and closed the door to her store. "So where do you want to go?" John asked.

"I don't mind, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, I don't live around here" John grinned at her.

"Oh okay," Torrie just giggled, while she brushed back her blonde locks. "How about we go around the river. It's just around the corner, nice place so we could drink and talk" Torrie offered.

"Sure, okay"

"I'm sure we have lots to talk about" Torrie spoke while she smiled sweetly at John.

He just chuckled nervously "I'm sure we do. Lead the way" Torrie and John walked down the street together before they went around the river. They watched as the sun beaming and reflecting down on the water. They just watched it sparkle in the day light.

"What do you want to drink? On me" John asked.

Torrie looked at him before a pure smile crossed her face. "Can I have, a chocolate sensation"

John looked at her "Sure, what is that?"

Torrie giggled at his cute expression. "Chocolate smoothie" she then noticed the look on John's face.

"What? I'm not a Diva anymore, I don't always have to eat and drink healthy. And I have had a hard day" Torrie folded her arms while John just chuckled handsomely.

"Okay"

Torrie looked at John. "I'm not going to justify myself to you? If I want a smoothie will have one" Torrie folded her arms at him.

John just laughed again, before his pearly whites show when he smiled. "Torrie, it's fine"

"Really? You don't think less of me" Torrie joked.

"No, I mean you look in amazing shape"

"Yeah that's because I eat and eat like a horse but I spent like hours in the gym the next day, and Ta-Da!" Torrie ran her fingers on her slender body slightly.

John's eyes just followed her, before he cleared his throat. Now he felt the attraction towards Torrie. "Right…so smoothie" he quickly turned his eyes away. Torrie just looked on with a smile.

"Yes please,"

Torrie sat down on the bench, near the river bank. John took a seat next to her. He took a sip of his coffee while holding onto it. The brink of silence hit them, when neither of them knew what to say. John had something very important to say to Torrie, but he couldn't think of how to start it.

"So….how have you been Torrie?" John asked, the first question starting the conversation.

Torrie took a sip of her chocolate smoothie before she looked at him. "Good, busy you?" Torrie asked, politely.

"Yeah good,"

"Busy I bet?"

"Oh yeah I'm like in a tornado, media tornado. I used to have 8 hours sleep a night now I'm down to 5 hours. But it's worth it" John told Torrie.

Torrie nodded while she took a few more sips of her smoothie. "I bet, you're the most passionate, dedicated hard worker I know" Torrie gently nudged him, smiling.

John just grinned handsomely in return, with his cute dimples showing in his facial features. "like I said, it's worth it"

"I do love your work, I think WWE has changed a hell of a lot. I watch RAW sometimes and you're the only one that actually keeps me watching"

"That's sweet, thanks" John spoke.

"Although I do like that….guy…"

"What guy?"

"He's really tall, got a black shirt with a Yellow N"

"Wade Barrett" John answered.

"I think that's him, from Manchester. I think he has great potential. I loved the story with RAW vs. Nexus I think it's called" Torrie spoke.

"Yeah" John nodded.

"I do love your character"

"I'm just myself Tor" John laughed.

"Well I love you, not like that" Torrie quickly added while John just chuckled gently with her.

"I like the Never Give Up thing, can really inspire people" Torrie said with a smile. She then took a few sips of her smoothie.

John just grinned before he took a sip of his coffee. He was trying to figure out a way to slide in the starting point of the whole betrayal conversation.

"I really loved Legendary. I thought it was a emotional, powerful story" Torrie told.

"Yeah thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"Great work on your part! Terrific acting! Honey and I were crying at one point. It was one of the best movies I've seen in a long time, definitely the best one from the WWE studios" Torrie explained.

"Thanks Torrie, that is really sweet. I'm really glad you enjoyed it"

"Was it your favourite?" Torrie asked.

"Emm….in parts yeah, the emotional drama was a big learning curve for me" John answered.

"Well it was an amazing movie, with an incredible story" Torrie smiled beautifully at him.

"Thank you Torrie." John said, with his usual Cena smile he has on the television.

"I can't wait to go again" Torrie smiled.

John just lowered his head towards the pavement. Before he smiled back at Torrie. "The store looks amazing Torrie. You actually made a career after wrestling that's amazing. I'm proud of you"

Torrie smiled at his lovely words, it just lighten up her spirits. "Aww thank you. It's took years and a lot of work but I think it's finally paying off"

"Yeah, like I said. I'm proud of you Torrie. You're stronger than you know" John said.

Torrie looked at him "I know what you said about me, on your interview"

"You heard?"

"Yeah, I thought it was so beautiful. Thank you!" she smiled, taking in a soft breath of air she looked back at him. "Did you really mean it?"

"Yeah of course I did"

"Really?"

John nodded "Yeah, and every word was the truth. Tor you're going to be successful in anything you decide to do because you just have that passion, that drive to motivate you. You have desire and I know you'll succeed, striking excellence every single time" he smiled at her, Torrie just stared at him beaming with brightness. His words were beyond sweet! And she really appreciated it.

It's not everyday she had people saying those kind of words to her.

"Well that makes one of us, that actually believes that" Torrie gently giggled.

"Torrie, you are successful. You left WWE and actually found something solid. Another career that's amazing. Not a lot of people can do what you did" John spoke.

"Aww" Torrie's cheeks stretched in a beautiful smile.

"You've been knocked down, a few times but sweetheart. we've all been knocked, and fell down but that's life. It continues and you always have to find a way to go along with it, you've done that many times. Proves how strong you are…"

"Really, you think so?"

"Yeah I'd say, you're stronger than me"

Torrie just looked at him, before she rolled her eyes laughing. "Oh yeah I'm just about to and lift the Big Show" Torrie giggled again.

"I don't mean physically, I mean emotionally. I don't think I would have been able to go through what you have, over the years"

"Yeah well I got the best, amazing guy by my side"

John just turned his head, and almost broke his cup when heard the name sliding out of Torrie's lips.

"Nick"

"Yeah….at least you have someone" He gritted. He just found a way but just as he was about to say something. Torrie then asked another question and again he had lost his opening.

"Yeah, so what about you?"

"What about me?" John asked.

"How's your marriage?" Torrie asked.

John just stared at her, he had lost all the words after that question. He didn't know what to say? He thought of telling her the truth but he didn't want to put any more suffering or pain on Torrie. She had her own pain, only…she didn't know about it yet.

"It's fine" John lied softly.

Torrie found his tone a little weird but she decided not to ask, she didn't want to intrude. She knew John never really liked talking about his personal life so she didn't ask for more, and secretly John was happy about that.

John took in a breath, feeling his body rise. He waited anxiously knowing this was the time. "Torrie…..there's something I need to talk to you about?" John asked.

Torrie looked at him. "Sure, what is it?"

John looked towards the floor, before his crystal blue eyes turned towards to Torrie. He turned his body so he was facing her. He had the words, he knew it was now. The truth had to be revealed.

"Torrie…listen…you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you don't you?"

Torrie nodded "Of course"

John took in a deep, but soft breath before he looked at the pretty blonde. "Okay, the other day when I bumped into you at the gym, well I was at the ice cream parlour doing a Make A Wish greeting and…I saw….something"

"Nick"

"Yeah I…" John was cut off when Torrie just got up from the bench, and ran over. John's eyes followed the blonde and then felt himself moan silently when he saw Torrie in the arms of her fiancée.

John just fell back on the wooden bench. "You have to be kidding me" he mumbled. John closed his eyes when his head hit wood, sending the pain shooting up his head. So he saw Nick and Torrie together and now he's got a headache to go with it.

He just couldn't catch a break. Great day….Not!

John just stood up from the bench, he tried to stop his fist clenching seeing the cheater with his own eyes. He had to hold back for Torrie. He wouldn't want to do anything to hurt her but he really wouldn't mind…..hurting his hand….punching Nick for him betraying Torrie.

"Hey baby!" Nick spoke, kissing Torrie. John just walked up, standing there trying not to show the glare in his blue eyes. It surely was taking everything he had right now. Especially how Nick was acting, like nothing was even happening. Like everything is fine, normal….

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Well I was on a break, and I thought it was you" Nick smiled. He gave her a soft kiss on the temple before he noticed John Cena standing there.

"Oh hi John" Nick greeted a little awkward.

John just faked a grin. "Hey Nick" they had to shake hands for Torrie's sake. "Long time no see"

"Yeah long time," John agreed, he then firmly put his hands on his hips. Doing his utter best to hold in his composure.

"John's here for a few days, promoting his new movie "Legendary"

"Oh" Nick nodded.

"Yeah, you know the one you're taking me to see tonight"

"You've already seen it" Nick said.

"Yeah with Honey, but you promised Nick" Torrie moaned at him.

"I know, baby I can't…the coach is really riding me" Nick made up a lie. Torrie believed him but John surely didn't.

John's glare almost shown, but he had to turn away or else it would have shown. Then a lot of drama would follow.

"Oh really" Torrie spoke softly, a little disappointed.

"Yeah I'm really sorry, Tor,"

Torrie just shrugged, trying to show she wasn't upset. "It's okay, I know you've got a lot on your plate and your working very hard" John had to hold in his laughter.

"Really? You are amazing Torrie. Thank you" Nick kissed her, while John's icy eyes just looked at him. He could see the grin on Nick's face. God wouldn't John just love to wipe that smile off his face. Surely he's no dentist….but he can take care of it.

Torrie smiled on while John just kept his glance on Nick. His lashes looked down at him. Showing the disgust hidden in John's face.

How could Nick ever do this to Torrie? He just didn't understand….Nick has a beautiful, gorgeous, sweet….fiancée why would he want to risk that?

"I hope you don't feel any less of me, I'm going to get an ice cream" Torrie spoke. She just walked away leaving Nick and John standing there, opposite to one another.

John just stared at Nick, trying not to show the disgust, the hatred in his face.

"So how long have you been here?" Nick asked.

"Few days" John simply spoke.

"How long are you here for?"

"Till tomorrow"

"Oh, Torrie's great isn't she?"

"Yeah she is, one of my closest friends. And if anyone hurts her…well they deal with me that's what it used to be like" John spoke, while the look on his face were saying more than words. It was more of a warning.

"Well you don't need too, she's got me now. I wouldn't let anything happen to her" Nick said.

John rose his head before he laughed sarcastically "Oh I bet, must be in the gym all the time. I know what that's like"

"When you're focused on something,….nothing else gets in the way"

John just nodded his head "Yeah, say Nick…I have something to ask you?"

"Sure?"

"Well…okay. You know last night I was…in the ice cream parlour. You know down from the road from the gym and Torrie's store" John started to explain.

Nick started to listen, a little curious.

"Yeah I saw…everything, crystal clear. With my own eyes" John hinted.

Nick just looked at him before he saw the look on John's face. "Oh" Nick just muttered, when the realisation of John finding out his secret.

A look of worry, concern spread across Nick's face when he saw John's expression on his face. He knew this was very bad for him.

"Yeah you know what I saw, I saw you….kissing another woman" John then started to laugh sarcastically.

"Ohh and this is the funniest part, this woman wasn't Torrie!" John quietly snapped.

Nick's face lost all colour while he looked at John. He then watched John turn and walk away. He had to stop him.

"Wait, you know?"

"Yeah I do" John answered.

Nick rubbed his forehead, feeling worried "Okay…..I can explain…"

"I'm sure you can, but I'm not interested. What you are doing wrong! Plain and simple! You're with Torrie! You're engaged to her for goodness sake! What the hell are you doing!" John snapped at Nick, with the anger rising in his eyes.

"It's not some fling, her name is Darcy I've been with her for 6 months" Nick explained.

John blinked "I don't care if she's Miss United States! Princess Leia! What the hell are you thinking of!"

"I love Darcy" Nick spoke.

"You love her? What about Torrie?"

"Well. I love her too. Just I love Darcy more?"

"So what? You just going to continue this sordid affair?" John asked. When Nick didn't answer. The expression on Nick's face told the answer John needed to know.

"No I don't think so. It's not fair on Torrie"

"You don't understand, you're not going to tell Torrie" John just laughed slightly before his eyes looked at him.

"I don't need too, what you are doing to Torrie is heartless! What the hell are you thinking of! Are you blind, dumb and stupid!"

"I'm not going to take his from you" Nick said.

"Torrie is the sweetest, caring, most considerate woman I know. She has a heart of gold. She doesn't deserve this." John spoke. He knew it, for sure. She didn't deserve it. She's the innocent one. Who had no idea…she was oblivious…to the fact of the betrayal.

He then got closer to Nick, with determination lighting up in his blue eyes. "I'm not letting you do this to her" he firmly warned.

John then took a few steps before he heard Nick's voice.

"Oh yeah and how did you think she'll believe?"

John turned back to him. "What's that?"

"Well you tell Torrie, and how did you think she'll believe? A guy that has been coming in and out of her life for months, shows up every few years or the guy that has been with her for 5 and a half years!" Nick growled back at John.

John glanced at Nick, before the look on his face shown he was taken a little by surprise. Wow Nick did have back bone. He didn't know that.

John let a chuckle pass. "Oh you want to play that way, do you?" John asked before a slight smirk came across his face.

"Well I'll do everything, anything to keep myself happy"

John looked around, before he grabbed Nick against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"What the hell am I doing! What the hell are you doing! Brings me back to the whole you hurt Torrie, I'll hurt you line" John warned, keeping out of Torrie's and any one else's sight.

"You tell Torrie, I'll make sure I'll turn her against you" Nick said in John's face.

John held Nick for a few seconds, before he let him go. He had him there.

"You breathe a word to her, and I'll just deny it" Nick spoke.

"What you are doing is wrong" John firmly spoke.

"True but no one is getting hurt" Nick shrugged like he just didn't care what he was doing.

John's eyes just narrowed, not knowing what to say. The look on his face shown the anger he felt right now.

"I know you care, and have something for Torrie, John. So don't tell her and you'll still have her in your life. And John you don't want to hurt Torrie do you?" Nick asked, questioning and getting in John's head.

"I'm not the one that's hurting her, you are"

"Yeah well if you tell her, I'll make sure you and her don't have a friendship or anything" Nick spoke.

John just looked back at Nick before he saw the honey blonde coming back over to them.

"Don't judge me" Torrie spoke while she had a boat sundae, with sprinkles and strawberry sauce.

John just glanced at her, while the words from Nick went around his mind. Again he found himself battling with his mind and heart. Could it Nick be right? Torrie is so in love with Nick, anyone can see that? So would she really believe John if he told….her. Would their friendship be over? The stakes have rose! he had more to lose now!

"Don't worry we won't" Nick spoke.

John just looked at her before he lowered his eyes down to the floor. Before he looked up at the blue sky. He tried to think what to do?

Torrie took a bite of her chocolate flake. John could see her in the corner of his eye. She looked so cute and so sweet. What the hell does he do? Risk it all! Or keep the secret. He didn't know what to do? A new sacrifice….desperate times, call for drastic measures….that's what Nick has resorted too.

"So what have you two been talking about?"

"You" Nick wrapped his arm around her. John just watched on, hiding the ice in his eyes.

"Oh" Torrie smiled. She then looked at John. "Sorry what was it you were going to tell me?" Torrie asked him.

John looked at her. He saw Nick's arm around her shoulder. Letting go…the words came through.

"Nothing, it's fine"

Torrie just smiled at him before she kissed Nick.

John just lowered his head down sighing gently, he knew it.

Once Again.

He had failed.

* * *

Ooooh! will John ever get to tell Torrie the truth? I loved writing the Nick and John part. talk about tension. what will happen now?

Thank You For Those Reviews! Love you guys!

PeacexLovexKisses.

xx

Next Time: John tells Randy, what will they do now the stakes have risen?


	6. I Need You Now

Chapter 6: I Need You Now

John continued to stare at the loved up, happy couple. It almost made the hurt rise up in his blue eyes for a few reasons. One that he remembered his own marriage, and how much love that had just been lost…and for another reason, definitely the most vital….

The fact that he couldn't tell Torrie, that Nick wasn't as loved up or even happy with her. He didn't know how much more he could take from this…it was tearing him apart inside, like he had lost everything…again.

All that he wanted to do is tell Torrie the truth about her so called fiancé. But he wasn't 100 % sure that she would believe him? He knew for a fact, Nick would lie and do everything he could to keep it all the same. He was loving it, his life. It felt dangerous but yet exciting to him. There's nothing he wouldn't do…to make sure it all stays the same.

John knew that Nick would twist and turn the truth. Turn Torrie against John in the process and he honestly didn't know….how he would handle that. Torrie was one of his closest friends, he valued and loved her as a friend. She just brighten up the day, her smile could light up a dark room. It was so pure and bright…he didn't want to lose that.

He had so much more lose now….John knew that. But would he really risk it all to tell Torrie the truth. Did he value and love their friendship enough to put it all on the line. Did he really have the guts do it? Or will he embrace it all and cloud the truth.

John stared at the happy couple, well at least one of them. Torrie.

"You are so amazing," Torrie beamed to Nick, smiling beautifully.

John just silently scoffed but Nick caught Cena's expression. So to taunt John, he put his arm around Torrie's shoulder holding her closer. And sure that did taunt John, did anger him. Not because he was jealous…because he knew what Nick was doing, and there's no reason for it.

Plain and simple, Nick was betraying Torrie. That is unforgivable.

"how's it going?" Torrie asked.

"Good, working hard as I can"

Torrie smiled up at him, with her eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "I'm so proud of you,"

"I know, I appreciate. You by my side Tor. I can do anything" Nick smiled. Torrie just leaned in his embrace while John just dryly cleared his throat. Trying his best not to snap…but Nick seriously was pushing all the right buttons.

Soon John wouldn't be able to control himself. And he won't be held responsible what he does.

"Nothing, and no one can change that" Nick aimed his look at John.

Cena could tell, Nick was taunting him but he felt his feet firmly on the ground. He didn't move a muscle.

Torrie just smiled on, unknown to the death glares John and Nick were exchanging. She did feel a little tension but she thought nothing was seriously wrong. Just some male pride, competitively hanging around. After all she was in between two muscle guys, and she knew both of them were proud and relied on their pride.

"I'm just feeling guilty, I can't take you to the movies tonight" Nick lied, wrapping his arm around Torrie's back. While John's eyes just rolled turning away from the couple.

He couldn't take anymore of Nick's lies and games. One thing is cheating and betraying…another is acting like everything is normal, and but what crossed the line is the fact. Nick didn't look like he even cared. He was actually getting Torrie to feel sorry for him, that's just wrong! Lying is one thing but what Nick is doing is another. John and Nick plainly know exactly where Nick is tonight.

"Aww it's okay baby, don't worry" Torrie gave him a soft kiss.

Nick just returned it before he embraced the Idaho blonde. "I have an idea, Torrie you still want to go?" Nick asked.

Torrie nodded. "Of course"

"Well why don't you go with John?" Nick asked, fuelling John a little bit further.

John just looked at Nick, with a not impressed look across his face. "Oh look how that turned out" John mumbled to himself. He knew this was another game of Nick's. mind games…were definitely the most cruellest ones. That is exactly what Nick is playing. Games with Torrie and even John.

Torrie listened to Nick before she turned to John. "Really? John are you okay with that?"

John just glanced at Torrie, seeing the excitement in her beautiful emerald eyes. "Sure…why not?"

Torrie started to clap, before she smiled on. "Oh yay! I get to see Legendary with the Star! Of the movie!" Torrie clapped excited. John just had to fake a grin before his eyes turn to Nick.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Torrie asked.

"Of course sweetheart, I mean John is leaving tomorrow. And I know you two are good friends, and since I'm busy…..working" Nick had a slight smirk playing on his face. "I'm more than fine with it"

Torrie just jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you!" Torrie beamed. She then excused herself when she went to throw her ice cream in the rubbish bin leaving John and Nick alone once again.

"What is your game?" John suddenly asked.

"What? Torrie is fond of you. And since I'm busy you can take her to the movies" Nick spoke.

John closed his eyes before he re opened them a moment after. "You know what I mean" his voice deepened, with his anger level rising.

"No I don't"

"Aren't you scared that leaving me alone with Torrie. I'll tell her exactly what you have been up too? And where you really are tonight?" John asked folding his large. Muscular arms.

"No, why would I be worried" Nick shrugged.

John just looked at him. "I would be"

Nick just laughed, fuelling the fire. The tension between the two were around to explode. "Well plain and simple. You tell her. You lose her as a friend simple as that"

John ignored the comment, and hid the feelings of emotion he suddenly felt struck him. "You seem so certain of the fact Torrie will believe you over me?" John said.

"Well she will, face it John. You're not a big part of her life you once were. I'm the one that's been with her every single hour of the day"

"Except for the last 6 months, or is there more?" John asked.

"John, bottom line is….I'm the one that Torrie cries to now, I'm the one she talks too. I'm the one that is there for her, and well I fancy my chances on her believing me over you. And then well I can't see you two having a friendship…..once I'm finished" Nick said.

"Why are you doing this to her? She don't deserve. You don't deserve Torrie" John snapped.

"Well look I never meant for this to happen okay. I love Torrie but I found out I love someone else that much more" Nick shrugged.

"So you got in engaged to Torrie. You actually are going to….start a marriage based on betrayal?" John asked, disgusted.

"Who said anything about marriage?" Nick laughed.

John looked at back at him, if he didn't think he would be shocked any more. Well he's just been shocked to the core. "You're not actually going to marry Torrie?"

"No" Nick simply answered.

"So what? You string her along! And hurt her…and then what? Just dump and break her heart? Like you don't want or need her anymore. Done and over" John said.

"Pretty much, yeah that's it" Nick nodded.

John just looked at him. Hearing Nick's tone. He just couldn't believe it. How heartless can someone be!

"You expect me to just stand here, and let that happen without doing anything? Like do the right thing?"

"You tell her, it's over for you" Nick warned. "I'll twist, and turn it all around. Turn Torrie against you John" Nick got right in John's face, dealing out the threat.

"Are you threatening me?" John asked.

Nick just grinned. "I mean it, I'll make sure she'll hate you!"

John listened to the words, let them sink in a little before he finally had enough. He grabbed Nick's collar and sent him to the wall. "You want to test me.. See what happens?" John warned. Nick gulped down the nerves when John had him against the wall.

"I can make this really easy for you, or really difficult. You tell Torrie. It's over for you John. You'll be out! You'll disappear out of her life. Gone!" Nick growled, John answered pushing him again towards the wall so Nick's head and neck snapped back slightly.

"You breathe a word, and then it's a sad ending for you and Torrie. And I know you care about Torrie…"

"Your damn right I care about her, that's why I'm not letting you hurt her anymore" John warned.

"She won't believe you!" Nick snapped John's face. "Deep down John, you know it"

John brought Nick closer to him, his anger was at maxim level "You hurt Torrie. I'll hurt you" John warned in Nick's ear. That did leave Nick a little worried and concerned for his own safety.

"You tell Torrie. I'll end your friendship" Nick said in the same tone.

John just glared at him, right in the eyes. He went to raise his fist but then he heard Nick call Torrie's name, so he had to let Nick go and act like nothing has happened. Even though he would love to wipe that smirk right off Nick's face.

"That ice cream was delicious, I'll be in the gym double tomorrow" Torrie giggled. She felt the atmosphere, even worse now she knew something was wrong.

"Everything okay?"

"Sure babe, right John?" Nick said looking at Cena.

John glanced back at him, gritting his grin across his face. "right"

Torrie just smiled gently "Okay well I better get back to the store"

"Yeah I have to get back to work" Nick said,

"_Sure you do…" John thought in his head. _

"Okay, don't work too hard. Love you" Torrie kissed Nick. He just wrapped his arms around the Boise Belle before he gave John a smirk behind Torrie's back.

John just glared back with his cold blue eyes. He seriously hated Nick.

…...

Torrie and John came back through her store entrance door. Torrie walked in and saw Randy Orton talking with Honey while she did some work.

"I hope you've been doing actually work, Honey" Torrie joked.

"Oh yeah, don't worry I've been multitasking" Honey giggled. Randy just grinned at her before he turned back to John. From look on John's face…and the silence…and Torrie being happy, and still smiling…he knew John hadn't told the truth.

Torrie giggled, placing her coat on the hook. "Good. Randy been keeping you company?"

"He's been great company"

Randy nodded while he grinned.

"Right" Torrie just laughed, while John stood in silence. He wanted to scream but he just felt himself stuck in a moment of silence. Like he couldn't get out of it. He breathes a word, he loses everything…he keeps it to himself….he'll go insane…he's torn between two.

Torrie then turned to the amount of clothes, "Emm what's that?"

"My freebies"

Torrie blinked at Randy. "Randy I said a few, not my whole store"

"What? Honey said I could have them" Randy moaned.

Torrie looked at the pile before she looked at the viper. "What about John? He's supposed to get some too?"

"I'll have his as well" Randy quickly replied. John just looked and nodded. He didn't care. He wanted to get the hell out of here…he needed to breathe. A moment to think before he actually is driven insane.

"Okay" Torrie spoke.

"Yes, woo!" Randy cheered. He then noticed Torrie's raised eyebrows and her hand on her slender hip.

"I mean thank you, Torrie" Randy said with a less pretend interest tone.

"We better get going, come on" John suddenly spoke up.

"We do?" Randy then felt himself nudged almost into hangers of clothes by John.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight John" Torrie smiled. She came from the counter and rose her arms up to put them around John's neck. He just touched her back while she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him goodbye.

"Sure, I'll see you tonight. Tor" John said, managing a gentle smile across his face. Who knew he was battling with so many emotions right now.

"Tonight?" Randy mumbled.

"John and I are going to see Legendary" Torrie smiled.

"Oh" Randy nodded. He then paused in silence. "Do I have to go?"

"No" John spoke.

"Oh good," Randy breathed out a sense of relief. He then caught John's look at him. "Sorry I just…..can I go?" he then asked.

Torrie looked at Randy. "Sure if you want to"

"Really, fine with you?" Randy asked her.

"Sure" Torrie smiled. "maybe the four of us can go?" Honey smiled seeing herself included.

John then noticed Randy, Torrie and Honey was staring at him. "Sure why not?" once again, he managed some kind of smile.

"Great" Torrie smiled.

Randy and John greeted goodbye before they left the store. John just opened his car door. Randy stepped in and watched John's head collapse on the steering wheel.

"Okay so I'm guessing she still doesn't know?" Randy asked.

John just shook his head "No"

"Why not? What happened this time?"

John just kept his head on the steering wheel, before his body rose softly. "You don't want to know"

"Yes I do"

John just held his head in his hands before he started the engine. Before Randy could lecture him. "I'll tell you at the hotel" John answered. Randy agreed and waited for the explanation.

John and Randy got back to the room. John walked to the couch and fell back on the couch groaning to himself.

"Okay come on, why didn't you tell Torrie? Chickened out? A meteorite stopped you? What?" Randy folded his arms.

John looked at Randy, leaning forwards. "I was this close to telling her and who shows up?"

"Liz" Randy threw in a name.

"No, god that would be even worse…..no Nick. The cheating asshole himself" John explained to Randy.

"What? What happened?"

"Well I confronted him. I told him well warned him what he was doing is wrong, and not fair on Torrie. And I said I would tell her the truth"

"And he said?" Randy asked for more.

"Well he basically said, I tell her. My friendship with Torrie will be well and truly over. Over and done were his exact words" John spoke.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"And you know what the most, heart wrenching thing is. He's right! He's got me Randy!" John suddenly stood up and started pacing up and down the carpet.

"Can you not do that, making me nervous?" Randy asked but John was too busy battling his mind and heart for the ultimate right decision.

"He's right! I've been in and out of Torrie's life for months. He has been there for years. She'll believe him over me. And then she'll hate me I can't handle that" John said.

"Wait? So…...you tell Torrie the truth and Nick…will make sure you two don't stay friends for much longer"

"That's mostly it,"

"Okay" Randy spoke before he rubbed his temple.

"I know Nick will lie and scheme his way out of this. You saw how happy and in love Torrie is with him? Almost blindly in love. You should have seen him? All smug and the things he was saying I was this close to knocking him out on his ass" John spoke.

"Yeah that would help" Randy slowly nodded his head sarcastically.

"So what the hell do I? I tell Torrie, I lose her. I keep it to myself…and I'll go insane I'm kind of stuck here" John buried his head in his hands when he sat down on the couch.

"Okay well let's try and break this down."

"Why bother? It will just be the same scenario just more simple" John spoke.

Randy nodded, he had to think. He had to help John somehow, he could see his best friend was struggling, even more. After all there's more to lose…

"I don't know, come on Randy. Back me up on this"

"Okay, well let's say if I saw Liz kissing someone else…"

"Why her, all the time? I've got enough on my plate" John asked.

"Because it's the only one that would fit the example" Randy said. "Okay what if I knew she was cheating on you, excluding the part where she did and you knew. But if you didn't would you believe me?" Randy asked.

John looked at him. "That's not backing me up"

"Well my point exactly. Torrie has been part of your life for many years. I think she will believe you…"

"But…" John asked.

"But…I think….in the end. She'll believe Nick and forgive him"

John looked at him before he sighed gently, closing his eyes with his head in his hands.

"So what now?" John asked. Randy patted John on the back before he looked at him.

"Well I say we'll have fun tonight, and then tomorrow just leave and forget it all about it. So Torrie stays happy, Nick stays a bastard and you and Torrie still have that strong bond. Everything ends well" Randy explained.

John listened to Randy, the words made a lot of sense…but something was stopping John.

"John, Nick will get his comeuppance. Karama. Whatever comes around, goes around and trust me he'll get his" Randy said.

John listened to him, then it hit him like a thunder bolt. Something he hadn't thought about. "What if this is one of those times, Randy that Nick never found out and he never suffers anything" John said.

"What do you mean?"

"I know he won't marry Torrie. He'll break her heart when he's bored he'll dump her leave her alone. He told me. And I'm not going to let him do that. I won't let him get away with it" John said.

"So what are you going to do?"

John just stood up, "What I have to"

Randy just looked at him. "What do you mean?"

John just looked up the ceiling, there was no turning back now. He knew what he had to do. Through everything. The storms, the threats, the risks. He had to tell the truth and that is exactly what John Cena is going to do.

From this moment, John Cena has decided he'll risk it all.

"John, what do you are you going to do?" Randy asked.

John looked at him. "I care that much about Torrie, to risk everything I have with her. Past, present and future. I'm going to tell her the truth."

"What if she believe you?" Randy asked.

John just shrugged softly, with a look of emotion in his crystal blue eyes. "Then she doesn't, and I lose her….then if that happens…so be it…I care enough, to lose and let her go" John said, while his sacrifice had been decided.

Randy just looked at his friend, hoping to god. John's decision was the right choice. After all, so much more sacrifices were on the line.

"I hope you're doing the right thing"

"Me too, but I will tell her tonight. After Legendary."

Randy nodded while he followed John out of the hotel. They got to Torrie's apartment after Torrie had given them the directions from her store.

…...

"I can't wait!" Honey beamed excited.

Torrie giggled. "You know, Randy is married don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do and why can't a man and female be friends? And anyways what about you and John?"

"We've known each other what seems like forever, so trust me nothing is ever going to change between us" Torrie spoke while she was putting in her silver earrings.

"You two do look cute together though"

Torrie just threw her heart shaped pillow at Honey.

"Sorry you do, I can't lie"

"I'm with Nick, happily engaged and John is married" Torrie spoke.

Honey just made a "Lips are sealed" gesture before she and Torrie giggled together.

Just then the door was knocked. Torrie walked down the stairs, and opened it to reveal John and Randy at the door.

"Hey, you guys find it okay?" Torrie asked, hugging them in a greeting.

"Sure, if Randy had told me the right turning" John rolled his eyes at Randy.

"I said turn left"

"You said after I passed it" John said back.

"Oh, my bad" Randy said, while he walked into Torrie's neat, tidy house.

"Wow, this place looks great" John said

"Aww thanks, make yourself at home. Honey and I are just getting ready" Torrie spoke.

John just looked around, before he saw 3 dogs running over to him, circling around his legs. He could only remember, the fluffy white Maltese. "Chloe!" John said. He watched the two white paws go on the bottom of jeans. She had a pink bow in her hair and she was wagging her tail. Obviously happy to see John.

"Hey sweetie, long time no see" John picked up Chloe, and stroked her. Torrie just looked on, smiling at the sweet image.

"She remembers you" Torrie said to John before she ran back upstairs.

He then turned to Randy, "You remember Chloe?"

Randy nodded "Yeah," he stepped back while John just looked at him strangely.

"Randy, what are you doing?"

"She scares me"

"She's the size of your hand, almost" John spoke.

"Well she still scares me" Randy spoke, John just rolled his eyes stroking and petting Chloe. The Snow White puppy loved the attention.

"Randy, she's harmless" John spoke.

Randy stepped a little closer, but Chloe growled at him.

"Okay maybe she doesn't like you"

"Well I accidentally threw her favourite toy in front of a car"

"Randy!"

"What? It was years ago and it was by accident. She had dropped it when Torrie was leaving the parking lot. And I accidentally kicked it, and it got flattered by a few cars." Randy fought his corner.

John just looked at him, before he gently stroked the cute little white dog.

"It's been years" Randy said to Chloe, but she still growled at him.

"God what is it, with female dogs. Grudges" John just rolled his eyes while he put Chloe back down, he then noticed Stewie and a small black puppy was circling him.

"Either they like you, or they are going to kill you" Randy said to John.

Cena just chuckled gently. He valued Torrie's friendship that much more.

He then heard heels echoing on the floor. He looked up and almost felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Torrie standing there in a beautiful rose pink sun dress, with black heels. Her hair was curled sweetly, she looked absolutely beautiful. Like a beam of the sun. her hair was golden like the sun. she really took his breath away, left him breathless.

"What do you think?" Torrie asked, twirling around.

"You…look…great" John said, with his eyes meeting Torrie's.

She just lowered her head down, not showing the blush rising in her cheeks. His compliment just made her smile.

"We better get going" Randy spoke.

Torrie, John, Randy and Honey left the house. Torrie had said goodbyes to her babies before she climbed in the front seat of John's car.

"Okay we are sneaking in alright" John said, as he started the car.

"No media?" Torrie asked.

"No, I'm trying to lay low today" John spoke. He started the car and they were on the way to the movie theatre.

"Come on" John grabbed Torrie's hand.

They snuck in, to the theatre and sat down somewhere in the back so they wouldn't get noticed. Only Randy Orton did, and then fans had plugged on that Torrie Wilson, John Cena and Randy Orton were at the movies together….

"Great so much for laying low" John spoke after he had signed like 10 autographs.

Torrie just turned to Randy "Blame him"

Randy just grinned. "Told you, I had a huge fan base" he leaned back and watched the movie.

"Time to sleep" Randy faked a yawn, but when the movie started. His eyes were glued. He loved the movie.

Torrie just slipped a few popcorn pieces in her mouth, while she and Honey shared the bucket. They were talking quietly between each other. Torrie then turned to John, they eyes met. Her eyes sparkled in the dark. John knew just how much he was going to miss her if she ended up…leaving his life. She'll be gone forever….

She stared at John before she smiled, leaning a little closer to him. He'll miss it, her smile. Her words. The way she can just make him laugh. Everything. The sweet, innocence she possess. Just the happiness he felt when she's around. He'll truly miss all of it. But there was no other way. He had to tell her the truth.

Randy looked over and mouthed to John "Are you okay?" John just nodded while he stared at Torrie sitting there enjoying the movie.

"_I miss you Torrie" he thought. _

After leaving the theatre. The three of them were walking down the street.

"Wow gets even better" Torrie beamed.

"I know, I loved more the second time" Honey smiled.

"I actually enjoyed it, didn't think I would" Randy spoke.

John was the only one that didn't say anything. He just had to tell her, even if it's in the street. He had too.

"I did, it wasn amazing! I'm….. just…" Torrie heel suddenly slipped, a huge bang was heard. Torrie ended up falling down on the floor. With her head colliding with the concrete.

John was about to say something, he turned and something startled him. Fear worry and concern immediately went into his blue eyes, concern filled his facial features seeing the blonde on the floor, motionless.

"Torrie!" John shouted.

Randy, Honey turned back with John to find Torrie face down on the floor, unconscious.

Still fate, decided the truth…was to kept buried underneath. Will it ever be unveiled? or will the truth stay beneath? Only Time will Tell.

* * *

How was that? Okay! I don't know why i have this much passion in writing lol. i'm updating every day! wow! i'm shocked myself!

Something really doesn't want the truth to come out. What will happen?

Next Time: Torrie has a concussion. Randy's outburst, Honey finds out about Nick's cheating.


	7. Right By Your Side

Chapter 7: Right By Your Side

John rushed over, immediately kneeling down by the unconscious blonde worried to death for the Boise Belle.

"Torrie, oh my…Tor," he called very concerned. His voice was filled with concern, his tone of voice softened while he looked at her.

"Ah, oh god" He hoped to get some kind of mutter or even movement but she just lied there. Not moving. She remained unresponsive.

Randy and Honey had ran back to the unconscious Torrie.

"Tor! Oh my god. Sweetie" Honey cried, Torrie was still lied face down with her hair covering her face. John gently touched Torrie's honey blonde locks, being careful.

"Torrie, sweetheart. Answer me. Torrie. It's John, say something" He encouraged but she just lied motionless with her fingers leaning on her blonde hair. She had slipped, and fell down head first onto the concrete.

"Is she okay?" Randy asked worried.

John stayed by Torrie's side, touching her soft blonde hair. He gently moved her locks, he bent down and felt the soft breath coming through her lips. She was still breathing, but she has been knocked unconscious.

"Torrie, oh my god!" Honey wrapped her hand around her mouth.

"How is she, is she okay? Do I need to call an ambulance?" Randy asked like 3 questions, without inhaling a breath.

John kept his eyes on the motionless Torrie, "I think she's okay, she's still breathing"

"What happened? Did she just collapse?" Honey asked.

"No I heard a noise, I think she slipped and fell face first" John spoke.

John gently put his hand on Torrie's shoulder, moving her slowly on her back.

"John, be careful. She may have suffered serious injuries" Randy guided.

John listened to him, but kept on holding Torrie before her back met the concrete. Her blonde hair swished to the other side, strewing slightly over her face. Her head tilted slightly, as the cut on her forehead, was now visible.

"Oh my god, her head" Honey cried.

John leaned closer to Torrie, he put his hand on her cheek. Her head moved because of John's hand moving "Torrie, Tor can you hear me?" he asked softly. His deep, soft voice stirred Torrie a little. He gently moved the blonde strands and locks from Torrie's face, and held her face gently. John breathed softly, in concern seeing Torrie in trouble.

Torrie's lashes fluttered open while she regained consciousness. Her vision was blurry but she could make out it was John that was kneeling in front of her "What happened?" she muttered.

"You slipped and fell. Are you alright?" John asked concerned for her.

Torrie's eyes fully opened, her vision had became normal. Her eyes looked at John. She could see the concern lighting up in his blue eyes. She could see he was worried and concerned for her.

Torrie kept staring at him, she lifted her hand slowly and put it on John's forearm wanting to hold onto to something.

She felt a pain in her head. Her eyes squinted shut and her shoulders jilted up slightly in pain from her fall. a yelp of pain, opened her lips. The bump she had taken, had hurt her badly.

"Torrie, it's okay" John could see she was in pain.

She jilted up her body once again, before her hand went on the side of her forehead in pain.

Torrie rose her hand to her head, she moved and saw the blood on her fingers. "My head" she cried softly, because of the pain.

"Is she alright?" Randy asked.

John put his arm around Torrie's back, protecting her. "I think she'll be fine, just shaken up" John spoke feeling Torrie shaking slightly. She had been shook up, because of the fall. all her nerves had been shot and shook up.

John gently helped her up, aiding Torrie. With his arms surrounding her frame in case she fell, he would catch her. "Torrie, it's okay. We better get her checked out at the hospital" John said.

Torrie suddenly ignored the shooting pain her head. "No, no hospitals"

"Tor, you need to get checked out. You have a concussion probably" Randy answered.

"No, no. no hospitals" Torrie muttered a little weaker. Her frame was swaying slightly.

"Torrie it's okay, it's not going to be like last time" Honey said wiping her tears.

John and Randy just looked on, in confusion. "Last time?" he mumbled. Randy looked at John before he shrugged not having a clue what that meant.

"No hospitals,. I'm fine. No doctors, nurses. I'm….o…k" Torrie uttered with her lashes lowering a few times. The pain was making Torrie, weaker and weaker. Like the pain could take her off her feet, and collapse.

"Torrie, you have blood on your head" Randy said.

"I'm fine" Torrie dismissed, wiping away the blood from her forehead.

"And you're swaying" Randy added noticing Torrie a little unsteady on her feet.

"I'm okay" Torrie spoke.

"You're not okay, you need to get checked out"

Torrie opened her eyes, when she felt John's gentle touch on her shoulder. "You'll stay with me?" her tiny scared voice spoke.

John lowered his head down, closing his eyes briefly. "Of course I'll stay"

Torrie looked at him, "Okay I think I need to" she nodded.

"Right, then.." John then caught Torrie when she fell forward, and fainted in his arms.

"Well she can't resist now" Randy said since Torrie just fainted in John's arms.

Torrie's limb head slid slowly off John's shoulder. While her blonde hair hung loosely. Her body had become weak, after the pain had sent Torrie back into a unconscious state. John kept her in his strong arms, he then put his arms underneath her legs, and lifted her up in his arms. Holding her like a bride.

He let Torrie's arm go around the back of his neck. While her hand hung down freely. Her head slightly titled back off John's shoulder.

Randy looked at John and a faint Torrie resting in John's arms. "Excluding everything else, you two look good together like that, so cute" John just groaned before he took Torrie back his car. He gently placed her into the front seat. Her head leaned on the headrest, while her hands resting it in her lap. She remained unconscious, while she was driven and rushed to the nearest hospital.

John opened the doors, carrying in a unconscious Torrie with Randy and Honey following behind. . "Help, we need help!" he called. The doctors and nurses immediately rushed to her aid.

"Put her on the bed" The doctor advised John.

John nodded, and gently placed Torrie on the hospital bed. Being careful with her head since she had taken a pretty nasty fall. The doctor tended to her, shining a light in Torrie's eyes, seeing if she had suffered any serious injuries.

"What happened?" a nurse asked.

"She slipped and fell, her head collided pretty badly with the concrete"

"Was she conscious?"

"No, but she woke up briefly but then fell unconscious again" John explained the details.

"Okay, the waiting room is down the hall"

John looked at Torrie lying helplessly on the bed, with a doctor and nurse around her. He hated to see it. He hated to see Torrie in any kind of pain. He really cared for her, and hoped that she would be okay. This made everything else look even more harder for him to deal with. He didn't want to lose such a good friend as Torrie.

Such a good hearted, spirit as a friend. He didn't lose any of it.

Seeing her lying on the bed, unconscious just tear his heart in half.

"Please look after her" John said. He took one more glance at Torrie before he left the room, walking to the waiting room. The emotions whirling in his body. He walked into the waiting room, sat down in a chair. Few seconds later, he let his head fall in his hands.

This is not how he thought the night would turn out at all. It did leave John wondering, was something…some high kind of power doing all it can…to stop the truth from being revealed.

While The nurses and doctors treated Torrie, John, Honey and Randy had to wait in the waiting room.

Honey was reading some magazines, keeping herself busy. Randy was counting tiles on the ceiling and John was watching the clock, and feeling the time just start slipping by. All sat in silence, the only sound was heard was the ticking on the clock.

Constant, tick, tock…noise was heard in the white walls room.

Honey was reading a article, she went to turn the page but Randy stopped her. She just looked at him. "You interested?" Randy nodded while he just read the same article as Honey.

"I'm going to get a drink," Honey announced. "Anyone want anything?"

"No you're okay sweetheart" Randy said.

John just shook his head staring at the wall. Honey nodded before she left the waiting room and made her way down the corridor.

Randy watched the door close, before his eyes turned to see John sitting there. "Hey" he touched John's shoulder.

Cena turned his eyes to him merely.

"You okay?"

John nodded his head. "Yeah just worried"

Randy nodded while he patted John on the back. "She'll be okay, It's Torrie. She's strong. She may not have been women's champion but she took loads of bumps before, she survived back surgery" Randy said.

John just looked at him, before he turned back to the wall. "I was this close Randy. I was going to tell her…and then as I got the words out…I heard a noise and then turned to see Torrie on the floor unconscious"

"You were going to tell her in the street?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "I couldn't take it anymore. I tried but…it's just eating me alive. I need to tell her the truth and now…I'm thinking….is there something really strong against me from telling Torrie the truth?" John asked.

"What do you mean?"

John looked to the floor, before he leaned back on the chair. "Well is there like something, I feel fate is against me now. Some high power somewhere not letting me tell the truth. Every single time I try something gets in the way"

"I don't know, all that's happened is Torrie accidentally falling. I don't know if you can blame that on fate" Randy spoke.

John just rubbed his temple, before he stood up and walked towards the wall. "What if it happens again?"

"What? Nick cheating?"

"No, this"

"Torrie tripping"

"No! what if the truth being revealed. Breaks her completely. I'll be the reason why she stumbles and falls. And can't get back up" John said.

"No you're not the reason, the two timing cheating moron is the reason" Randy spoke.

John's hands leaned on the wall, his head lowered down taking everything in. "No what if, it happens again"

"It won't. okay yes Torrie will get hurt, and she'll suffer but it won't be…like it was before. Her fading into nothing, becoming a shell it won't happen"

John kept his head down, not showing the emotion in his face. "If It did, I'll never forgive myself"

"John, you're not to blame here. Nick is. He's the one that is hurting Torrie. She may not know it yet but you're the one that's going to do all you can to stay by her side. Even if she pushes you away you'll still stay" Randy said.

John listened to Randy's words. "I don't know…seeing Torrie like that…on the floor…just brought back memories" he muttered. Orton came forwards and hugged John.

"I know, but that was a long time ago. It won't happen again" Randy assured him.

"What if she gets ill again? And her eating disorder comes back because of me?"

"It won't, okay Torrie is a lot stronger than she knows. And she won't be alone. She's got Honey, you and Me and a lot of other people" Randy assured.

John listened to his friend's words. It help him a lot. He cared so much for Torrie that he felt worried right now for her, and the future. Only god knew what the future is….he just hoped that his secret, wouldn't break Torrie to a point of no return. Leave her broken forever…he hoped to god she had enough strength to get back up.

"I'm just worried about her"

"I know you are,"

"Nothing will stop me from caring or worrying for her. Even if she hates me. If she calls me and needs me? I'll be there for her, like I've always been"

Randy nodded, while he grinned. "Exactly, and Torrie knows that"

Honey came back in, sipping her hot drink. "Have you guys rung Nick?"

John and Randy just turned to her, they stood there in silence. Lost for words.

"Emm…..no…." Randy paused.

"We didn't know his number"

"Okay I'll call him"

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Why? Because his fiancée has had a serious fall, and she's in hospital" Honey spoke.

"I don't think he'll care" Randy mumbled to himself but Honey heard him.

"What are you talking about?"

John could see the truth slipping so he had to come up with something to stop Honey from finding out. "Don't worry, Honey. We'll call him now" John pulled Randy out of the room leaving Honey confused as ever.

"What are you doing? And so many pinches" Randy moaned.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What?"

"You almost told Honey, you moron!" John quietly snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be in the same room. No same building as that asshole! I want to kick him in the skull, very, very hard" Randy growled.

"I know, Randy. I know but if Honey finds out then we are all screwed"

"If honey finds out what?" Honey asked coming from the door.

John and Randy just turned to her. "Nothing" they both said together.

Honey's eyes curiously looked at John and Randy, wondering which one was going to crack first. She knew something was odd, and she didn't understand why Nick hadn't been called sooner.

"Okay what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on, what would be going on" Randy chuckled nervously.

"Something is going on, Torrie is like my sister so if something involving her is going on I would like to know about it" Honey spoke.

"Nothing is going on, can you call Nick?" John quickly asked.

Honey just eyed John and Randy before she walked back into the waiting room.

"That was close" Randy breathed in a sign of relief.

John just looked at him before he slapped him on the shoulder. Randy made that look so obvious.

"You would be terrible in crime" Randy just mocked him before he slapped John back on the shoulder.

"Great, so Nick will be here"

John sighed feeling his anger rise "I guess so, if I move. Hold me back"

"You got it"

…...

The brunette lover of Nick Mitchell known as Darcy leaned on the ropes, in a sexy long dress. With her hair resting comfortably on her shoulders. Her smile was on her face while she watched on very impressed of her lover.

"Finally you're actually working" Darcy laughed.

"I know, you're a very sexy distraction" Nick said, with his hands gripping on the ropes either side of Darcy. She just laughed before they started to kiss passionately.

"I'm never going to get any training done" he lifted Darcy up, and kissed her in his arms.

His phone was buzzing for the fifteen time, and still he hadn't picked up. He turned still holding Darcy, he grabbed his phone just as the call was about to end.

"Hello"

"Nick! Where the hell are you! Do you know what a phone is! You use it!" Honey's voice screamed at him.

"Honey, what's up?" Nick spoke while he smirked watching Darcy entice him, swerving her hips on the ropes.

"It's Torrie, she's in hospital"

Nick suddenly turned away. "What?" he actually sounded concern. After all he did love Torrie. And felt something for her.

"She suffered a fall, quite a nasty one. She's in hospital right now getting checked out" Honey told him over the phone.

"Oh god…I'll be right there. Soon as I can" Nick ended the call, and suddenly got his stuff together, alerting Darcy.

"Baby where are you going?"

"It's Torrie. She's hospital. I have to go" Nick said quickly.

"What? Wait?" Darcy grabbed her red dress, sliding out of the ring to meet Nick.

"I'll be back" He kissed her, and left the brunette standing there alone.

She just folded her arms, not impressed at all.

…...

A doctor came into the waiting room, John, Randy and Honey stood up when the doctor came through the door.

"Is Torrie okay?"

"How is she?"

"Torrie, has suffered a concussion. She's okay. I've given her something for the pain. She hasn't got any injuries, luckily. I'm going to run a few more tests to make sure no internal damage has been done but I think she should be able to go home in a few hours" The doctor told the good news.

"Oh thank god!" Honey breathed out.

John managed a small smile, happy to hear Torrie was okay. But the smile faded when he saw Nick coming through the doors.

John just turned away, not able to make any contact.

"How is she?"

Randy just folded his arms, turning away while he and John talked among themselves.

"She's okay, the doctor just came in. she has a concussion but no further injuries. She's fine" Honey smiled.

Nick just breathed in a sense of relief.

"Like you even care" John mumbled with Randy, only they heard.

"Why are they here?" Nick pointed to John and Randy.

John just glared, while Randy's dark eyes darkened even more.

"We were all together, it was John that rushed her here" Honey said.

Nick nodded "I'm going to talk to a doctor. I'll be back" Nick went through the door, he just wanted to get away from John and Randy. Away from the tension.

A Nurse came in, and looked at John. "You're the guy that brought her in"

John just nodded his head.

"She's allowed visitors, would you like to see her?" the nurse asked.

John just nodded his head, he turned back towards Honey and Randy. They both nodded, saying it was fine. John left the room with the nurse, and she took him to a private room. He opened the door slowly, and silently.

The creak on the door was heard, he stepped in the silent room. His eyes travelled over the room. He heard a soft beep. His blue eyes then saw the sleeping beauty, Torrie lying down on the bed. The cut on her forehead had a white small band aid on it. She was still asleep from the pain relief she was given by the hospital.

John just walked closer to her bed, he saw her hands on her midsection. Her golden blonde locks resting on both her shoulders. He watched her chest slowly rise, breathing normally. She looked so cute and peaceful. The only sound he could hear, was the monitor that was monitoring her heartbeat after the sudden fall she had suffered.

John gently took her hand, stroking it before he grasped it with his own hand.

"Torrie, I'm so sorry….you'll be fine" He muttered softly, staying by her side.

The concern in his light blue eyes, while his body rose in emotion seeing the blonde sleeping in the bed. He hoped she'll wake up and be okay.

John lowered his head down, closing his eyes until he felt his hand twitch. He looked up to see Torrie move slightly, her lips parted and a soft mutter came through. "Love you…" John watched on as Torrie suddenly moved.

John just looked at her in the bed. Then he heard a name, John didn't want to hear. "Nick, Nick" she muttered softly with her eyes closed.

John just stayed by her side. He couldn't take how much Torrie was in love with Nick. The cheater didn't deserve such a kind hearted young woman. A ray of sunlight….she was like a breath of fresh air. So happy and in love…it tore John apart.

"I'm here, baby."

John heard a voice. He found himself pushed aside when he saw Nick come to Torrie's side. He gripped her swift, soft hand. John watched on, feeling a little unwanted. Like he didn't belong here in a way.

Nick kissed Torrie's head, before he turned back to John.

"I'm here now, you can go" he spoke.

John just looked at the sleeping Torrie, seeing Nick holding her hand. Cena didn't bother fighting, he just walked towards the door. He took one last glance of Torrie. Before he just closed the door leaving Nick alone with Torrie.

John just leaned his head back on the wall. Emotion was rising in his eyes. Seeing Torrie like that, brought painful memories back. It was a little too much to handle for John. He felt scared.

For once, he wasn't by Torrie's side. He couldn't help or be the one to save her. He wanted to help…but would she let him? Or push him away forever when the truth is finally revealed.

For the first time in his life. John didn't know what the future holds. He just hoped, that Torrie would still be there for him through it all. They'll still be friends part of each other's life through all life's decisions.

* * *

Thank You For Reading Guys! and Thank You so much for the reviews! It really inspires me even more! :)

Chapter 8 Preview: When Nick Leaves, Randy's outburst Honey finds out. And YEP John tells Torrie the truth!

You don't want to miss the next one!

PeacexLovexKisses

xxx


	8. Beneath The Truth Lies

Chapter 8: Beneath The Truth Lies.

Feeling torn apart, like he didn't even belong here. No one knew how much John Cena was suffering. Unknown John struggled on alone. He had so much emotion within him right now. Unknown to anyone, John felt himself at breaking point. After everything he has been through, all the pain, all the hurt he had held it in, and acted like everything was okay.

He was broken, heart broken unknown to anyone. He was proud, and everyone thought he was unbreakable…well he can be broken.

Secretly, he was slipping. He had found the strength somehow to hold on and adapt and overcome but right at this moment, he was falling down and felt like he had no one to save him.

He was using every part of strength, every ounce of fight he has in him to continue on. And live his life. He had to admit, that helping and being there for Torrie was helping him deal. He wasn't thinking about his own pieces of a broken life, but…right now he found himself…alone with his own thoughts. And the pain and the hurt he had tried so hard to ignore…returned.

He stood alone, in the hall way looking down at the floor. He felt unwanted, he didn't feel like he belonged here. Torrie was hurt, he had witnessed her falling…and when she asked him to stay? He promised he would but….without the blonde knowing she had hurt him.

Torrie surely didn't mean it, but hearing her ask for Nick. It just affected him, surely he didn't understand why? He thought he would feel angry when she called out the cheater's name. but when she did. He felt a wrench in his heart. He didn't understand why?

John closed his eyes softly while he had Torrie's soft cry in his head.

_"Love you…" _

_"Nick, Nick" He heard her soft voice in his mind._

John re opened his eyes and saw Randy standing right in front of him. Seeing Randy almost centimetres in front of him startled. John yelped out and his head collided with the wall. "Ow! Randy!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry I was calling you for like 5 minutes"

John looked at Randy, before he let out a soft breath through his lips. "Sorry"

"Hey, why aren't you with Torrie?" Randy asked.

"Well when the first word, she says….is Nick. Kind of makes you leave" John spoke softly.

"Oh sorry, man"

"Why? She's in love with him. So blindly in love of course he'll be the first she'll call out for"

Randy could tell from John's tone of voice. "Are you alright?"

John nodded his head. Faking a grin, hiding the pain "Me, I'm always okay" Randy just looked at him before he put his hand on John's shoulder.

"You know I'm here for you, don't you?" Randy asked friendly.

John just blinked. "Yes, a little scared so don't do that to me" Randy just chuckled along with John trying to lighten John's spirits.

Randy looked at him, after a short silence. "Do you think I could RKO Nick? Without explaining?" Randy asked.

John listened to Randy before his head turned towards his friend. Cena glanced a few times before he chuckled. "Randy, you could but I think you would have to explain"

"Damn it" Randy folded his arms.

John stared back at Randy still with his back against the wall. "I can't believe he's even here"

"Maybe he does love Torrie, I mean to be engaged you need to feel something"

John turned to him, and Randy quickly corrected himself. "But there's no reason or excuse what he's doing"

John just nodded his head. "I know, I didn't even bother to stay. Hearing Torrie's call out Nick when I was standing there…I just knew I didn't belong there. Maybe anywhere" He mumbled.

Randy turned towards him. "What do you mean anywhere?"

John kept his blue eyes on the floor "Nothing" he had mentioned something he thought in his mind.

Randy looked at John. "John, are you sure you're okay?"

John just nodded his head.

"I mean I know this thing with Torrie, has taken a toll but you also dealing with your failed marriage" Randy spoke.

John didn't say anything, that subject was forbidden. Of course it hurt badly to talk about it but he didn't want to focus or discuss that, or else a gate would open and he didn't know if he had the strength to close it and move on.

"John, you can't just ignore it. Stay in denial. After all she cheated on you. You are going through the same thing as Torrie, just that she doesn't know about it"

"I'm not, I know….my marriage is dead, I also know that I'm in the middle of my divorce!" John raised his voice, while the emotion finally started to get the best of him.

"John…" Randy tried to reason but he could see John snapping. He could see the expression on his friend's face.

"I know that the woman that I loved my whole life, betrayed me, I know that I tried and tried to make it work! And still fail! I know that I have been trying to live on, and move on with my life. I know that I've been day and night wondering what the hell I did wrong! And I know that heartless bastard decides to come to Torrie when he wants too! I know that someone I care about is being dragged along in betrayal and everything single fricking! Time I try and tell her. Something happens! I know someone so sweet! So friendly, has a heart of gold is being played around and he doesn't even care!"

Randy just listened, not able to say a word.

John breathed in and out after his sudden out burst. "Yeah so…Randy I know. Trust me. I know" He said in a softened tone, calming down.

Randy just stared at John. "There it is"

John turned to him. "What?"

"I've been waiting for you, to finally let it all out"

John just blinked at Randy, before a small grin came across his face. He did feel better. Maybe he needed that.

"Maybe you're right"

"You know what? You're not alone."

John turned to Randy. "No?"

"No, even if you lose Torrie. You've got me…and the Cen….ation…" Randy grinned.

John just looked at him, "I don't know if I should be happy or scared" John joked lightly before he and Randy slapped hands, in a brotherly kind of way.

…...

Torrie's eyes fluttered open, as she finally came around from her sleep. She heard a constant beep. And her eyes saw white ceiling, when her eyes turned to the left. She saw white walls. She knew she was in hospital.

Torrie turned and saw Nick sitting by her bed side. "Hey" she softly muttered.

Nick looked up and saw his fiancée awake. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit with a baseball bat" Torrie let out a weak giggle.

"Well you slipped and hit your head," Nick told her.

"Oh yeah I remember…" Torrie paused, she closed her lashes for a moment before she looked at Nick.

"Where's John?" Torrie asked.

"I'm not sure" Nick lied. "I think he left, Honey called me and I got here as soon as I could"

Torrie looked at Nick. "John's gone?"

"I think so"

Torrie lowered her eyes down, a little upset. "He promised he'd stay with me"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him" Nick lied, he didn't tell Torrie that John was in the room when he first came in, John was by Torrie's side. He failed to tell Torrie that.

Torrie's soft voice muttered. "He promised"

Nick just gently kissed her on the temple. "It's okay I'm here" Torrie just grinned, a little upset that she thought John broke his promise to her. If she only knew, that Nick was telling her a bunch of lies. Decieving her heart. If only she knew.

…...

"Since Nick is here, shall we go?" Randy asked John.

John looked at Randy. "You want too?"

"Well if I see him once more, I won't be held responsible…"

John listened to Randy, he could definitely understand where Orton was coming from. John wanted to punch, and knock Nick's teeth out every single time he saw him. He had to muster, and hold in his temper…and stop himself from snapping. Hardest thing he ever had to do.

"Maybe you're right…we should go" John said.

Randy nodded. He and John went to walk away but then Honey stopped them.

"Where are you two going?"

"We're leaving"

"Why?"

"Because Nick is here, and….we…." John nudged Randy.

"We really have things to do," Randy lied.

"Well Nick isn't staying" Honey spoke. John and Randy looked at her in shock.

John's eyes darkened slightly "What do you mean he's not staying?" John asked. No way would Nick do that? Come and check on Torrie, then when she's gets the all clear he goes straight back to….his bit on the side. You would think telling the truth? would be easy. open your mouth and words come out well not for John Cena. Every single time he tried, doesn't matter how hard, and how focused he was...he still failed. The Truth was underneath, beneath you it devours. Well can be related to the truth. How long will it stay buried? nothing lasts forever...right...

"He's leaving, since Torrie is going to be released in an hour. He has to work" Honey spoke, she walked away to retrieve a magazine. John and Randy just stood in the hall way, annoyed.

Randy just looked at her before he finally had enough "Did you hear that!" Randy shouted at John.

"Yes Randy I was standing right there" John told.

"Can you believe that?"

"In a way, yes" John shrugged.

"For fuck sake! Can't he get anymore heartless and evil!"

"Randy, calm down" John tried to say.

"No I'm sorry! I play a fricking VIPER! AND I'M NOT EVEN THAT EVIL! HIS FIANCEE JOHN HAS JUST BEEN RUSHED INTO HOSPITAL" John tried to tell Randy that Honey was walking behind him.

"Randy for the love of god!"

Randy didn't listen, his lost his temper. And he just vented. "AND HE COMES TO HER SIDE AND THEN AS SOON AS SHE'S OKAY HE GOES BACK TO HER. HE'S CHEATING ON TORRIE AND HE'S ACTING LIKE HE'S GOD'S GIFT LIKE HE DOESN'T EVEN FUCKING CARE!" Randy shouted.

John just glanced at Honey's expression. He knew she had heard. And seeing the look on her face, he knew it was very bad.

Randy breathed in sharply, his steel blue eyes looked at John.

"What? Nick is cheating on Torrie!"

Randy's angry expression faded, and his eyes lighten up when he heard a female voice. John just stared at her, before he turned his body before he rose his fingers to rub his temple. Randy gulped before he turned towards Torrie's best friend.

"Nick is cheating on Torrie" Honey repeated in shock.

John looked, and just muttered "I don't know" not wanting to get involved in this.

Randy looked at John. Before he turned back to Honey. He Didn't know what to say since he just messed up big time. The net was seriously closing in now. A silence passed through before he finally spoke up. "What?" while he tried to act clueless.

"You just said Nick Is cheating on Torrie"

Randy repeated once again, "What?" he pretended not to know anything.

"Randy, you just said it. I heard you"

Randy pointed to John. "He was the first to know. He saw Nick and his other woman a few nights ago" John just looked at him, much to say "Thank you"

"Take me down with you" John gritted at Randy.

"Nick…is cheating on Torrie?" Honey firmly asked, wanting the truth.

John and Randy just nodded, giving her the answer.

"I'm going to kill him!" Honey screamed, she went to walk away but Randy and John had to grab her before she left the room.

"Honey, calm down. If anyone is going to kill him. It's going to be me" John spoke.

Randy tried to restrain. "You are freakishly strong" pulling Honey back, but she kept fighting his grip.

"I can't believe that asshole! How can he! And he's leaving Torrie to go back to her!" Honey shouted. Randy got the look from John and put his hand around Honey's mouth stopping her from getting noticed.

John came closer, putting his hands on Honey's shoulders. "Honey, listen to me. Calm down okay. Just calm down" Honey looked at John, right in his desperation eyes. She took a few breaths before she started to calm down from the revelation she heard from Orton.

Randy let go of Honey, and she took a moment before she ran out of the room. John just turned to Randy. "Nice one"

"What? I thought she was being serious?"

"Of course she wasn't" John rushed out of the room

Honey was pulled by John, just before she was about to scream at Nick.

"Don't" John told her.

"He is not getting a way with this," Honey firmly spoke. John looked at Torrie's best friend before he nodded.

"Trust me, he won't."

"He won't?" Honey said.

"No he won't, not if I have something to do with it" John said, with his blue eyes shimmering.

Honey just looked at John before she nodded. She walked back in the room while Randy grabbed her again.

"I'm not going to do anything, even though I should" Honey said.

"Oh, okay" Randy let her go, just as silence hit the three people who now knew about Nick's betrayal.

Every single one of them, wanted to make the son of a bitch pay for deceiving Torrie.

"So what now?" Honey asked.

John looked at her. "I tell Torrie"

Randy stared at him. "What if she don't believe you?"

"She don't believe me, she doesn't. so be it…" John spoke with a soft sigh.

Honey came by his side,. "Then I'll back you up"

Randy looked at her, while he and John smiled at her words. If Torrie didn't believe John. She'll believe her best friend Honey. So maybe, everything would work out perfectly. And Nick would feel the consequences of his actions.

* * *

Another Chapter done :) thank you for all the reviews. Love you guys. I wanted to end it like this. I knew I said the truth would come out but you'll have to wait and see hehe. so who wants to hit Nick? then lol. he's cheating on Torrie and now he lied to her saying John left. tut, tut web of lies.

Next time: Torrie and John talk, and he hints something about Nick and Torrie's relationship that gets Torrie angry. How will he be able to tell her the truth?


	9. Listen To Your Heart

Chapter 9: Listen To Your Heart.

Everyone in the world knows, the right thing to always do….is listen to your heart. Normally you would get the answer, that's all that matters. If you are true to your heart, that is the right direction you take when you came upon a crossroads.

Listening to your heart, seeking out the true answer and direction. Simple, but for WWE Superstar, leader of the Cenation…it's not as easy. It's actually not easy at all, John Cena was currently finding it very difficult. He had quite a lot on his mind right now but over the few days of him being in Houston. Fate of the world decide to lumber even more on top of him.

He felt like he had the weight, the pressure of a dear friend's heart in his hands. He could set it free, or he could crush it? Even way sounded horrible to Cena. Regardless of the right thing to do by a friend, standing by their side. Being a defender. He still felt like a destroyer….

Nick Mitchell was his close friend Torrie's life, and for her to find out he's a total fake from John…he knew it would hurt, and break Torrie's heart more than he could ever imagine.

He knew Torrie was strong hearted, but was she really that strong enough? He didn't know.

John was staring at the wall, with these thoughts roaming in his mind when he heard Randy's voice calling out to him.

"Hey, you alright?"

John just nodded "Yeah, nice timing Orton to shout"

Randy just rubbed the back of his neck. "I know I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I think Honey knowing could be a good thing" John said while he leaned back on the wall.

Randy nodded "Yeah, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I was like…..what the hell when Honey said that Nick was planning on leaving Torrie"

John just agreed with his best friend. "I know, I don't like it either. But until Torrie knows no more…random ranting" Randy just nodded his head before he looked back at John, searching in his friend's expression.

"John?"

"Hmm"

"You are okay, aren't you?"

"Yes, and stop asking me that" John spoke.

Randy held his hands up in defence, while he walked to the vending machine to grab a coffee for him and John. "Okay, okay but it's never good to bottle up stuff inside, all I'm saying" Randy spoke, before he walked back to John extending one of the plastic cups.

"Trust me I know" John took the cup, took a sip and groaned. "Great crap hospital coffee" he held the beige plastic cup. Usual cups you get in hospitals.

"I quite like it" Randy said with a chuckle.

John just shook his head, before he ended up chuckling lightly.

"John I mean it, okay you need to talk. come to me" Randy advised.

"Randy, I'm dealing with it my own way"

"You're own way? basically shoving it, ignoring it and denying it" Randy shrugged.

"No, I'm dealing with it"

"John I'm just saying, no one wants to be alone. Okay everyone wants to feel like someone cares. No One wants to do it alone, go through life without someone there. No one wants to stand there, on their own" Randy said.

"I do" John muttered.

"Well I'm not letting you. When you're ready. you let me know" Randy sipped his coffee.

John just stared at him. He gently chuckled shaking his head. "Okay, good to know" John saved so many people, he was the hero to so many in the world. Who Knew? The Hero himself was slowly falling. He needed someone to save him for once. He needed a hero.

…...

"You sure you can't stay?" Torrie pouted, sitting up in her hospital bed.

"Sorry babe, I really have to get going. I'll be home as soon as I can. You take it easy sweetheart" Torrie smiled sweetly when she felt a kiss on her temple from Nick.

"Okay, go and make me proud" Torrie smiled.

Nick just gave her a wink, sliding on his coat.

"I'll come to LA one day and support you" Torrie told her fiancé.

"Oh…that would be great…but not just yet okay" Torrie nodded as she kissed Nick back when he leaned over her face to give her a goodbye kiss.

Just as he pulled away, a knock on the door was heard. His heart raced thinking it was John, since he told Torrie that John wasn't in the building. So his lies would still unravel….and he surely didn't want that or else he'll be in a lot of hot water, and the consequences would be quite bad for him.

"Come in"

Nick smiled when he saw Honey step in the room, thinking he was in the clear.

"Hey Hon" Torrie greeted.

"Hey miss clumsy" Honey barched past Nick, almost pushing him to hug Torrie. Nick looked back at Torrie's best friend and wondered did she know?

"Hey, I know. Protected all my limbs and bones…but not my head. Blonde moment" Torrie giggled while she embraced Honey.

"Uh huh, I got this from you. Only small little thing from the gift shop"

Torrie looked and watched a Soft white teddy bear, with a red heart in the middle saying "Get well soon" she continued to stare at it on the table over her bed.

"Awe thanks sweetie" Torrie leaned up and hugged Honey again.

"Right Tor, I have to get going, see you tonight."

Torrie nodded and kissed Nick goodbye. She missed the glares Honey was giving Nick.

"Bye Honey" He gently kissed her cheek as usual. She was like made of stone, the evil look in his eyes made him shudder. There's no fury like a woman scorn? That term came to mind.

"Bye baby, good luck. Love you!" Torrie called.

Nick gave her a smile and walked out of the room.

"Tor, I left the flowers outside"

Torrie giggled "Hon I'm only here for another few hours. Not here for weeks"

"Oh well you know me, I care so much about you" Honey quickly gave Torrie a hug, before she excused herself. She opened the door, peeked out and smiled when she saw John and Randy in front of Nick.

She didn't need to have a go at Nick because she knew John would do that for her.

…...

"Going somewhere?" Randy folded his arms.

John just scoffed placing his large hands on his hips. "I actually thought you couldn't get anymore heartless but hey I've shocked by you once again. You are truly something Nick"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"How about you're fiancé rushed into hospital could have been a serious head injury. And the moment she's fine. The moment the word is out you go back to your skank" Randy growled.

"Hey you don't know Darcy!" Nick defended his lover.

"True but going after a taken man," John added. "Well she can't have much morals can she?"

" I wouldn't even say you're much of a catch. I've seen better bull dogs that has more balls than you do" Randy snapped back. John just looked on amused, seeing Randy standing up for Torrie.

"I actually thought you cared about Torrie, but you just don't give a damn about her do you?" John asked seriously.

"I do" Nick muttered under his breath.

"Wow, dude you have a funny way of showing it" Randy said, while he and John continued to intimidate Nick and they were loving it. Nick deserved it, after betraying Torrie.

"You two have no idea how I feel about Torrie, I've been there for her every single hour of the day. I have put up with her tears, and her drama for years okay? She's a broken, damaged goods woman and I'm still being there for her. I deserve to have some kind of freedom"

John's eyes suddenly went cold, almost like ice. Hearing those words just made his blood boil.

"Torrie is worth 100 times more than you! You don't deserve someone like her. She's not damaged goods she's the strongest woman I know, kind hearted! Sweet! Funny! Caring!. She's been hurt by bastards like you!" John snapped.

"Well you tell her Cena, then she's going to be hurt again because of you" Nick growled.

"No not because of me, this isn't about me. You are not going to get away with this. I won't let you hurt Torrie anymore! I don't even care what you say or do! Torrie deserves to know the truth!"

"Really, well then she'll be damaged, a broken woman all because of you/ and Torrie will believe me. she's that guilable and stupid! she'll believe anything! I have wrapped around my little finger! Trust me. I'm not the one that will lose" Nick smirked, he pushed John's buttons. And John did it, he couldn't control his anger anymore.

John pushed Nick against the wall, full force. Randy watched Nick fall through the wall. John breathed in and out but then looked at the hole in the wall. Nick luckily wasn't that hurt but he was just put through a wall almost.

"Yeah, now we are screwed" Randy said.

John just turned back to Randy. "It was worth it" they just walked away, while Nick staggered back to his feet, with a face like thunder. He did deserve it, but Nick wasn't going to take this lying down. If Torrie did find out, he'll know exactly how to turn it all around and make him look the innocent one.

Blame it, all on John Cena.

…...

"Well that was smart" Randy said to John.

John just sat back down on the chair, rubbing his temple. "It was worth it, he just pushed and pushed"

"Yeah! You didn't have to almost put him through the wall." Randy stressed.

Orton then scoffed looking up at the ceiling. "Oh I'm sorry you did put him through the wall"

"It's fine, no one saw me. No cameras. Nick won't say anything he's not like that. He's bark, bark. No bite" John said.

"John that's not the point."

"So what? Stand there and do nothing" John asked Randy.

"No throw insults at him, scare him like we were doing. Not push him through the wall"

"He just kept pushing it, I just lost my temper"

"And put him through the wall"

"Yes" John sighed releasing out a breath.

Honey then walked in. "Guys I was this close to screaming at Nick. In front of Torrie. He's gone back with to slut"

Randy just turned his eyes over to John.

"What's going on?" Honey asked.

"Oh nothing, I think Nick may have got sidetracked"

"What are you talking about?" Honey asked.

"Well here's some clues. John, Nick and a wall"

"He pushed up to the wall"

Randy just laughed out while John lowered his head down to the tiled floor. What felt like a millionth time he had done that tonight.

"Oh I wish, no John put him through the wall"

"Oh my god!" Honey wrapped her hand around her mouth.

"I know, Mr Wise here decided to put Nick through the wall oh and here's the best bit. Torrie does even know about Nick and still thinks the light shines out of Nick's ass. Worships the ground he walks on and Mr I know what to do! Puts him through a wall! Fantastic work!" Randy stresses at Cena.

"He deserved it!" Cena stressed back.

Honey just looked on before she burst out laughing.

Randy turned to her along with John "You did hear what I said right?"

"Yeah! Well done John!" Honey came over and hugged John.

Randy looked on confused while John grinned at Torrie's best friend.

"You did hear it right. Nick is going to tell Torrie and we are going to be totally screwed! What's so funny about that?" Randy asked Honey.

Honey just giggled, before she whispered in John's ear. He just smiled.

"What?" Randy said not understanding what was so funny.

"You honestly think Nick will tell Torrie, when we know about his dirty little secret. John gave him a taste of what he deserves and he's going to get away with it" Honey said.

"Really?"

"You honestly think Nick would tell Torrie? When we've got something over him"

"But what about the hole in the wall?" Randy asked.

"No cameras, and anyone could have done that. God you worry too much" Honey said to Randy.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just watched my best friend put a guy through the wall and there wasn't any cameras, so it wasn't like at a arena" Randy spoke. He then looked at John and Honey for a few moments.

Moments later, the three of them were laughing.

"So are you we going to tell Torrie?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, we have too" Honey said.

"No I have too, I'm the one who saw him. I'm the one that he threatened I'm the one that put the moron through the wall. So I'll be the one to tell her" John said to Randy and Honey.

"Good luck" Honey smiled.

"Thanks I'm going to need it" John walked out of the waiting room. Randy followed and touched John on the shoulder so he'd turn back.

"Randy I have to do this, okay"

"I know, just….remember. Everybody needs somebody"

John just stared before he nodded. He then turned back to the direction of Torrie's room. Right now he listened to his heart, and now he was going to follow it. And that lead him to the door of Torrie's room.

John just looked up at the door. He rubbed his temple. He wished he didn't but the moment he let his mind control. All these different thoughts and emotions came through him.

He was waiting for the real thing, real love. Since he had always got it wrong. Something always seemed to fall apart, with him falling to pieces in the process. He would be holding his breath, right up to the end. until The moment he finally finds the one to spend forever with. He was still wondering and searching….

Everyone wants to feel like someone cares, someone to love and trust. Putting his life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody like that, somewhere for John. Because no one wants to through it alone, everyone wants to know they're not alone. That's what John felt like. He didn't want to go through life on his own. He didn't want to feel alone anymore.

There's somebody else that feels the same way somewhere. There has to be…There's gotta be somebody out there for him. That's what John would like to believe. Someday maybe he'll find that diamond in the rough. Can't give up hope, because you never know when it shows up. Make sure you're holding on cause it could be the one you have been waiting on for so long….John believed someday in the future, he'll find her. He had to bottle all this up, secretly and unknown to everyone.

John suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. He then knocked gently on the door.

"Come in" he heard a gentle voice.

John opened the door, and saw Torrie sitting up on the bed reading a magazine. "Hey Torrie" Torrie looked up, and saw John standing there by the door.

"John, I thought you left"

"Left?" John asked stepping in the room.

"Yeah, Nick told me you left after I was taken in" Torrie explained flicking through the pages.

John just looked at Torrie, he felt his body rising in anger. But with the Boise Beauty in his view, he couldn't show it. "Oh, he must…have missed me and Randy in the waiting room"

Torrie looked at him. "Yeah probably, thanks for staying"

"I promised didn't I?" John grinned sitting down on the side of Torrie's bed.

Torrie took his hand, he kissed it making a bright smile cross her face. "Yeah, you never break a promise. You are a true, honest friend. After all these years, you are the only one I can really say has been a amazing friend to me from WWE" Torrie let go of John's hand and put her magazine on the table. John stared at her after hearing those sweet words.

He was trying to be the honest, true friend but man did he feel like the world was against that right now. "I try to be" He just muttered.

"No you are" Torrie corrected, giving him that Torrie sweet grin she used to have on television.

John just looked at teddy bear on the table. "From Honey?" John asked.

"Yeah, she called me miss clumsy"

"You slipped and fell Tor, wasn't your fault" John said to her.

"Uh huh, like I said. I protected my bones and my limbs. Just not my head. I didn't even a break nail which I was really happy about that" Torrie spoke before she giggled looking at her perfect sized manicured nails, John just stared at her before he chuckled gently.

"Knowing you Tor, you'll probably prefer a bump on your head than a broken nail" John said.

"Yeah, well if one breaks then the rest look odd. It's just me and one of my weird, immature ways" Torrie giggled. "It was the end of the world when I got my nail almost torn off. I was crying like a baby for days"

John chuckled before he looked at Torrie. "Torrie, I'm really sorry"

"About what?" Torrie asked.

John tried to say something but again his mouth became dry, he had to quickly come up with something to say. "I….'m sorry…that…I was too late…to catch you. If I hadn't walked off you wouldn't have fallen"

Torrie looked at him, she came forwards looking at John right in those clear blue eyes of his. "John, I fell because I couldn't walk in these heels" Torrie said.

John looked at Torrie. "And yet you still wear them?" he chuckled.

"Do you know anything about women?" Torrie joked at him.

"No, not really"

"Well just like wrestling is your everything, fashion is mine. Women always wear heels they can't walk in. ask your wife she'll say the same thing trust me" Torrie spoke

John suddenly felt a lump in his throat. He just couldn't tell her. Something was stopping him. Knowing Torrie didn't need it and could be related. He hated talking about it. Hated admitting that he's failed in his marriage, that the vows he made meant nothing. That she betrayed and cheated on him. Shot right between them. All the promises, all the love. Everything! It was all ruined. It was all just a lie and he knew that now. Fallen Angel, of his. Was a devil in disguise. He had come to terms with that.

"Uh huh…" he then laughed to lighten the mood. "So…..doesn't matter if you can walk. You still wear them" John said.

"Exactly" Torrie nodded. "Did you see the heels I used to wear in WWE I always felt like I was going to fall flat on my face, I loved in trainers and boots" Torrie spoke.

John nodded before he grinned, with the dimples showing in his face. "Do you ever miss it?"

"What?" Torrie asked.

"Wrestling, I saw you on that reality show. You were doing moves all the time"

"Of course I miss it, the fans, the superstars but…I feel like I've moved on from that. I finally got a life,"

"Thanks Tor" John said. "Saying I don't have a life" he acted offended.

"No, you have a life John. But I feel like I'm not robot you know I can think. I do what I want, when I want. And I'm so happy with my store, how it's going? And seeing you from time to time and my lovely, amazing fiancé" Torrie beamed out.

John mumbled underneath his breath. "you mean heartless, evil. Son of a Bitch fiancé" Torrie looked at John for a moment.

"John, I'm happy the way my life is at the moment. Nick is always going to be here. so you don't have to worry"

_"Oh but I do" he thought in his head. _

"And yet he's not here" John blurted out.

"John?" Torrie's tone went a little sharp. "He's working hard, his work means a lot to him and I support that"

"More than you, his work means more to him than you" John spoke.

Torrie just looked at him. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing" John dismissed.

"No, go on you want to say something then just say it"

"I just think you've suffered a bad fall, he should be here" John said to Torrie, trying to make up excuses because he didn't want to drop in the bombshell in an argument. Because that would make it hundred times worse. He didn't want that.

"John, I'm not dying. I'm in here because of my clumsiness trying to walk in these" Torrie stressed throwing the heel at him.

John just lowered his head down. "I'm sorry" he muttered.

"I love Nick, and he loves me. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him"

John didn't say a thing to that. He just breathed a little faster.

"You wouldn't know, since you have never lost everything that matters." John looked up, and secretly he knew exactly how that felt. He lost everything months ago and he was starting to put it all back together. He had fallen, stumbled and fall but he got back up using the strength within.

"Okay I don't like how you're talking about Nick like he doesn't even care" Torrie said not impressed by John's words.

"I'm not saying that….I….just…..never mind" He gave up.

"He loves me John, have you ever felt like you lost everything, and you feel scared and alone. Like you don't want to be alone, don't want to go through life on your own".

John just looked at her, again hiding the emotion as best he could. But the words were like ringing in his mind. He knew exactly how that felt.

"I used to think, hey there's gotta be somebody and there is. That somebody for me. Is My Nick" Torrie defensively spoke.

John didn't quite know what to say, the words he'd come out with would be wrong. So maybe the best decision was for him to leave.

Torrie's eyes narrowed at him. "Just go John"

"Torrie, I didn't…"

Torrie just turned her head to him lying back on the bed propped up on the pillows, with no emotion. "Leave me alone"

John listened to her voice, he could tell he wasn't wanted here. This time it wasn't because of Nick. Torrie actually told him to leave her alone.

John just walked out of the room. Torrie turned her head leaning on the pillow. She closed her eyes, gently. Moments later…a tear scrolled down from her eyes. She wanted her best friend and her fiancé to be friends. But it didn't look like that was going to happen.

…...

John pushed the doors of the hospital open. He just walked out into the night. He leaned on the railing outside the hospital. He just thought about what he had said. He didn't handle it at all. The worst way had just happened….

He did what he thought was right, listened to his heart. Somehow that got him even more of a difficult situation because now…he may lose Torrie, no fault of Nick? He may have just blown the whole chance. How the hell was he able to tell her now? he couldn't stand there and do nothing while her heart gets broken.

He could lose her. He only had himself to blame.

* * *

Okay John just can't catch a break can he? lol. Nick finally got something that was coming trust me there will be more lol.

Thank You for all the reviews! I truly love you guys!

PeacexLove.

Next Time: Can John make it right? Torrie tells some hometruths to John. Will this help the truth be discovered? or make it worse for John and Torrie.


	10. Moment To Breathe

Chapter 10: Moment To Breathe.

A moment to breathe, all he wanted and needed. He thought it would help but truly didn't. All it did was make it worse for himself. He didn't know what he's going to do now? When he actually came a little closer to declaring the truth….things went from bad to worse.

Now Torrie wasn't even talking to John. That is bad. He had less than 24 hours to make this right because he's leaving Houston tomorrow. He didn't know if he could actually leave Torrie, like this. It's the first time in their whole years of friendship John and Torrie have even had a argument. First time they had actually fallen out.

He never thought that could happen. Falling out with Torrie….she was the nicest, sweetest woman he had ever come to know. He loved being friends with her. He'd miss her all the time, no matter where he was in the world. Sometimes he wondered for a second, if it was just a friendship feeling he felt he shared with Torrie.

He can imagine falling out with any other woman, any other diva. Even Randy. He can see that one day they will fall out, but he never thought he would actually fall out with her.

He needed to think, he needed to make this right. Even if he has to swallow a horrible taste of pride. He had to make it right. John was now up against the clock. Somehow he had to put aside his own feelings, and tell Torrie something she wants to hear….and he knew one thing, that will get her to forgive him.

He has to say, he wants to be friends with Nick. And he understand and sees how much Nick and Torrie love each other…..John realised that moment, in the star night….he had to lie to her.

Lying is never good, Cena knew that. But he had no other choice. He'd do anything and everything he could for Torrie. If that meant lying, then he'll do it for her.

John's sea blue eyes looked up at stars in the sky, he could see they were pretty dim in the sky. Not shining bright at all, instead he saw dark black sky. With soft raindrops falling down in the night.

He then lowered his head down to concrete pavement, feeling worse than he did. At least when he knew about Nick, somehow still being with Torrie made him a little happier. But now with her gone….it seemed. Now it was official. He's been left all alone. The rain from night sky wasn't helping matters. Literally, related to how John was currently feeling inside.

John took in a breath, feeling his body rise with oxygen. He just released it from his lips and just thought about what he could. John looked up at the sky, he heard a soft airplane noise and light going in the dark, dim light sky.

If only people could protect airplanes were like shooting stars, in the night sky. Airplanes are seen so many times, but shooting stars. They hardly show….

John could do with a wish right now. All he wanted to do was make it right, and somehow once again in his personal life. Be happy and feel secure…not feel like he's on edge, and anything can just push him right off it. He didn't want to feel like that anymore. He'd do anything, give everything he's got. Give the world his all if he meant for him not to feel like this.

John looked up at the sky when the rain suddenly poured down. He closed his eyes when he felt the raindrops falling down from the night sky. The rain was pouring, pouring….didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

John put his hands on the back of his head, feeling the cold rain drip down his facial features before turned back into the hospital doors. He knew what he had to do.

He had to lie, to make it right.

…...

Torrie heard the raindrops sliding from the window, she heard the sound of rain colliding with rooftops, ledges and windows outside. It looked like a horrible night, was in store for her.

Torrie continued to have her eyes fixed on the wall. She thought about why John would suddenly turn like that. Why he would basically say, in so many words…that Nick cares more about his work, than Torrie. That the Boise Belle meant nothing to her fiancé.

John had never said anything like that, he had never came close to hurting her. She just didn't understand…why her friend. Her oldest friend in the WWE, John Cena…wouldn't let her be happy. Why? What did he have against Nick? She didn't know. Was he having problems? Was his marriage on the rocks? Was he stressed? Unwell? What! She just couldn't figure out why.

Torrie knew Nick wasn't perfect? he's made mistakes. But she loves him so much that she'll always stand by him. She was loyal to him, faithful.

She just lied there in silence with four walls for company, listening to the rain still trying to figure why John had suddenly turned so differently, for a moment…she couldn't recognise….like he was actually a stranger to her.

The John Cena she saw, earlier…wasn't the one she had remembered from so long ago…and that…hurt her, because she wondered if she was losing a friend in him.

Was she going to have to finally let him go, and say goodbye to their friendship that had survived so much over the years.

Surely Torrie hoped not.

…...

"Pouring down of rain" Randy noticed as he looked outside the dark window. All he could see was the rain hammering down from the sky.

"Great, hopefully it stops when Torrie is allowed to leave" Honey said.

"Yeah, do you think John would have told her?"

"I don't know, I hope so. I just can't believe Nick. Why would he do this to her after everything she's done for him" Honey shook her head in disappointment. She just flicked her hair with annoyance to Nick's betryal. She knew something so big, so dark that could destory Torrie for good. She knew something else as well.

"Everything she's done for him. I know loving and being with him is enough for me to almost knock him into next week" Randy said.

Honey looked at him, "Torrie's gone beyond with him, she's done way more than that for him"

"What do you mean?"

Honey stared at the wall before she just shrugged trying to forget what she just said. "Nothing don't listen to me"

"No what do you mean?" Randy asked.

Honey stared at Randy, before she moved to the chair so she was sitting next to him. "You can't breathe a word to anyone"

"Okay" Randy whispered back.

Honey took in a breath before she started to confess something. She couldn't take it anymore. "Okay it was around a year ago…..Nick was in this stupid boxing training and he couldn't keep up with it…" Randy nodded while he continued to listen to Honey.

"It was like hardcore training, he just couldn't keep up with it so….he took something to enhance the speed and things…and he basically cheated and broke the rules. Anyways one night Nick was driving home and he ended up running over a girl because of the pills he took. She lived thank god. Torrie covered for him giving him a fake alibi, it was a serious offence she could have gone to prison"

"Oh my god" Randy whispered.

"I know, Torrie broke down to me a few months ago. She was so angry and upset with herself but she loved Nick so much that she was prepared to do anything for him. She has been living in guilt for months, she's always praying and begging for forgiveness she still does, every morning she sits in bed and thanks the big guy upstairs every single day. She's sinned and she's doing all she can to make it right" Honey told Randy.

Randy took it all in. "Oh my god. Torrie what have you got yourself into?"

"I know, please, please! Randy you can't tell anyone. Not even John okay because Torrie swore for me not tell anyone. She's paying for it every single day"

"But Nick was the one that did the crime, and the drugs."

"Yeah but she covered for him, so he didn't get punished"

Randy just nodded his head. "She actually covered for him? She was going to risk going to jail for him?"

"Yep, that's why I'm so angry at him because he knows exactly what Torrie risked. She risked everything for him"

"So how did they stay together?"

"Well from what Torrie told me, she broke up with him for a week. She put as a hint on her twitter page. "They say, one door closes…another one opens and a window. She put one door has closed" so I knew something had happened, something odd. But she took him back when he pleaded with her, he told her that he didn't mean it and he can't do it without Torrie. She took him back, they got engaged because she covered for him Nick called it, a new start to their lives together" Honey rolled her eyes, thinking of the cheater. So much for a new life. He's already betrayed Torrie enough times already.

"Oh dear god" Randy rubbed his temple.

"Randy I mean it, you can't tell anyone! Okay not even John. He can't know"

"Trust me John would understand"

"No Randy it's too risky"

"Trust me John will stand by Torrie, no matter what"

"Randy!" Honey panicked when he just walked out of the waiting room when he saw John in the doorway.

Honey grabbed him before he could leave. "Don't tell John! You can't tell him! Okay you just can't. he'll think differently of Torrie!" Honey pleaded with Randy.

Randy didn't know what to say. He just walked off.

"Hey Randy, guess what? It's raining" John said.

"I see that, did you tell her?"

"No, I tried but"

"What the rain stopped you?" Randy asked.

John just turned to Randy. "What? No…I tried to tell Torrie"

"And what happened?"

"Well I made it from bad to worse" John said, while he let the back of his head hit the wall.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Randy asked confused.

"Well I said to Torrie, shouldn't Nick be here with her and she just had a go at me told me to leave"

"How hard is it, to just say. Torrie I'm sorry Nick is cheating on you. Come here darling and then hug and comfort her. It's not that hard" Randy spoke.

"Trust me, it's harder said than done. You make it seem simple. But when she's looking at me, those eyes sparkling. Her smile shining it's too hard" John moaned.

Randy nodded, but then something occured to him. After hearing Honey's confession. He realised he and John need to leave.

"Well I think we should just go"

"Go back to the hotel?"

"No catch a early flight, I know one is leaving in two hours we can make it"

"Randy I'm not leaving Torrie like this. The 9 years we've known each other we have never fell out. I can't just leave now"

"Of course you can. Walk, walk keep walking to the airport, get on the plane and we'll be where RAW is taking place. There you go, I won't even bug you once" Randy said smiling.

"No" John spoke.

"John, seriously you tried. And you failed. Give up" Randy tried to get to John leave.

"I never give up"

Randy just rolled his eyes. "We're not in the ring Cena, just leave it let's go right now"

"Randy you wanted me to tell Torrie a minute ago. What's changed?"

"I just think it's a disaster waiting to happen, you have enough drama going on in your own life" Randy advised to John.

"Randy I'm not leaving, not until I make this right with Torrie. My life...don't start I can't leave like this with the ways things are with Torrie"

"Send her postcard, or talk to her on twitter. I'm sure loads of fans would love to see that" Randy grinned. "Hey she can't stay mad for that long. A few years. It's nothing, Invite her to Wrestlemania 30" Randy offered grinning again.

"No" John folded his arms and spoke firmly, much to say he's not leaving. Nothing Randy can do or say.

"Why not? Look we tried. Simple as that. You and Torrie can't stay like this for long. Trust me I'll say…" Randy looked at his silver watch, choosing what number he wanted to use. "I'll say 5 hours…she'll be ringing you. Now come on" Randy tried to drag John by his arm but John put down his foot so Randy just couldn't move him.

"I'm not leaving, Randy. Get used it"

Randy just rubbed his temple with his fingers. "I hate when you are stubborn"

John just gave him a grin between friends. "I'm going to make it up to Torrie, then I'm going to take her home and tell her the truth" John walked away but Randy got in his way.

"No John, that is not a good idea"

"Yes it is. Best one I have had all day." John tried to walk on, but Randy pulled him back by his forearm. Trying his best to stop him, from Honey's confession. The chances of Torrie believing John was…very unlikely…and that could make John and Torrie's friendship end. It would be destroyed. Randy knew that would hurt John more than he could ever know. Losing a friend like her in his life.

"Randy, let go" John firmly spoke.

"No John, really you can't tell Torrie"

John scoffed, unbelievable. "You were bugging me for hours of days, to tell her"

"Yeah well I've thought long and hard about this. And I think you were right. You don't want to hurt Torrie. Nick will probably just break it up with the another one and stay with Torrie. And everything will be fine" Randy told.

"No it won't, she deserves to know. Randy you were right all along I see that now" John tried to walk away. Randy watched on with desperation.

"Now you decide to listen to me!" he mumbled, before he ran after to John trying to stop him.

John got to Torrie's door about to open it, but Randy ran full speed knocked him and John into another room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Randy just locked the door and turned back towards a confused John "I can't let you do it"

"What?"

"I can't let you make the mistake"

"Mistake? What? Are you on about Randy? Did you hit your head too?"

"No John. Listen you can't tell Torrie. It would the end of your friendship" Randy said to him.

"No it won't, now move" John said.

"No you don't understand"

"You're right, I don't. Some reason my friend has gone crazy locked us in a room for what reason I'm not sure of. He's been bugging and bugging me to tell Torrie the truth ever since he knew about it now he's decided It's a mistake." Randy nodded his head, he did want that but after Honey's confession. He now had changed his mind.

"It is a mistake, John"

"Why?"

"Because…it just is…" Randy remembered what Honey said, her words were going around like a record player.

"Don't tell John! You can't tell him! Okay you just can't. he'll think differently of Torrie!" he heard Honey's cry of words in his mind.

John just looked so confused, he actually felt lost. One minute Randy was telling him to tell Torrie regardless of the risks, the threats. The truth is all that matters…and now he's telling him….not too. It didn't make any sense to Cena whatsoever.

"Randy will you please either open the door or just tell me what's going on?" John asked, taking in a calm breath.

Randy stared at him. "I have to tell you something"

"Okay" John nodded.

"I can't tell you" Orton shook his head.

John stared at him. "Okay…then unlock the door…."

"I can't do that either"

"You are starting to annoy me, Nick won't be the only one to go through a wall. You will be the next 5 minutes if you don't tell me what's going on? just open the damn door" John warned.

"John you can't tell Torrie"

"Not this again, Randy open the door or I'll find a way to kick the door down" John calmly spoke, but the gritting in his face was showing he was trying to hold his temper.

"You can't"

"Why not?"

"You just can't!"

"WHY NOT?" John screamed back.

"SHE WON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Randy suddenly shouted back at John.

John stared at him, "What do you mean? we've talked about this. She will"

"No she won't, John…I have to tell you something…okay. Torrie loves Nick…he's like the light of her life…"

"Randy, get to the point" John didn't want to hear this.

"Okay she loves him, and she's prepared…well she's done everything for him even risked her own self" Randy said.

John glanced at Randy, confused as ever "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You have to promise what I am about to tell you, stays with you forever. You take it to your grave"

John just continued to stare at him, confused and now a little freaked. He had no idea what Randy was talking about…but it didn't sound good. Sounded bad.

"I know this isn't going to make much sense?" Randy said.

John blinked "Much sense! it makes no sense"

"John, promise?" Randy said, he needed John to promise. He knew promises mean everything to John. He wouldn't break a promise.

"Okay….I promise"

"Well…okay I know Torrie loves Nick more than anything"

"Cut to the chase" John warned calmly.

"I have proof of that, you have to promise something else"

"What?"

"That you will not think anything different to Torrie"

"Will you just tell me what the hell you are talking about?" John looked at Randy, he just wanted answers. No more riddles.

Randy looked at him, before he braced himself taking in a breath. He had to be sure. Honey told him in confidence, but he had to tell John. He just had too. To make John see just how much Nick means to Torrie.

"Okay….Honey told me something earlier….and it made me change my mind about the whole telling the truth."

"Right, which is what?….what did honey tell you?" John asked, wanting to know. He was very interested.

Randy took in a another breath. He stared back at John. "Okay….months ago, a year I think. Nick was in this training thing and he couldn't handle it. So he took steroids or something to help him"

"Right, and Torrie helped him. Thanks Randy I got it" John walked to the door but Randy stopped him in his tracks.

"No it's worse than that"

John turned back towards Randy. How could it be worse? He knew drugs were a serious situation. So what else could have happened.

"One night, Nick ended up running over a girl because of the drugs"

John's eyes grew in shock. "Wh…at?" he stuttered, knocked for six. Not Torrie, she wouldn't do that. She was the highest believer in faith he knew. She wouldn't lie, and risk everything for Nick.

Would she? No Way! she wouldn't!

"And someone said he was there, but Torrie covered for him."

John just closed his eyes, as the realisation sunk in. he didn't like it whatsoever. It's exactly what he feared was coming next. "She gave him a fake alibi"

Randy just nodded his head. "She lied to the police, she didn't know anything about it until Nick told her. He got engaged to her because she had saved him. He thought he owed it to her" Torrie resorted to desperate measures, went for extreme lengths. Gave everything, risked everything for Nick.

"Oh my god, Torrie" John rubbed his temple. Thinking of how much drama his friend had to deal with. And what she got herself into. So much danger.

"She could have gone to prison John. The girl lived thank god but Nick was cleared. And no one has heard anything since. Nick got away with it, because of Torrie. Because she loved him that much. She was willing to sacrifice herself…to save him" Randy told to John.

"Oh god" John muttered while he leaned back on the door.

Randy came down to his reason. Speaking softly to John. "So if she did that for him, how the hell is going to believe us? If she went to that extreme length to keep him with her"

Cena stared at Randy, he was right. John knew it.

John just let the new information sink in. right then he heard his heart beating. The answer was reaching out to him. Now he knew…he had no chance of Torrie believing him.

But would he still risk it all?

…...

Torrie was asleep when the door slightly opened. Her friend Honey just looked at her, she touched Torrie's hand. And cried softly.

"I'm so sorry Torrie" she muttered, full of tears.

She had broke her promise to her best friend, Torrie. The same promise she swore she'd keep forever…..well now Forever Was Over.

* * *

Oohh Wow! Who's shocked then! :) will John still risk it? even though knowing the secret. Nick is horrible, after everything Torrie done for him. Well where do you think he was going when he ended up hurting that girl?

Thank You All The Reviews! So Happy with this story! how's it going! Yay!

I'm so happy, beyond Happy! I got reply from John Cena today! WOO! okay I need to come down from the top of the world now lol.

Anyways please review, keep them coming!

Next time: Honey and Torrie talk, Randy loses the key to the door. John reflects back on the memories of his and Torrie's friendship over the years since he's locked in a room. Darcy and Nick talk, does he really love Darcy or is Torrie the woman for him?

PeacexLovexKisses.


	11. Even The Strong Fall

Chapter 11: Even The Strong Fall.

John leaned against the wall, standing up but he felt like his feet were slipping. Like he was seconds away from falling down to the ground, no solid ground beneath. He felt inside, that everything was falling to pieces. He couldn't seem to stop it. It was slowly destorying him. He was holding on his heart was holding on. But how long could he hold on for? how much more, can fate throw at him before he just breaks down.

After Randy's confession, dark secret he told John. Everything had changed in his mind. He realised Torrie loved Nick, but he didn't realise just how much. It sounded as much as someone can love another, almost beyond that.

Now he knew the truth about Torrie's declaration love for Nick. He didn't know what to do? Everything in his mind was mixed up, like he didn't even know where to start. He had a image of Torrie standing on top of the world, screaming out "I LOVE NICK!" since how extreme length she is willing to go to protect him.

Almost an insane length, risking her own safety for him. John honestly was stuck in a corner, backed right up. He almost felt himself being suffocated. He need a moment to breathe, think things clearly but every time he tries. Something else is thrown in the fire and…it just blares viciously like a wild fire. He didn't have the faintest idea….

"What are we going to do?" Randy asked John, for answers.

Cena wished he knew, wished to the heavens. He knew what they should do? But he just didn't.

"I don't know" a soft mutter came through.

"John, come on. You're the one that thinks clearly. And knows the best decision. Problem solving"

John just closed his eyes gently, taking in a soft but deep breath. "I don't know." he then slammed back into the wall. "Fuck! I don't know Randy, okay I have no idea!" he finally lost it, everything was getting on top of him. The emotion, the anger, the stress. Everything!

"We have to do something" Randy muttered.

"I don't know, we're screwed simple as that" John spoke.

"Maybe it's not as bad as we think it is"

John looked over at Randy. "Torrie lied to protect Nick, he could have killed that little girl and she let him get away with it. Because that's how much she loves him! So yeah Randy it's that bad" John spoke frustrated.

Randy just listened, all wise words of his had come to a sudden halt. He didn't know what to say? Even he felt himself stuck.

John looked up at the ceiling, taking in a deep breath. "I'm telling the truth" He decided.

"What?" Randy asked suddenly.

"It's the right thing to do, I don't care. Regardless of everything. That son of a bitch is going to get what he deserves"

"John she won't believe you, she's over heels almost beyond that. She worships him. Nick is her whole life. You try and take that away. She'll hate you" Randy spoke.

John looked at him, before he nodded his head softly. His clear blue eyes stared at his best friend. "I don't care….it's the right thing. Nothing and no one will stop me. I'm not letting Nick get away with it. I'll be damned to let him just hurt Torrie and walk away" John spoke.

Randy glanced at John, he could tell from the look in John's eyes. The emotion was there, the reluctant determination was rising in John's face. He had to stand by his friend.

"Okay"

John gave him a soft grin before he walked towards the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He then turned back to Randy. "You locked the door?"

"I was panicking I had too, or else you'll escape" Randy explained.

John blinked at him, then pointed to the door. "Where's the key?"

"Hold on, don't worry I got the key. He then touched his jacket pocket. Not feeling the shape of the key, he started to check his other pockets. John watched him, and his hands went on his hips gazing at Randy, not impressed.

"Randy,"

"Just….a second….I…had….it" Randy continued to search, but he had lost the key. Randy knew it, and so did John.

"You lost the key!" John shouted.

"No, no, no I didn't lose it….I misplaced it…"

"Same thing Orton" John snapped softly.

"It's here somewhere" Randy looked around but the silver key to the door was no where to be found.

"Randy so help me god, if you don't find that key I will kill you" John warned.

"I have it, it's here somewhere…..I just don't know where" Randy spoke.

"Randy, you lost the key"

"No,…I….it's here somewhere…" Randy looked around everywhere. He then mumbled to himself "I'm dead"

Randy bit his lip gently, he then stepped forwards to John. Admitting defeat. "John I don't want you to worry but I lost the key, and we're locked in" Randy said, managing a nervous smile.

John's eyes slowly turned to him, with a cold stare. He already knew that.

"There's no way to get out" John glanced at Randy, seeing the viper smiling.

"But, let's not panic or play the blame game okay?" Randy said still smiling.

John kept staring, not saying a word. His expression told the way he felt.

Randy caught the stare, and gulped dropping his smile. "I'll keep looking" Randy got on the floor, and started looking around on the floor, underneath the cabinets but the key was nowhere to be found.

Randy and John continued to search for the key, but they both knew they weren't going to find it. They were stuck. Locked in a room, they were screwed.

"Okay…now what?" John folded his arms.

"Umm…kick the door down" Randy grinned.

John eyed him before he over to him. He asked him, holding in his temper. Smiling nicely "Randy, did you lock the door from the inside?" of course he did.

"Ummm…yes…with good reason" he made excuses.

John looked at him, the smile dropped and he shouted. "THEN THE DOOR CAN'T BE KICKED DOWN!"

Randy kept his eyes closed, before he muttered. "Okay good to know"

John just walked off, he tried banging on the door but no one was around. He and Randy were screwed.

"The door has been locked from the inside" John spoke as he tried to door handle but it rattled, much to say. Locked not going to open.

"I did with good reason" Randy sat on the floor.

John just groaned before he leaned back on the door.

"It's okay, someone is bound to come in here. We'll just wait till then" Randy spoke.

"Randy, how am I going to tell Torrie? Not alone stop her from leaving the hospital if I'm locked in here!" John snapped.

"Have some pertinence." Randy said.

"How Randy?" John asked again.

Randy blinked. "I'm not too sure. I think we have a problem"

John just smacked his own hand on his forehead. "Wow Randy, nice way to state out the obvious"

John glanced at him before he tried kicking the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Has he finally realised that the door has been locked from the inside, and won't open from the inside without the key" Randy said as a joke.

John stomped over to Randy. "I'm not in the mood Randy, okay"

"I'm not joking, just telling you how it is. Now we'll have to wait till someone comes"

"True Honey knows we'll still here" John spoke looking to the bright side.

Randy bit his lip gently knowing something John didn't

John caught his look. "What?"

"Nothing"

"What have you done Randy?"

Randy just looked at him. "Well…after she told me…I kind of…told her…that we're leaving"

John breathed in and out before he shouted. "WHAT!" he then gave up and lied down on the floor.

"For what it's worth John, I am sorry"

John closed his eyes, exhausted physically and emotionally. He felt drained. He couldn't shout, or he couldn't be angry. He just felt completely drained with energy. He was slipping, just remember that your heart is holding on…he told himself

This really has taken a toll on him, he knew he can't go back….because as it seemed.

More is to come. but tomorrow, There's going to be even more. Tomorrow will bring even more. Like the tide is going to turn. John knew…there's going to be more, even after the truth is revealed.

All he did know, Torrie won't be alone. When it's cold, she's on her own but she'll never be alone. Somehow he'll do all he can…to stand and stay by her side.

…...

Torrie's eyes opened as she awoke from her short sleep, she saw the white ceiling above her. She then turned to see Honey, sitting there in the chair.

"Hey sweetheart" Honey said, smiling softly.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Torrie asked sitting up in her bed.

"Just about 15 minutes"

"I can't stop sleeping," Torrie giggled gently.

"You suffered a hard fall, it's going to be affecting you for a few days yet" Honey explained.

"Yeah," Torrie nodded.

"John and Randy had to leave, Tor. They said they wish you get better" Honey said, not realising where they really are, in need of help.

Torrie just nodded, sitting there in silence.

"They did say get better, well Randy did"

Torrie nodded again "Yeah, I can't believe it" Torrie shook her head.

"What?"

"What John told me" Torrie said, with tears rising in her eyes.

Honey looked at her. "He told you"

"Yeah, he did" Torrie said.

Honey looked at her wide eyed. "Tor, I'm so sorry!" she hugged Torrie. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah who does he think he is? I can't believe it. Bastard"

"I know,…..wait? Who are we talking about here?" Honey was confused. How come John was getting the blame here. What about Nick? She had to be careful, if she misunderstood the situation.

"John of course," Honey's face fell in confusion.

"Who did you think I was talking about?" Torrie asked.

"What did John actually tell you?" Honey asked.

"Said that Nick doesn't care about me, just because he left. Said Nick's work means more than I do. It's rubbish" Torrie spoke. "Nick loves me and I love him. I have no idea what John's problem is?" Torrie folded her arms.

Honey didn't know what to say. "John fucked it up" she mumbled to herself while Torrie turned her gaze to the window, watching the rain slide down in the night.

"I mean why doesn't he like Nick?" Torrie asked turning her eyes back over to her friend.

"I think…John meant that…why Nick left when you had a bad fall"

"Because one, I said it was totally fine and I wasn't dying. I'm able to go home when they get some paperwork done" Torrie said.

"Well…I…don't know…then I think John cares a lot about you Tor" Honey said, trying to smooth over things.

"Then why would he say that about Nick?"

Honey shrugged, she knew exactly why. John put Nick through a wall because of his anger towards Nick, for betraying Torrie.

"I…don't…know…Tor" Honey muttered softly.

"Nick and I, it's about us. All about us Hon.." Torrie spoke, she then lowered her head down, with tears rising in her eyes. Guilt piercing. "Everything we've been through…..why would John try jeopardise…that?"

"I don't…know" Honey lied. She hated it, but she couldn't bring herself to break her friend's heart. She couldn't do it, leave her friend broken. Play the role of the broken hearted girl. She just couldn't let that happen.

Bad enough she told Randy about the secret, she swore she'll keep forever. No doubt about it, she knew John would know. Maybe if Torrie fell out with John, he might not come back…after knowing that…easy for Torrie to deal with so she'll know Honey kept her promise.

"I just…don't get it…." Torrie tilted her head back, with tears in her eyes. Lost, confused, hurt and…guilt…regret. All these emotions…

Honey just nodded her head, torn up inside. She just gripped Torrie's hand, and smiled softly at Torrie. Who smiled back, the same way. Both of them, hiding their tears and emotions they both felt.

Friends Forever, they both made the vow….only one broke it.

…...

John was sitting by the wall, with his head in his hands. Randy was just amusing himself, it's been hours and they were still locked in. both bored out of their skull. Time seemed to stand still, it felt forever…

"Randy, you better hope we get out of here by tomorrow" John said.

"We will" Randy said, he then turned his head away. "Hope so"

John leaned his head back, closing his eyes again.

"John"

He slowly opened his eyes, and turned his head towards Randy. "What?"

"Want to play a game"

"No"

"Oh come on. How about Eye spy? It will pass the time. Time will fly" Randy spoke, positive.

John looked at him, "Fine, I'll go first. I spy with my little eye. Something begins with D and ends in V" John spoke.

Randy looked at him and then around, not getting it "What's that?"

John shouted back "Dead Viper!"

"I don't think that's how you play, want to play Truth or Dare?"

John looked at him, much to say "No"

"Spin the bottle" Randy offered. John turned back over to him, annoyed knowing Randy is just winding him up.

"There's two of us, Orton" John spoke.

"I'm just trying pass the time, I'm bored"

"Here's an idea! Don't lock us in. Better still if you're going to lock us in here! Don't! lose the fricking key!" John snapped back.

"John, I said I'm sorry." Randy muttered.

John sighed. "I'm sorry Randy, I know you meant well. I just don't how much more I can take. All I'll need for this night to be the worst night of my life. Is for Liz to come here"

"How? We're locked in" Randy softly smiled.

John looked at him, he managed a small grin. Ever since he split up with his wife. Randy has been always been there, like a brother. Drives John crazy to a point where he's about to snap but….he don't know what he would have done…without him over the few months of hell.

"True, Randy I wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me over the few months, I don't appreciate it, I do very much…even if I don't seem like I do" John said to Randy.

Randy stared at him, before he grinned back.

"It's been like my personal nightmare, it's been like hell" John muttered.

Randy came over to John, he sat down with him. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

John shrugged, chuckling gently "I guess so" He and Randy played Rock, Paper and Scissors.

"I know, I'm here for you" Randy spoke to John.

"I know" John smiled back.

"It will get better John, you'll see" Randy said as they played.

Randy made a new one "Fire" , and John looked at him. "What the hell is that?"

"Fire"

John looked at him. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, beats everything. Burns paper, scissors and erodes Rocks" Randy grinned.

John eyed him "Uh huh, what about Water"

Randy looked on, "Hey, fine you got me" he and John just laughed, secretly they enjoyed spending time, since they were always so busy they hardly get any time to be friends like they used to be.

"We're sad aren't we?" Randy asked.

"Yeah pretty much" John nodded back.

"Do you remember the old days?"

John looked at him "What old days?"asked John.

"Just like a few years ago, a group of us. You, me, Tor, Stace, Jeff, Maria, Trish, Amy. We're the only ones left"

John nodded. "Yeah, time has flown past. I can't believe I'm 35 next year" John said.

Randy just looked at him. "Yeah,"

"I remember the day I met Torrie,"

"You do?"

John nodded "Yep, I remember"

"Let's talk, might as while nothing else to do. We could have a match but it's a little smaller than a ring" Randy spoke.

John chuckled, he started to talk about when he met Torrie. All the memories came flooding back through his mind. But only one stuck in his mind, and he ended up feeling himself dragged back in the past.

"That's when the strong bond happened?" Randy asked.

"No…Randy, one night we had."

"You slept together?"

"No! Randy just listen. It was the night where she needed someone and I promised her I'll always be there for her" John said, as he remembered that night. The emotion from that night was ringing in his mind. He could even hear the sound of the ocean, feel the rapid of winds from that night. It all was coming back to him now.

_Flashback. _

_The gentle waves were colliding with the ocean, where the heart broken Torrie stood. It was dark, pitch black almost. Her golden locks from her shoulders were blowing off her shoulders. Her eyes were full of emotion, her heart was broken. _

_Unknown to everyone, she was broken. Completely been knocked down by the betrayal. No one knew, because she remained in silence. She didn't tell anyone just what was going on with her. She had no one to turn too. She didn't know where to turn. Everything felt so hard and scary for her. She had become scared of her own shadow. _

_Scared of what is in her future. She remained scared, in fear….in silence. She looked up at the night sky, hoping for a miracle. "Please…I don't want…to be…here anymore…I don't want any of this" _

"_Torrie" _

_She heard a voice, deep voice. She turned her head around, her blonde hair blew in the dark. Her innocent eyes came upon to kind blue eyes. Was her prayers answered. _

"_John, what are you doing here?" _

"_I could ask you the same question. I saw you out here, on your own. Are you okay?" John Cena asked concerned. _

_Torrie nodded her head softly, not muttering a single word. _

_John walked over to her. "So what are you doing here for?" _

"_Just thinking" Torrie softly spoke, she turned back to the deep, waves watching it collide with the shoreline. _

_John came in front of her. He looked in her eyes. She just lowered her head down "Peter isn't with you, is he?" John asked. _

_Torrie moved her head up slightly. She looked at him. She just shook her head. "No" _

"_It's okay sweetheart" he softly comforted. John stepped forwards, wrapping her his arms. She just leaned on John's chest while he stroked her blonde hair gently. She just let him comfort her. Hell she needed it. Going through it alone, for so many months…just taken a toll. She felt like she couldn't anymore. _

"_Why didn't you tell anyone?" John asked. _

"_I just didn't….I don't want to be a bother….I thought if I went through it alone I'll be okay" Torrie cracked in her tears. _

_John stared at her. "It's okay, you could have told someone. No one wouldn't think anything of you" _

"_I just wasn't good enough" Torrie cried. _

"_Good enough? Are you kidding me?" John said. _

"_Well I can't keep a husband, I can't keep anything." Torrie spoke softly, dapping her eyes gently. _

"_He lied and had a affair. Torrie. You did nothing wrong." He softly touched her cheek. "Listen to me okay? Now and until forever I'm here promise you will never be alone" John said gently, brushing his fingers on her cheek catching the tears sliding down from her eyes. _

_Torrie just nodded her head, feeling for once she wasn't alone in this dark world. She closed her eyes for a moment before she re opened them, and saw all the answers in John's crystal blue eyes. The look in his eyes, told her one thing. She will never be alone again. _

"_I know, thank you" Torrie softly muttered, she appreciated his concern. _

"_I'm here for you Torrie, you know I'll help you out. And if you sink too deep I'll be here to pull you out okay?" _

_Torrie nodded her head, with a soft fragile smiling on her face. _

"_I'll be defender" John grinned handsomely getting her to laugh, she just smiled sweetly and giggled leaning on him. _

"_No one will touch or hurt me again" Torrie giggled. _

_He took off his jacket when the rain suddenly started to pour down, he wrapped it around Torrie's shoulders. She gave him a smile bringing the black coat, closing to herself. She may drown in it, but she felt secure and warm in it. _

_John then put his arm around it, Torrie latched on his shoulder. Before they walked off together, before he took her off the beach. One thing she knew, she got a friend forever in John Cena. _

John opened his eyes and saw Randy looking at him.

"From then?"

John nodded. "Yeah we were very close friends from then."

"Wow"

John just nodded his head, that's why his friendship to Torrie mattered so much, because of that promise he made. He has never broke a promise….and he'll feel like he's not only let her down, but himself.

"But I knew she'll be okay. No matter what. She'll always bounce back up and she did" John said, as he remembered the night he watched her from afar. So proud of her for being so strong and held on. Didn't fall back down. He felt so proud of her.

_The beautiful blonde smiled brightly, "Okay thanks guys. Enjoy the tour!" it was her opening of her new fashion line store. She bounced back, and felt even better than she ever did. Everything in her life, was finally falling into place. She was happy. _

_Torrie walked out in front of the store, she saw loads of public. Family and friends around. She looked up at the sky. Everything was perfect. The stars were shining bright, but the one she wanted here wasn't here. She wanted him here. "I wish you here, John, it was all because of you" she muttered to herself. _

_She had asked him, but he couldn't make it. He was on tour. Once she left WWE. Things changed for them. He was still there to talk too, but she hardly saw him anymore. His words, his courage was the reason she's the woman she is now. If he didn't help her all those months. She wouldn't have even tried, she would just stay the way she is….he saved her. _

_She missed him all the time, but she knew he's where he needs to be. Where he wants to be. But it didn't stop her missing him. "I miss you John" she folded her arms, keeping herself warm since it was a cold, windy night. She was in a baby blue dress, with a gold strap around it, with her black heels. She had the design owner going perfectly. _

_Her hopes were up. She was beaming with happiness. She loved her life once again. Happy to be alive, and it was down to one person. _

_One more glance at the stars in the sky. She smiled softly "Thank you John Cena" she turned back to the store door. She saw her new store packed! People loving and laughing into the night. If they only knew, it was down to one superstar that gave her the inspiration. To try and never give up on your dreams. _

_She didn't, she had succeeded. All thanks to him. He gave her back the faith, the strength to get back up, and try again. She had never ever appreciated someone as much as she does him. No one ever had even done as much for her, than he did. _

_Without realising, he saved her…from dying inside. Fading like a rose. He saved a rose…every rose has it's thorn, torrie was one of them but someone still helped her. Still didn't give up, and let the rose die. _

_Torrie's bright, white pearly smile shone in the moonlight. She just turned back to the entrance door, she took a few steps but she felt someone watching over her. She stopped, and looked out in the night. Feeling the wind through her honey blonde locks she just smiled back, walked in the store. _

_Not so far away, a silver car parked. A man was standing in the dark. John Cena leaned on his car, watching on from the distance. His blue eyes blinked as he looked up at the name on the store "Jaded" owned by "Torrie Wilson" _

_A smile formed on his face. Very proud of her. He just looked on, seeing the blonde in the store, chatting and laughing. She looked very happy. He was happy for her. _

"_Well done Tor" with that, he got in his car and drove away. He knew from then, she would be just fine but he'll always keep his promise he made all those years ago. When she needed him. He'll be there. Till then…he let her live….and stand on her own. He knew she can make it, and she did. _

_Torrie's eyes turned to the road, she walked to the window of the store. But nothing was there. Her smile just shown on her face. Someone was watching over her, she knew it, she felt it. And always she'll love it, having that someone that will always be there to catch her if she falls again. She knew she had that special friend. _

_She closed her eyes, hearing his deep voice. "Now until forever" she finally understood his words. It just made her bright smile across her face, while she enjoyed the rest of her wonderful evening. _

_Knowing she'll never be alone. _

John lowered his head down in silence. Randy just stretched his hands out. And felt a small object. He pulled out from the near the door. "Hey John, look I found the key"

John just turned his head. "Under the door? It was under the door this whole time"

"Oh I must have dropped it." Randy spoke.

"Open the door"

"Alright, alright calm down" Randy inserted the key, but then the key broke when he pressed the key in too hard, since the door was a little stiff. He then heard a noise from the key. It didn't sound good.

He pulled it out. And saw the broken key.

"Randy, open the door then" John said.

Randy turned back, and shown John. Half of the key. John just looked and groaned "Want to play a game?" Randy asked.

They weren't going anywhere.

John stared at him, Randy drove him crazy. But that's true friends are….ones that always stick around through it all.

"Sure"

Then the door suddenly unlocked and opened. A janitor came in, he just stopped when he saw two guys in there.

"John! The door!" Randy pointed.

"What are you guys doing in here? Aren't you?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you" John ran out, Randy shook the man's hand for him opening the door. He then came back, and gave him the broken key. The janitor looked on like he just imagined something absolutely crazy.

John and Randy got back to the corridor, which led to Torrie's door.

"I thought you two left" Honey spoke seeing them standing there.

"Long story, Randy locked us in a room. Lost the key. Then broke it and then we got let out by some janitor" John explained in one breath.

Honey slowly nodded her head, understanding a little.

"Is Torrie still here?" John asked, taking in a breath.

"Yeah, you messed up didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, I have less than 15 hours to make it right." John said. He then ran back to Torrie's hospital room. He opened the door, and saw Torrie looking at the window, gazing at the rain.

John gently stepped in, and closed the door. "Hey Tor" he gently muttered.

Torrie turned back, to see John in her room. "John what are you doing here? I thought you left" Torrie bluntly spoke.

"I…long story…Randy locked us in a room, lost the key and then broke the key" John said.

Torrie looked at him, blinking. "Sounds like Randy"

"Torrie, I'm so sorry what I said about Nick. I really am. I can see how much you love him…I care so much about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt" John said truthfully.

Torrie looked at him, she could see the emotion rising in his blue eyes. "He's not Pete, John? He won't hurt me" Torrie spoke.

John took a breath in, before he tried to figure what his words were going to be. He couldn't mess up again. "I know…but I've seen one guy tear you apart…I didn't want to see it again." John said. "Just…how many times can you fall back down? Before you can't move"

Torrie looked at him, she sat up. And brought John closer by his forearm seeing how much he cared. He still cared about her after all this time . He sat down on her bed in frotn of her. Torrie took his hand, and gripped it tightly.

"I know you do, I don't want to lose you John. But don't make me choose because for once you'll lose John" Torrie spoke.

John didn't say anything to that. He just nodded, admitting his friendship with Torrie is over.

Torrie came forwards and hugged him. "Thank you" whispered Torrie, leaning on his shoulder.

John just closed his eyes, before he embraced the blonde. She was here now, but after the truth… is revealed. She won't be. And he knew that. He had to sacrifice…let her go. Stay away forever.

That broke him in half, but he knew it was for the best for everyone.

John released Torrie but held her hands "Torrie, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" Torrie smiled.

John shook his head, with his clear blue eyes looking at her. "No it's not, I'm sorry…I can't do this anymore"

"What?"

"Lying to you" John muttered emotionally.

Torrie looked at him, with a confusion forming on her face. She moved her head towards the side slightly, trying to figure out what John was saying.

"Lying? What are you lying about?"

John had it on the tip of his tongue. But the doctor came in the room. "Torrie, I just need you to sign this and then you can go home"

"Oh thank god," Torrie breathed in relief. "I protected my bones and everything else, except my head" Torrie giggled gently. John just managed a small grin for the doctor.

Torrie just took the papers, and John felt like he was at breaking point. He watched the doctor explain to Torrie. He couldn't stand it anymore….John walked out, when Torrie was distracted. He just kept walking, and walking.

"John" Randy called, but John kept on walking.

He pushed the doors open, and just left the hospital. Finally he had enough. John got in his car. His head met the steering wheel. Doesn't matter how big and strong you are. You still fall and break down.

And John Cena did.

* * *

End Of Chapter. Okay! Okay don't kill me Lol. I promise the truth is coming. It's coming next chapter I promise! If I continued this chapter would be Very, Very, Very Long.

Anyways thank you for all the lovely reviews. I truly love you guys!

Next Time: John tells the truth! But will Torrie believe him? If so what will happen with Nick?


	12. Unveiling The Truth!

Chapter 12: Unveiling The Truth.

John opened his hotel room door, he just walked to the bed, and collapsed on it. He lied on the bed, breathing quite quickly due to the emotion whirling inside his body. Who knew something so strong like John Cena, could be breaking inside torn apart unknown to family and friends.

He hid it so well, from everyone. Even his best friend Randy Orton had some light on what was going on in John's life right now….but he didn't know just how much John was struggling inside. God he was torn part inside. He just didn't know how much fate is going to decide throw at him.

Some ways learning about the betrayal of his best friend's fiancé, Nick Mitchell helped him a little. He was focusing on that, his mind was filled with thoughts over that situation. He dreaded every single time, he's on his own…with his own thoughts because then the reasons, the questions, the pain he felt would come back. In some ways….hurt John even more.

John closed his eyes gently, he felt the darkness the moment his lashes closed. John rose his hands to his head, his fingers on his temple. John lied with his back on the bed, he felt every time he breathed. His body rising, felt his strong heart still beating somehow still holding on through everything. What had happened to him, surely shown just how strong hearted John Cena was.

John opened his eyes, and saw the ceiling above him. He let in a soft breath through his lips, feeling his body rising. His black shirt was stretched, so the tip of amazing physique, concerning his abs and stomach shown.

He was trying to figure what to do next? And kept telling himself the reason for one to stand back up, after being knocked down again…and the reason why to risk the best friendship he had with a WWE Diva. The Idaho beauty, from Boise Idaho. Torrie Wilson.

He had to keep telling himself that telling the truth is the right choice, love of a friend. Your right to do by a friend. It's what John always believed in. He knew the moment the truth is revealed, a whole new set of drama will be unleashed. But somehow he'll keep Torrie safe, he won't let her stand their on her own. Even if she pushes him away, he'll find some way to come back, and stand by her. Somehow he needed her, and something told him, she needed him.

A bond of a strong friendship that has survived everything from the ups and downs, in betweens. The good and the bad….survived the most vital….the test of time. Their friendship always survived, and as the years increased. It got stronger.

It was possible, John felt like he was losing even more. He's already lost everything loads. Would he lose Torrie too? He just didn't know what was going to happen when he tells her the truth.

He didn't know if she would believe him….he had some hope that she would, but a lot of negative thoughts were making John believe that he will lose Torrie as a friend, and will have to deal with life without her….and John really didn't want that.

He just tried to think what to do, taking a moment to breathe in. Think things through. That's where he gets the answers from, even though it's clouded….with emotion, and fear of losing a friend.

John released his hands from his head, still lying on the bed. John sat up, when he heard the door being knocked.

"John, open the door"

John closed his eyes, lying back down hearing Randy's voice. "John Cena open the door, or I'll kick the door down" Randy spoke again.

John just groaned to himself, he sat back up. Walking to the door, he opened it but laid back down on the bed. Randy just watched him, and folded his arms.

"Randy, don't look at me like that"

"How do you know how I'm looking at you, if you're eyes are closed?"

"I can just tell, so stop it" John muttered.

Randy looked at him. "John, I honestly think we need to sort this"

"Don't you think I haven't tried. I've been trying for days….everything single time I try it just gets worse!" John spoke quite drained from the situation.

Randy looked at his friend, he then turned and started putting their belongings away. He gave John his passport, and Cena just sat up when his passport was thrown on his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"We're leaving tonight, okay we can still make it" Randy said.

John just held his passport, now it had came down to decision time. Will he stay? Or will he go. Now or never….he knew he had to chose.

…...

Torrie stepped through her front door that Honey had opened for her. Torrie walked in, as soon as she stepped into her hallway. Puppies, Chloe, Stewie and Pepper all ran up at their lovable, beloved owner.

Torrie knelt down, hugging them closely. She let out a small smile, feeling the softness of their fur against her cheek. "I know babies, I'm so sorry Mommy is a little late." she comforted them, after she stood back up. The animals ran back into the living room and just did what they usually do at night, play and relax to go to sleep.

"John and Randy left so suddenly didn't they?" Honey said.

"I have no idea what's going on? My head really hurts so I'm tending not to even think about it. John said something….about lying to me before he just disappeared"

"Disappeared?" Honey said.

"Yeah I was talking to him, then the doctor came in. I signed the papers and…I turned back and John wasn't there." Torrie spoke.

Honey just looked at her. "Oh, well maybe they had to leave, something important"

Torrie ran her fingers through her blonde hair, with her honey blonde soft locks falling back on her back. "Yeah, probably. I just hope they stop, without leaving saying goodbye" Torrie softly spoke.

"I'm sure they won't" Honey smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't know…I just have this feeling. John isn't telling me everything." Honey's face lost colour slightly, was Torrie starting to see some of the signs?

Torrie then shrugged "I don't know, probably me worrying about nothing"

Honey had her hand flat on her neck looking at her friend. "Probably, Tor?"

Torrie turned back around "Yeah?" she asked.

"I was wondering, how come you never talked to me before about John?"

"What do you mean?" Torrie asked.

"Well I never knew you two were such close friends"

Torrie stared at her. "Oh well because….when I left WWE a lot changed, and….well he's moved on, and he's married and I don't really like to talk about someone else's husband"

"It's not like…you're committing adultery?" Honey said with a gentle giggle. Thinking of Nick's betrayal.

"I know, and I know John loves his wife very much. Liz and I were quite close. I think sleeping with a married man is pathetic really is" Torrie spoke.

"Obviously the person who…slept with peter, thought differently" Honey hinted slightly.

"Well his morals are different to mine, I have absolutely nothing nice to say about that bastard. I don't care if he really falls of the edge of this earth far as I'm concerned" Torrie spoke.

She was the most, nicest, sweetest, friendliest woman out there in the world she was called by many people in the world. One thing she did not stand, was betrayal. Boy how much her love for Nick was going to change when she learns the truth and sees his true colours.

When Torrie suddenly broke her silence over her ex husband. She kept quiet for months, but after some encouragement from John. She broke her silence, rose her voice. And everyone wondered, how a beautiful sweetheart…would utter such bitter, and harsh words. She did because…one word, she despised…. Betrayal.

How will she feel when she finds out, it's happened to her again.

"Uh huh, I heard he's in training somewhere"

"I don't care" Torrie spoke.

Honey just nodded her head. "Tor…I….need…"

Torrie suddenly smiled brightly, "I'm just so happy I have Nick, I know I'll be fine and I'm happy with him, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. I know he wouldn't ever hurt me" Torrie gushed. Honey just lost all her words.

Torrie looked at her Honey. "I'm going to do some work, okay?"

"Tor, you should be resting"

"You know I can't, I had some rest time in hospital" Torrie spoke, she walked in her living room. Getting out her files for the paperwork she needed to do. She flicked through a few pages, and then stood back up.

"Great, I have to go to the store. I forgot something"

"Tor, you need to rest" Honey advised.

"I'm fine." Torrie got her keys from her purse. Without letting Honey even try to stop her. Torrie walked to her silver sports car, she put her purse in the front seat. She started her car and made her way to her clothing store.

"Why do I even bother?" Honey collapsed back on the sofa. Her words of concern fell on deaf ears. She knew a lot of things about her best friend. She's loyal, kind, caring and definitely passionate and dedicated to her work.

…...

"No" John shook his head. "I…"

"What? What are we going to do?" Randy asked John.

Cena stared at the door, before he turned back towards his best friend. "I don't know" he softly muttered through his lips. He looked depressed, like a lost puppy. Looked like had lost his way, lost the reason to keep on holding on. Lost the reason to fight, never walk away. Every breath he took, made it hard to believe he can still overcome this hell.

"I think we should just leave" Randy said.

John looked at Randy, he softly shook his head. Agreeing with him. Was he really giving up?

"I'll go and get ready" Randy said. He manly hugged John, slapping him on the back before he left the hotel room. Leaving John once again on his own.

John stared at the wall, he closed his eyes gently before he lowered his head down to the floor below. He then suddenly heard his own voice in his head.

"No matter what I'll always be here for you"

Then he heard Torrie's sweet angel voice. "I know, I will there too. Because we're always be there for each other, like true friends. Forever and ever"

John opened his eyes, he saw himself alone in his hotel room. John just stood up from the bed. He walked out of the room and went down the corridor. Not even waiting for Randy, but was he really leaving? Or was he heading somewhere else?

…...

"Baby, come on I said I'm sorry"

Darcy kept her arms folded, turning her head away. Not succumbing to his charm "No" she growled, she pushed his arms off her.

"Darcy, come on babe"

"Don't you babe me? How can you just leave me standing here…for hours alone. Do you know how unwanted, and humiliated I felt" she said, keeping her arms folded.

"Darcy, Torrie had a fall. okay I still care about her. She's fine now and I'm right here with you for the whole night" Nick said, coming closer to his lover again.

"Do you love her?" Darcy asked, out straight.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Torrie, do you love her? Yes or not. It's a simple question" Darcy spoke.

"I…..care about her"

"But do you love her, and Nick even if you have to think about it! I swear…" Nick stopped his lover, grabbing his arm around her waist.

"No Darcy, baby I don't have to think about it. No…I don't" Nick spoke.

Darcy looked at him "You don't?"

He shook his head. "How can I, love such a damaged, annoying….gullible bimbo"

"So why are you still with her?"

"Well if I'm…with her….because….okay I'm going to get married to her" Darcy scoffed, not impressed at all by that.

Nick then grabbed her, putting his arms around her waist. "She'll sign the store over to me, I win everything you and me will live the high life, in LA while Torrie will lose everything" Nick spoke as he then planted a butterfly kiss on her cheek, down to her neck.

Darcy succumb to his charms. "Sounds absolutely perfect" Darcy spoke smiling brightly. Nick just twirled her around, lifting her up in his arms kissing her passionately.

As they kissed, Nick didn't realise. One man had heard everything he just said. That same man's eyes were ice cold. He knew it wasn't right what Nick said, it wasn't fair on Torrie. She didn't do anything wrong? Nothing to deserve it. She had a heart of gold, she didn't deserve such horrible treatment.

He couldn't stand there and do nothing, as that lovable heart gets broken in such a vain, horrible way.

John looked at Nick and Darcy. His blood was boiling, his heart was pounding. That's all he had to hear, he just didn't care anymore. He is telling Torrie the truth.

Darcy walked off excusing herself. "I'm going to slip into something…more comfortable" she winked walking away.

Nick smirked, he walked over to the vending machine. Suddenly he was pulled by his shirt. Nick yelped, John was standing in front of him, furious as hell.

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

"You heartless son of a bitch!" John snapped, after hearing exactly what Nick's plans were.

"Well that's not nice" Nick spoke.

"Yeah well I'm not usually a nice person when someone is hurting one of my best friends. One girl I care so much about" John snapped.

Nick rolled his eyes "Oh not this again?"

"You think putting you through a wall is….the worst I can do to you!" John warned.

"John I don't care, but I'm bored. Now I know you won't tell Torrie because….you don't want to lose such a sweet friend" he mocked. John's eyes narrowed while he took a huge gulp, like he was about to snap but he couldn't. He had to hold on.

"Torrie the truth" he firmly growled.

"And why would I do that?"

John stepped closer to his face. "If you don't, I will hurt you so badly you won't make it to your breakout" John warned.

Nick looked at him. "And how would Torrie feel about that?" John's anger in his blue eyes lightened up slightly. His body tensed up in anger, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. His stomach rising in and out every time he took a breath in. quick and fast, his breathing was. He was so angry, he was at the point of almost snapping.

"You know I could have told her about our little…..confrontation in the hospital but I didn't"

John looked at him, before he inhaled a deep breath in.

"But I didn't, out of my goodness of my heart I didn't" Nick said.

John just looked at him. "Goodness out of your heart? You don't have one" he growled back.

"You told her I left" John snapped after.

"Well I thought you did, you know. You weren't wanted or needed there Cena. Like a lot of places you're not wanted or needed" Nick snapped.

John looked at him, he tried not to let that statement get to him. But his current state of mind. It did. He was weakened, hardly brave…he was just surviving right now.

"Torrie doesn't need or want you in your life. So why don't you just leave"

John looked at him. "What do you know about what she needs? She doesn't need her fiancé, one man she loves the most…betraying her like this, and I heard everything you said what you're planning on doing. I'll die first before I step aside and let you do that!" John snapped.

"You can't stop me John, you know that." Nick suddenly put his arm around John's shoulder, since they were public around. John couldn't do anything but stand there hating every minute of it.

"No" John muttered.

"No, you know that. Torrie won't believe you and that's nothing you can or say to change that" Nick kept his arm around Cena's shoulder.

John was about to say something about Torrie protecting Nick but he knew if he did, then Nick would know Honey told them and then Honey could be in trouble and Torrie could be too so he had to swallow his pride once again, and just take it.

"Okay so just except it, Torrie is mine. And for once you're not her hero"

John had enough and went to walk away, but he was pulled back by his shoulder. John stumbled back, Cena found himself once again standing next to a guy he really hated right now, Nick's draped around his shoulder. Just adding salt to the wounds.

"Just remember that" Nick said. He then let him go. John just stormed off, while Nick chuckled and turned back around seeing Darcy in a short red mini dress with black heels. He just came over, and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they passionately kissed. Like they had no care in the entire world.

John got back in his car. John just whacked his hand on the steering wheel. He let out some aggression but not enough. Not nearly enough, when this was all over. John was seriously going to have some matches with a punching bag. He was so angry, most angry he has ever been.

John leaned his head back on the seat. He turned on the engine, and drove down the road. Going somewhere he knew he had to go. Torrie's house.

While he drove, he didn't realise his phone was lighting up. With one name, Randy.

…...

Randy sighed to himself "John what is the point of a phone, if you don't use it!" Randy shouted, he then realised no one was around.

"Great he's got me talking to myself" Randy mumbled, he heard the voicemail and left another voice mail.

"John it's me Randy…again, hence the name again! Look I know you're going through a lot of crap right now but you need to come back. I can't leave you in Texas…look just come back, please I don't want to tell people. The face of RAW has gone Awol. I don't want to say half of the main event next week has disappeared"

"Look we can talk, I'll back you whatever you decide. Please just call me, stay safe man please" Randy ended the call.

He then sat down on the sofa, worried for his friend. Really worried seeing the state he was in earlier.

…...

John parked his car on the road, he walked up the front door. He knocked on the door. Honey suddenly came to the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Honey asked.

"Hey Honey, is Torrie here?" John asked.

"No she's at her store"

John nodded, but then blinked wondering if he heard that right. "I'm sorry what?"

"Torrie isn't here, she's at her store" Honey repeated, holding Chloe since she wanted to try and jump in John's arms.

"She's at her store…when she's supposed to be resting" John said.

"I know, trust me I told her…" Honey said to John.

John just rubbed his temple, "Right okay she only just got out of hospital a few hours ago"

"I tried to stop her, but she was out of the door by the time I could even say her name. you know Tor, hard working, passionate girl" Honey spoke.

"Yeah sounds like Torrie" John agreed with a small grin on his face.

"Yep"

John nodded, "Right, okay thanks Honey"

Honey smiled "Your welcome, you're welcome to…come in and wait?"

"No it's alright, thanks anyways"

"You will come and say goodbye to her, she was upset you left earlier" Honey said stopping John when he was walking away.

John nodded "Yeah of course" he then got back in his car. And now he had to go to The fashion store known as Jaded.

John drove down the road, he turned the corner. He saw the store big bold letters on the street. "Jaded" John parked his car. He saw the honey blonde just locking up her store. He took in a breath, before he opened his car door. John stepped out to the moonlight.

John locked his car, then walked behind Torrie.

"Hey"

Torrie turned around, smiled sweetly "Oh hey John. What are you doing here?" Torrie asked.

"I…'m sorry I left like that I had something important to do" John lied. He left because he just couldn't stand it anymore.

"It's fine, I know your busy" Torrie spoke as she started to lock up. "I…"

"I need to talk to you Torrie" John suddenly blurted out.

Torrie turned back hearing his tone of voice. She searched those kind blue eyes she knew so well, they were filled with emotion. "John, are you okay?"

John gulped down "I need to talk to you" he repeated.

Torrie saw her friend was struggling, he looked upset and down. Like he was struggling with something. "Okay, do you want to go for a coffee?"

"No, can we go in your store?" John asked. He didn't want or wouldn't let anything distract him.

Torrie looked at John for a moment, she could tell he needed help. "Okay, just let me unlock this" John nodded, he heard the door unlock. Torrie opened the door, and let John in. she locked the entrance door but she and John went into the back room.

"What's going on John? Are you alright?" Torrie asked.

John just stood there, hearing his own heart pounding. "I…"

"I knew something was wrong at the hospital, come on sweetheart tell me what is it?" Torrie asked, coming closer to John seeing he looked emotional right now. Torrie just wanted to give him a hug, looking at him.

John just looked at her. "I'm not that honest, true friend you think I am" he spoke softly in emotion.

"What? Are you talking about?" Torrie asked. "Yes you are and I cherish that. I have had so many test of friendship lessons over the years and John Cena you're one of the true friends I'll always have" she spoke, with a comfort smile across her face.

John listened to her words, he could see the sparkle in her eyes. The smile. Everything. He felt like he was being torn in half. "No…I'm not…" He lowered his head down. Closing his eyes for a moment. "If I was...I would have you told you" he mumbled softly. Almost Torrie couldn't hear him.

"Yes you are, John where is this all coming from?" Torrie asked.

"I'm sorry" John mumbled almost a whisper.

Torrie stared at him, confused and a little scared to what John was saying sorry for.

"John, what's going on?"

John came closer. Walking closer to Torrie. He then took her hands "I have something to tell you, and…" John started, gripping Torrie's hands with his own.

"What?" Torrie asked.

No word, just silence. He left Torrie hanging on.

"You're not going to like it"

Torrie's eyes rose in confusion, she was completely lost.

Another brink of silence fell upon them.

"What?"

John gulped down, and looked up in her emerald beautiful eyes. One last breath...

Finally he let out the truth. "Nick is cheating on you" relief! He finally said it.

Torrie's eyes suddenly lightened up, she just stared at John in sudden shock like she had stabbed in the back. Completely dumbstruck. Completely speechless. Confusion, sense of lost rose in her expression. John's breathing slightly calmed down. He felt his body softly rise. A weight had been lifted off his heart. The Pressure felt lifted slightly like he could breathe once again.

Now the secret was out…and he told Torrie the truth.

All Torrie could muster in her mind. Was one word. "What?"

A relief feeling fluttered in his heart, but now…was he ready for the….repercussions? Now the truth has been revealed.

* * *

There you have it! :) I just wanted to do another Nick and Cena confrontation. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Please leave a review, :)

Next time: Torrie is heartbroken, John is there for her but will she let him? What about Nick? will Torrie confront him? who will she believe her best friend John or her fiance Nick. Find out!

John Cena is in Nexus :( :( OMG! I felt so sorry for him. He looked so unhappy and upset on RAW. I rather have him in nexus than fired. I just wanted to give him a hug lol. Anyways thanks guys! Bye! xxoxoxo


	13. Forever A Friend

Chapter 13: Forever A Friend

Torrie just stood there, like she had just become a frozen sculpture. Her body didn't move an inch. All that was making some movement was her chest rising in and out, quite fast after a sudden bombshell. It had taken her by complete surprise. She felt lost and most of all confused. What does she really say to that? Torrie didn't know.

Torrie continued to stand there, feeling her heels of her black boots on the red carpet of her fashion store. She was speechless, completely lost all ability to talk. She stood there, in complete silence.

A sudden bombshell just hit her, and now her body was trying to register it all, trying to come to terms with it. So she could go back to the real world, and deal with what has just told her.

Torrie felt like she had just fallen from the top of the world, right down to the earth below. She felt the walls starting to shake, the happiness she felt…seem to start fade. It felt like a whole world had suddenly came crashing down.

She was in front of John, but it was like she was staring right through him. Like he wasn't even there.

She couldn't believe what he had just said, it felt like hours to Torrie since she had been silent ever since he had told her but it had only been minutes. She couldn't understand? Why would John say that to her?

Why would one of her closest, utterly best friend she found in the WWE suddenly turn around and say that to her. She didn't understand, she couldn't even register what he even told her right now. It had just felt like a firework had just gone off, startling in the young blonde. Something that just had taken her by surprise.

Surely John's revelation definitely had done that.

Torrie suddenly made the first move, her heel moved from the carpet stepping back. "I'm sorry what?"

John looked at her, and he repeated. "Nick is seeing someone else" he softly told, being careful with Torrie's state of mind.

Torrie suddenly went silent again, still it had shocked her. She didn't know what to say, what to do? All she felt right now was confusion. She had a mental image of herself in a dark room, with some many questions being flung right at her…she had not the faintest idea what to say.

It almost scared Torrie, because she's in a situation with no way of escaping. All she did is stand there, in complete silence.

John continued to stand there, his eyes turned to the wall. Thinking to himself what he can do? At least she wasn't crying or screaming at him….so that was a good sign…but he didn't like the silence but it wasn't as bad he thought it would be…right now.

It looked like a calm storm that had started….who knew if it was going to turn into a thunder, rapids storm.

At least the truth is out, is all John knew that was good about this whole situation.

Torrie glanced at John for a moment before she walked away. John's eyes followed her, and he watched her turn on the radio. He didn't know if that was a good sign or not?

Torrie heard the radio playing, the only sound that was going around the room. She just leaned her hands on the desk, while she heard "Defender" by Gabriella Climi. She heard the lyrics of the song, while John just stood there looking at Torrie, not knowing what was going to happen. Was something lying in the shadows. Was it bad or good thing for him?

Was the eering silence good or terrible? He just didn't know. And what made it worse, Cena didn't know if he should even open his mouth to speak.

Torrie closed her eyes, hearing the lyrics of the song. It made her think of John. Her friend, defending her all those times….encouraging, being a friend to her. Giving her that shoulder to cry on. Letting her lean on him…..just being there for the honey blonde. Then the words came back to her…that changed everything…

_So just remember_

_I am your defender_

_I won't let you stand there on your own_

_No matter what they tell ya_

_I will not surrender_

_Now until foreverYou will never Be alone_

John just fiddled with his fingertips, he didn't know what to say. This wasn't what he was expecting, he thought she would have cried or screamed blue murder at him. His words were like an echo…and still nothing has happened, yet.

_I am your defender_

_I will not surrender_

_Now until forever_

_You will neverBe alone_

_No way I won't surrender_

_I'm here_

_Now till forever_

_Hold on_

_We're in this together You know I'm your Defender!_

The song suddenly faded, a few silent moments passed…Torrie kept her eyes on the desk, John well he just stood there with a scared look across his face. This was scaring him, because he didn't know when Torrie was going to break down or if she was going to snap. Either way, he had to do something. Either be there for her, or defend himself. He didn't know which way this was going.

He just wished for Torrie to speak, at least say something but she remained listening to the radio in silence. The next song was "I Will Be" by Leona Lewis.

Torrie's fingertips touched the end of her soft locks balancing on her shoulders. She just continued to listen to all the songs on the radio, while her body tried to come to terms with it all.

"_I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see,_

_honestlyYou're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down, I'll turn it all around_

_'Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

_Without you I can't breathe_

_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_

_You're all I got,_

_you're all I want, _

_oh'Cause without you I don't know what I'd do_

_I can never, ever live a day without you_

_Here with me, do you see you're all I need?_

Torrie listened to the lyrics, one time in her life all she had was John. And some days when she was alone, and he was the only one there, once upon of time. John was all she had, at least that's what she felt like. The only thing she had as a friend, was John. He was all she needed and wanted in a friend. He was the closest friend she ever had, one friend she got right, not a fake. a True friend. The one that who would always be there. The one that kept her falling apart, time after time. He's always been there, make it all be okay in the end. The one that gave her a reason to fight and never walk away. To Never Give Up! you fall down, you stand back up. he taught her that, the faith. She believed every word he told her! and now...to hear what John said just broke her heart in a million pieces. her heart falling down, shattering to pieces. She fell hard.

She was confused, completely lost. She didn't understand why? Why was he saying this? What was the reason? She felt her walls of happiness come suddenly crashing down. What terrified her, is that what if it was true? What if she had got it all wrong all over again. How about John? Why would he suddenly come out with that. Was it something to do with him not being a fan of Nick.

All she wanted was to be happy, that's all the blonde was trying to do and it seemed the world was against her. Like the tide will turn, and once again she's all alone.

John listened to the song. "This is torture" t was torture for him. He felt scared and worried for himself and mostly for Torrie. Standing in silence, not uttering a single word. Wasn't like Torrie. The radio playing was making the atmosphere worse.

John heard a noise from outside, it made him jump with the atmosphere as well. He was concerned.

The song faded, another moment of silence until another song came on. Torrie suddenly moved from the desk. She grabbed a huge bulk file from the filing cabinet. She let it slam on the desk, the noise startled John. At least it wasn't thrown, or jump on his head. John took in a breath seeing Torrie touching the radio. "You want to throw the radio at me?" he asked, seeing Torrie's eyes staring at the silver radio.

Torrie suddenly broke her silence. Soft and calm. "No not the radio, I like my radio"

John nodded, "Okay" he spoke Breathing in, relief. His grin faded thinking she's going to throw something at him. "Torrie, I'm here if you want to…talk? I'm sorry I really am" he tried to express.

Still nothing from the blonde.

"Hey Tor, you want to see legendary?" John asked, trying to get her to speak. He was scared, because of Torrie's silence. He didn't know what to expect.

Torrie's eyes slowly turned towards John, glaring.

"That's a no then" John spoke.

Without warning, Torrie picked up her desk chair, and threw it over the desk. John stepped back, and almost stumbled to the floor when a chair almost hit him.

"Or a chairs match" Cena added.

Torrie suddenly started to throw things at John. She started to throw t shirts at him. Merchandise from her store. Whatever Torrie could get her hands on, she threw it at John. Torrie threw pens, and pencils, files at him. She just kept throwing things, and John had to duck and dodge them.

"Torrie, let me explain. Okay? Talk to me…" He stressed, ducking at the same time.

"How could you! Why? Would you say that? Torrie suddenly screamed, she picked up the expensive lamp and let it fly almost hitting John's head but he managed to duck. But the shard of glass got him on the arm.

"Okay oww" John moaned.

Torrie just came from the desk, and John stepped back from the furious blonde.

"Okay, I can't breathe….just a second…."

"Why….. would you say that?" Torrie asked, calming down.

John gulped down for a moment, taking in a breath being careful "Because it's true" he muttered.

Torrie looked at him for a moment. John closed his eyes, and knew Torrie would start throwing things at him again. And of course she did.

"Why? Why? For god sake! What the hell!" Torrie kept screaming, hitting John on the head and the arms with a folded up papers.

John stumbled back a few steps, protecting his face. Torrie suddenly stopped and ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"I'm sorry" John muttered gently.

Torrie didn't say anything. "Why would you say that?"

John took a glance at her, before he braced in a breath. "Because it's true. Okay I saw him with my own eyes. Okay it was the night I bumped into you in the gym. Okay he was there outside the ice cream parlour, I was there for a Make A Wish greeting I saw them together" John explained.

Torrie looked at him, shaking her head. "No. Nick loves me. Okay he's not like that. He wouldn't….okay you're wrong?" Torrie kept shaking her head, with the tears started to rise in her eyes.

John knew this was it, what he was expecting.

"No I'm sorry Torrie, I had to tell you. It's the truth" John gently told.

Torrie just kept shaking her head, not wanting to believe it. "No he wouldn't. No!" she suddenly screamed out. The revelation now had settled in, and the storm had been hit, and it was destroying everything in it's way.

"I'm so sorry Torrie, I really am" John spoke, he went to touch her shoulder but the blonde stepped back.

Her eyes were full of tears, the look on her face….she was heartbroken. Torrie just felt her heart break, John knew it. He could see it, and it hurt him seeing her in a state. He just wanted to hold her, but he felt like if he tried. She would push him away.

"No! No! you're lying!" Torrie screamed.

John shook his head, trying to keep calm. "No I'm not, I wouldn't"

"Yes you are! Nick wouldn't do that to me! He's not Peter. Cena you're liar!" did she believe him? Or was she refusing to believe what John had said.

"No I'm not, I wouldn't lie to you. I wouldn't Torrie I swear to you. What I said is the utter truth. I saw them" John spoke, trying his best to get Torrie to listen to him but it didn't seem to be working.

Torrie kept shaking her head, not wanting to hear it. "No, he wouldn't. he's not like that! He loves me! He wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't I know him" Torrie kept repeating, trying to stop her heart from breaking even more. Trying to get herself to believe everything is fine.

John didn't know what to say. Maybe he did prefer her hitting him in silence. This was tearing John apart, killing him inside. He had done the right thing telling Torrie, but he was now responsible for what has happened to Torrie. It was his fault, that she looked like a broken woman.

He had taken everything, by telling the truth. Shot right between them. Right between there friendship. He was her fallen angel, there for her in her time of need…now he felt like the destroyer, of her happiness and dreams.

"Torrie…Nick is seeing someone else" John repeated.

Torrie just dug her fingers in her temple, refusing to take it in "No you're lying, no you're lying, no, no, no."

John just looked at her, he hated to see her like this. But he had no choice. He had done the right thing by telling her the truth. But it hurt him, probably more than when she was in the dark about her fiancé's betrayal.

Torrie refused, it couldn't be happening. Not again. Not to her, no way! "No can't be happening to me, just a dream. No" Torrie mumbled, with tears of heartache in her eyes. That moment, was exactly when she felt everything slipping through her fingers.

"No, No NO! you are lying bastard Cena!" Torrie screamed.

John listened, shook his head. "No I'm telling you the truth"

"Okay you no idea what I feel for Nick" Torrie shouted.

John just lowered his head down, taking in a sharp breath. Trying not to lose his temper.

"For the first time in a long time I'm happy! Okay for the first in my life I feel like I have everything! That nothing is about to go wrong! Fall apart!" Torrie sweet voice, came in a scream.

"And you come out and say that! Ugh! I hate you, I hate you!" Torrie growled, with her eyes full of emotion.

"It's the truth" he muttered, hurting after her words of saying she hates him. He hoped to god, their friendship. Their love of a friendship don't turn to bitter hate…over this. The cruel sense of the truth.

"I feel happy! I feel safe and secure! I feel like I'm actually good at something! Do you know what it feels like to lose it all! No of course not! You fucking never lose anything!" Torrie shouted, in venom.

John listened to her, his eyes rising in emotion. Those beautiful blue eyes, were almost full of tears. He's lost everything unknown to the choked up on heartbreak blonde. He knows what it's like to lose someone you love so much, he knows what it feels like to be betrayed. It hit close to his chest, like a dagger being stabbed through.

"Always have the perfect life of a wrestler! Well some of us don't have it so easy! Some hearts like mine don't have it so easy! Have everything they ever dreamed ever wanted! Well some of us don't have it, like people like you!"

"People like me?" John suddenly stressed back.

"People that have absolutely have everything they want in life, you got movies, you got the career!" Torrie shouted back, she didn't know what she was saying. Just came to her, her heart was breaking. She was almost choking on the heartbreak she felt. She couldn't escape it no matter what she did.

John didn't say anything, he just stared at Torrie. Much to say. "There's a lot she doesn't know about him, a lot has changed for John only Torrie didn't know"

"You don't know, how could you know! What it's like to feel like you're drowning. That you're so scared of what is store for you. You wouldn't know because you have it all. The perfect life, perfect career….and the perfect wife you have never lost anything! So fricking perfect, the hero!" Torrie snapped.

Torrie suddenly scoffed. "Some hero you are, you don't know. You have no idea!" she screamed at him.

"I have no idea! No you have no fricking idea Torrie!" John shouted back at her. Suddenly losing his temper.

"No you're lying! Because some reason you don't like Nick! You come up with this sordid, fantasy affair!"

John looked at her, "Why? Why would do that! What the hell have I got to gain from that!" John shouted back.

"You just don't like Nick! He loves me! Okay John. He loves me and I love him! He wouldn't do this!"

John closed his eyes gently, gulping the lump in his throat. Felt like it was choking him. He knew exactly what that felt like. Because it's happened to him. Unknown Torrie, he was already trying to hold on and make up the pieces of his life…because his life was anything but perfect. At the moment, it was a complete nightmare.

That's it he couldn't take anymore, He tried his hardest but no more. John stormed over to the blonde. Overshadowing her. His blood boiled while Torrie stumbled a few steps back away from John, seeing the look on his face. "You want to live in denial then fine! Live in it!" Torrie's nerves shook in fear, his deep voice shouted right in her face. He was breaking her in half. She couldn't believe it was John! That was standing there shouting at her. Couldn't believe it was her friend, after all these years.

Someone so sweet, so friendly. Words of wisdom….to this…

"But what I'm telling you is the god damn truth Torrie! I wouldn't say this for the sake it! You think I like this! You think I wanted to fucking see him kissing someone else! I don't! so stop shouting at me, go and shout at your precious, wonderful fiancé! That is making you look like a stupid, pathetic idiot!" He shouted, losing his temper.

The last words from Torrie, drove him to that. He had to bite his tongue and not tell her.

Torrie stood there in silence, the tears kept falling down. John's breathing calm down, his body went from rapid rising to softly rising when he felt himself calm down. Torrie stood there in front of him, with tears in her eyes, emotion striking her face.

She looked absolutely devastated, this had turned into the worst night of her life.

Destroyed, heartbroken, torn apart. Upset, sadness all these emotions shown in Torrie after the secret had just been discovered. Was it all worth it?

John's light blue eyes lightened up, his anger settled. Guilt pierced him "I'm so sorry Torrie, I didn't mean…to shout…at you I just…." he couldn't even finish his sentence.

Torrie kept shaking her head, her tears kept falling. She turned back to John. "Who are you?" that hit him in the heart, like they were strangers. To Torrie that's what it felt like. This wasn't the John Cena she knew at all. She couldn't recognise….he felt like a stranger to her.

Torrie kept her fingers in her golden blonde hair, "How could you do this to me?" she asked in tears, her voice cracking up. Why was this happening? Why was John doing this?

"I'm sorry" John muttered back.

Torrie just closed her eyes, not knowing what to say. She couldn't scream, couldn't shout anymore. She felt drained. From the tears, from the anger. She felt like a shell. Torrie sat down on the chair, in silence. Drained physically and emotionally, mentally. Like she had nothing left.

Everything had gone, her happiness. Her light…all gone. All that was left, was heartbreak, confusion and she felt lost.

John leaned on the desk, not knowing what to say? He looked at Torrie, seeing the look on her face. It was just blank. Her eyes were red from the crying. Her facial features were just broken. No smile, no grin. Not hint of light. Nothing at all.

John heard his phone suddenly buzz, he took it out of his pocket. He saw Randy's name lighting up. John kept staring, and Torrie's eyes suddenly followed over to him.

"It's Randy" he told.

Torrie's eyes narrowed, staring a hole. Letting the fire burn in her stare.

John saw the expression and cancelled the call. "I'll call him later" he let his phone drop on Torrie's desk. Once he had done that, they were welcomed with even more silence.

"Do you want anything? Something eat, to drink. To talk, men's genitals" John asked.

"Water, please" she mumbled.

John got her cup of water, she just took it and then threw it back in John's face. Cena closed his eyes when he felt the cold refreshed water on his face, feeling the droplets sliding down from his facial features…...to his neck, dripping down to his shirt.. He gasped silently, before wiping his face. Foolish of him for asking.

"You want a glass of water to drink? Or to throw at me again?" John then asked.

Torrie didn't say anything. He just turned away, when he turned back to Torrie. He saw a vase in her hand. "Torrie, okay put the vase down. Alright" he reasoned, nothing was working. So he ducked it, just as it went flying to the floor. Shattering into pieces. Torrie had just flung the vase against the wall, in anger.

"God I'm going to get murdered" He muttered.

Torrie walked towards the door, and opened the store door. "Just go" she softly told.

"No" John shook his head.

"I said leave" Torrie growled, with her eyes almost on fire.

"No, I'm not leaving" he refused.

"Get out of my store! Get out of Texas! Get the hell out of my life!" Torrie screamed at him. John held on, and just kept shaking his head. Much to say he's not leaving Torrie alone.

Torrie looked at him, "I said get the hell out of here!"

John didn't move, he just stood there "I'm not leaving you, not like this. Okay I'm not going to leave you alone,"

He came forwards, Torrie suddenly started to attack him. Pounding her fists, her hands on his chest trying to keep John away from her. Trying to stop John from coming near her. All her aggression, all her anger, all the emotion….she just kept hitting John on the chest. Trying to stop him, but her fists weakened. Feeling him closer, somehow it just weakened the blonde.

She just cracked up in tears. John put his strong arms around the crying blonde. He could feel the heartbreak in her, he could see the broken sensation across her face. She just kept crying, and crying while clutching a handful of John's shirt in her hand.

Torrie just kept crying, he heard the sobs from his friend. John stroked her blonde hair gently, comforting her anyway he can. He knew maybe all the comfort in the world wasn't going to be enough to heal Torrie once again…could this be the final time she'll fall down, and this time stay down.

"Shh, shh it's okay" John muttered.

Torrie's cries softened, her heartbeat slowed down. She seemed to start calming down. "I'm okay, I'm calm" she muttered ever so softly. John let his arms release. He wasn't prepared to what was going to happen.

Torrie had grabbed a hard object lashing out, and smacked John right in the side of the temple with it. John just yelped out in pain and fell down to the floor. He suddenly became motionless. He was unconscious for a moment, his head titled to the left. His chest and stomach rose rapidly, after the object colliding with his face. His breath released through his lips, every time his heart beat.

Torrie just lashed out, her eyes looked down at John. She didn't mean it, but she just wanted him to stop. Stop telling her, stop explaining because it hurt. Hurt her terribly, she still didn't even know what to believe. All she felt right now was pain, and her heart breaking in two half's. cuts her like a knife.

He just laid there after a sudden attack, his arms laid beside him. With one of his top palm of his hand on the carpet, and the other hand pointed down on the carpet.

He regained consciousness a few moments later. It didn't hit him hard enough to be completely out of it, but still managed to knock him off his feet.

Torrie threw the object down, and fell down on the chair. Drained of the crying.

John rolled over on his front, before he felt his back hit the carpet. He let out a soft yelp of pain, coming back around from being dazed. His body started to get back to normal after the sudden collision.

His vision was slightly blurry. He laid on the floor, his hands rose slowly off the carpet and went over his forehead. He sat up, still his fingertips on his temple.

He looked at Torrie, sitting there. Was it all worth it?….is what John thought in his head. As much as he hated to admit it, how much it pained him to admit…

Yes it indeed was.

That's what a forever friend is, the one that is always there to get you through the storm.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Okay so doesn't look too good for John, but at least Torrie knows! I must admit. I had trouble writing this, I never really had Torrie and John at each other's throats, shouting at each other.

Anyways thank you to all the those are reviewing, love you guys so much!

Now until next time (Probably quite soon Loll I'm into this updating regularly lol I don't have college to worry about…yet)

Next Time: Torrie breaks down, and realises John is telling the truth when everything starts to add up, what happens when Torrie confronts Nick? Will he be able to talk himself out of it? he'll do anything to save himself...his words could land in John in the crossfire Big time!


	14. Losing Everything You Have

Chapter 14: Losing Everything You Have.

Breathing in and out, her body rose with emotion. Her chest was rising every single time, she felt the breath come through her lips. Her emerald eyes looked at him, her lashes lowered down to see her best friend still on the floor holding his head with one of his hands.

He lied there, with his forearm bent over his forehead with his hand massaging against his temple after he was struck right in the temple by his emotionally stricken best friend. The Idaho beauty, Torrie.

_Just Breathe. _

"Okay…oww" John mumbled softly, the pain etched in his head. He had just gained a nice headache to go with everything else, Cena is currently dealing with. Absolutely perfect.

"Worse than Sheamus, Nexus…..Big Show combined" John mumbled. What's that saying. Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn….ha no kidding!

His blue eyes opened, to see Torrie still standing there holding the same object. He started to sit up slightly, resting his back on Torrie's desk. He held a few of his fingers on his temple. After the blow that had collided with his head.

"Could you…please put that down, and not do that again?" John asked.

Torrie didn't say anything, looked like it was back to being silent.

John took in a few moments to breathe, and get his body back to normal. Shake the cobwebs out….once his vision came back to normal, John got back to his feet a little unsteady but he managed to stand up and regain his balance after being suddenly struck down.

Torrie eyed him before she turned on her heel. Still standing there in silence.

"_Is she going to murder me?" John thought in his head. She's already struck him so hard in the temple that he fell down and was knocked out for a few moments. She had knocked him unconscious even if it was for a few seconds, still he was lying on the floor unconscious. _

"Torrie,…"

She suddenly snapped around, still holding the hard object. "What!" she demanded. No smile. No little miss sunshine. She was angry! And John hadn't seen her so angry in the time he has known her, so he knew this wasn't good, definitely not for him.

He wasn't so sure now, if he had done the right thing because one he'll lose Torrie as a friend. She'll be gone from his life…and two…well she might kill him, so he'll lose his life too.

John stumbled back a step when Torrie snapped at him, demanding for an answer.

"I….well….I….wanted…to say….." John saw the object moving so he grabbed it before she could even move.

"Okay let's calm down, and we'll put this back where it came from" John said, he then looked around seeing the office was a mess.

"So Torrie, why did it come from?"

Torrie's lashes lowered, with her eyes narrowing in anger at him.

"We'll just put this here, so no one else gets hurt" John put it on the filing cabinet. Torrie's eyes watched him, as she stood there with her hands firmly on her slender hips.

"So…." John turned back, to see the death stare from Torrie. That stopped all his words.

"God if looks could kill, I'll be dead" John mumbled, with a nice rose on top of the grave it looked like, judging from the stare Torrie was giving him.

"Torrie, I'm sorry"

"For what? Being heartless and making up lies?" Torrie challenged.

John stared at her, still she didn't believe him.

"What are you sorry for? Huh?" Torrie asked getting close to John's face. "Making up lies, making up some kind of disgusting, fantasy of an affair" she said opposite to John's face.

John listened, shaking his head. He turned his head, lowering his gaze to the floor. He went on to say something, tried to say something but ended up with nothing

He scoffed softly thinking of what was happening. If he even though it would get worse….well it just did.

"Lies, lies and more lies…"

"No for telling you something I know that would hurt you, badly…and probably you attacking me…but I had no other choice. You deserved to know the truth"

Torrie glanced at him, her arms became folded. She scoffed letting out a laugh. "The truth? The truth is Cena. You don't like Nick, and for some reason you don't want me to be happy!"

"Of course I want you to be happy!" John said a little louder, again they were getting into an argument.

Torrie snapped her eyes at him. "Then why! Would you tell me something that is a pack of lies. It's bull shit! And you know it!"

John shook his head firmly, bracing himself to stay calm. "No it's not"

"Yes it is! Nick loves me! Okay we are going to get married and I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life!"

John let in a sharp breath, feeling his frame fill up with air. His eyes were almost struck with emotion but he was getting angry once again. He knew Nick was a cheat, he knew he didn't care for Torrie and also knew that Nick plans on marrying Torrie and then leaving her with absolutely nothing!

He turned away, with his hands meeting his forehead. His fingers digging almost into both sides of his temple, running them down his face. Emotion rising up in his face. He just didn't know what else he can do? Get Torrie proof? Get her evidence. He didn't have time!

"Okay you just can't handle that for some stupid reason! I love him! I'm going to be with him! There's nothing you can do to stop me!" Torrie said.

He then turned away walking away from John.

"You're jealous, for some reason!"

John turned back, with his eyes meeting hers. "Jealous? Is that what you think of me?" he asked hurt. Unknown to Torrie, they were in the same situation.

Torrie didn't say anything, she just walked away.

John turned back around, he walked up to Torrie's back. Spun her around by using her forearm. Torrie yelped out softly startled slightly. He didn't hurt her but she didn't see it coming so she was a little shaken up.

"Get off me" Torrie snapped in John's face.

John didn't let her go, Torrie tried to struggle but his grip was way to strong. So she had no choice but to listen to him.

"I said let go!" she demanded, struggling.

"Alright! Fine! Now you listen to me! You want to live with a cheating bastard you're whole life then fine! But I am not jealous! Okay! You want to give everything you have to that spineless! Heartless son of bitch! Then you fine you do that! But don't you dare! Come crying to me when he leaves you with absolutely nothing!" John shouted in Torrie's face. His bright blue eyes, no kindness, no love…they were iced cold.

Torrie lowered her head down, while John still had a grip on her arm. She looked back at him, the emotion was showing in her eyes. The water of tears were rising after his snap at her.

John let her go, and just took in a soft breath. He stepped back.

"Why are you doing this?" Torrie asked softly, in tears.

"What?" John muttered.

"Hurting me? I don't understand. Nick is all I got"

John closed his eyes as he kept his back to her. He then heard her feelings come pouring out. Her heart was breaking, and she had to stop herself from crying her heart out.

"Okay he's it, everything to me. Real, good everything. Without him I can't breathe John. Why are you doing this to me?" Torrie asked, softly. Trying to figure out why John would do this to her? She came up with nothing.

John didn't answer, he was the one that stood in silence.

"Did I do something to you? Are you angry at me? What?…" her tears were cracking up her sentences. She gulped down, a few soft sobs. "Why?"

John looked up at the ceiling, before his head lowered down. His eyes closing a few seconds after. "No" he mumbled almost in a whisper.

"Why! Why! Are you doing this! Why would you do this to me! What the hell have I even done!" she screamed in John's face, he turned his head away to the side but then turned back hearing her words being shouted in his face.

Torrie turned John to face him, "Then why?" she asked, searching in his eyes.

"Nick is having an affair Torrie, I saw him bright as day! Nothing you've done. Nothing I've done,. I'm… not jealous….I'm telling you the truth" John said calmly as he could, with his breathing increasing every second of that moment.

Torrie looked at him, she suddenly screamed. She held her hand up, and slapped John harshly across the face. The heel of her hand, went into John's jaw. "LIAR!" She screamed delivering the slap. John stumbled back, with the stinging pain rising in his cheek.

But that wasn't the only thing that was going to hurt him. John tripped over a wiring, and then went face first into Torrie's desk. John yelped out suddenly in pain. He was knocked off his feet and fell back down on the floor after once again, his head suffered another blow.

Torrie wrapped her hand around her mouth, hearing the impact of the collision. Her eyes widened with shock. "Oh god, John. I'm sorry" she softly spoke. She walked over, and saw John on the floor.

Torrie kneeled down by John's frame, coming beside his side. She was still angry, but she didn't mean for him to trip, and go face first on her desk.

John rolled onto his back from his side, his black t shirt lifted slightly showing the tip of his stomach. After he lifted up his arm. His abs shown while he laid on the floor, you could see the tip of his ribs showing physically, how much of a good shape he is in.

John lied there, his leg bent, so his right foot elevated on the floor. With his foot leaning on the floor. One of his arms draped across his midsection, and his other hand on his temple. He sat up, stood up without Torrie's help, and checked to see if he was bleeding or not. He touched the inside of his mouth, checking if there was any blood and his nose. Luckily there wasn't.

He kept his hand on his mouth and nose, just checking. Since he felt the collision of the pain in his face. John sat down on the chair, leaning his head back with his body rising quite rapidly after his body felt the after effects off the collision, not to mention the emotion he was already dealing with.

While Torrie had a look of regret rising in her face, she never meant for John to hit his face on her desk.

John closed his eyes while he touched his mouth and tip of nose to make sure he wasn't bleeding. He kept checking, after he felt his head had just been kicked in. the pain he felt, was sharp and painful. Somehow he knew, it wasn't over. Concept of the word pain, he'll be feeling that for a while. John knew that.

He lowered his head down. "Nick was right" John muttered, much to himself but Torrie heard him.

Torrie heard his soft mutter, her eyes lighten up after hearing his soft mutter. "what?" she turned back to face John.

He looked up at the Boise Belle. His blue eyes lightened slightly. Something had happened, he could see the look in Torrie's eyes. It wasn't anger, it was confusion. Maybe he had a chance?

John gazed at Torrie, wondering if he should take the risk once again? And Torrie wondered as she stared back. What if John was telling the truth. Would she be losing everything she has, would it all slip through her fingers….

Her eyes shown the anticipation, they glimmered in concern…

She waited on in fear, and anticipation. She wondered….

Was it true?

…...

Randy closed his eyes, before he fell back on the sofa. He had tried for the 20th time to get in contact with John, and left over 25 messages. And still John hadn't got back in contact with him.

Randy was now worried, he didn't know where John was? He didn't even his friend just left to clear his head, he didn't know what John was going to do. All Randy did know, is the state his best friend was in right now, well a shred of light over John's state of mind.

Randy started to tap his fingers on his knees trying to think what he should do. Either go out and look for John or just stay here, and hope he comes back. Randy also was wondering if he should ring up WWE Management, to tell them that it could be potentially, half of the main event next week has disappeared somewhere not having a clue where?.

He would get John probably in trouble but he was worried, concern for John.

He had no idea what Cena was going through. But his personal life is just the tip of the ice berg…whole thing with Torrie as well…he knew it was weighing John down big time. Orton has seen the look in John's face. Could see the hurt, the emotion most of all the pain that John was holding in, well it was starting to show. That concerned Randy.

He was concerned, he didn't know what else he could do? Right now.

Randy got out his phone, and started to dial a number.

"Hello"

Randy took in a deep breath, before he started to speak.

"Sorry to bother you, I need to speak to you…"

…...

"What did you just say?" Torrie asked.

John looked at her, "I….err…nothing" he dismissed.

Torrie stared at him, she didn't want or need John holding anything back right now. Since everything was out in the open, so why the hell not? Tell all to her.

"No come on, let's talk. You wanna talk so come on let's talk about it"

John bit his lip gently, before his sea blue eyes gazed at the wall then at Torrie.

"Come on, John you got everything else in the open, so come on….no more secrets. Come on" Torrie challenged, she wasn't prepared to what John was going to say at all.

John stared at her, he shrugged "Okay, fine. I confronted Nick and he said that you were too gullible, and stupid. You'll believe anything he says." Torrie glanced at him, and her arms became unfolded, the confidence was gone. Nick wouldn't really say that about her? Would he? Was the Nick she knew just a mask? Hiding his true colours….

"In so many words, he said I could tell her I'm president United States and she'll believe me"

Torrie stared at John, lost for words. Her anger, her confidence it was started to slowly fade away. As John was telling her what Nick really is doing? Where he is. That he doesn't even have a boxing career, training whatever Nick told her…it's all lies…web of lies…and now Torrie was starting to piece together the puzzle.

What hurt her the most, what made the tears rise in her eyes…it was all coming together? It was all adding up, she hated it!

"He hasn't got a boxing training thing Torrie, every thing he's told you. Is lies. You may not want to believe it but it is. Whenever he's not with you, he's with her" John explained not in a comfort way, just bluntly.

He just had no idea, that Torrie was starting to see the truth. He thought he had lost the battle and the war….

Torrie listened to John, her eyes closed gently. She felt the tears on her lashes. Luckily she had water proof marascara, or else she would look like a cirrus clown. Torrie touched underneath her eyes with her index finger, stopping the tears from falling down from her eyes. She flicked her hair away from her face, while trying her best to stop the tears.

John just sat there staring at a wall. He had no idea, Torrie was almost breaking down in tears. He had no idea that she was seconds away from falling down, crying her heart out. All the stars were fading away…she was worried….would she ever see them again? Someday…or was this it?

Her heart started to rapidly beat, as she started to recall all the times Nick had told her where he was, what he was doing? John's story was adding up….it was now all coming together….she was losing everything she has. Everything was slipping through her fingers, while she slipped into the darkness. Her happiness was fading, the light was dimming…the darkness once again was descending. Would it take over?

"_You're working again tonight" she heard her own voice. _

"_Yeah babe, look I'll be back tomorrow. Love you okay" _

"Just stay strong, keep up the good, hard work. So proud of you!" Torrie heard her own voice say. She actually praised him, actually felt proud! And it was all a lie! She almost felt like screaming out loud when she realised just how much of an idiot she has been.

How much of a pushover…she swore never again, would she let any man walk over her…and once again it had happened without her knowing.

Torrie actually felt sick. She couldn't believe it. It was all coming together in her mind. And she couldn't believe just how love struck, how truly blind she has been.

Her heart broke…..when the last piece of the puzzle fell silently into place.

It all true, every last part of it, every piece of it. How she knew? One memory came in her mind.

She remembered Nick saying he's at the gym, and would she like him to pick something up from the ice cream parlour, same place John had told her, he saw Nick and the other woman kiss.

It was starting to make sense, the truth was coming through the walls of her love struck sensation.

"I'm going to go, obviously me being here isn't going to help, just take care. I do care" John said, he walked to the door

"Oh god" she mumbled, breath increased rapidly when the realisation hit her. She fell down from the top of her world, and crashed down to the concrete….below.

John did stop for a moment but he just kept walking. Something inside his mind was telling him to leave. He lost, and he needed to deal with that. It hurt him badly, torn him apart….he had to come terms with it.

Torrie's eyes travelled over, watching John walk away. Her soft tiny voice, cried.

"Wait" you never know what you've got, until it's gone. Already gone? Was all her hopes and dreams, gone.

John stopped in his tracks, he stared at the door he was planning to walk through. He then took in a long breath in before he turned to face her.

Breathing in once more "What?" he asked.

Torrie stared at him. "John" she softly spoke.

John glanced at her, with his hand resting on his hip with a blank look across his face, he had given up trying to make her see. But something suddenly happened…..

Another look at her, His head turned to the side for a moment with confusion. He could see the look in her eyes, he could see the tears forming behind her emerald obs.

John continued to stare, his hand fell off his hip. His eyes rose with a wondering look in his eyes. He could see her breathing rapidly increased, all these signs pointed to one thing.

The truth.

She believed him. Torrie believed he was telling the truth.

But was is too late for their friendship? Has the storm tore right through to a point of no return for either John or Torrie.

Fairytale of friendship….has it come to an end? If so….how will they finally say goodbye to each other when the last chapter of the beautiful fairytale comes to an end.

...

End Of Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You guys are amazing! thank you so much. I love writing this story, so it's all happiness around. lol.

Okay I love Wade Barrett but last week on RAW, that was PURE EVIL! I felt so sorry for John Cena :( even the superstars are telling him to quit. I can't even imagine but WWE has planned next. I thought last week was the worst it can get, but surely I don't think it is.

Anyways, Until next time, darlings. bye bye!

Who did Randy speak too? Will John be there for Torrie now that she knows the truth?

Next time: Nick has a lot of explaining to do? he brings up something from Torrie's past that makes her question her friendship with John. Nick puts John in the crossfire to save himself.


	15. I'll Stand By You

Chapter 15: I'll Stand By You.

Moments had passed by, the longest seconds that Torrie and even John felt in their lives. Time seem had had stopped, and everything was out in vain. The truth, the pain, the hurt, everything it was all out…blaring blistering like a fire.

It felt like it had been hours, almost forever that John and Torrie had talked. John had almost given up in making Torrie see the truth, he tried and tried…but all he got was it thrown back in his face, along with physical and emotional abuse from Torrie.

Throwing insults, calling John a liar, calling him jealous? Everything from under the sun. Ever since his lips parted, and the truth came out….all hell broke loose. Torrie was in sense of denial, stayed in deadly silence….but when she finally did break her silence.

John had paid for his actions, getting hit with things, getting insults thrown in his face…..because of Torrie's denial, her refusal to believe Cena's words to protect her heart from breaking all over again, and leave her broken once again.

She had fell hard, never thought she could in her life….and still she managed to put the pieces of her heart back together…and now, it all seemed to unravel and her heart was torn into pieces after the truth had been revealed.

Because of her denial, and refuse….to believe John's words. To protect her heart, protect and embrace the happiness she thought she in life. John paid dearly for it, he suffered the consequences. He suffered the wrath, the outburst of a emotional, heartbroken best friend, Torrie Wilson.

With all that included, John still knew in his heart. He did the right thing in telling the truth, even if he had to sacrifice his friendship with the closest diva he ever came to know in the WWE. He still cared dearly for Torrie, still cared about her. So all that mattered to him to him, was his friend.

He was willing to risk it all, risk everything to tell Torrie the truth.

And he had done that, and now…this was the aftermath of the truth. John had a huge headache, been hurt from her cruel words…and Torrie's store looked like a hurricane had gone through everything, it was total mess.

The dust had now settled, and when the last piece of information. Last piece of the puzzle had fell into place, Torrie now knew the truth.

John continued to stand by the door, looking at Torrie. "I'll leave…you alone" he muttered gently, he opened the door, and took a step.

What stopped him from leaving, Torrie's soft voice. Pleading for him to stay, just stay. Please stay with her.

"No, don't go…John please."

John didn't say anything, he kept looking at the door. His head lowered down to the carpet, before his eyes looked back at Torrie.

"Please don't go, please stay with me. Please" she had just had her heart torn apart, and she didn't want to John to leave. She didn't want to be on her own right now. Being alone, would be the worst thing the Boise Belle could feel. She needed comfort, she needed a friend….

"Just stay with me, Please…don't leave me here on my own….please… John…please" Torrie's tiny voice cried softly, her head was shaking back and forth in emotion. Tears were rising in her eyes once again, and it was only a matter of time…..before they fell down from her eyes.

John continued to stand there, he didn't know what to do? After Torrie's actions…her not believing him until he gave her every single little detail, still nothing. He didn't know if he could take it, stand there. Stay with her after he had been hurt from her words.

Torrie kept standing there, feeling her heels sink through the carpet, like she was falling and no one was there to save her. She felt like she was once in a lit room, with bright colours…and now all she saw was herself in some kind of place, completely standing in the dark on her own.

"Please, John. Please don't go…I can't…I can't…not again, not again" her emotion just kept pouring out, it made her weaker. Her body was losing the strength. Her frame was shaking, her eyes were full of tears…her heart was broken. She was overcome by emotion right now.

"Not…again" two words spilled out of her mouth…before her legs lost all feeling. She couldn't stand anymore. The pain, the hurt…present and past just knocked her down "Jo….h…n" she stuttered out before she fell down to the floor, breaking down to her knees in tears.

Her hands were on the red carpet, her tears falling like a waterfall. The tears kept coming and coming. She just broke down to her knees, on the carpet. She fell down to the floor in a crying mess.

John couldn't stand there, his blue eyes were on her. He had watched her sink down to the floor, crying her eyes out. He could hear the sobs from her, he could hear her cries as she stayed on the floor. He kept standing there, "Torrie…" his soft voice muttered.

He couldn't believe it, he had never seen her fall like that before. "Tor" immediately seconds after she fell down. John rushed back over to her. He got on his knees, and lifted the crying blonde.

Torrie just kept crying, her hands almost covering her eyes, mouth and nose. John stayed on the floor, he removed her hands gently from her face. It hurt him when he saw the pain etched in her beautiful face.

The same facial features, he had seen the lovely smiles and lovely laughter. Her eyes were covered in tears. They weren't sparkling, it wasn't the Torrie Wilson he knew so well.

John grabbed her hands softly. He squeezed them before he put his arms around Torrie. As soon as he gave her the advantage. Torrie latched on, holding on ever so tightly while she cried. Torrie put her arms around the back of John's neck, while her head was leaning on his chest. She just cried in his embrace.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here darling" John muttered stroking Torrie's silk blonde locks, in effort of comfort. Right now, even John didn't know if it would be enough right now.

She cried in the arms of John Cena. The tears from her eyes, ended up on John's shirt, the emotion just kept pouring out of the honey blonde. Her heart was broken, all she could do right now is cry. It was…all she knew how to do right now. No words, no nothing. She couldn't see a reason to stop, a reason to carry on.

At this moment in time, she had lost the will to carry on. All she wanted to do right now is cry her heart out, until the emotion is gone, and she just couldn't cry anymore.

Torrie's cries were heard, they kept coming. The tears kept spilling out…falling down from her eyes.

"It's alright, come on I don't know how, but it will get better in time. I promise" he leaned his head on the top of her head. He did his best to comfort her, but all he could do for the best right now is just hold her, give her something to hold onto. And just let her cry.

He just held her in his arms, comforting her…so at least she knew, even though she's crying her heart out, that she's not on her own doing it. She has some kind of comfort. Has a shoulder to cry on, had someone to hold onto, and lean on right now.

Torrie's cries became soft, it seemed that her tears were stopping but her face still had the sensation of broken all over it.

John kept his arm around the back of Torrie, he turned his head to see her chair near the wall after she threw it at him. "It's alright" he did try and move, but Torrie's arm was latching on like a limpet, so he couldn't really move.

"Okay this will be a workout" John stretched his arm, to grab the computer chair since Torrie still had hold of his arm. Wrapped it with her arms holding on.

John managed to grab the chair, he wheeled it over to the distraught Torrie. "Come here," he gently aided her onto the chair so she was crying on the floor anymore.

Torrie's head lowered down, with both of her hands on the side of her face. She was heartbroken, torn apart. Her expression just looked like her whole life had come crashing down.

John stared at Torrie, he kneeled right in front of her. "Torrie, look at me" he softly told.

Torrie didn't do anything, she didn't even look up.

"Torrie, look at me" he asked again, Torrie sniffled before her head perked up, so her eyes were looking at John, there were centimetres apart. Eyes were meeting eyes.

"Darling listen to me okay? I wouldn't lie to you sweetheart okay? I didn't mean of this to happen…but I had to tell you. Darling I wouldn't lie" He gently told her.

Torrie gazed in his clear blue, crystal eyes. She could see the truth lying in them.

Torrie's head softly nodded, understanding him. Finally.

Torrie got up from the chair, "God I can't believe it…I should have known…..he was never….training, he didn't have some kind of boxing career rising." as she was explaining, it was making her feel worse. The tears returned, because it made her realise just how gullible she had been.

"Tor, it's not your fault. Nothing is your fault" John said.

"I should have known…I can't believe this. AGAIN! I swore to myself I wouldn't fall again! I swore I wouldn't be weak, fragile…I don't want to be like this!" she poured out her feelings, and the emotion was rising once again.

"Torrie, darling. Don't do this to yourself"

"I am gullible! Everything he has said about me! Is true. I'm gullible!"

"No, no. babe don't do this" John tried to calm her down but Torrie's emotion was rising rapidly again, the words were making her feel even worse.

"Torrie…..don't…do this to yourself…"

Torrie wiped her tears away, touching her fingertip on the bottom of her eyes. To wipe away the tears that were coming from her eyes.

"Torrie…"

"So fricking gullible! And stupid! And unlovable! Can't get anything right in life! Just an complete gullible, idiotic, bimbo!" with a flash of rage of her own anger, upset. Her hand knocked off the neatly put files from the cupboard. Papers flew everywhere.

Torrie watched all her hard work fly around, and land on the floor. On the desk. Everywhere in her office, it just made her cry again. Since it was all her hard work and now she had just ruined it, being ashamed of herself.

"I…spent ages doing that" Torrie mumbled.

John walked over to her, he went to put his arms around her…to touch her but Torrie moved away. She didn't want to be comforted anymore.

"No I don't deserve it…I…don't deserve anything…" Torrie muttered gently, like she couldn't officially cry anymore.

"Sweetheart, you've done nothing wrong. None of this is your fault" John tried to make Torrie see.

"See how loved up I was, almost completely blind. I might as well be blind, dumb and stupid…just a waste of space, bimbo" Torrie mumbled.

John shook his head, he felt for Torrie. It hurt him to see her in such a state. "Torrie, no….you're not, please don't do this to yourself" John's voice was soft, but it was like he was pleading with her.

Torrie just shook her head, while a sad grin was on her face….she couldn't cry anymore. At least she didn't think she could.

"You're not pushing me away," John walked over, and hugged her.

Torrie's eyes closed, while she kept on softly breathing. She leaned on her head on John's chest, she could feel him breathe. Being so close, she could hear him breathe. Feel his heartbeat in his chest, it did have some kind of calming sensation for Torrie.

Even though her heart had been broken in half, she was hurting badly. Felt betrayed, lied to, feel like a complete idiot…after being humiliated by the man she thought had loved her, and she would spent the rest of her life with.

The one she gave her heart, body, mind and soul….the one she gave her love, and trust…and he just let her fall. Nick betrayed her been unfaithful god knows how long?, she had been faithful. Torrie had always been so faithful and loyal…she never deceived the one she loves. She always been there for him. Always done everything she can to make Nick happy. Obviously it just wasn't enough.

She felt betrayed, Nick had shot through right through their relationship. He broke his promise, to love her, be faithful….he had broken all the promises he made Torrie.

Torrie sat back down on the chair, once she had calm down again.

"What do you want to do? we'll do it…anything?" John asked.

"Something to eat, drink, movie. Go and bother Randy? Work out? Anything you want?" John asked, being the wonderful friend he is.

Torrie shook her head, looking miserable. "No."

"What do you want to do?"

Torrie looked at John. "I want to see Nick,"

"What?" John asked.

"I want to see Nick, I want to hear him say it to my face"

John stared at Torrie, he didn't think for a moment that was a good idea. That would just hurt Torrie even more, if Nick shown no remorse. Then Torrie would get hurt, when she realises her relationship, the happiness they had. The life…it would have been built on a bunch of lies.

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"I need to hear it from him," Torrie spoke.

"Tor, it's just going to hurt you even more. I really don't want that for you. You've suffered enough" John gently explained, he didn't want Torrie to suffer anymore. He wanted to just protect her now.

"I need to see him John," Torrie spoke.

John's head then hung low, as he turned his head away thinking of what Torrie wanted.

Torrie touched John's hand, so he was looking at her. "I need too, I need to know….that everything we are, everything we've been. Nick and Me…is nothing but lies. I need to know, I believe you. But my heart needs to know so I can recover" Torrie explained.

John stared at her, before he rubbed the back of his neck. He could tell from her eyes. She really did want to see Nick, and get the answers that her heart needed to know.

"I…"

"I need to know, I have questions and he is the only one that can give me the answers. I can't go through my life…like this again, just hide away from the pain. I'm not going to do that, suffer in silence…I want to know, I want to see Nick"

She got to her feet, John went to grab her but he fell down to one knee. Torrie turned back to see him before her, on one knee.

"You know Bigamy is a crime?" the first time, a small smile came on her face.

"Huh? Ohh No" he got to his feet. "I was going to say, before I fell over…I'm going with you" John spoke.

Torrie nodded not arguing, as she grabbed her coat from the hook on the door. She walked into her store, and got outside. Once she and John were outside, Torrie locked her store up.

She turned, and a cold breeze blew right in her face. Blowing her hair in the air, and across her face. Torrie folded her arms wrapping herself up, so she could warm up from the cold night.

"My car or yours?"

Torrie turned to him, much to say "Your car" she couldn't even think about driving. All she wanted right now, all her mind and heart wanted was answers from her fiancé. Soon to be husband, Nick Mitchell.

She was going to get them, by the time the night was over.

"Come on" John directed Torrie to his car. He unlocked it, and opened the door for Torrie. She got in the passenger seat, and just watched John get in the drivers seat.

He put his keys in, starting up the engine. "Do you know what you are going to say?"

"No not yet…" Torrie answered, she lent her head on the window. John glanced at her, before he reversed the car, and once he turned the car around. They were on their way to the location where Nick and his lover were.

John drove up the road, he turned the steering wheel still on their journey. Every single time Torrie looked outsider, she realised how close she was…to Nick.

She knew one thing, Nick and his lover…

Their joyful, passionate night was going to come to a halt.

…...

"Randy! Do you know what time it is!" Paul Levesque spoke, finally Randy was able to get a call back.

"Hey Paul, how's it going?" Randy asked.

"I'm exhausted, I have three daughters now. I'm back 2 hours a night…and I was just about to be able to drift off to sleep.. And you rang me"

"Yeah sorry about that, I thought of ringing someone else but….I didn't want to cause that much chaos" Randy answered.

"So what's going on? Since you've woke me up now. And Murphy is awake thanks for that!" Paul moaned.

"Okay…..you see, there's a little bit of a problem?"

"What? How's the trip been? Is John there? I'd like to ask how it's going? So I can tell Steph"

Randy's voice suddenly went a little softer. Like something was wrong. "Umm yeah…about that…that's the problem? What I'm ringing for?"

"What are you talking about?" HHH asked.

"Well…"

"What's been going on?" Paul asked with a sigh. It was just too much of coincidence that Randy was calling late at night, it had to be important.

"The promotions are going alright aren't they? The planes aren't delayed or cancelled?"

"No, No nothing like that. It's going great. It's kind of missing the guest of honour"

"What? I don't follow"

"Ummm, everything is fine. Planes, promotions, locations. We'll be…on RAW well at this…rate it might be just me"

"WHAT!" Paul's voice shouted.

"John's gone Paul"

Paul's eyes widened, "Steph has Pluto I'll just go in the study. Keep on the line" HHH kissed Steph on the lips, and his daughter's head before he walked into the study. Once Paul locked the door, he got back on the phone to Randy.

"What do you mean he's gone!"

"I don't know, everything was fine…well as fine could be…" Randy trailed off.

"Tell me everything"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

"Well we got to Texas, John is dealing with some issues you know with his divorce and things."

"Yeah we've talked about that. Cena assured me he was fine…Everything was just fine"

"Well he was, but a few days ago. We ran into Torrie Wilson"

"Torrie Wilson? Oh yeah Torrie lives in Houston"

"Yeah she does, anyways we were in the gym and she was there. We got to talking then John went to that Make a Wish…right?"

"Yeah, go on"

"Anyways John found something that has seriously been weighing down on him. It's made it worse, the way he is. What he is going through….and we were going to leave but when I came back. He was gone"

"Right? Has his passport gone?"

"Yeah I couldn't find it anywhere, I don't know…where he has gone…"

"Well he couldn't have just disappeared out of midair. He must be around somewhere"

"I don't know, I've been calling, texting….looking around the gyms. Everything I even tried Liz and she said fuck off to me, but she hasn't seen or heard from him either. I don't know where he is. I don't have a good feeling about this at all Paul"

"Okay, okay…. Let's think. Alright maybe he just needs sometime by himself. I'm sure he'll be fine, and come back."

"What if…"

"Randy"

"What if…he's gone?" Randy asked the question. "We don't find him"

A silence was heard on the other line.

"I don't know…..okay just keep trying, alright I think he'll be there on RAW."

"God I hope so" Orton wasn't concerned about that much, they could just make up something….he was more concerned about John.

…...

John parked the car outside the building where Nick and his Lover were. Torrie's eyes were on the building where she knew Nick does his hardcore….training. At least she thought that was, until now.

John stopped the car, he took the keys out and his eyes went on the silent blonde in the passenger seat. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked gently.

Torrie just nodded. "Yeah"

John nodded, "Torrie, no matter what? I'll stand by you. Whatever you do, alright? I'll be here for you"

Torrie listened, and offered John a small smile. She already knew John would be there for her. Even when she pushed him almost away, he was about to leave but he came back and was there right there, exactly when she needed him. He was there to hold her, when she felt the brink of her breakdown. He just held her, and comforted anyway he could.

"I know" Torrie softly muttered.

John glanced at her, as they stared at each other. He grinned softly back, with the faint dimples in his chin. "Good"

Torrie opened the door, and John opened his door. She walked on the path, Cena locked up his car. "Do you want me to come in with you? Or…want me to wait out here?"

"Can you come in with me please?" Torrie asked softly. She didn't want to go through this alone, after all no one wants to be on their own. No one was to go through this alone, Torrie sure didn't. everyone wants to feel like someone cares.

"Yeah of course" John spoke.

Torrie took his hand, for support and they walked in the building. Torrie kept walking on, with John right by her side as always. She could always take him through her darkest hour…and he would still stand by her, and never desert her.

If she was torn at the cross roads, not knowing where to go? John comes along….because even if she is wrong, he will continue to stand by her…just like he is right now.

Torrie's heels echoed, as she saw the place near. John could feel her presence getting shaken up, and nervous. He pulled her aside to the wall. He didn't want Torrie to get hurt anymore so he tried to stop her from doing this. "Torrie, you're shaking? You don't have to do this?"

"No I have too" Torrie breathed softly.

"No sweetheart you've had a very long night. Okay come on we'll go back to my car and I'll take you home"

Torrie shook her head, "If I don't do this now"

She gulped down the lump in her throat, as the emotion tried to take toll again but Torrie remained strong, as much as she could.

"….I never will" she muttered softly.

John could see the look in her eyes. "Alright, I'm here. We can turn back anytime. We can go back" Torrie nodded, as her head turned back towards the corridor, the room where Nick is in.

Torrie walked on, with John by her side. She tried to keep telling herself to be strong and not to cry, even though her legs were like jelly. Her frame was shaking inside, the emotion was strong, that tears were almost rising once again in her eyes.

Torrie took another step, and there it was….she had all the proof she needed. She had everything, all of it. No denying, no excuses. It was there right in her face. It just broke the last part of her heart, it was a lie…her life with Nick, it was all a lie.

Torrie knew this, the moment she saw through the glass window. Nick with a brunette on his lips, and they were kissing very passionately. Hands all over each other.

John was a little behind her, he walked to where Torrie was. He could see Torrie's eyes fixed on the window in front of her. The small window, John glanced at her…before his eyes turned and saw what Torrie was.

It turned his eyes cold, almost iced cold. He couldn't believe it. That was the worst…way, for Torrie to see. That was living proof, and he hated that Torrie had came to see that.

"Oh…god…Torrie" he softly muttered.

Her eyes kept on the window, stuck. Frozen. All she could see was Nick and this woman. This skank…Torrie didn't know who she was, or where she came from? She didn't know a thing about her…all she knew is that this brunette was all over Nick.

Torrie could see a faint reflection of herself. She couldn't believe it. It almost made Torrie physically sick.

John just kept staring before his eyes glanced over to Torrie. He didn't say anything because no words could make this better. He could see the look on her face, just hurt. Pain etched in her face. Her innocent eyes full of tears. It tightened John in his chest…seeing it..

Torrie had been knocked, she fell…and now she was broken…Cena didn't know what to do? How to help Torrie? How to make this better?

John was helpless, he didn't know what to do? Completely clueless. Don't know what he's gonna do.

John Cena was powerless.

…...

On the other side of the window. Nick had his arms around Darcy while she stayed on his lap. Her legs around his waist, with her arms around Nick's neck. Kissing him with all the passionate in her. They were just lustful…..in each other.

Nick started to kiss Darcy's neck. But then his eyes caught something. His eyes travelled to the window, and it made his lust, passion fade quickly. He stopped kissing Darcy, he didn't want to be anywhere near her.

His lips stayed away from Darcy's neck. His eyes were on the window. Nervously he sat there, staring through the looking glass. There stood Torrie Wilson and John Cena side by side.

"Oh…crap" He mumbled. "He told her…"

Darcy hadn't noticed, she felt Nick's lust for her fade and she wasn't done with him so she started to kiss his chest. Unbuttoning his shirt but Nick was doing all he could to stop her. "No, No babe…no"

"Why did you stop? Come on…we're just in the middle of our sex session" Darcy smirked trying to get Nick's t shirt. Not realising Torrie or John were right in front of them,. The only thing in between the four of them…was the glass….

"Baby…no, Darcy stop. Stop it" Nick tried to tell her, but she didn't stop. She kept trying to kiss him. He gently grabbed her face to stop her from kissing and touching. He slowly turned her head, and her eyes saw two people staring at them.

Darcy looked on confused. "Who's that?"

"The woman….that would be Torrie" Nick mumbled back, in a tone of He's dead.

Darcy looked over at the muscular angry man next to the woman, she now knew as Torrie. "And the guy with the muscles?"

"That would be…John Cena…again Torrie's best friend…" Nick told her, giving Darcy all the details.

You would think that would stop the woman, but again Darcy tried to keep on kissing him.

"No, no Darcy.. No." He tried to keep on resisting but Darcy really did want Nick right here and right now, regardless who was watching her.

"Forget it, we have nothing to hide now. Come on, come on" Darcy spoke, as she kissed Nick but he really didn't want to make this bad,…than it already is.

"Darcy, baby. Enough!" He lightly snapped. He got her off his lap, and just gulped at the window. "Go…" He told Darcy to leave.

He was officially screwed.

…...

Torrie just kept staring through the window, her eyes fixed on it. They weren't full of tears. It was full of anger and rage. She was livid. Nick had done the ultimate betrayal.

Torrie felt herself move, once she could walk again. Torrie walked silently into the room where Nick was standing on his own. Darcy had made a run for it. John followed Torrie and just stood by the door. And he would stay there, so he was here if Torrie needed him.

But right now from the look in her eyes, he could see the fire. He knew Nick would feel the wrath of Torrie. He couldn't wait to see Torrie, hurt Nick and give him exactly what he deserves.

Nick sat down, head down. Fiddling with his finger tips. Torrie took off her white coat, and placed it on the bench. She didn't say a word. It was the same silence, she had with John.

John knew it, and he was thankful, just glad…that he wasn't on the receiving end this time. Torrie was the sweetest, cutest, friendliest you could but when you anger her, you will pay dearly for it. John knows exactly what Torrie was capable of, the sweet, cute and friendly Torrie was gone. He couldn't wait to see the fire in Torrie just explode on the cheating bastard.

Nick gulped down. "Torrie, that…wasn't what it…looked like" he tried to say.

Torrie kept her arms folded, how can he seriously get out of this? She saw him with her own two eyes, and after all the information from John.

"What it looked like?" Torrie asked calmly.

That is when Torrie is the most dangerous, when she's all calm and BAM! She'll strike like a sudden thunder bolt.

"No….it wasn't…"

"Really? So…she was on your lap, dropped her cheap lipstick on you! What was it like! Huh!" Torrie shouted.

John didn't grin but he leaned against the wall, proud of Torrie.

"What? Come on! Nick I'm dying to know! What the hell it was! What it was supposed to look like! Come on!" Torrie screamed out, furious.

"You've got it all wrong, okay? It's not what it looked like"

"Really? I got it wrong? How could I have mistaken? The fact that a tramp was on your lap, kissing like there was no tomorrow! How the hell could I have had

misinterpreted that!" Torrie's high voice screamed.

"I swear Torrie I can explain! Okay please just let me explain?"

Torrie folded her arms, as her eyes were deadly fixed on him.

"I don't know who she is, okay? She's been coming here lately and just trying to kiss me, throw herself at me? I'm like honey I'm flattered but I have the most beautiful fiancée in the world I'm not interested in you, but she wouldn't stop" Nick lied.

Torrie stared at him still with her arms folded. John was still against the wall, scoffing silently how unbelievable Nick could be?

"Seriously, she wouldn't quit. She kept on showing up here. She used to train her with a fitness trainer, but she changed her times so she could be here with when I'm here….and last time, she came in with in lingerie! I was god smacked! That's why I came home early the other day. I kept on trying, trying but she just wouldn't listen" Nick desperately lied, trying to save himself.

John shook his head, much to say "Are you kidding me?" Nick really would do anything to save himself. Blame it all his Lover of his, and just scheme his way through.

Torrie looked at him, as her heart was racing a little faster. Was his lies working? Or was she seeing straight them?

"I saw you, you were kissing her back!"

"Yeah the first time I did! I'll admit but the moment I knew it was wrong…I….pushed her back! Baby Tor you know I love you. You're my world!" Nick desperately told, as he faked some kind of emotion in his eyes.

Torrie looked at him. "You forgot one thing?"

Nick looked at her, as she came closer to his face. "John wouldn't lie to me" she spoke, harshly. She didn't believe Nick.

John managed a small grin as he stayed by the door. Torrie did believe him!

Nick knew that, he could see the look in her eyes. He could see the fire rising behind her eyes. He had to lie better, he had to come up with more to get Torrie to come on his side.

John looked at Nick, much to say "You're screwed" but he had no idea what Nick had planned in his evil, mind of his.

"He wouldn't lie? I…can understand that John telling you…."

"No, No…John told me everything. And from the live show I just saw I'm thinking you are lying, and you are digging your own grave" Torrie said politely but a harsh tone.

"I'm not lying! Seriously! This woman! I need to get a restraining order! She's like I don't know completely obsessed!"

"After everything I've done for you!" Torrie suddenly shouted in Nick's face. "Everything, I gave you my all. My heart, Mind, Body and Soul! I love you so much Nick that it hurts! How could you do this to me!"

"Done! I haven't done anything! Torrie! I wouldn't lie! I love you so much! Okay! I mean it! From the bottom of my heart! I love you! I haven't done anything wrong!" Nick spoke, faking the emotion and tears in his eyes.

John looked at him, he couldn't believe it. Nick surely was a good actor with the performance he is currently doing.

"Okay!" Nick merely turned his focus to John, before he turned back. He had a plan.

"I was at the parlour the other night, getting you something" John suddenly become very interested.

"She was just staring at me from across the street. I came out, she faked falling over. I picked her up, and she grabbed me and kissed me. Right there" John's lips slide apart, it was exactly the location he told Torrie. Nick made some kind of story up about it. Shocked John.

John's large hands went on his hips. He scoffed, laughing slightly "Oh you're unbelievable"

Nick just glared at Cena. Before he turned back to Torrie. The anger and fury had slightly faded from her face. It made him smile inside, because maybe he can turn all this around and make Torrie believe his lies.

John looked at the wall before he turned to see Torrie touching her side of her hair. He knew she only does that when she is deep thought.

John's eyes lighted up, no way she couldn't be believing this bunch of crap. He surely hoped to god. If she did, heaven forbid if she fell again for Nick's lies. John didn't know what he could do? Then it would be time for miracles.

John Cena would need a miracle then? Because he wouldn't be giving up but he'll need a miracle to bring Torrie back on his side.

John stepped closer to the thinking Torrie, "Tor, slow down…think about this"

Torrie turned to look at John before her eyes looked back at Nick. The word the torn. Came to her mind. Her eyes came looking at John and then Nick. Memories were flashing back and forth in her mind. Ones with John and then ones with Nick.

Her mind bounced thoughts together, she didn't know who or what to believe at the moment.

"Torrie, I swear this woman is….infatuated with me, completely obsessed. She had a daughter, she actually made her walk…in front of me when I was driving in my car. I couldn't believe it! She's completely crazy!"

John's eyes went in shock. No! Nick didn't use…the horrific thing Torrie had done for him, risking herself…to save his own ass. No he didn't! didn't go that low, sink to the depth of a new low…

Torrie looked at Nick, making some kind of connection. Her fingers were in her hair now, her mind was screaming John! And her heart was screaming Nick! She was torn in two right now.

"John saw you at the ice parlour"

"Really? John you could have been a friend and save me from the crazy ass lady" Nick attempted a joke, getting right under John's skin.

John just eyed him before he turned back to the wall. "If I did…It wouldn't be her…that would have been trouble" he mumbled. He would have beat the hell out of Nick for betraying Torrie.

"I swear nothing is going on, I just want to be with you Torrie for the rest of my life… that's all I want I swear. It's harmless" Nick said. Coming closer to Torrie.

John watched on, his heart was racing in his chest. Nick was getting to Torrie. He could see it. He was once again being outsmarted by Nick. John had to admit….Nick played a clever game. He was smart.

"It's all about us Torrie, I swear you and me. I'm training twice as hard so I can give you that beach wedding you want?"

John's eyes were almost breaking in ice. It was working! He couldn't do anything. John felt like punching either Nick or the wall. Or have Nick go sailing through the wall once again?

"That's why you've been here all the time?" Torrie asked softly.

"Nothing but the best for my soon to be beautiful wife" Nick spoke as he offered a small smile.

John looked at Torrie and Nick as they were staring at each other. Why did he feel like he had just been thrown out of the ring. Like it was just Nick and Torrie in this now. John was Torrie's defender at moment ago, and now….he was being pushed away again and he didn't want Torrie to believe it. He wanted her to believe him. And not push him away…because he could never try and harm her.

"Don't…Torrie" John whispered.

Torrie's head turned over to John. "Maybe you were…mistaken"

John felt like he was shot in the back when she asked that. All the belief, all everything he thought he and Torrie were…was just shot through…the window.

"Yeah I can understand John, you saw that….and you were angry and I don't blame you one bit" Nick spoke calmly. "But did you actually see me push her away? Or…" He knew exactly John had left like seconds after.

"You were kissing her, I know you were. And these lies are bull shit and you know it" John firmly spoke to Nick.

"But did you actually see me push her away? Did you stick around…"

"I was disgusted and very angry at what I saw,"

"Answer the question John" Torrie spoke.

John looked at Torrie, he gulped down the lump in the throat. "No…I didn't"

"Well there you have it, it's just a misunderstanding…..John I understand you want to protect Torrie, and I totally understand you telling her so no hard feelings? You were mistaken?" Nick said, with a tone that was seriously boiling John's blood. And Nick knew it.

"Mistaken!" John suddenly came over, right in the face of Nick. "No you are seriously good I got to give it to you! But you were kissing that tramp! You are nothing but a heartless, two faced cheating!, bastard!" John snapped.

"John, back off. Back up." Torrie gently put her hands on his chest, standing in between Nick and John. She could feel the tension. They both were glaring deadly at each other.

John looked at Torrie, before he just put his hands up walking back near the wall.

"John, I know you've always been there for Torrie. Being a knight and shining armour"

John kept his eyes on the wall if he turned back to Nick. He would not be held responsible for his actions.

"But now she's got me, I will take good care of Torrie" Nick spoke.

John felt his hand crunch up in a fist, he was furious. Nick kept bothering, bothering and pushing and pushing. John was on the verge on snapping. Nick wouldn't take care of Torrie. John knew that.

"Care! YOU ARE CHEATING ON HER!" John shouted back.

"I don't know what your problem is John, I really don't. perfect life, perfect career. Face of WWE, Movie Star. Happily….Married"

John heard that word "Married" and the anger just faded. The pain returned. He just couldn't bare this.

"You have no drama in your life, so you come here,…and make some. I mean you don't want to hurt Torrie do you?" Torrie just looked on, not saying a word.

"Or maybe…something is just as perfect as you would have hoped in your life…" Nick added.

John had enough, he couldn't take anymore. Torrie watched on as John just stormed through the door, and left the room leaving Torrie alone with Nick.

Torrie watched on with her eyes on the door. She didn't see the smirk on Nick's face. She turned back to Nick, and his smirk was gone. It was back to being sympathetic.

"I can't believe that" Torrie spoke. She turned back to see Nick in front of her. He came closer, and took her hands. He slide his hands on her face, staring in her eyes. Getting Torrie exactly where he wants her.

"I know I'm sorry,"

Torrie lowered her head down. "I need time to think"

Nick's hands moved away. "What? I just told you what had happened? You believe Cena? Over me?"

"I don't know, Nick I need to think…" Torrie moved away from his arms. She walked out the door, and went down the corridor.

Nick ran out, and swung Torrie back around gently. "Torrie, wait.! I think it's not me you should be worried out?"

"What?"

Nick faked a sigh, and acted like he really didn't want to say this. "I…just know some things about John?"

"John cares a lot for me, that's all. Strong but a total softie"

"Soft? Really? Did he tell you, that your soft, nice friend put me through a wall at the hospital?"

Torrie's eyes rose in confusion. "What?"

"He put me through a wall. When I was leaving he and his…..tattooed friend….Randy….cornered me and they attacked me. And Cena threw me threw a wall" Nick spoke.

"I could have been seriously hurt," Nick finished.

Torrie shook her head refusing to believe it. "No, No I can understand Randy but not John…he's not like that"

"No, he's a violent thug Torrie. He just hides it better. Hides it behind those movie stars looks"

"No, John isn't like that. I know him he's not like that"

"No, I really didn't want…to tell you this, ever but I'm….afraid he might turn on you…."

Torrie looked up at Nick, wondering where he was going with this. She had no idea that he was lying his ass off. Everything he has said, is a lie.

"When I first came in the WWE. Did you ever wonder why? Pete you're ex left?"

"No?"

"Cena told him, either you leave or he makes him leave"

Torrie shook her head, refusing to believe it. John wasn't like that? He wasn't a thug? And the whole thing Peter made it even harder for Torrie to take in because she made Cena vow, he wouldn't ever bring up Peter or even touch him? She just wanted to move on and forget.

"You know when I was working with….Vince, in HHH and HBK"

Torrie nodded her head, continuing to listen. Feeling completely torn in half. She didn't know what to believe.

"Well you know when you got that…women's championship chance? And they just took it away…well Cena did that."

"What?" Torrie asked softly, hurt. That was her main goal. Main passion and she was never given a fair chance.

"He talked with Triple H and Shawn Michaels….and he basically said Torrie's good but she's not championship material. She hasn't got the skills so they gave it to someone else….I never wanted to tell you, because I know it would hurt a lot…"

"Good for a pretty face, but not as Champion" Nick made up a lie, that John would actually say, but he knew for fact…Cena hasn't done any of that. He needed John out of the picture, so he would use all it could…come up with, so Torrie could never trust, or even be friends with again.

He truly put John in the cross fire.

Torrie stared at Nick as she wiped away her tears. Has she got John so wrong? Is he actually a violent, horrible man underneath? Was the kindness and comfort a front?

Was Cena beautiful on the outside, but horrible on the inside?

"There's nothing I can say to you, nothing I could ever do….for you to make you see Torrie, how much you mean to me. I love you so much, I don't want to lose you" Nick spoke.

Torrie looked at him, before she came closer.

"I just think that, there's someone else you need to think about? Think twice…about?" Nick said.

Torrie just nodded as she kissed Nick once, before she made her way out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, Torrie was gone. A sinister smile came across Nick's face.

He had turned it all against John. He had done it, exactly what he wanted to do.

Mission accomplished.

…...

John sat down on the bench outside, he had to leave or else he would have torn Nick to pieces. John 's eyes looked up at the black sky, he felt the rain starting to fall down from the sky. He looked back down, at his finger where his wedding ring used to lie.

John sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment. but that was the only thing that was on his mind.

John couldn't believe Nick, the nerve…using loads of excuses. Loads of lies….another case of web of lies. He couldn't believe how low Nick would sink too, there was just no depth, Nick wouldn't sink too.

John blinked at the colour of the night surrounding him. He waited for Torrie, outside.

He just didn't know, that Nick had turned it all on him, and John was put right in the middle of the crossfire.

John didn't know at this moment, but soon. Very soon. He will.

* * *

Whoa! how was that then? :D there's just nothing Nick wouldn't do to protect himself.

Thanks for the reviews Guys, Love you all! :D I really appericate it!

Bye-Bye

Next Time: Torrie questions John, Cena finds out that Nick has just turned it all on him. If danger is lurking? will John be able to save Torrie in time.


	16. I Need You Now, More Than Ever

Chapter 16: I Need You Now, More Than Ever.

The black shoe heels on her feet echoed off the halls, she came to a door. The tears she had cried tonight, had dried on her face. There was no smile on her face, there was nothing. Her expression was blank.

Torrie's heels came to a halt when she came upon the entrance of the door. She could see the soft raindrops from the night sky dripping down the door.

Taking in a soft breath, Torrie pulled the handle of the door. The moment the door had opened, the night breeze welcome Torrie's facial features. She felt the coldness of the night on her face. Her blonde hair resting on her shoulders, had blown to flow freely on her back.

Torrie stepped out of the gym, and walked down the steps. Every step she took forward, she came closer and closer….but it didn't stop the different thoughts and emotions going on and on in her mind.

Torrie didn't want this, she wanted what any girl wanted….a chance of happiness. She wanted that happily ever after, it seemed she got the beginning of the story and then when she felt like it was turning into something special. Something real…like a strike of lightning from a sudden storm.

She was left on her own once again. Same old story….Torrie left on her own with nothing but her broken heart that once again she had to find the strength to heal.

Torrie had felt pain, she had felt the pierce of her heart. She had felt the ache. She had felt the rain and thunder….and she was sick and tired of being so weak and afraid.

Why can't she just be happy is a question, Torrie often ended up asking herself.

Everything that had happened tonight, went around her mind like a whirlwind. She didn't who or what to believe. All she knew is she loved Nick Mitchell with all her heart and when she was told by her friend, John Cena that Nick cheated and betrayed her.

It broke her heart, once again. The happiness was gone, all was left was confusion and unsolved questions.

Torrie continued to walk in the night soft rain, thinking in her mind. Who does she believe? Nick or John…

One way or another. The only thing Torrie did know. Tonight she was going to lose one of them.

She just didn't know which? The Boise Belle knew one thing for sure.

Tonight a goodbye was going to be given to a guy that had touched her heart once upon a time. But….

Not all fairytales have happy endings.

…

John continued to sit on the bench as he waited for Torrie. The blue eyed West Newbury Native looked down at his finger, where his wedding ring used to lie. He felt the rain falling down from the sky.

One of the reasons why John decided he was going to risk everything in telling his great friend, Torrie the truth about her fiancé's betrayal is because he had it done to him and he didn't want Torrie to go through the same pain and heartbreak he did.

John was strong, he had found a way to keep it all together and hold on. He didn't think Torrie was as strong, so he tried to do all he could to be a friend, and be there for her.

Another reason he told her the truth was because, he felt he was doing the right thing by a friend. He knew Torrie didn't deserve it, she was the most loyal, adorable, lovable woman he had came to know in WWE.

John continued to think to himself until a golden blonde came from the shadows. Torrie just kept walking with hardly any expression on her face. Her blonde hair was blowing gently off her shoulders as she walked.

John stood up from the bench he had been waiting on. He walked up to her. He could see the broken-hearted look in her face. No tears were behind her eyes…not because she was healed or upset…she had cried all her tears all out, maybe she couldn't cry any more.

Torrie stepped closer, her green coloured eyes glanced at John.

"Hey, I've been waiting here for you. Told you I wouldn't leave" John softly smiled.

Torrie just continued to stare in silence before a soft tone slipped through her lips. "Hi"

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" John asked.

Torrie just shook her head, while the silence seemed to tell the story of the atmosphere.

John came closer to the golden blonde "We can do anything…you want, like a movie, or pizza…or"

"I don't want to do anything" the most words she had spoke in a while.

John nodded understanding, he wanted to do all he can to help if only he knew just how desperate, and low Nick had sunk too. He had no idea, Nick got back in Torrie's head feeling her fragile vulnerability. He had no idea just what Nick had done.

John looked at Torrie, he rose his hand and gently touched Torrie's wrist. "I'm…" his words faded when Torrie's hand suddenly slipped away from his. She had turned down his friendly gesture.

John glanced at Torrie, he noticed a little distant look in her eyes. He took in a moment to think of what could have wrong in the time they had parted.

"Tor, is everything alright?"

Torrie stood opposite to John, her eyelashes lowered down keeping her gaze on him.

"What is it?" John asked.

Torrie remained in silence, but her gaze never left John.

"Look I'm sorry I left but if I stayed, I would have tore that guy in half. I really didn't want to do that In front of you" John explained,

Torrie stared at Cena before she opened her lips. "I admire you"

John looked at her before he responded, clueless to what had suddenly turned Torrie.

"…I'm sorry…"

"Funny how someone can be something, let someone believe they are friendly and good….only to be something different all together" Torrie spoke.

"What do you mean? I…don't understand…what are you talking about?" John spoke with confusion.

Torrie looked at John before her eyes narrowed. "You"

John's eyelashes lowered slightly while he stood there "Me? What have I done?" John asked.

"You pretend to be this friendly, caring person when really you're nothing but a violent thug" Torrie spoke.

John stared at Torrie before he slightly gazed down at the floor. "What? I don't…."

"Do you think I wouldn't find out?"

"Torrie, I haven't got a clue what you are talking about?"

Torrie glanced up at John while feeling the rain falling down from the night sky. "Back at the hospital did you put Nick through a wall?"

John looked at Torrie "How do you know that?"

"So you did" Torrie snapped.

John lowered his eyes down to the floor before he took in a soft breath "Yeah I did, because he deserved it what he did to you….I…"

Torrie's emerald eyes seem to darken, the rain dripped from the ends of her locks. "So it's all true…"

"What? What is all true?" John didn't quite know what had happened to Torrie, but he knew this surely wasn't good for their friendship. The way she was staring, no smile, no grin, nothing good…it was pure cold.

"What about Pete?" Torrie asked.

John glanced at Torrie, he didn't know what to say…but he knew he had suddenly became on the receiving end of Torrie's wraths.

"Pete? What does he have to do with it?"

"Did you do the same to Pete, the famous. You leave…or I'll make you leave! Did you say that to him! Huh! When you knew I wanted no drama!" Torrie screamed.

John blinked his eyelashes a few times, letting the sudden snap sink in. "What? No…I never….said that. I wouldn't do that"

"You swore to me that you wouldn't do anything! I told you about my divorce in confidence!" Torrie snapped.

"I never…." It seemed John wasn't able to get much words in, Torrie had suddenly turned against him like a rapid storm.

"You claimed to be my friend, you claimed you'll be there for me…."

The emotional hurt started to pierce him, he felt the coldness of her words. The hurt he started to feel, slowly rose behind his eyes.

"I am, I've always been…"

"No you're not, you are nothing but a backstabbing liar!"

"What are you talking about?" John was clueless to what was going on.

Torrie whipped her blonde hair around while the rain started to get a little heavier. The fire glare was in Torrie's eyes, that glare was aimed right at her friend. John Cena.

"Ohh…was it fun ruining my only chance at women's championship? Saying to Paul and Shawn what was it? Pretty face but not good enough to champion. I'm so sorry John I'm not perfect like you" Torrie coldly snapped, with her blonde hair blowing with the wind.

John glanced at Torrie, the pain started to reflect from his crystal blue eyes. "I'm not perfect" he softly spoke.

John stared at Torrie, he had no idea what to say. Every thing she was speaking out. All this anger was bringing out things. He had never heard before.

"What? Wait….I never said that, I never did any of this!" John shouted.

"No? you didn't" Torrie stood with her hands on her hips.

"Okay I own up to giving Nick what he deserves….but the Pete thing I didn't speak to him at all, after what he did to you. He tried speaking to me on a number of occasions…and the Championship…." He suddenly felt his words cracking, due to the emotion rising up.

He gulped the dry lump that build in this throat, due to the emotion.

"I would…never say that…..I knew how talented, inspirational you were…I would never do anything of the sort to hold you back"

Torrie stared at John before she turned her back. She ran her fingers through her wet blonde locks before she turned back. Still with the same cold stare in her eyes. "Do you get some kind of kicks…..trying to always save me"

"No, of course not. You think I liked seeing you crying your eyes out earlier. Trust me I didn't" John tried to hold it together.

"You know some of us don't find it so easy, okay some of us have trouble. But you….have the perfect life, perfect marriage. Congratulations" Torrie sacrastically clapped, while her eyes beamed a glare

John glanced at Torrie, before he softly breathed in after her words. "Trust… me…my life isn't perfect by far…" John said, with emotion coming through his voice. He was hurting, all the words Torrie was saying pierced him….thinking he was some kind of backstabber, he didn't care for Torrie.

Her cold words saying about his so called "Perfect" paradise life. His perfect wife…..sure…John's life was currently in pieces. He was in the process of picking up the pieces of his broken pride, trying to move on to the future.

"So why would you try and jeopardise mine!" Torrie shouted.

Like lightning, he knew exactly what had happened. John stared at Torrie. "Nick…oh that son of a…." he came closer to Torrie.

"He's told you a bunch of lies about me. Torrie I would never do anything to hurt you. That heartless bastard… is…"

"That's my fiancé!"

"He's cheating on you! Don't you get it! He turned you against me. Torrie for goodness sake you're better than this. Why were you letting that useless, worthless waste of space do this to you?" John tried to do all he could to get Torrie to believe him, but it seemed…Nick had seriously gotten right into her head and John may not be able to reach her.

Torrie stared at John. "I tell you what? You stay out of my relationship and concentrate on your own wonderful marriage…and…"

John closed his eyelashes while the soft emotional voice surfaced "Tor…my…marriage is…" seconds away from telling her the truth.

"I don't care!" the blonde screamed.

John rubbed his temple and rubbed his eyes with his two fingers. "Oh god, what the hell has he done to you?"

"Nothing, opened my eyes to the truth. You know what I realised?"

John turned his eyes towards her. He had already taken a bit of emotional battering by her. It seemed bridges of their friendship was breaking apart, and he didn't know if he could save it in time. Nick may have done it.

He may have just ruined that unbreakable bond between John Cena and Torrie.

"My life for the past few years has been great, no drama, no pain no tears. Nothing. Seeing you again…..drama, pain and tears…."

"What are you trying to say? That it's my fault?"

Torrie just stared at John, the silence had given Cena his answer. Sure didn't make him feel good at all.

John gulped down the emotion building up. "It's not my fault" Torrie just turned her back, he stood there feeling like he had been pierced in the chest. The hurt of losing a friend, losing Torrie. Had sent a sudden arrow right through his chest.

"My god…..are you that guilable?"

Torrie turned her head back around. "Excuse me?"

"You saw him kissing that girl at the window! I was standing right with you. Are you honestly that guilable you are going to believe Nick over me?"

"I don't know what to believe…" The emotion had taken it's toll on Torrie. Her voice went back to soft and almost above a whisper.

Regardless what had been said, John walked closer to Torrie. He placed his hands on her forearms, and made her look into his clear blue eyes hoping to reach his friend, bring her back to what is truly right in the world.

"Torrie, listen to me okay? Everything Nick said to you has been a lie. Alright I never said anything to Pete, I kept my promise you know me I don't break promises. I wouldn't say stand in your way in anything, I would support you whatever you decided to do. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I never did, I never will….."

Torrie had no other choice but to listen, she was stuck there since he was holding her. Her eyelashes lowered down when she felt the thoughts, emotions, feelings all bouncing together. She didn't know which way to turn, which direction she was suppose to take. Everything was too much….

"I love you Torrie, you're the closest diva I ever came friends with…your friendship means everything to me" John spoke, truthfully keeping his hands on her arms.

John released Torrie, and stood there. "You believe me don't you?" his ocean blue eyes shown the hope. Torrie looked at John, before she shook her head.

"No"

Two simple letters had stopped him. He just stood there, what the hell does he say to that?

"What?" his voice was almost a whisper.

"I don't believe you, I think you should leave" Torrie turned her back, she started to walk away leaving John behind.

John remained in the same place before he went after her. "Torrie, wait a second. I'm trying to help you, he's going to tear you apart" John grabbed her arm, Torrie suddenly felt the anger reach boiling point.

"Please just listen to me. I…." John's words came to halt when he received a hard slap across the face. His head had turned other way after the sudden slap.

That was it, he had broken. It broke his heart. His oldest friend…gone.

John kept his head turned the other way. Torrie stood there breathing hardly, she felt the race in her heart. Memories of her and John suddenly ripped apart, like a torn photograph in her mind.

John turned back towards Torrie, touching his cheek with his fingers slipping down. He just stood there, after being slapped. It was surreal what was happening.

"Get out of here, get out of Houston, get out of my life! Stay out!" Torrie screamed coldly before she took one more look at her upset friend.

How could all those happy memories, fade away? How can such a special bond break?

"Torrie…"

All his innocent blue eyes witnessed next was Torrie walking away from him. Torrie had disappeared from outside, back into gym. John remained standing there. The emotional tears were in his eyes. He stood there, frozen…his chest rose softly due to him breathing.

John couldn't believe what had happened, he thought Torrie would have believed him, he wasn't enough to break the spell Nick had on Torrie. But how can John just walk away leaving Torrie on her own, on the edge of potential heartbreak. He knew Nick's plan, and he would bet that Nick still was going to do it.

A tear slid out of John's right eye, and fell onto his cheek when he realised.

He just can't stay.

After everything that had been said, he had no choice but to walk away. John wiped his eyes, the tears were gone but the emotion was still in his face. He walked to his car, and he climbed into his driver seat.

He saw his phone on the passenger seat, he turned to look at the gym door. No one was there. He turned back to passenger seat, he thought Torrie would have been sitting there but she wasn't….he was left alone.

On top of his failed marriage, his broken pieces…..he had lost such a dear friend. What else did John have to lose? Why did He have to lose everything that mattered to him.

He took in a moment, he had Torrie's cold words in his mind. Nick had lied so much….and turned Torrie against him. He couldn't turn it around, he failed.

John's head leaned on the steering wheel, he gripped onto the wheel. He closed his eyes shut tightly thinking of what he's going to do. John tried his best to block, and hold the emotion in. He took in a breath, a moment to breathe so he can keep it together.

John Cena was breaking down, he had so much going on in his mind. Does he stay? Does he drive away?

John rose his head from the steering wheel, he turned and picked up his phone. He pressed a button so the screen would light up.

_25 messages. _

_10 voice messages. _

_All from Randy. _

John let out a soft smile to surface on his face, his pearly whites did not shine. He touched some buttons before he rose his phone to his ear.

"JOHN! Where the hell have you been! You just disappeared! You could have been in Mongolia before I knew!"

"Sorry Randy,"

"Where are you? You're not in Mongolia are you? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not, look just pack up"

"John, what's going on? are you alright?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine, just get your things together. I'm coming back now"

"What's going on?"

John turned his eyes towards the big building before he opened his lips to respond. "We're leaving tonight" John hung up the call. His eyes turned back to the building. He saw the raining pouring down on his windsheild.

John started his car, hearing the engine rev up. He knew he had to come to that crossroads. John shook his head before he turned the steering wheel, leaving in the rain. The car parked near the road was gone.

They had said goodbye.

The friend of the blonde left.

…...

Torrie rushed through the halls of the gym, she had to see Nick. She saw the ajar door. She ruffled through her wet locks before she peeked through the door. She saw Nick sitting on the bench, with his head down.

Torrie felt her heart pierce seeing him upset, she went to open the door and hug him but suddenly the same woman she saw before, wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek before he landed her on his lap.

"God you are good" she complimented her lover.

Nick looked at Darcy, not realising Torrie was standing outside hearing every word. "Oh thank you"

"How did you do that?"

"She loves me so much the stupid bimbo, she'll believe anything I say." Nick smirked. Torrie stood behind the door, the tears started to return. It was all true. John was the truthful one….and she told him to leave…and maybe lost him all together.

Darcy smiled "You're telling me, none of it was true"

"No, I never even met her ex….and I never said a single word to Shawn or Paul." Nick grabbed Darcy, placing his arms around her waist as they stood there.

"And well with Cena out of picture, trust me it will be so much easier…to take that guilable bitch for everything's she's got." Nick spoke, Darcy's head bent back while she felt the butterfly kiss on her neck, melting her to the ground.

Torrie's hands wrapped around her mouth, she felt the breaths on her palms. Her eyes had widened. The fantasy has just been destroyed. Happiness gone, fairytale…had seriously taken a serious twist. Her prince was actually the villian of this piece.

"_This can't be happening to me…" Torrie cried softly. _

Torrie had stumbled and the door suddenly jilted.

"Oh for fuck sake, hey leave us alone" Nick opened the door, only to see the crying blonde standing there.

He knew she had heard every word he had said.

"Torrie"

The golden blonde stood there, with tears in her eyes. She had been such an idiot, such a guilable bimbo. Because of that, she could have lost the one person that had always been there for her.

Torrie glanced at Nick, with her heart broken in pieces. This was her nightmare.

"Nicky, what's going on?" Darcy came to the door, doing up her buttons of her white shirt.

That just broke Torrie's heart just a little more. Everything had became so clear…it just made her feel even worse. She had lost her friend thanks to Nick and his cruel mind games. She felt like a fool, she felt confused, so lost, stupid…. She didn't know what to do? Nick's betrayal was right in her face….Darcy had her shirt undone.

Torrie took a moment, before she felt the ability to run away.

"Torrie! Wait" Nick called, he rushed after her. He grabbed her forearm turning her around. The tears was in her eyes. Her heart had been bruised….she wondered as she stood there was she ever loved by Nick? Was it all a game?

Was all she wanted from Nick, the love and the life….was it all out of reach?

"Don't," Torrie muttered.

"Look you got it all wrong"

"Wrong? No…I know exactly what's right. You are cheating bastard! Drop the caring fiance act Nick" Torrie spoke trying to stay strong.

Nick looked at Torrie before his facial features turned into a smirk. "Oh finally! No more pretending. God seriously 7 months is a record. Right under your nose"

Torrie stared at Nick, at least he was being honest. "Why did you do this?" she muttered softly.

"Do you want a list?"

"It was so easy, just told you a bunch of crap of love and honour. Trust. Saying I'll always love you, you know all that garbage…and I had you wrapped around my finger"

"Why would you do this to me?"

"You're damaged goods Tor, it was so easy…I mean you damn dogs. God I'll be glad to get away from them for one thing…..

Torrie lowered her head down before she let in a breath. Tears were rising in her eyes. Some would fall down onto her cheek, and other tears would rise up.

"You're broken, worthless, useless. I realise I didn't need you after all. Now Darcy…she gives me everything I need"

"Would you like me to go on?" Nick asked harshly.

Torrie shook her head defeated. "No….please don't" she muttered softly in tears.

"Was I ever loved by you?" Torrie asked.

"Seriously, here's a song. Roses are red, voilets are blue. Newflash princess I was going to marry you for your money and fame but I can't actually be bothered to even deal with you anymore, so I'm cutting ties with you"

Torrie's eyelashes closed due to the tears falling from her eyes. She re opened them, standing a emotional wreck. She was all alone. No one was there to save her.

"I gave you everything I had….heart, mind, body and soul…" Torrie cried.

"I don't want or need, or did I ever want it"

Torrie cried softly, feeling her breathing increase. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Let's say I needed a easy target, and you were perfect Tor"

"Torrie" Torrie strongly corrected, gritting in emotion.

"Excuse me?" Nick scoffed.

Torrie gulped the lump in her throat, her eyes darkened and darted at Nick. "Only my friends call me Tor" Torrie spoke stronger.

Nick looked at Torrie, even though she had her heart ripped out torn into pieces. She still remained strong but he knew exactly what would break her.

"Oh….yeah…..no one is here….where's Cena then?" Nick asked.

Torrie's strength weakened, her legs wanted to cave in for her to fall in a heap but she wouldn't let herself fall down in tears with Nick standing there. "He's…"

"Gone, by the way everything that John said…was true. Darcy and I were kissing that night, oh I was with her every single time I had work late…..you see she was my gym workout coach" Nick smiled.

"Oh judging from the look on your face, Tor…you believed everything I said. Wow….yeah John didn't do any of it….and you have lost the one person that is going to be there for you" The heartbreak tears rose in her eyes, she felt herself seconds away from collapsing in a heap of tears. Why? Because Nick was right. John was gone, she had lost that lovable, dependable friend.

"Well that's just bad luck really" Nick chuckled.

Torrie couldn't stand anymore, she ran away with her hands around her mouth.

"Bye Tor" He called. He walked back into the gym picked up Darcy and kissed her.

In his mind. He was finally free.

He and Torrie had said goodbye.

Would their be consequences for his actions?

….

Torrie ran out of doors, the rain was pouring down. This time the wind was blowing rapidly, the rain was heavier. She ran down the steps, she looked around but he wasn't there.

She had driven him away, Torrie knew she had only herself to blame. She didn't blame John, after the things she said…she honestly didn't think she would see him again.

Torrie's heels echoed as she ran near the road, but the car was gone. Torrie's emotional eyes looked towards the road. Her heart was broken, she felt confused…she felt so stupid….all she could feel was the rain pouring down from the night sky.

Her blonde hair blew across her face while she stood there on the pavement. She felt the coldness of the rain, she felt the loneliness. The break in her heart….tonight had been a complete nightmare…..

She felt scared of her future, how can she expect to get John back after the things she had said.

Torrie walked to the wall, her legs lost feelings. She slowly slid down the wall before she landed in a heap on the rainy, wet concrete. She lowered her head down "Everything I said…..he's gone…."

Torrie's small vuneralable frame shuddered in the pouring rain. She let out all her tears, she just cried in her lap. Torrie got out her phone, and tried his phone, but there was no answer. Torrie didn't blame John in the slightest, didn't blame if he just ignored her call for help.

Torrie heard the beep of the phone, she heard her battery dying. "Sorry John" her small soft voice muttered before she let her phone slip down from her ear. "Why have you been so blind! so beyond stupid! why! Why!"

She saw a picture of herself and Nick on the screen. The betrayal went through her mind, in a flash.

Torrie threw her pink flip phone on floor, she heard it smash onto the concrete. Torrie lowered her eyelashes down, as she continued to cry on her own.

As her phone laid in pieces, she didn't see two white trainers pick it up. The man saw the blonde with her head on her knees, as she cried. He could see she was soaked from the rain. The man looked at her before he walked closer.

Torrie softly cried, she did feel a presence but she didn't bother looking to see who it was. He kneeled down, and picked up her head from her knees.

Torrie opened her eyes, it felt like a new gasp of air when she saw John Cena kneeling down. She saw him extending her phone.

"….You came…back…" she stuttered cause of her tears.

John looked at her, he softly smiled to comfort her. "That's what I do isn't it?" he softly told, kneeling in front of her.

Torrie glanced at John, while he gently wiped her tears with his finger.

"John" Torrie pounced into his arms, as she held onto him. "I'm so sorry, I never meant any of it. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry" she kept repeating, clinging hold of John's shoulder.

"Please don't leave me here, please, please. Just stay. Stay. I never ever meant it." Torrie kept her head buried in John. He held onto her after he suddenly turned his car around. He don't know why? Somehow…he couldn't leave Torrie to defend on her own.

John closed his eyes, letting a breath in while he comforted Torrie by holding her in his embrace. In his mind, he wondered what he was going to do? He knew Torrie was hurt badly but he wondered, if she was strong enough to carry on.

"Its okay," He muttered softly, while he stroked her blonde locks lying on her back.

"You were right about everything. I can't believe how much of an idiot I have been, I feel so confused, so lost. So stupid. I can't believe any of this" Torrie cried softly.

"It's alright, it's going to be okay"

"How?" Torrie asked weak.

"I don't know….darling but it will be I promise" He took off his black coat, and drapped it on Torrie's shoulders. She brought the coat closer to her to warm herself up.

John put his arm around the back of Torrie, he gently helped her stand back on her feet.

"If you want to leave me, I wouldn't blame you. It's what I deserve"

"Trust me I tried to leave, but I couldn't no matter what you said or did. I'd come back for you" Torrie listened to John's words before she leaned closer into his arms.

"My coat…has my house keys in it…..I don't want to go back in there"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Torrie looked up at John. "Really?"

"Yeah, we're in this together"

Torrie let out a fragile smile before she walked up the steps with John beside her. She opened the door of the gym, she completely ignored the fact that Darcy and Nick were kissing right in front of her eyes.

She grabbed her black coat, they noticed her and John standing in the room.

"John, oh god…you really are a doormat" Nick spoke.

John glanced at him with his cold blue eyes.

"At least he actually cares for me" Torrie spoke. "As far as I'm concerned, that tramp is welcome to you" Torrie added.

"Err excuse you?" Darcy spoke.

"Well at least she's not some damaged, broken, worthless, guilable bitch like you" Nick told.

Torrie stood there, the tears were still in her eyes. Hearing Nick call her names hurt because she had let herself believe he was her hero, he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

He said it was forever, well right now…Forever Was Over.

"Let's get out of here" Torrie told John.

Cena stood there looking at Torrie, he had heard the words he had remembered everything Nick had done and said. He felt his anger boil up that was the moment, he decided enough was enough.

John could see the tears in Torrie's eyes, he knew she had been deeply hurt by Nick. He hated to see that. His blue eyes then turned to see Nick turn his attention to Darcy.

He walked forwards. "Hey" he got Nick's attention.

"What?" Nick turned.

John rose his fist, and did something he wanted to do ever since he saw the heartless bastard kiss Darcy for the first time.

John levelled him with a punch right to the mouth knocking Nick onto the floor. Darcy screamed as she ran over to Nick. Torrie had seen John punch Nick, normally she wouldn't condone violence….but her heart seemed to feel some relief seeing Nick pay for his disrespect and crueltly to Torrie.

Seeing her fiancé on the floor after being punched, a small smile spread across her face. No white peek in between her mouth, but she still smiled. Nick deserved it.

John walked back over to Torrie, he held onto her hand as they left. While Darcy was nursing Nick after he was punched by John Cena.

The best friend of his soon to be former to be fiancee Miss Torrie Wilson.

"You punched him"

"I'm sorry I know you don't like violence but that guy had it coming" John explained. Torrie stared at John before she let out a soft smile.

"Got that right"

"We'll get out of here, if we stay I may not be held responsible for my actions what I do to him" John told.

"I just need to go to freshen up, seriously I probably look like a clown."

"I'll wait here"

"John, I'll be fine on my own. Go and wait in the car I'll come straight there. Seriously there is not a thing that Nick can say to make me even give him a second glance"

John glanced at Torrie. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be right there."

John stared at her staying in one place before he walked down the corridor. Torrie walked into the ladies bathroom. She came up to a mirror, and saw the damage of tears had done to her face. Torrie ran the water in the sink for a few moments before she got a handful of water and splashed onto on her face.

Torrie looked up at her reflect in the mirror, she couldn't believe just how much of a good friend John truly is. If anything proved his loyalty and care for her. Tonight surely was all the proof she needed. He definitely let it show how much he cared.

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair, taking in a soft breath. Torrie closed her eyes feeling herself breathe again. She had suffered a serious heartbreak but she needed to be strong and carry on. She couldn't fall down, and just lie there forever…she had to find a way for her to bring herself back on her feet. It may take all the strength she has. But somehow she had to find a way.

Luckily for her, she knew John would be beside her. So she's not alone, but she still had to find some way to heal.

Torrie walked out of the bathroom door, she walked down the corridor until she heard her name. Torrie turned her head, and noticed Nick walking up to her.

"Go to hell" Torrie firmly stood.

"Torrie, wait…look I'm sorry…"

"Don't you even dare, I'm not letting you…..do this again. Get away from me" Torrie stepped away but she didn't run away.

"I almost lost everything tonight because of you, your lies and games. You want me to come back again to you so you can play with my head again. Well I'm not ever coming back, not now, not ever! So don't hold your breath….it's over" Torrie spoke.

Nick walked closer to Torrie, shadowing her frame. As he drew near, Torrie could feel the breath in her increase. Her heart beat a little faster. She may have just been torn apart by this man but the attraction, the love…was still there. She couldn't resist him.

He stood beside her. His fingers started to play gently with Torrie's blonde hair. Again he was getting into her head!

"Do you have any shame? I mean you may have a broken nose…but seriously!" Torrie tried to resist his touch, but something still made her stay there.

Nick's fingertips played with her locks, Torrie moved her head so the locks would fall out but he wouldn't stop. He just continued to touch Torrie in all the right places. Torrie's eyelashes closed, underneath her eyes so her vision was darkness. All she could feel was his touch on her hair.

After everything Nick had done, he was still pushing his luck with Torrie. Even the heartbreak, and pain she felt. She was still on the receiving end of temptation.

Torrie's eyelashes opened, her arms remained folded. She closed her lashes once more taking in a breath, feeling his touch linger on her. Nick gently unfolded her arms, and saw the zip of her black jacket. He gazed into Torrie's eyes like she was in some kind of a trance.

Nick leaned closer, he could smell the essence on Torrie. He could see the look in her eyes. Nick used his fingers to tuck Torrie's hair behind her ear so he could whisper "You can't resist me" he whispered in her ear.

Torrie gulped down, keeping her eyes closed while she felt the breath of the man she thought loved her on her skin. He put his hands on her arms while she continued to stand there. Nick touched the silver zip of her coat, and started to unzip it showing the white lacy top she had underneath. Torrie flicked her head back, so her blonde golden locks would land on her back.

She felt Nick pull her coat off, she let her black coat slip off and land on the floor. Nick leaned in, closer and closer to Torrie's face. Her eyelashes flickered up to him. Her heart was bruised, her mind was filled with confusion…all down to him.

Nick touched the lips of Torrie, he leaned in. she did too. It had became obvious that Nick wanted to keep Torrie under his control, probably wanted to keep Darcy on the side as well.

Torrie remembered everything, the argument she had with John before. She remembered feeling someone kneel down with her when she was alone in the pouring rain. She remembered, the kind words John had told her.

Torrie felt the strength she has been given suddenly return. Nick placed his lips almost onto Torrie, she rose her right knee and hit him right in the nuts. Suddenly Nick's power faded, he let out a yelp of pain before he fell down after being bruised by Torrie.

Torrie tucked a strand behind her right ear, feeling her frame shake slightly due to the anger and emotion. Her eyelashes lowered to close, before she re opened. They were filled with the anger of tears. Her lips had slid apart slightly letting a breath out.

Her chest rose faster and faster. She had officially had enough.

She looked down at the hurting Nick. "I don't belong to you, we are over!" Torrie screamed, she slipped off the ring on her finger and threw it down to Nick.

"Give that to your cheap tramp, as far I'm concerned. She's welcome to you" Torrie grabbed her black coat from the floor before she turned on her heel and walked away.

It was Nick that calling out in pain.

It was official, they had said goodbye.

Torrie ran down the corridor, she saw John with his eyes on the clock on the wall. He was about to ring Randy, when he turned and Torrie ran into his arms. John felt the silk shine on her locks between his fingers. Torrie just held onto John's arm, while she leaned onto his chest. He gripped a little tighter while holding her in his embrace.

"Everything alright?"

Torrie nodded "Can we just go please? I'm done here" Torrie muttered softly.

John opened the door of the gym, the rain was still pouring down. He kept the door open for Torrie. She climbed down the steps.

"Just take me away from here please"

John walked along side Torrie, he put his arm around her. Her head leaned onto his shoulder as they walked away from the building. The location of Torrie's nightmare came a reality.

"Okay anything you want?"

Torrie let out a soft sigh leaning on his shoulder "I'm hungry" she told.

"Okay fancy a pizza?" Torrie just listened before a small grin came across her face as they walked.

John opened the car door for Torrie, she slipped into the passenger seat. Her eyes watched the rain slide down the window. She felt a touch on her hand, Torrie turned her head to see the friendly, comfort smile across John's face.

Torrie felt a little terrified until she saw the look in John's eyes. Torrie gazed into his friendly blue eyes before she laid her hand on top of his. Torrie felt the warmth of John's smile, a healer for her pain. She continued to stare before she found herself smile softly back. Grinning, through her heartbreak.

She had no other greater friend than him. After tonight, after everything that was said….he didn't leave Torrie on her own, with the rain pouring.

The moment, She needed him, more than ever. He came back, and stayed right beside her. Tonight made her realise, just how strong their friendship was. They will always hold a special place for each other, in their heart always. No matter what anyone says, no matter of the time that passes. Days, weeks, years. It would remain that way forever.

Definitely they had a bond that couldn't be broken.

End of Chapter

Well there you have it, I know I put this story on hiatus. Darn my creavity wanting to make new stories hehe. This story is almost finished though, well I'd say a few more chapters yet. I'm hoping to get it done by July but I'm not going to promise anything.

Who's happy that Nick finally got his compuence! I loved John punching Nick. Why did I wait so long. Aw well it's done now :D Torrie also said her own "Goodbye" to Mr Mitchell. Trust me, Nick and Darcy will be appearing in the next chapter.

Until next time, which I do hope won't be 6 months away. Hehe.

Thank you as always for reading, please review!

Chapter 17: Torrie and John have a heart to heart, will John come clean about his own personal life..


	17. I Will Keep You Safe

Chapter 17: I Will Keep You Safe.

The soft rain descended down from the night sky, it was still night. The cold breeze blew with the atmosphere. The droplets of rain were sliding down the window of the car.

The rain of the night may be fine and soft but in a certain blonde's heart. It was lashing down literally, drowning her lovable heart. The good has been taken away. Her heart had been broken in half, and all was left was the heart wrenching pain she felt within her body.

After everything had been finally revealed, Torrie was now very aware of her fiancé, Nick Mitchell's betrayal and what made her heart ache a little more is that Nick had shown no remorse, if anything he just stuck the knife in her. He had used her and now dumped her.

Torrie loved Nick with all her heart, and now it just felt like he had shot through all the happy memories, she had in heart. She felt like a bullet had gone straight through, destroying every little happy memory she had held.

Nick shown no remorse in the slightest, if anything he was pleased he hurt Torrie and in his view, he was "Finally" free to be with his lover, Darcy. Leaving Torrie with nothing but a broken heart.

Torrie felt lost, confused and stupid. She felt like an idiot…..the way she was walking around. She had pictured in her head the true fairytale. With her standing on top of a balcony, seeing Nick. Running through the grass and daises into his arms, holding onto him, sharing what she's been waiting for. True Love's kiss.

But it was fake, it was a fantasy. He was not her hero, he was the destroyer of all her dreams. Torrie felt like a complete idiot, the way she was going around almost with her eyes shut. She was completely blind to Nick's true colours.

Her love for him almost cost her the friendship she had created over the years. A bond between her and John Cena was almost broken. Nick almost cost her that one true friend that had hung on through all the good, bad times, and in betweens.

Throughout this whole nightmare, the one thing Torrie was thankful for…was John. He was right beside through her darkest hour, once again.

Torrie's eyelashes lowered gently closing for a moment. She heard the soft raindrops slipping down the car window. Torrie re opened her eyes, to see the rain falling on the window.

"Shall I take you home?" John asked.

Torrie shook her head, before she softly spoke. "Can you take me back to the store"

"Why?" John asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Just take me there please, I want to clean up" Torrie softly said.

John listened to Torrie's words, he didn't say anything for a few moments he just kept on driving straight up ahead the road. He took in a soft breath before he decided to speak up, expressing his view. He worried for Torrie after all she had been through a lot.

Torrie continued to glance outside the window, before she turned back towards the driver of the car. "What?" she asked in a softer tone.

John's blue eyes turned from the dark, wet road towards Torrie, keeping a open eye so they didn't end up around a lamppost. They surely didn't need anymore drama. What has happened tonight was definitely quite enough.

"What?" John asked.

Torrie let a soft grin surface on her face. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You want to say something, I may have had my heart stamped on. I can totally tell you wanna say something John"

"It's nothing, I just think I should take you home….and you get some sleep" John expressed.

"I know, but I want to clean up now. Don't want to leave it, there's no point" Torrie spoke.

"But…"

"John, please if you wanna help me?" Torrie leaned back on the comfortable passenger seat.

"You know I do"

"Then take me to the Woodlands, so I can clean up my store. After all it's kind of all I have left"

John tapped his finger on the black steering wheel as his car came to a stop at a red light, he saw the direction sign. Two turning. One was Torrie's house and the other…was her location of her clothing store.

He took in a sigh, he didn't think Torrie should do anything tonight but he wanted to do what's right by his friend, even if he thought it would just upset her even more and give her more than she can possibly handle.

"Well that it's not true" John spoke.

Torrie looked at him. "What do you mean? it's all I have left " she added.

"You've got me," John spoke as he turned his steering wheel, taking her back to her store.

Torrie listened John's words, it brought a soft smile to her face. Even in her worst nightmare, Cena still had the ability to make her smile. She was so thankful for that. She may feel like crying her heart out, but Torrie still found a smile on her face.

She could tell from the expression on John's face, he didn't agree that she should go back to her store. But he still turned his car to the direction, and took her there because that was the kind of friend he was. Loyal, honest and trust worthy. No matter what, he'll always be beside her forever.

"That is true, I'm so appreciative" Torrie spoke.

"I don't deserve you John, being a friend to me I really don't deserve it." Torrie added softly.

"Don't worry about it,"

"But what I said…" Torrie added. "You know it was…the pain talking?"

John continued to watch the rain land on his windshield, before he replied. "Torrie don't worry about it," Torrie looked at John before she slowly lowered her eyelashes to close.

Through her coloured eyes, the blonde knew she had hurt John over her actions. Fuelled on betrayal and denial, she had said some very hurtful things to a good friend. Accusing John of being a liar, a backstabber when all he was trying to do is tell Torrie the truth, make her see just the true colours of her fiancé, Nick Mitchell.

Torrie felt guilt, along with her heartbreak. Almost she felt ashamed that she had pushed John away, the moment she finally opened her eyes. There she was, standing in the pouring rain, and he was gone. Then he came back, he didn't leave when she had pushed him away.

Torrie felt the car came to a stop, John took his keys out of the engine. Torrie opened the car door, and as soon as she stood up. Her blonde hair blew off her shoulders. Her black high heels felt the wet concrete. John opened his car door, and shut it. Torrie got her keys to the store out of her coat, she unlocked the door.

Torrie walked in, and went straight to the office. The moment she opened her office door, she saw paper work strewed all across the floor. Folders everywhere, it was a complete mess.

Torrie walked over, and immediately started to tidy up. Torrie knelt down, picking up the pieces of paper. John knelt down with her, and started to help. Without either saying a word, they just tidied up the office after Torrie had suddenly destroyed it.

The papers, folders were all picked up from the floor. John was sitting on the table leaning his back on her table. Torrie wasn't stopping, she seemed to have gone into a silent, cleaning fairy. Some fairy dust had been sprinkled, and Torrie was non stop doing something.

John's eyes continued to follow Torrie, she just kept moving. Torrie didn't even stop from for a minute. Her feet just kept moving. Up and down the office, she was doing things that didn't even need to be done. Torrie went to her closet of the office, and started to get a hover out.

Seeing the pink hetti hover out, John knew he had to speak up and break the sudden silence. "Err Tor, sweetheart what are you doing?"

"Cleaning, I haven't cleaned this office properly in months" Torrie spoke while she untangled the wire.

John walked in front of Torrie, she just went a different direction towards another plug. Torrie put the plug in the socket, She continued to walking on, her heels were wearing out the carpet.

"Torrie, do you want to stop for a second" John spoke.

Torrie glanced at the wall before she turned back around to face John. He walked over and touched her hands, it only took seconds before Torrie's hands were in his, she clasped on, gazing into his ocean blue eyes.

"Just stop," He told, a soft nod of the head of Torrie came.

Torrie sat down on the chair, John leaned back on the desk. "Torrie, I know this a stupid question, but are you okay?" John asked.

Torrie lowered her eyes towards the carpet, "I am now" she softly said.

Torrie suddenly started to giggle. "Talk about going around with your eyes shut, I was completely blind….to…what he was like" Torrie added.

"That's not your fault Tor, none of this is your fault" John told.

"I'm not innocent in this," Torrie spoke making silent noises with her heels.

"What do you mean?"

"The things I said, things I did to you"

"Tor, we've been through this"

"But you didn't deserve John, you were the only one that was innocent in this mess. God the way I acted…talk about completely blinded, I was a right bitch to you" Torrie buried her head, her fingertips went through her blonde golden hair.

John walked over, he knelt down by her. He put his hand on Torrie's face, he saw the emotional tears in her eyes. "Listen to me, you are not to blame. Nick and that woman was to blame" John told.

Torrie let out a soft smile. "You really are one in a million John Cena. All a girl needs sometimes" Torrie softly spoke.

John walked back over to the desk, he and Torrie kept having a moment of silent before the other broke the silence. They were getting some kind of conversation.

"This must bring back memories, I can't believe this has happened to me again"

John lowered his eyelashes gently taking in a soft breath.

"Why can't I ever get it right" Torrie brushed back her blonde hair onto her back, while John stood there listening on to his heart broken friend.

"I mean do I bring some kind of vibe. You know, loyal, true honest girl. Break heart here. Some kind of headline" Torrie told, while a tear slid out of her eye before it fell on her cheek.

"No Torrie, you don't. you have a heart of gold and some people take advantage of that" John told.

"I just don't understand, why I could never get it right. every time I get some happiness, I find something and then some reason, it just turns bad" Torrie spoke.

Her voice was full of confusion, John could see the look on her face. She didn't understand, and wondered why is she so cursed when it comes to love. She felt confused and lost, why did this have to happen to her.

"I mean why do I get a wrong every time. I mean…I am the highest believer. I mean I pray everyday, I just don't understand why this always happens to me" Torrie spoke, while her eyes once again filled up with tears.

Her eyelashes lowered, the tears fell down her face. John stared at her, he hated to see her cry. She was such a sweet, lovely, adorable young woman. A girl like that, shouldn't be crying over a broken heart. Regardless what she had said to him, the horrible comments. He still believed she was the most caring person, not capable of being nasty.

John Cena knew one thing, Torrie didn't deserve it. She shouldn't be crying, Torrie should be enjoying the night with some friends, smiling not having tears running down her face.

"Sometimes these things just happen,"

Torrie scoffed softly, wiping underneath her eye gently with her fingertip. "Yeah to me, god I just want to be happy, why can't I be? Why does there always have to confusion, drama and heartbreak" Torrie gently spoke.

Torrie closed her lashes, with tears. "Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I…why?"

"Sometimes, you see what you want to see. Sometimes you create a mask of reflection, wanting the person you love to be someone….else. You want to believe….it" John spoke.

"So what's your secret?" Torrie asked.

John was caught off guard. "My…what?"

"Your secret being with the same woman for many years, you married her….and still you're going strong, I'd love to know your secret" Torrie spoke.

"I don't mean that sarcastically"

John listened to Torrie before he let in a soft breath. "No secret"

"I don't know how you did it, but good for you John" Torrie spoke.

She then turned her head, and wiped her eyes. "So how is your marriage going?"

Torrie's words circled in his mind, a simple question. A question normally he wouldn't mind answering but due to the recent betrayal. He didn't want to answer it. One of the hardest things of he had to hear, was that question. Why? Because he had to lie. And that just tore him a little bit more.

John gulped the dry lump in his throat. "Fine"

Torrie looked at John. "Good, glad to hear." John seemed to try and change the subject but Torrie wanted to continue the conversation.

"Oh come on John, we've been through my love life or complete hell of love life. Filled with lies, betrayal and deceit. It would be nice hearing something good" Torrie spoke.

John glanced at Torrie before he felt himself softly chuckle. That was his love life…it had been torn, broken apart in little pieces. He had to put the pieces back together, and surely it was taking every bit of strength he had. But Cena lives his life with 3 words. "Never Give Up" and that is the term that gets him through all the light and dark times.

"Please John" Torrie softly said. She wanted something to smile about. John knew that. It may make her smile, but as he lies so much. It would break him.

John sighed before he looked at Torrie. He would lie, to put a smile on Torrie's face.

"Everything is good, we're so close….I come home to Tampa…anytime I can"

"Tampa! Oh my god I used to love it there. Sometimes I miss it so much. I love the beaches there. Best place I ever lived but I left….to live with Nick…" Torrie softly spoke. She felt the hurt return but she just smiled on. Smiling through her tears.

"Yeah" John nodded.

Torrie smiled on "Wow, I used to love taking strolls on the beach, especially at sunset" Torrie spoke.

John turned his eyes towards the wall, knowing this conversation was only going to get worse for him. It may make Torrie smile, but it's going to tear him apart. Because everything John says, is a lie.

"Oh do you like have moonlight walks on the beach, oh my god so romantic" Torrie spoke.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Get home, relax…and go to beach with…Liz, walking along the sea…" John lied.

Torrie listened, her tears had stopped. A smile was on her face. "Oh wow," it had lightened her mood, but unknown to her. It was breaking John's heart.

"You're so lucky John"

John gritted a smile, while he did all he could not to show the emotion in his eyes. "Aren't I? yeah lucky,"

"To be with one you were destined to be, I'd say soul mates it's so wonderful. Feeling the love" Torrie sweetly smiled.

John glanced at Torrie, still managing to grin. He wondered how? It surely proved to him that he did maintain a lot of control of his emotions. He can hold it together.

"Well If I haven't said before, I'm very happy for you John. I wish you both a long-time of happiness" Torrie smiled.

John looked at Torrie before he gave her a soft smile. "Thanks"

"So where is she now?"

John huffed under his breath, "I have no idea"

"Umm… she's staying with some of her friends"

"I bet you can't wait to see her, it must be hard to be away a lot. But I'm sure you have a loving, loyal, trust worthy wife"

John's fingers clenched behind him onto Torrie's desk, he needed to change the subject quick and soon. "Uh…huh, can't wait"

"True love never dies, no matter what" Torrie gently smiled.

John just looked before he gave Torrie a smile, even though it hurt so much to lie. "yeah, if it's worth fighting for. If it's true, everything will be fine"

"At least….that's what I thought" John muttered almost in a whisper.

"Well you're marriage proves there can be good marriages out there"

"Randy and Sam have been together longer…" John tried to take the light off him.

"But you two have been together since you were 19! That's forever kind of love! You should be very proud of yourself, all the good times, bad times…"

John closed his eyes, he felt the emotion piercing like a bullet. He knew he was helping Torrie but he didn't know just how much more he can take.

The betrayal, the moment he came home…as Torrie was talking, John was re living the nightmare in his mind. All his vows, all happy memories was ripped apart…he remembered the break in his heart when the betrayal was revealed.

"You held on, and that's amazing. It helps and gives me faith that maybe one day I will find what you have" Torrie smiled.

John stood there, he could feel the pain inside him. He breathed in softly before he grinned, letting the dimples sink in his cheeks. "I hope you do too"

Torrie smiled as she looked at John. "You certainly come a long way, I knew there was something special the moment I saw you. I remember saying you'll be the next one to break through, and by god I was right" Torrie spoke.

John looked at Torrie before he smiled on. "Thanks"

"You are always there for me John, and I am so thankful for that" Torrie spoke.

"What kind of friend would I be if I left you alone" John grinned handsomely.

Torrie glanced at John. "I really mean it, I don't deserve a friend like you. I'm really sorry for what I said. I swear I never meant any of it. I'm so sorry"

"Everytime you say sorry, I'm going to start charging you…..a dollar" John teased.

Torrie giggled, brushing her blonde hair on one shoulder. "I eeally do, mean it..I'm ..sorry"

John raised his eyebrow as he softly laughed. "A dollar please"

Torrie giggled putting her hand on the side of her neck. "Oh, can I Owe you?" she joked.

John chuckled while he and Torrie exchanged glances. Torrie's sparkle in her eyes, the smile on her face brought a smile to John's face.

"Never Forget just how amazing you truly are," Torrie said to John.

"I'm so thankful to have a friend like you, a lovely, sweet, honest friend"

John rubbed his temple, keeping his grin on his face_. "Sure that just said a bunch of lies…." John thought in his head. _

"You're amazing Tor, you're sweet, kind hearted. Strong and beautiful. That's why I know you'll be okay. You're stronger than you know."

Torrie looked at John, before she let her smile soften to her face. "fell down, dust myself off, and stand back up"

"Exactly, never give up"

"Isn't that your slogan?" Torrie chuckled.

"No, it's more than that"

Torrie nodded, "Definitely inspirational. Never Give Up" Torrie added while she told her heart that, but somehow the piercing wound, wasn't healing. It may take all her strength to stand back up again and move on to her future….

"I'll let you be the only one that can use that" Cena joked.

Torrie giggled, she stood up from her chair. She came forwards to John. "I love you to death John" Torrie rose her arms up, and placed them on the back of John's neck holding on in a friendship embrace.

"You really are the bestest guy friend I have, I'm so thankful for that" Torrie held onto John, while her head lowered to his shoulder blade. John breathed in and he could smell the summer bloosom from her locks. He stroked her golden blonde hair while he held her in his strong arms.

"Say you're sorry, and I'll be collecting two dollars from you"

Torrie giggled as she leaned on his shoulder. It sure was a remedy to her pain, comfort from a dear friend.

He closed his eyes, holding in the emotion after he had lied so much. It almost made him cry. The bullet of pains emotionally tore through within him. He almost lost it but John told himself to hold on, and he had done it.

One good thing he could think of, it made a smile surface on Torrie. She may still be in pain but she was smiling. And to him, it was worth the pain.

"You know I'm always here for you" He muttered.

Torrie closed her eyelashes, "I know" she muttered back.

They drew away from the embrace, a few moments surpassed them before John spoke again. "Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm done here"

"Alright"

"John, I know it's late but do you want to go back to mine, watch some movies. Have some popcorn, completely abandon our diets?" Torrie asked with a smile.

John looked at her. "Sure, sounds like fun" John spoke while the smile came across his face, while his pearly whites started to peek.

"Awesome" Torrie looked at John, "I'll just put these files away" she walked to her desk, and she picked up her files. The soft smile that was on her face, suddenly faded.

Torrie's eyes saw the small snow globe on the desk. Her smile was gone, the hurt pierced again. She felt the betrayal once again surface.

"So ready to go?" John asked.

Torrie kept her back towards John. She closed her eyes stopping the tears from rising. "Yeah….John can you go and get me my purse, I left it on the counter in the store"

"Sure, okay" Torrie watched John leave the office.

Torrie watched the door close, Torrie turned back towards the snow globe. It had a little cherish bear in it. Torrie remembered Nick bought it for her, the moment they opened the store. Torrie used to collect snow globes when she was younger. She'd go somewhere, and always bring back a snow globe. She just loved shaking it, and the fake snow descend down in the globe.

Torrie shook it, before she left it on the desk as the snow descended. A breeze blew the papers back on the floor, when Torrie walked out of the back room, into the night.

John walked back through the door. "Tor, here's your…" John's voice stopped when he saw the papers on the floor once again, he felt a gush of wind.

His eyes lowered down to see the snow globe on the desk. John turned his attention towards the door. The concern suddenly flooded his expression, his eyes widened when he saw the open backdoor flying open.

"Tor" John rushed towards the door, he was welcome with the wind. He saw the rain pouring down onto the concrete, he could hear the faint thunder.

"Torrie!" John called out, but he didn't see the blonde anywhere.

John watched the night rain falling, he turned his head. "Oh god, what?" he didn't understand why Torrie suddenly ran out. Something must have just happened.

John turned back to the globe. One thing he hadn't noticed. He picked it up, "Love Always, Nick x" the inscription was on the bottom of the globe. Torrie must have came across it, and it had completely dawned on her what has happened….she had left.

"Oh god no" John saw the papers flicking because of the wind.

The weather was at the dark time, the rain was pouring. It was dark and dangerous. And what terrified John, is that Torrie was all alone, somewhere standing walking in the rain.

He had to go and find her. "Keys" John saw a key on the wall. He quickly locked up and left through the back door. He ran to his car. He picked up his phone, he dialled Torrie on his iphone.

"Come on, come on" John waited for her to answer.

"Torrie, it's John. Look just tell me where you are. Please it's not safe. I'm worried about you, please call me" John said in the voicemail.

"Damn it" John cursed to himself.

John shut off his phone, he turned on his engine. He reversed his car onto the road, and drove straight ahead. He needed to find Torrie.

he drove back to the hotel. John rushed to the level floor he needed.

"Please be awake!" John ran up to the door marked "123"

John started to thud on the door, he kept hitting the door until the door was opened by a grumpy man. The tall, dark figure put his hand out after being violently woken up.

John heard a noise in the room. "What's that noise?"

Randy looked as he blinked "You"

"No, no Randy…you have the TV, were you sleeping?" John walked in the hotel room.

"Yes I was sleeping"

"Right get dressed, we've got to go"

Randy chuckled "Ha! John we kind of missed the plane like 2 hours ago! What the hell is going on? You phone me, tell me to pack up and then I hear nothing. I left you 6 messages, what is going on?" Randy asked.

"Long story, come on I need you to help me"

Randy rubbed his eyes still being very tired. "Hold on a second" he fell back on the couch trying to wake himself up.

"Randy, we haven't got time. Now will you hurry up"!"

"John, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on?"

"I told Torrie, okay we had a fight….she knows about Nick, she believes it. She knows everything, I punched Nick, had to lie about my marriage…we were talking at Jaded….she asked me to get her something…I came back, she's gone Randy!" John told without taking a breath.

Randy blinked after John's words, he didn't understand much of it. "Ok…what?" Randy asked.

"I haven't got time, Randy. Torrie is missing! Okay she's out there!" John pointed to the dark, rainy night. "On her own, and she's been torn in half!"

"Okay, hold on" Randy rushed to get ready. He put on his trainers and left with John.

…

The golden blonde walked along, hugging her arms across her chest. Comforting herself. The rain was pouring down, it was falling on her small body. The droplets of rain was dripping down from the tips of her hair.

She walked along, hearing the only sound was her heels hitting the concrete. Hardly any people were around, she just continued to walk on, with her blonde hair blowing off her shoulders, and into her face. The tears and rain were a mixture on her face, her expression was blank. She was just walking on.

She thought she was fine, she had gathered strength but when she saw that snow globe, it all hit her….she had nothing, she felt so alone. Why does she bother thinking to a future of new love? When probably it would just happen again.

The wall was built up, she was afraid to let anyone else in.

The heart-broken Torrie just kept walking on, with no sense of direction. All she felt was pain and the rain descending from the night sky.

The light stars had faded away.

….

Randy and John had been walking along the street. Frantically searching for the missing blonde.

"Oh god, Randy where is she?"

"You know she could have gone home,"

"Why would she do that? We were going to watch some movies together…"

"You know I really think…."

"Don't even start, we need to find her"

Randy yawned as he looked around, "John, there's no one around"

"Let's just keep searching" John went across the road, Randy followed while he yawned again.

John felt the rain fall on his face. The fear rose in his eyes. He was very worried for Torrie. She was out here somewhere alone.

"She could be anywhere"

John turned looking around at his surroundings, "Tor, where are you?" his concern voice muttered through the night.

…

Torrie continued to walk on, so many memories were going around her head. She remembered exactly the day when she and Nick moved to Texas, she remembered the wonderful, breath taking propsoal …..

Who knew it all turned out to a viscious lie. All of it, was a complete lie.

Torrie relived memories, due to her remembering. Torrie's body was moving, walking along but it seemed her mind wasn't controlling it. Her motion and ability, she just kept walking on, and on….while the memories went through her mind.

She continued to walk on the road, her eyes were looking straight ahead. She was coming towards a road. Torrie stepped off the curb, she just kept stepping forwards.

The wind was blowing her locks onto her back, her mind wasn't in the present…it was in the past, but her body was still moving along.

Her heels was echoing on the road, she continued to walk….a white light was shining in front of her…but she just kept moving ahead.

Randy looked on while John was frantically looking for Torrie. Randy turned his head, and heard a faint beeping. He rubbed his eyes feeling tired,

"There she is, look safe and sou….in front of….oh fuck, John the car!" Randy's voice alerted.

"What?" John turned his head around. Fear shown in his blue eyes, they widened with it when he saw Torrie walking in the road, a car aiming straight for her.

John took in a breath before he ran onto the road, he saw the car kept coming. John ran as fast as he could. He felt Torrie's waist when he got to her in the road, John kept his arm around her waist, as they both dodged the car and landed on the pavement.

Torrie yelped out, as she felt the wetness of the concrete. She continued to lie on the floor.

"Oh god" Randy's mutter passed through his lips as he made his way across the road.

John let out a soft yelp when he felt the top of his ribs collide with the path, they ended up on the concrete, John had to use all the strength and speed to get her and himself out of danger.

John's laid on his side, writhing silently in pain. He felt his breath tighten after he had taken a hard bump to the concrete. The back of John's head softly leaned on the pavement. He put his hand on his midsection, while his eyes squinted due to the pain of breathing in another breath.

His eyelashes perked up and saw the night sky in his vision. His eyelashes lowered down to closing for a moment. His chest and midsection breathed in and out, up and down due to the beats in his heartbeat. The inhaling and exhaling was rapid due to the pain he felt after he saved Torrie.

The breath in John's body kept rising, showing the breath inhale and exhale in his black shirt he had on. John kept flicking his eyes for a moment, while his head tilted moving side to side as he kept on breathing.

John's hand went up to his forehead, he felt the pain and tightness in his rib cage. He wondered what damage he may have done. The faint worry rose up in his eyes wondering what he may have just done.

His black shirt stretched, showing the black belt around his jeans with the tip of his lower midsection visible.

"Torrie," He moved on the concrete. He turned to see her kneeling there looking down at her hand.

"Tor, darling" John kept a hand on the side of his rib cage. She was kneeling there, with nothing but terror on her face. She looked like a scared animal. Fragile and vulnerable. She looked like she had become scared of her own shadow.

The sudden close call, falling to the concrete had snapped Torrie back into the present. What had happened tonight, had hit like a ton of bricks all over again.

John saw the look on Torrie's face, he saw her in such a state. Her hair was soaked, tears were falling from her eyes.

"Oh my god, you guys okay?" Randy asked seeing Torrie and John kneeling on the concrete.

John hid the pain after he landed ribs first to the hard concrete. He had no other choice…he had to save Torrie. John would do all he could to keep her safe, even if it means sacrificing himself.

Torrie just knelt there seeing the gravel in her hand, the scrapes on her hand, blood tickling down from her palm of her hand.

John leaned forwards fighting the pain, and put his arm around Torrie. She felt the soft touch from him. She didn't move closer, she just knelt there while John wrapped his arms around her.

John lowered his head down, closing his eyes, John just held her in his embrace while he stroked her blonde hair, keeping the blonde close.

One thing John Cena, feared….is it may have been worse than he ever imagined.

This could be exactly be what will keep Torrie down forever.

Another emotion John felt….

Regret.

…...

End Of Chapter, hope you liked it. Thanks to all that has reviewed :D this story is slowly drawing a close.

Chapter 18: Torrie confronts Darcy and Nick. Nick turns against Torrie and gets violent. Torrie sinks deeper, can John save her in time? John can't leave Torrie. Randy has a go at John. Will John's confession lead Torrie to a decision that will work out the best for her and John.


	18. Through The Night

Chapter 18: Through The Night

Randy Orton kept his blue eyes lowered down to the concrete, where John Cena was kneeling with a silent heartbroken Torrie Wilson.

It had been a whirlwind of emotions, everything had zoomed right past. Almost flew, when he thought John's disappearance was something for him to worry about….well now that was solved.

The Viper had something else on his mind to be concerned about, he had just seen his best friend in WWE, for many years run across a road, in front of a car pulling a blonde out of the road, so they fall down to the ground below, luckily out of danger…

Yes that is what he was currently concerned about. Cena had gave him brief details about what had happened. Randy was slowly putting the puzzle pieces together. Seeing the look on Torrie's face, the tears risen in her eyes. Just emotionally distraught. He knew that Torrie had found out about Nick betraying her.

Randy felt for Torrie, she didn't deserve it. Randy Orton always thought of Torrie as the sweetest, nicest diva in the locker room, she was just friendly to everyone. Even if she didn't like someone, she would try and find the good in everyone….she had a heart of gold.

She didn't deserve to have that same heart broken, and been taken advantage. She didn't deserve to play the part of the broken hearted girl….Torrie didn't deserve to the be the victim.

She honestly didn't deserve to be kneeling there, with a distraught look on her face. Almost expressionless.

John kept his arm around Torrie, while his fingers stroked her golden locks gently. His mind was currently thinking of everything that had happened over the past few days. He couldn't believe how close Torrie came to danger…..if he hadn't got to her time, she would be lying on the path right now. Seriously hurt, or worse.

Her recent heartbreak, her fairytale…storybook ending would have taken a very emotional, upsetting twist…if it had killed her.

John's eyelashes lowered, before he closed his eyes for a second. He was feeling a different pierce of emotion that was regret. Regretting that he told Torrie the truth. Part of him wished he had just let it go, well he wished that he could have gone back to that night, and did something different.

Part of him, didn't want to feel this way. It goes to show, why John Cena was currently torn between two emotions. Regret, and feeling upset that he actually felt like he regretted his decision…..sure he wouldn't have known, but sooner than later.

Torrie would have found out, after all secrets tend to come out in the end. Could be weeks, months…it could have been years. But they always In the end, resurface, once the truth has revealed…all hell breaks loose, and usually hearts are broken.

John didn't regret that he almost sacrificed his own life to save Torrie, he loved and valued Torrie and their friendship….he promised he would be there for her, and he had to go dramatic lengths to protect, and keep Torrie safe.

Truly John Cena had proved, he was willing to do everything, and anything he can to keep Torrie safe and secure.

John's emotions, thoughts were going on in his mind while he kept Torrie close.

"You two okay? Oh god" Randy spoke up.

John kept his arm around Torrie, her blonde hair was visible but her head was currently lowered down, she had inched closer letting herself fall into John's embrace

"Tor, darling" she heard his deep gentle voice, her head didn't raise up.

John gently put his hand on her chin, so her head would perk up after his touch on the bottom of her chin. Torrie's coloured eyes were visible. So was the tears lying behind her eyes.

"Are you okay?" John asked, he felt a sudden pierce of pain in his midsection when he leaned closer.

Torrie stayed there, she didn't quite understand why she was here….all Torrie remembered was her mind drifting back to the past, when she thought everything was perfect….she hadn't seen what was lying in the shadows.

Memories can be better than reality, even though it's all a fantasy.

Torrie didn't want to think about Nick, or the memories they shared…but it was all she could think of at the moment, her mind flooded with them.. She wouldn't be able to create any new memories, nor would she want to…but she still loved Nick, even though he had broke her heart in two. She did still love him….it's not a feeling you can just switch off.

In a way, it made her heart break even more. It just made the pain pierce more…because after everything, Torrie still loved the heartless bastard. Still loved the guy that had just broke her heart into pieces and didn't even show one ounce of remorse.

A soft breath came through the lips of Torrie, kneeling there. "I….was…." Torrie was unaware of her actions.

"I don't understand any of this" Torrie muttered softly.

John glanced at Torrie, before he opened his lips to respond. "You left the store, ran out and almost got hit by a car. I was able to save you. You have to be more careful Torrie" Cena stressed at the blonde.

Randy stared at John and Torrie, "Guys I think we should head in outside, looks like a storm is coming" Randy told as he heard the faint sound of thunder, the rain was falling down once again.

John gazed at Torrie, his crystal blue eyes saw the hurt in Torrie's emerald coloured eyes.

The storm had already been hit. It lied in the shadows to see what the damage truly is.

Torrie nodded her head softly understanding what she had done. "Oh" all the blonde could mutter.

She took a moment, before she leaned closer to John placing her head on his chest. John put his arm around her, a second later thinking of what he should do for the best.

He felt the pain in his midsection. He felt his body short of breath, it brought his midsection and chest area to rise a little quicker. He felt the tug in his chest, every time he breathed again.

John looked up at Randy, he could see Orton was signalling for them to get inside.

With a silent nod, John gently started to move back to his feet. Keeping his arm around the back of Torrie. Cena started to make his way back to his feet. Standing up once again. Torrie felt her heels on the concrete once again, she was standing back up.

She may be on her feet, but she didn't feel in control of her life…she felt like everything had just been blown apart. Everything she knew, everything she believed in…was gone.

Her life was in pieces, somehow she had to find a way to go on but the directions wasn't clear. She didn't know which way to turn, Torrie just felt lost.

"Tor, I'm so sorry" Randy came closer, he put his arms around her in an embrace.

The tattooed arms in the short sleeved top stayed around Torrie.

"Nick cheated on me" she softly spoke to Randy.

Orton blinked, he just tightened his grip. "I'm so sorry to hear that" John kept his hand on the side of his rib cage where he felt the tug of pain when he breathed.

"You already know that" Cena whispered.

Randy just put his hand on Torrie's hair, covering her ear. "You think she needs to know, I knew…no, better this way" John rolled his eyes softly, before he bent his upper body feeling the pain, of shortness of breath.

Randy glanced over at John. "You okay?"

John just nodded, while the pain shown in his blue eyes. His lips slide apart with a look of pain etched in his face.

"Let's just get inside" John spoke.

Randy, John and Torrie walked back to the hotel. John opened the door, Randy walked in. Torrie walked soft steps keeping her arms wrapped around, just below her bust line.

Torrie continued to walk until she sat down on the couch, she remained in silence. No words had to be spoken, anyone with eyes could see that she had been hurt badly.

Randy kept his eyes on Torrie, before he turned to see John standing in the kitchen. John had his back to him, Cena's hands were lying on the counter, while his head lowered down.

He sure felt pain in his ribs, but he felt worse….every time he felt the pain of tightness in his midsection. He thought of that horrific image of Torrie being hit by a car…so he didn't care that he had been hurt after his heroic actions.

John's blue eyes stayed on the surface, his fingers felt the marble on the surface. His head was lowered down. John let his close, for a moment while he felt himself breathe deeply.

"John,"

John heard his name, his eyes flickered open. He turned to see Randy standing by the door. "What are we going to do?" Randy asked.

John leaned his back on the surface, "I don't know" Cena turned his gaze towards Torrie before he walked into the living room.

Torrie rubbed her shoulder softly, her eyelashes lowered before flicking open. "So tired" two words came from her, softly.

"Why don't you go and get some rest? You've been through a hell of a lot" John spoke gently.

Torrie turned her head towards John before she nodded. "Okay" she didn't argue, Torrie was drained, physically and emotionally. Truly she had nothing left. Maybe sleeping was the best remedy right now.

Randy watched John leave with Torrie. He sat down on the couch and yawned. He was used to waking up early, going to bed late. Having hardly any sleep, since he had a daughter. He thought on the road, he would be able to get more sleep. How wrong he was….

Torrie followed John into the bedroom, she sat down on the bed. She took off her black heels, and let them fall on the floor. She brushed back her blonde hair onto her back and sat there on the bed. John leaned on the wall seeing Torrie gaze at the wall, like her eyes were making a hole through it. Her eyes wasn't blinking, she just sat there.

"Tor, are you alright?"

Torrie nodded while John took a seat next to her on the bed. Torrie rubbed her shoulder gently with her fingertips sliding down her arm. John put his muscular arm around her, Torrie leaned closer to his chest. She closed her eyes, hearing John's steady heartbeat. Rhythmic thud of his heartbeat had a calming affect. She felt his fingers stroking softly through her golden blonde locks.

In these arms, strong muscular arms, she felt a shelter keeping her safe and protected. "I'll make everything alright Tor"

"How?"

"Well...i haven't actually figured that out yet" John softly chuckled. "But I'm working on it...keep you smiling and entertained sounds like a plan" Torrie just giggled softly keeping herself in his arms.

"I don't have anything to wear" Torrie spoke softly.

"Oh err….right, I may have something" John told.

He stared at Torrie for a moment before he got out a purple Never Give Up t-shirt. He looked at Torrie, before he extended it to the sweet blonde.

Torrie took the shirt before she looked up at her friend.

"I have a lot of those"

Torrie listened to John, seeing the faint dimples in his cheeks. It did bring a flash of a grin on her face, before a gentle giggle passed through her lips holding onto the shirt.

"Thanks, tried sleeping in jeans before….don't really want too" Torrie told softly.

"I'll let you get dressed" John went to leave.

Torrie giggled "John, you were around in wwe when I was almost wearing nothing" John almost knocked into the wall, before he dryly coughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot." Torrie spoke while she pulled her white top back down.

"What?"

"You're married sorry, my fault" Torrie spoke.

John glanced at Torrie before he turned his eyes towards the wall before he turned around. Once he turned back, Torrie was already in the purple shirt on the bed, with her black shorts underneath.

"Umm…..that was fast…" John said

"Years of experience" Torrie spoke with a small smile.

"Oh right, well good night, sleep well" John walked towards the door but Torrie's soft voice made him stop.

John turned back to see Torrie on the bed, with a cover over her. She was sitting up in the bed. "Could you…stay?" her soft voice pleaded, with her green eyes twinkling at him hoping he agrees, she really didn't want to be alone right now "Could you stay with me?"

"You want me to stay with you?" John asked.

Torrie nodded softly, "Yeah if it's alright…" she lowered her eyes to the duvet before she looked back at John. "Until I fall asleep, so I don't feel alone. You don't have too…it's just…"

"I'll stay until you fall asleep" John told, Torrie let out a faint smile before she lied down, with her head lying comfortably on the pillows. John pulled up the chair near the window, and sat down while he watched Torrie lie in the bed, he could see the purple peeking out while she had the duvet over her frame.

John came closer, he gently put the duvet up to Torrie's head. John looked at her as she closed her eyes. He could feel the gentle breaths from her lips. Her frame rose in the bed. He watched her body sink, it seemed Torrie had fallen asleep,

John sat down the chair, and watched on as Torrie slept.

A blonde strand that was on her forehead landed across her face. John gently brushed the strand away with his fingers, letting it lie peacefully with the rest of her golden locks. He continued to glance at her, before he stood up from the chair and left the room, gently closing the door behind him leaving Torrie to sleep through the night.

Through the night, the darkest hours of her life. For right now. Torrie had fallen asleep for the night. So she can let herself dream away leaving the heartbreak of reality behind.

John walked into the living room, Randy was flicking through the channels "I swear nothing is on at 3am in the morning" Randy told.

"I'm not surprised, Torrie's finally asleep" John let himself collapse into the couch. He leaned back on the headrest, and closed his eyes briefly.

Randy dropped the remote on the table "nothing is on"

"What would be on at 3am?" John asked.

"I don't know, some old horror movie. Or old wrestling…." Randy told.

John blinked at Randy before he let his head lean back.

"So Torrie knows, she's hurt badly….but how are you?" Randy asked.

"I'm okay" John said softly.

"Really?" Randy asked his best friend.

John let his eyes close once again taking in everything that has happened, he also had his own problems running through his mind. He wondered how he was able to handle everything is going on, surely was proving just how strong John Cena truly is.

John let his eyes open while he looked at the blank television screen. "Honestly…I don't know Randy, I don't know what to do? I don't know how to help Torrie? I didn't think it would this bad"

"I wish…" John stopped for a moment. He couldn't believe he was going to actually say this but he truly felt it.

"You wish what?"

John let a soft breath in before he braced himself what he was going to say. "I wish I never told her"

"What?"

John shook his head, while the emotion started to return to his eyes. His deep voice suddenly had emotion in it. He felt the emotion turn his voice softer. "No I wish I had done something different on that night, I wish I never saw….him with that woman"

"You mean you wish, you didn't see Nick cheating on Torrie?"

John nodded his head. "May sound horrible, but yeah. I'm starting to regret….telling her, I didn't know it was this bad. I knew she would be hurt but I didn't think it would be like this"

"John, I don't think Torrie knew what she was doing earlier. I honestly think she was as shocked as us….keep in mind, she was only released from hospital earlier after falling face first on her head….I think it got to much for her"

John let his lashes close, taking in a soft but deep breath. A sigh came from his lips hearing the noise of a sigh. "I don't know if I can help her….."

"Of course you can, you've done so much already" Randy told.

John listened before he turned towards Orton. "What if it's not enough?" he asked.

Randy looked on before he sighed. "I don't know man, we'll just have to wait and see. Torrie's strong…she may have never had a title around her waist but hell the sweetheart is strong!"

John nodded. "Yeah she is," he agreed.

John knew Torrie had been through so much in her life, she may be a believer in the good of the world. She had her fairs hare of heartbreak, she had come to so many different dark patches in her life, but every single time…she got knocked down. She stood back up, and every single knock it just made her stronger.

"Yeah I think you're right, she's stronger. I'm sure she'll be okay" John said.

Randy nodded "Yeah, she's sweetest, nicest, friendliest diva that was around the locker room. Torrie saw the good in everyone, she was friendly to everyone"

John nodded while he listened. "Yeah, why did he do it to her? One thing I can't understand…why?"

"Dumb, blind, stupid, idiotic, moron…one of those reasons" Randy spoke.

John nodded "Yeah, I just hope that everything will be alright."

"I'm sure, what are we going to do?" Randy asked.

"We'll leave tomorrow"

"I was about to say we have to leave tomorrow, or else we may get in trouble. We were supposed to back tonight, I had a feeling we wouldn't leave tonight" Randy spoke.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave her tonight. I'm sure everything will be okay tomorrow. Well better anyways" John said as he stood up.

Randy nodded. "I'm going to go to sleep, need some rest" he stood up, he slapped John's hand in form of saying goodbye.

"Get some rest" John spoke.

"You better not wake up me early, or else I'll go viper on your ass Cena" Randy spoke.

John chuckled softly before he waved goodbye to Randy. he headed out of the hotel room to his own, to go and get some well deserved rest.

After Randy closed the door, John sat back down on the couch. He didn't hear any footsteps or any noise than his own breath. He knew Torrie was still fast asleep. John leaned back on the couch before he took off his shirt. He had a nice sleep on the couch ahead of him.

John laid down on the couch. His eyes looked up at the ceiling feeling his body rise, with every heartbeat he had. John let his eyes close, after he felt himself drift off to sleep. His hand slowly fell off the couch, while he stayed asleep. His dog tags were still around his neck as he slept through the night.

…..

Torrie moved her body around, her blonde hair strewed across her face. She started to come from her sleep. Torrie's eyelashes flickered open softly. She let out a soft moan waking up from her slumber. Torrie saw the darkness, and heard the rain sliding down the window.

Torrie sat up, leaning her back on the white pillows. She turned to see the chair empty. Torrie flew the covers off her, and stood up from the bed. Torrie opened the door, she left the bedroom. No sound, just silence.

Torrie walked to the living room door, she opened it trying to less noise as possible. Torrie stepped into the room, she saw John asleep on the couch. She continued to stand there and gaze at him with her coloured eyes for a moment.

Torrie stepped closer, she continued to glance at him. She had to admit he looked ever so cute asleep. She could see his muscular frame rising every time he breathed. She watched his chest, stomach midsection area rise on.

The blonde knelt down to her knees, Torrie saw the silver chain of his dog tags still around his neck. Torrie gently touched his chain, and lifted it up removing it from his neck. She put on the table in the middle of the room.

Torrie turned back, knelt down beside the sleeping John Cena. She continued to gaze at him. She felt her heart warm, even though he was asleep. She felt safe and secure. She didn't feel the coldness in her heart, didn't feel alone.

Torrie leaned her body closer, she lowered her head towards his ear. "Thank you" she whispered. Torrie got back up to her feet, she turned back near the door. John hadn't moved. Still fast asleep.

Torrie let out a soft smile, before she left the room. She climbed back into bed. Torrie laid back down, feeling the softness of the pillows. Torrie listened to the rain falling while she laid there on the bed.

As she lied there, the emerald eyes of the sweet blonde closed. Like a droplet crystal clear water dropping from the sky, a tear fell from Torrie's eye before she felt herself fall back asleep, as she slept. Her hand grasped softly onto the purple shirt she had on.

John Cena was her hero, definitely that friend she needed in her moment of need. Sometimes all you need is that friend, to make it alright. To lean on, and somehow believe that you can make it through, you can stand back up.

Torrie felt so thankful, and almost shocked that John didn't leave her. After everything she had said and done, and he remained by her side. Truly shown her that their bond was true.

John was her silver lining of the dark cloud that descended right above her. He's the silver lining, all Torrie could do is hope…that's not taken away from her.

Truly then, she would be left with nothing but her broken heart.

…...

The buzzing of the device awoke the nine time Champion, John Cena. His eyes opened to see his phone was buzzing and moving around on the table. He reached over and pressed the button, and put it to his ear.

"Hello"

"JOHN CENA!"

The ringing of his name went straight through his ear. John had to move his phone a little away from his ear after his name was shouted on the other end of the phone.

"Vince, nice wake up call"

"Where are you? I have been trying to get hold of you for days"

"Randy and I are still in Houston, but we are leaving today don't worry we'll there for RAW, bright and early." John explained, as he tried to wake himself up.

"Where are you now?"

"At the hotel,"

"Hotel? You have a promotion for the pay per view and Legendary" Vince reminded Cena, after all that is the reason why John took the trip to Houston in the first place.

"What? I thought I did them all, interviews, greeting the lot…." John sat up on the couch. He went to touch the silver chain around his neck but he didn't find it.

"Oh I may have booked you for one this morning, must have forgot to tell you."

"Vince….I can't…leave" John spoke while his eyes looked around for his dog tags.

"What?" a stern bark came from the phone, the Chairman Of The Board was not happy.

"Well I…errr…..haven't slept that well….so" John lied to make up some excuse, when really he didn't want to leave Torrie on her own. She's bound to wake up to find him not there. He didn't want anything to tip her over the edge.

"Sleep never bothered you before, Cena let me put it this way. You don't attend. Find yourself in the unemployment line" usually Vince was a nice caring boss, but when things get in the way….he turns into a right hard ass.

"Yes okay," John sighed.

"Great work, John. Always such a hard worker. One of my best" Vince hung up the call. John let his phone slip from his ear thinking what he's going to do.

John's eyes scanned around, wondering if his tags had fallen on the floor. He turned and saw them lying on the table. "Did I?" John shrugged before he put them back on around his neck. He got changed, into jeans and a black t shirt showing his muscles.

John walked into the bedroom, he saw Torrie still fast asleep. He watched on as she slept. He softly breathed in before he shut the door gently.

He walked out of the hotel room. He knocked on the door but didn't receive a response.

….

"_Oh Randy it's beautiful" the voice of his wife went through his mind as laid asleep, dreaming on _

"Thud, thud, thud…"

"_What is that noise?" Randy said in his dream. _

"Thud, thud, thud"

"_So beautiful, just you and me forever" _

"Thud, thud, thud! THUD!" the door was knocked very loudly. It stirred the sleeping viper. He moaned out loud, and it was only 9am in the morning….Randy came from the bed, and laid on the couch.

"No, no, no, too early" Randy buried his head in his pillow but the thudding continued.

The door knocked again. Randy sat up from the couch "Go away!"

"Randy it's John"

"I know, still go away and leave me alone" Randy spoke loudly, before putting a pillow over his face.

"Randy, open the door" John knocked on the door again. Orton tried to ignore the thudding on the door but it just continued. It suddenly stopped, Randy smiled as he went back into the bedroom until his phone started ringing.

"Can't you at least bug me after noon" Randy moaned.

"I need your help Randy"

"Oh…did you remember the whole wake me up again, I'll go viper on your ass"

"Please Randy, you're my best friend I wouldn't ask if I needed you"

Randy sighed "Damn it, fine. You can't use that ever again" he added.

"Thanks Randy" Randy ended the call, and got himself dressed. He dragged himself out of the room and knocked on John's door.

"Okay I'm here, I swear to god if I fall asleep on the mat in our match. I'm blaming you" Randy yawned.

"Thanks Randy, I wouldn't ask if I really needed it" John put on his black jacket.

"Umm….where are you going?"

"Vince called me, he booked last minute promotions I need you to stay here and look out for Torrie" John spoke.

Randy blinked. "You know Torrie is older than me! And you! She's 34 not 13" Randy spoke.

"I don't mean babysit I mean look out, make sure she don't disappear…again. Just stay till I get back, I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Yeah, yeah okay. Can I order breakfast and a movie?" Randy asked looking at the menu.

"Yeah, whatever." John picked up his car keys from the table. He looked at Randy before he let in a soft breath.

"Just look after her"

"I will"

John let out a small smile before he walked out of the hotel room. Randy took off his jacket, and just relaxed on the couch flicking through the channels on television.

2 hours later.

Torrie's eyes opened as she awoke. She saw the sun was beaming through the blinds of the window. She sat up, and climbed out of bed. Torrie walked into living room. She let out a soft smile until she noticed the tattoo's. she still left the smile on her face.

"Oh come on, first time in years I have time to watch sports and there's no game on" Randy kept flicking until he noticed the blonde, in the purple shirt standing there.

"Hey Tor," Randy spoke with a grin.

"Hi" Torrie softly spoke.

"Looking good, that shirt looks better on you than John" he attempted to tease

It did gain a soft smile on her face. "Where's John?" Torrie asked.

"Oh he had to do some promotions, but he'll be back in a few hours" Randy told.

Torrie nodded her head "Okay" she turned back and went back into the bedroom.

Randy sighed "Nice talking to you, Tor" he turned his attention back to the television screen.

John opened the door, he walked in to see Randy asleep on the couch. "Randy!" the viper stirred from his sleep. "I swear I have only been sleep…for 10 minutes"

"How is she?" John asked.

Randy yawned before he stretched his arms up. "Oh yeah she's been little miss chatterbox" Orton said with sacrasm.

"What?" John asked sensing the tone.

"She hasn't left the room, well she came in an hour ago to ask where you were…and then she walked back in the room, haven't heard ever since and before you say..yes I have been checking up on her" Randy explained.

"Oh right, good. How did she seem?" John asked.

"Oh not bad, well she said about space of 3 words asking where you were"

John nodded "Right, I have to go for another interview I'll be back as soon as I can" he spoke.

Randy nodded. "Okay," John left the room, Randy turned to wall before he walked back to the couch. He flipped open his phone, and rung someone.

….

Torrie walked into the living room after her hours of sleep, she found Randy on the couch watching television.

"Hey Tor, I called your friend Honey and I got these for you" Randy offered her beiege handbag. Torrie opened the bag, and saw clothes and her make up in the bag.

Torrie looked at Randy, with a soft smile. "Aww thank you Randy, that was nice of you"

"Well I thought you and I could go and get some lunch. On me" Randy told.

Torrie looked at Randy before she gently touched her blonde hair with her fingertips, running them down her locks on the left side of her head.

"Better than staying here, waiting for John to come back. Vince booked him for the morning" Randy told. "He didn't know…until this morning you know Vince, he don't like excuses"

"Yeah I know"

"It would be fun, and it's better than staying in here watching some really crap TV"

"I don't know Randy" she turned around, and walked closer to the door.

"We could have Ice cream, and coffee" Randy spoke.

Torrie stopped in her tracks, she turned back around to face Randy. She glanced at Randy before she let out a soft smile.

"Swap coffee for a smoothie and you have yourself a deal" Randy nodded as he grinned back at the sweetheart blonde.

"I'll just get dressed and put my make up on" Torrie walked into the bathroom. She slipped on her light quarter length light blue jeans, with a chiffon white top that ties up at the back, in a ribbon with her black high heels. Torrie used her make up remover, before applying her new make up.

Torrie looked at the mirror, of her reflection. A mirror shine reflected from her smile. One good thing in this nightmare...she was lucky to have two friends in the wwe.

Torrie opened the bathroom door, she grabbed her purse and left with Randy.

….

Sitting down a nice cafe in Houston, a ice cream with strawberry sauce and sprinkles were drizzled over the top. Torrie kept her spoon idly in the ice cream sundae.

"Here you go" Randy placed a chocolate flake in the ice cream.

Torrie softly smiled as she giggled. "Randy I'm 34 not 4 but thank you" Torrie smiled.

"You've been through a lot, you deserve something good"

Torrie slid the spoon between her lips, feeling the ice cream goodness in her mouth. "Thanks for this, you're right this is better than staying here that hotel all day" Torrie spoke while she kept digging into her ice cream.

"I told you" Randy smiled as he sipped his coffee.

"You know I may have been hurt badly, but nothing ice cream can't cure" Torrie giggled

Randy grinned before he placed his coffee down on the table. "Are you okay Tor?"

Torrie gazed down at her ice cream, before she nodded softly "Yeah I'll survive. Just can't believe it that's all. But story of my life, I never get it right"

"Trust me, you're not the only one" Randy spoke while he took a gulp of his coffee.

"I don't know what to do though? I mean I'm trying to get my head around it…I feel stupid. I feel so confused, I don't know what to do next"

"Well be the strong woman, you've always been. Tor you have always managed to get through whatever is placed in front of you. It shows just how strong, determined you are" Randy Orton expressed.

"Well gotta always keep on fighting" Torrie smiled softly "Even if you feel like it's falling to pieces" she added, placing a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth

"I never knew just how strong John and mine friendship is, he's been beyond amazing" Torrie spoke.

"He cares for you a lot, he takes care of those that have taken care of him. Nick won't hurt you again, he'll have to go through John first"

"Yeah, he's been so wonderful and helpful. I love him death. He's amazing inside and outside" Torrie spoke. "I just don't know what i should do..."

"Exactly, you know what I think you should do?"

Torrie lifted her head up, smiling softly "Sure"

"Nick and what's her name….Darcy I think….show them what you're made of. You're not their doormat, give them what they deserve Tor, it may…no it will make you feel better" Randy said.

Torrie listened, and her mind started to think hard what Randy had said. She felt a sudden fight of strength rise in her heart. Was she actually agreeing with what Randy had said.

"Show them just how strong you truly are, make them pay for what they did to you. They would love to see you down and depressed….show them that no matter what you can't be broken"

Torrie looked at Randy, before a smirk came across her face. She let a spoonful of ice cream with strawberry sauce and sprinkes slip down her throat.

"Thanks Randy for this" Torrie let out another smile, her pearly whites started to shine once again.

She found inner strength after Randy's words. Confront the ones responsible for her pain and hurt. Sure it would bring some closure to Torrie, at least that's what Randy Orton thinks…but will John Cena see it that way?

Or could this just make Torrie sink and drown deeper?

…..

End Of Chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

I didn't quite like this chapter much, it's more of a filler but the next one will be dramatic trust me!

I'm sorry I had split what I had planned, or else it would be too long! Thank you so much for all the reviews, it just makes me smile and determined to finish this story.

Until next time, bye-bye.

Chapter 19: Torrie confronts Darcy, John finds out what Randy told Torrie. Will he see it the same way? Or has Orton made a mistake. Will Torrie be okay? John's marriage secret comes out after Torrie and John have a emotional confrontation what could tip the scale so much…to get John to confess.

…


	19. Drowning In Heartbreak

Chapter 19: Drowning In Heartbreak.

No matter what the time doesn't stop, the days fly by. The world keeps on turning, there is no day the earth stands still. Concept of time doesn't stop for anyone. Not kings, or queens, celebrities. Every day people…no one, the time just keeps ticking. The clock keeps going around and around, making the days fly.

It had been almost 48 hours since Torrie had found out about her fiancé's true colours. She had found out that her happy life with him, the stable normal life she always wanted was nothing but a lie.

It wasn't the issue of the betrayal, certainly didn't help matters. The pierce of pain was because Nick hadn't shown a ounce of remorse, in fact he loved and found it very enjoyable of Torrie's misery.

Her lovable, golden heart had been broken over the truth being revealed. There was no mask, not denial…she couldn't hide away from the truth. Torrie had to find a way to come to terms with what has happened.

She had to try and come to terms with it all, more importantly…..she had to try and find the strength from within her to stand back up on her feet again.

Torrie's eyelashes lowered gently to the sundae, she had been idly eating for the past few minutes. She had multiple emotions going on in her mind thinking of what she was going to do next. She had Randy's courage in her mind.

Torrie had always been a strong hearted woman, she's never been anyone's doormat. No matter what has come up against her, she had always achieved to get past and move on to the next challenge. She hasn't ever given up in her life, she had the strength lying in her heart to adapt and overcome whatever is lying in the shadows.

Torrie's been known for her dedication, her determination, her strength, loveable and adorable heart to always help out others. Care for friends and family. Anyone she meets, she would dig deep, and try and find the good in them if she can't see it.

Through her life, she's been fallen and been knocked down but she always found ways to stand back up. Believed in her heart, that she can get through. She finds a cloud, but she always looks for the silver lining.

Torrie is a higher believer, somehow she believes whatever god throws at her…it can only make her stronger.

Now she has been knocked down once again, heartbroken all over again. She used every part of her strength to fight the recent…heartbreak that she suffered. Her newfound happiness, what she thought would her life, her fairytale is gone.

Was she strong enough? Or will she finally fall?

Every knock down, can a final knock down be the last.

Ever, ever after, she dreamed of. Torrie thought she would spend that happily ever after with Nick Mitchell.

Now it's turned into a horrific nightmare. Can she overcome it?

Just as she reminds herself, every time a cloud appears….there's a silver lining for her to focus, and hold onto.

Her silver lining was John Cena.

…...

"Thank you for having me" John had said this line, about 5 times today. He had finally finished all the promotions in Houston. He had done a signing at a store, then interviews promoting his new movie.

He may be dabbling into new projects, filming movies. His love was WWE. He would remain exactly where he belongs. His home is WWE, that is forever. He's not a actor, he's a professional wrestler, he adores and embraces that every morning.

John Cena walked out of the studio, he opened the door to be greeted by the sunshine. He could see the clouds were surrounding that ray of light in the sky, but the sun was still beaming bright in those clouds.

John walked down the steps, he signed a few autographs and greeted some of the CeNation, he walked to his car, and immediately put his keys in the engine. He started up his sports car, another love of Cena's was cars. He has a huge car collection, one thing he would fight tooth and nail for his soon to be ex wife to not get her hands on any in their divorce.

John turned his steering wheel, and drove down the up ahead road. He parked at the hotel. He walked and opened the door.

"Okay I'm back, how is…" John walked in, his words just faded with the silence when he saw nothing but a blank television. He turned to see a empty couch. Where he thought Randy would be.

He did expect to find Randy sleeping or watching television. He didn't see either. No voices, the only sound was his own breathing.

His blue eyes looked at the black television screen, he didn't see Randy anywhere. John Cena stood there for a moment, feeling his heart beating a little bit faster. The breath slipping through his lips were a little more frequent, little faster than usual.

"Where the?" John turned, opened the kitchen door. Nothing.

He walked to the bedroom where he saw Torrie lie asleep last. He opened the door, and saw an empty bed. That only made his heart race a little more. Randy was gone, and so was Torrie.

John walked back into the living room. He rubbed his temple gently as the different thoughts started to go through him.

What if Randy had an emergency? What if Torrie left? What if Randy had to leave for something? What if Torrie was in trouble? Troubled and alone….what if Torrie and Randy are together somewhere?

John did the most sensible thing, he got out his phone and dialled Randy's number hoping to god, he gets an answer so he can put his fears and worries to rest.

…..

"You know that ice cream is melting" Randy spoke, breaking the silence between him and Torrie.

The golden blonde looked up from the ice cream goodness. She looked at the viper, before letting a small smile surface on her face.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking" Torrie spoke, idly holding the spoon between her fingers.

"I could see you were in deep thought, but Alana leaves ice cream to melt it goes everywhere"

Torrie listened to the proud father of a 3 year old daughter. "Oh does she like ice cream?"

"I'm not too sure, she likes to play with it a lot. Make stuff with it and it just gets on her hands, her clothes. It's a sweet goodness nightmare" Randy told.

Torrie slowly nods her head as she softly giggles. "I bet you spoil her"

"Oh yeah of course, although she has better toys than I did when I was younger"

"Always the way, I see some of the toys nowadays, the Barbie's….and the dolls. The toys they have now, always makes my inner child jealous" Torrie said, with a soft smile.

"Well yeah, Sam is forever telling me not to give her ice cream but I always do, she just likes playing with it"

"Got her daddy wrapped around her little finger then" Torrie laughed.

"Well yeah, I try and be with her as much as I can. Being on the road all the time is hard but she does like coming to the arena sometimes. She always hugs John's legs, she almost did it once when he was about to go to the curtain" Randy re called as he laughed.

Torrie giggled as she brushed back her blonde hair. "John's a sweetheart, every loves him. He just brings such a good essence about himself. Such a sweetheart."

Randy sipped his coffee as he listened to Torrie, not realising his phone was lighting up.

Torrie leaned back on her chair "Do you know what us girls used to call him?"

"The guy with no fashion sense" Randy joked.

Torrie gasped out silently, before cracking a smile "No, the sweetheart of the locker room. He was the one to always go too if you needed cheering up, or just wanted to be a friend"

"Yeah, John does have a lot a heart, he's a great guy. I'll stand by him no matter what" Randy explained before he sipped his coffee

"He definitely does. He's the hardest worker I know. Just so dedicated"

Randy nodded "Through sickness and health, he'll still be in the ring"

"I know, I don't think I have ever come across a harder worker than John Cena. He's such a great guy. I don't think you will find a guy that pushes harder, works harder than he does"

Randy's eyebrow raised, he took Torrie's wrist "Hi, Torrie nice to meet you. I'm Randy Orton a Wwe Superstar" he added, holding onto Torrie's wrist.

Torrie giggled at Randy's expression. "Oh Randy, you're definitely the most gifted when it comes to wrestling. I mean…..the whole package. John has it all. He's the face of the WWE, and has definitely deserved everything he has achieved" Torrie spoke.

Randy looked at Torrie. "Something tells me, you're liking talking about this stuff?"

"It's just that when I'm on interviews and things. I'm never asked about how I feel about superstars. It's always Divas. And to be quite honest. I don't think there's much in the Diva Division." Torrie explained to Randy.

"I always think of saying something about John on twitter but I never do"

"John has a big heart, that's how he's one of the best. He has no boundaries."

Torrie nodded, "Truly does, I don't know how he came back after the things I said and did. I don't know how he puts up with it all. Like he's unbreakable. Nothing can break him" Torrie spoke.

"Some things can break him, but he just has a strong resolve to hold it together" Randy spoke.

"Gotta say, Liz is one lucky lady" Torrie spoke.

Randy lighted coughed on his coffee before he looked at Torrie. He had clicked on, Torrie didn't know about John's marriage breaking apart. She didn't know, John had a very emotional secret on top of everything that he is dealing with.

He was currently dealing with Torrie's as well as his own.

"Lucky" Randy croaked.

Torrie nodded her head as she sipped on her smoothie. "Yeah very lucky. She's got a great guy. One of the best in this world, and some guys are like that don't come easily"

Randy wondered if he should let Torrie know the truth. "Yeah listen…Torrie…."

Torrie touched the straw of her smoothie with her fingertip before her eyes glanced towards Randy. "What?"

Randy cleared his throat with a cough before he realised, Torrie should know the truth-but John should be the one that tells her.

"John is a great guy, a great…husband provider" Randy spoke.

Torrie nodded as she smiled on. "I don't know what I would have done without him"

"A true, honest friend" she added. Randy just sipped his coffee.

"Gets through whatever stands in front of him, he never gives up. Definitely not a slogan. That's John Cena. Three words that defines him. Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" Torrie giggled.

Randy nodded. "Uh huh" he quickly tried to change the subject. "So how are you now?"

Torrie brushed her blonde hair onto her left shoulder. "I'm doing okay, you know I believe that god lies these hardballs at you. Because he knows you can overcome, become stronger" Torrie spoke.

Randy nodded. "Yep, and it always make it all worth it" he added.

Torrie nodded her head, before she let out a soft sigh through her gloss lip shine lips.

"But how many knocks downs do I have to go through, how much more is left Randy?"

"I don't know, nothing in life is certain"

"I believe that everything happens for a reason…but how much more do I have to go through, before I can get what I want in life. You know I want what everyone else wants. I want you what you have" Torrie said to Randy.

"You want my daughter? Trust me she may be sweet but she's handful"

Torrie giggled "No, I mean I want to have a husband someday a family. I'm 34 years old and I'm not even a mother, I have one divorce in the bag, and about 2 failed engagements" Torrie muttered.

"Tor," Randy pressed softly.

Torrie let out a soft sigh, with a smile on her face to stop the tears from falling. "I guess some hearts don't have it easy. A heart like mine…I guess" Torrie softly spoke.

"I mean I'm 34 what do I have to show for it?" Torrie asked lowering her head down.

Randy leaned back on his chair "Okay are we going to do this? I'll take John's role for a moment" Randy braced in a breath, gaining a light smile on her face. May not get a brighter smile from Torrie, than John can….but she still had a smile on her facial features.

"You are a golden legend in the WWE Divas,"

"A glorified stripper, you mean" Torrie spoke.

"No, you worked hard. You were a champion in your heart…you may have not the title on your resume but you had every quality a champion needs. I think you would have made a great Diva's Champion…."

"I got injured at the wrong time" Torrie sighed.

"Sometimes these things just happen" Randy told. "But you were amazing diva, definitely remembered forever for your heart and dedication"

"Really?" Torrie softly grinned.

"Yeah, you were always the sweetest, nicest diva in the locker room. Every superstar was friends with you."

"Also you built a life outside WWE, you was on a reality TV show in the jungle…stripped of everything, and you became queen of the jungle"

"I came second Randy"

"So you still lasted more than I think most divas would. I can't see Trish, Kelly, Stacy, Michelle to a name a few doing what you did. Not only that you kissed fricking a crocodile, baby one…but still! You have so much going for you. You have a fashion store. You can do whatever you put your mind to it." Randy spoke.

"Look all I'm trying to say is…I know it looks bad now. But I believe you will be okay. I think that you are strong enough to show Nick and Darcy exactly what you are made of. Make them see, the real "Torrie Wilson" the strong, hard hitting woman. No man's doormat not the crying heartbroken mess" Randy spoke, doing all he can to give Torrie advice, and encourage her to struggle on.

Torrie let out a smile before she heard the last words from Randy.

"After all, that's exactly what John would say" Randy confidently said.

Torrie glanced at Randy, before a real "Torrie" like smile came across her face beaming with confidence.

She was going to exactly show what's she worth. Show that Nick's true colours hasn't broken her into pieces.

"Thanks Randy" Torrie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"One more thing you can do for me?" Torrie asked.

"What's that?"

Torrie got out her phone. "Smile" as she got out of her phone.

Randy leaned back shielding his face. "no, no"

"Oh come on Randy, it's for my twitter"

"I'm aware of that," Randy kept his head down.

Torrie blinked her eyelashes, fluttering her pleas "Please Randy"

The Viper stared at Torrie before he groaned. "Fine" Torrie leaned forwards, pressing the camera button so it took a picture of Torrie and Randy Orton on her phone.

"Things I do for friends" Randy spoke as he drunk the last of his coffee.

Torrie giggled softly before she uploaded the picture on her phone via her twitter page. Torrie put on the comment on the picture. "Nice coffee with the Viper himself"

"Feeling better now?" Randy asked.

Torrie peeked her white pearls with her smile. "I am now"

Randy nodded as he grinned "Alright…." he put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone, receiving the picture on twitter since Torrie put his twitter username on it so it landed on his page. But that is not what made him quickly move.

"Okay we better go back"

"Oh okay, why?"

"10 calls from John, if I don't get you back. He's gonna kill me"

Torrie just smiled, feeling loved and protected by a dear friend.

"Okay let's go" Torrie stood up from her seat and left the café with Randy.

Randy had given her a lot to think about, gave her sudden strength in form of encouragement. Letting her believe, she should seek closure, retribution…but could that be the horrific way for Torrie to turn?

Will it make her or break her?

Does John actually share the same views?

…..

Randy opened the hotel room door. "Hey" he greeted walking in. John Cena stood up from the couch, with an anxious look across his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" John snapped.

"Well nothing was on Television, so I took Torrie for lunch" Randy told.

"You took her to lunch?"

"Uh huh, it wasn't making anything better. Staying in a hotel room nothing to do all day. If you didn't call like 10 times…I would have taken her shopping" Randy told.

"Okay…where is she then?" John asked.

"Vending machine, I told her to meet me at the room" Randy sat down on the couch.

Before John could respond. Torrie came walking in eating a chocolate bar "Hey guys" Torrie walked in, and curled her legs on the couch. Something that shocked John, as Torrie walked past. She had a smile on her face.

John grabbed Randy by his arm, speaking almost above a whisper "She's smiling?"

"I know" Randy grinned in the same tone.

John shook his head in disbelief, he didn't expect to see a smile from Torrie for a while. Sure she would smile a little, but he meant a real, shining Torrie smile she used to have on television. A smile that can just take in everyone. He was a little nerved to see the smile on her face.

Was it real or a fake?

"How did? What did you do? Or say?"

"Not much, she knows that it's bad but she'll be alright" Randy spoke.

John glanced at Randy before he turned into a embrace from Torrie. John took a moment before he put his hand on her back, keeping the Boise Sweetheart in his arms. She kept her arms locked around the back of his neck, while she grinned cutely.

"Thank you John for everything" Torrie told.

"It's…alright…Tor," He removed his arms, and put his hands on her forearms.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" John asked. He searched in her emerald eyes to see if a answer lied in there. Any shadow of the light, nothing was there.

Torrie smiled on, beaming those beautiful pearly whites. "Yeah I'm fine, you were right I'm going to be alright, I love you and Randy so much" She hugged both Randy and John.

But only one of them had a grin across their face. Cena remained not sure.

Torrie let them go, "John, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done. You are a real true friend. I appericate and love you death. Thank you so much" Torrie leaned her lips on John's cheek before she walked into the bedroom.

John's eyes watched, the golden blonde walk away. He saw the door close. He couldn't help but think something just wasn't right. Torrie may be smiling, bright and beautiful…but something he didn't believe it was all real.

"You see, we can leave tonight and know everything is alright. Told you were being paranoid" Randy spoke.

John continued to look at the door, before he turned back. "I guess you're right" he took the glass from Randy, and sipped it.

He couldn't shake out the feeling something didn't feel right.

John Cena always trusted his instinct, he always relied on his heart desires, and something about Torrie's smile told him. Something was mis leading….something was lying in the shadows in form of her smile.

Just how dark it was, that lied in the shadows.

Safe to say, John had every right to be concerned.

….

Torrie watched the rain drops start to fall down on the window. She sat near the window, watching while the rain continued to slide down silently. She heard John and Randy's muffled voices in the other room.

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair onto her back. Letting the mirror shine reflect off her golden locks. Torrie climbed onto the bed, before her feet hit the floor. She opened the beige bag, having different outfits in.

Torrie wanted her usual Torrie look, casual but sexy. She slipped on her white tight jeans, a rose pink coloured top with straps, She slipped on her black suede knee boots. Dressed herself to the dines. Her golden blonde hair shone brighter, her make up was perfection.

The determination, strength lied in her coloured eyes.

She was ready to shine.

Torrie took her purse. Opening her black purse she dropped her phone on the bed. She heard Randy and John's voice in the living room as they talk. Torrie gently closed the door, tip toeing her heels on the floor.

She saw John's keys were on the table. Torrie grabbed the keys and put them in her bag. Torrie closed the door behind her. Once the door was closed, Torrie's head leaned back on the hotel room door.

Taking in a soft but deep breath, she took the first step. Then she was walking down the corridor. Torrie got to the end of the corridor. She stopped and turned back seeing the closed door, John and Randy weren't calling after her.

She could make out the number on the door, they were both in there having a talk. The two guys that had been such a comfort to her.

Torrie brushed back her golden locks, before she made her way to the steps. Torrie continued down the stairs. No voices, nothing. There was nothing stopping her.

Torrie got to the lobby, she continued to walk on. She pushed open the door and the moment she did, a rapid breeze blew her blonde hair onto her back, a few stranded across her face.

Torrie felt the breath in her become faster, her heart was racing but her eyes were more determined. She felt the emotion still inside her heart but she used every bit of her strength within to consquer, and prove that she will not be broken by Nick Mitchell and…his…trailer trash lover.

She loved him, even though it sickens her…she still does. But he needed to pay for what he has done.

Torrie walked down the concret steps, she walked to the black car after unlocking the door. Torrie climbed into the driver seat. Torrie put her purse on the passenger seat. Torrie turned on the keys, turning on the engine.

"No…I'm not…" Torrie took out the keys, stopping the car.

Torrie lowered her head down, she rubbed her fingertips on her forehead thinking of what she is doing.

Torrie took in one final deep breath. Her eyelashes flicked open, the fire rose in her eyes it made her turn the key. The car started, Torrie put her foot down, and turned the steering wheel.

Torrie continued to drive on, until she reached her destination.

…..

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Randy asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll get Torrie, would be nice to do before we leave" John stood up, he walked to the bedroom.

He opened the door, "Hey Tor we are…." only silence in the room. John's blue eyes looked at the empty bed, it only took seconds before the concern rose in his eyes.

"Oh god" a small mutter came through lips.

He knew he had every right to be concerned.

John pulled out his phone, he dialled her number and he heard the ringtone in the same room. John turned, taking the covers off. He saw the pink phone lying on the bed.

"Oh no, Torrie. Damn it" John said with the concern flooding in his expression. He knew exactly why he had to be worried before. He knew something was right.

He trusted his instincts, and desires…that has never failed him.

John opened the bedroom door. He rushed into the living room. "Torrie's gone!" Randy turned his attention towards John.

"What?"

"She's gone, I knew something wasn't right" John said.

Randy stared at John. "I'm sure she hasn't gone far"

"Her phone's here, I know where she's gone. She's gone to confront Nick and Darcy" John spoke dramatically.

Randy glanced at John. "Oh…" he could see the look on Cena's face….obviously they didn't seem to share the same views.

John went to hall way, and slammed his hand on the table after he found his keys missing. "Great she's taken my car"

"Obviously she wants to handle this on her own John" Randy spoke.

"So what? I should do nothing…" John spoke. "Just stand here….and do nothing!"

"Yes, John she deserves revenge!" Randy blurted.

John turned around to face his best friend, with a simple question. "What have you done?"

Randy didn't answer

"Randy what you done?" John shouted.

"I may have told her that to confront them"

John's eyes narrowed "What?" in a firm voice.

"She deserves retribution, she should show that she will not be broken by that heartless son of bitch and that tramp. I told her she's no doormat for anyone"

John listened to Randy, he was truly regretting asking Randy to look out for Torrie.

"Oh god, please tell me you didn't" John muttered.

"What? You share the same view don't you?" Randy asked.

John shook his head in shock. He was very worried about Torrie "No! oh god! Randy if I thought that would work do you honestly think I wouldn't have brought up by now? You have given her the worst advice!" John shouted.

"What? She deserves closure and retribution!"

"Not like this, Randy Torrie is just about holding it together! When she gets there. Nick is going to rip her apart!"

Randy glanced at John and realised his mistake. "Oh"

John turned around and burst the front door open.

"Where you going?" Randy caught up with him.

"Where do you think?" John asked as he went to rush away.

"Wait, I'll come with you"

"No, stay here in case she does actually see the fact, confronting Nick and Darcy really is the wrong thing to do" John rushed off. Randy sighed as he walked back into the hotel room thinking of the mistake he had made.

…...

Torrie's heels echoed off the halls of the gym. She felt the locks of her hair bounce gently off her shoulder every step she took. Torrie continued to walk on before she saw the ladies bathroom door.

Torrie directed her glance at the door before her hand pushed the door to open, wildly. Torrie stepped in, her heels continued to echo of the floor of the bathroom.

There she saw, a brunette standing by the mirror. Torrie continued to glance before she let reflection show in the mirror.

The brunette, known as Darcy. Nick's lover let her fingertips run through her locks. Checking herself out in the mirror. Darcy applied her lip gloss to her lips, she looked up and saw a fired up blonde standing behind her.

Darcy dropped her lip gloss on the counter in the bathroom. She turned back to come face to face with the fiancee of her lover, Nick Micthell.

Torrie stood there, feeling her heels dig into the floor. Her eyes darted at Darcy, the friendly, sweet sparkle was gone. All there was, is a fume of a fire lying in her eyes.

She was a scorn woman.

"Hi" Torrie said the first word.

Darcy gulped while she stood there, but she remained strong.

"I think it's about time you and I had a chit chat, what do you say?" Torrie asked, placing her hands on her slender hips keeping her eyes on Darcy.

"I didn't mean…for it…to go down like this?"

Torrie flicked her blonde hair onto her back, before she responded "Oh really and how did you want it to go down? You've been sleeping with my fiance!" Torrie screamed.

"Look…"

"You have no idea who I am?"

"I…"

Torrie came closer, standing right in the face of Darcy. "I'm Torrie Wilson bitch! No one makes a fool of me! You just don't know me at all!"

Darcy moved towards the dryer, she stood there after being on the receiving end of the wrath of Torrie. "Look…I never…meant….look" she took in a breath before she leaned back on the dryer.

"I love…Nick…and" Darcy suddenly screamed when Torrie used the heel of her hand and slapped Darcy across the face. Torrie pushed her forearm into Darcy's neck holding her against the white dryer on the wall.

"You cheap, stupid, pathetic, gullible bimbo" Torrie let go of Darcy before she turned away.

"Nick doesn't love you, he likes the power! All he cares about is himself" Torrie told Darcy.

"No, Nick does love me! I'm sorry you got hurt Torrie I really am but Nick and I belong together! He took everything away from you so we can be together forever!"

Torrie looked at Darcy before she grabbed her by the hair. "You bitch, I'm going to rip every hair extension right out of your head!" Torrie burst through the ladies bathroom door, holding onto Darcy.

"Oww! Please let go! They aren't hair extensions Torrie!" Darcy cried in pain.

"You fiance stealing, heartless bitch!" Torrie grabbed Darcy up to the steeel locker.

Darcy shut her eyes, Torrie went to punch her in the face before she found herself scream out when two arms grabbed her, Torrie found herself thrown and shoved to the floor.

Torrie yelped out softly, putting her hand on the floor. She turned back to see Nick standing there, checking on Darcy.

"Nick" Torrie's crying voice muttered.

Her wall of strength she had built was gone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! You stay away from Darcy!" Nick yelled at Torrie.

The golden blonde stayed on the floor, with emotional tears rising in her eyes. Emotional ambuse was one thing, the another was…physical. Nick finally had broken everything between them. He had put his hands on her, and shoved her down to the ground below.

Torrie had suffered a fall.

"Nick….why?…" Torrie muttered, tears in her eyes.

Nick stepped closer, he grabbed two handfuls of Torrie's top. "You bitch" Torrie screamed a high scream feeling herself bought back to her feet. She yelped out another scream as he held her. Nick smacked Torrie against the locker, making a yelp of pain escape her lips.

Torrie let a tear fall on her cheek, while she was being held by her former love.

John burst open the doors to the gym, he ran down the corridor looking at three certain people. John turned the corner, and saw Darcy holding her cheek.

He ran over "Where are they?"

"She…..slapped me!"

John didn't take any interest. "Where are they?" Darcy pointed towards the hall. John rolled his eyes at her before he ran down the corridor looking for Nick and Torrie.

…..

Torrie yelped out a soft cry, with tears falling down from her eyes. Her head lowered down as she heard the cruel words in her ear.

"You're pathethic, I told you not to come back here. You stay the hell away from Darcy"

Torrie just nodded, as she cried softly.

"I loved you…." her soft cry muttered "more than anything, I would have done anything for you….how could you? Why?" her tears fell down from her eyes.

"I used you, I needed a easy target. You're damaged goods Torrie. It was so easy. All I had to do is tell you bunch of lies, let you think I would never hurt you. Love you forever…the usual crap…you'll believe"

Torrie bit her lip softly, trying not to cry anymore. "

"No one wants you, no one ever will…..you have no one. Pathetic, worthless blonde princess Barbie" Nick brushed back Torrie's blonde hair on her shoulder. Torrie kept her lashes close but the pain was affecting her badly.

The tears just kept coming like a waterfall.

Torrie opened her eyes "I have John…" Torrie strongly muttered through her tears.

Nick looked at Torrie before he laughed. "Oh yeah of course…John Cena the hero! You may have him now…but what happens when he leaves Houston, you'll be left alone….John won't even bother you after he's gone" Nick cruelly spoke.

Torrie shook her head, letting out anoyher soft cry. "No…"

"Constant moaning and whining, he'll be sick of you in days…..you'll lose everyone. You destined to all alone Torrie, a lonely worthless joke. No dreams, no hope. Nothing" Nick snickered in Torrie's ear.

Torrie's eyelashes lowered, and closed. She re opened them. Full of tears. Her soft, cracking up voice. Pleaded. "Stop, please…"

"All you deserve, you'll be left with nothing… while I'm happy to be free, and live the high life with Darcy. My real! Love! The woman I actually love more than anything! Will do anything for!" Nick told Torrie the same speech, he had told her the night he proposed.

"Stop" Torrie told trying her hardest to stay strong but it was all breaking down. The tears were behind her eyes, close to falling down. She was emotionally distraught.

Torrie let another tear fall down, she saw Nick lean in closer. Suddenly he was pulled away, Nick was the one that was on the floor.

John Cena grabbed Nick by the shoulder, and thrown him on the floor violently.

Torrie stayed against the locker before she found herself slid down, with nothing but fright and emotion lying in her eyes. Torrie stayed against the locker, frozen after her legs had lost all feeling.

Torrie had landed in a heap on the floor. A emotional, distraught, fragile mess.

A memory was currently in her head as she remained emotionally frozen.

"_Oh my god! Yes! Yes! I will!" Torrie jumped in the arms of her new fiance's, future husband. She watched him slip the engagement ring on her finger. She gave him a lovable kiss, as he picked up and spun her around. _

_Torrie giggled as she kissed Nick passionately after they just got engaged. _

"_I can't wait to spend the rest of my life, with The woman I actually love more than anything! Will do anything for"_

John turned from Nick on the ground, he turned to see Torrie beside the locker. Frozen, with tears. "Tor, darling" He walked over, knelt beside her but the frozen look on her face, shown she had been officially broken.

John leaned closer, kneeling in front. He touched the cheeks of Torrie with his hand. "Sweetheart it's alright." John comforted keeping his friendly, warm touch on her.

Torrie just knelt there terrified. She had not only been emotionally distraught. She had been broke apart, emotionally and now physically.

John got to his feet, and yelped out in sudden pain when Nick nailed him in the midsection. John fell to ground, after being taken off his feet.

Torrie's eyes watched as John had been ambushed, attacked by her former fiancé. The shock, concern fell in her face after John was hit right in the midsection.

"John" Torrie crawled over to him, John lied on the floor. One of his arms lifted up, before it fell back down to the floor. He lied a hand on his midsection as he felt his chest and midsection rise quicker after being punched in the stomach.

The breath rose quick, and frequent through the black t shirt he had on. One of his hands lied on the floor, with his palm on the floor and the other with the inside of his palm leaning on tiled floor.

John rose his right leg, so his foot would met the floor. His eyes squinted in pain while his writhing body tried to overcome the sudden attack. Torrie leaned over John, with concern in her expression and tears in her eyes.

She felt pain, hurt, shame…and now guilt. She had gotten John hurt.

Torrie touched his chest, before she was pulled away from the hurt John Cena. Her wrist was being held by Nick. He slammed her to the locker again before he turned back to John.

"No, don't…" Torrie pleaded.

"So very strong…" Nick hovered over John's hurt moving body.

John rolled over onto his side, with his hand lying on the edge of his hip. He got to a crawling position. Nick kicked John in the ribs, gaining another yelp of pain from John making him fall back down to the floor.

"Nick! Please!" Torrie cried out, not wanting to see John get hurt again.

Nick turned back, keeping Torrie against the locker. His grip went on her shoulders.

"Please…leave John…alone…" Torrie cried softly.

John put his hand on his midsection feeling his breathing had been restricted. He tried to breath in and out softly as much as he could, but the tug of pain made John's chest, stomach rib area rise quicker.

His body stretched, placing his hand on his head. Once you're breathing has been affected, you're whole body is affected. John let his upper body stretch, his black shirt slowly rose up, showing the black belt around his jeans, with the tip of his midsection showing. The bottom of his shirt, lied comfortably on the top of his jeans.

Torrie's eyes watched as John lied there moving. "Don't," Torrie pleaded. John managed to get back to his feet fighting the pain in his ribs. Feeling the tightness of his breath every time he let his heart beat again.

He grabbed Nick, punched him in the face and hit him onto the locker. Nick fended off and ran away. Torrie stayed against the locker, while John leaned back a little away from her.

He let his eyes close shut for a moment, while he breathed in and out as much as he could. Sure it hurt, but he would do all he could to keep Torrie safe.

"John," Torrie came closer.

John took in a breath, before he stopped his chest from rising due to holding in a breath. "You alright…"

"I'm sorry" Torrie muttered, she leaned on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry…"

John let in another breath, standing there hurting. "It's okay" he gently spoke while his fingertips stroked her hair softly.

"Let's just go…back" his lips remained apart, taking in much breaths as his body could handle.

Torrie nodded softly, she picked up her purse from the floor. She rattled John's car keys before she placed them in John's hand.

"Please…don't do this again"

Torrie smiled softly keeping her head on his shoulder while John led her back to the car.

…...

Randy heard the door open, he saw Torrie walking through rubbing her shoulder gently while John kept his hand leaning on his midsection.

"Oh god," Randy spoke seeing the state of them.

"Torrie, I am sorry I didn't mean to make this worse for you" Torrie just grinned softly while Randy hugged her.

"Err…?" Randy saw the look on John's voice. He looked exhausted.

"Ohh my bad, John. Sorry" Randy apolglised

John just sat down on the couch. "It's fine" Torrie looked at John before she let out a soft breath.

"I wanted them to pay…..I wanted…"

John sighed "I know what you wanted Tor, but you're not going to get it. Nick doesn't love you, he never did. He's not going to say sorry…." John spoke the cruel reality of the truth.

Something Torrie needed to face up too, even if it breaks her heart in half. What John had just said, was the truth.

Randy looked at John, after the blunt tone of voice. "John that was a little…"

"How else do you want to say it? It's a fact and she needs to face up to it" John bluntly spoke while he stood up from the couch.

Maybe John was getting frustrated, maybe he felt like he was losing control of this situation just like everything else…that he couldn't save Torrie.

Torrie shut her eyes, letting her lashes close when she heard the impact of the door slamming. She looked at John as he stood there, maybe he was about to leave her….

"I want to go home" Torrie spoke softly.

"Fine, I'll take you home" John said.

Torrie got her belongings together, she left the hotel room with John and Randy. No words were spoken any of them. Torrie got in the passenger seat, Randy got in the back while John groaned silently in pain, as he climbed into the passenger seat.

John drove Torrie back to her place.

Torrie walked to her white couch, she picked up Chloe and comforted herself with a embrace.

John let out a soft breath while he looked at Torrie. "Torrie, everything is going to be alright"

Torrie just kept stroking the white fluffy fur, in silence. "I know…"

"It will get better in time" John spoke softly while he sat down next to her.

"You're not angry with me?" Torrie turned to him keeping Chloe on her lap.

"No of course not, I know what you want….but you won't get closure that way…Nick is not ever going to show remorse what he has done. He's nothing but a heartless, evil bastard" John spoke.

Torrie lowered her head down, "I know, I just wanted…them to pay…I wanted someone else feeling sick, and guilty, ashamed…." Torrie cried softly.

John put his strong arms around Torrie, she leaned closer into his embrace.

"I'm glad you're here" Torrie came from John's arms. She touched his cheek with her hand, she felt the touch of his skin on her hand. She could see his crystal blue eyes perfectly, gazing into those friendly, amazing eyes.

"Well you know I'm always here for you" John spoke softly, with his cute dimples in his facial features. Torrie glanced at him, she couldn't help but fall into his smile.

She had never seen just how sparkling his blue eyes were, and how sweet his dimples were.

"I know" Torrie leaned closer, her lips were inches away from his. John drew back after his lips had touched Torrie's.

"Torrie, no" he gently pushed back.

Torrie's eyes widened with shock, while her fingers went on her lips. She could feel the breath on her palms. She felt even worse, ashamed…she just kissed a married man. The one thing she swore, she would never do in her lifetime.

"oh god, John…I'm so…sorry, I never meant… too" her eyes filled with emotion, she couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"No, no it's not I'm so sorry….look let me make it up to you."

"Torrie,"

"Do you want some homemade cookies? Or…a movie…or something to eat, drink what? anything"

"Torrie!" John grabbed Torrie's shoulders. "Listen it's alright sweetheart, we'll forget about it….alright."

Torrie nodded softly "Okay"

"I have to go now" John softly spoke while he look at Torrie.

The golden blonde looked towards her friend. "What? Oh right of course….so when will I see you? Tomorrow?" Torrie asked, with a fragile smile.

John softly sighed "No….I'm leaving Houston tonight with Randy"

Torrie let her locks fall softly from her fingertips lying on her shoulders. "Oh" a soft mutter came from her. She couldn't stop the emotional water of tears building behind her eyes.

"You're…leaving…" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry I would stay if I could but….if we don't tonight then it will be a rush to get to RAW. It's just easier to leave tonight" John explained.

Torrie slowly nodded her head "Okay" she managed a smile as she said goodbye to John at the door.

"Take good care, okay? I'll see you soon as I can. Everything will be alright I promise"

Torrie just nodded, while she faked a smile. She hugged John before he walked away.

She watched him drive away. As soon as the car was gone, Torrie closed the door. Silence filled the house. Torrie took off her cardigan, she walked upstairs of her house.

She had noticed, most of Nick's things were gone. Torrie walked into her bedroom, she saw the picture frame of glass was on the floor. She knelt down, and saw the picture was still in tact, except the glass frame had been shattered into thousand of pieces.

Could be a relation to her heart?

Torrie couldn't believe she almost kissed John, she actually came to that line. She crossed it, Torrie believed that's why John had suddenly announced he was leaving since he hadn't told her before. She thought he was leaving in a few days….she thought it was some excuse…after their little kiss.

Torrie walked to her wardobe, she took off her heels and walked into the bathroom. Torrie turned the taps of water. She put in the plug, letting the bathtub fill up with water.

Torrie stripped out of her clothes, she put on a knee length silk white dress, barefoot. Torrie walked back into the bathroom. She saw the bath was almost full. Torrie saw her reflection in the water. The distraught emotion even reflected in the water.

Torrie let a tear fall down in the bathtub. Torrie climbed into the bath, falling back against the bathtub. Torrie closed her eyes leaning her head on the bath. She let in a soft breath letting her hands fall right to the bottom of the bathtub.

Torrie let a tear fall down from her eyes, making a soft ripple in the water. Torrie closed her eyelashes, hearing the different voices in her head. Memories, the same speech was in her mind from Nick.

"_You're nothing…" _

"_I love you more than anything Tor" happy memory_

"_Pathetic, no one is ever gonna be with you. You're going to be alone" _

"_I have John" _

"_He'll leave you just like the rest, all alone." _

Closing her eyes, breathing softly. Torrie let her body slip, falling under water, rippling and bubbles as she lied

her body under water at the bottom of her bath. That moment, she felt like giving up.

Drowning in her heartbreak, she felt like she had nothing left…and no one was there to save her. She felt she had lost John, over her shameful actions.

Every cloud, she found the silver lining….

That silver lining was gone.

…...

End Of Chapter, okay so I hope no one is offended or I haven't upset anyone, I'm sorry I wanted to do something like this with this story, it's the most emotional one I have done. I wanted it dramatic as possible.

I had to stop it there, or else it would be extra, extra long.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it will get better from there! Promise. We have a few more left lol.

Chapter 20: John finds Torrie unconscious, can he save her? John breaks completely over Torrie's actions.


	20. Bring Me Back To Life

Chapter 20: Bring Me Back To Life.

The water engulfed the fallen blonde's body, the beautiful white knee-length dress covered her body, it started to stick to her body due to the weight of the water that was slowly flowing in the bathtub where she lay.

Heartbroken and alone. Torrie's body floated in the water of the bathtub, lying there. Her chest rose faintly while she stayed under the water, but she could still breathe a little.

As she laid there on the marble at the bottom, lying straight. Torrie's eyelashes were closed, underneath her eyes. Her vision was nothing but darkness.

Lying in the water, her mind seemed to drift back to the past. Relaxed, mellow completely stress free. The only thing on her mind right now, was memories. While she laid almost at the end of her lifeline. Memories came to pass.

Thinking back to everything that had happened over the years. Her love life with Nick. Her friendship with John. All these memories started flowing in her mind, like a never ending river.

_The hand of the golden blonde collided with the newcomer._

"_Torrie Wilson" The smack down bombshell introduced, offering her angelic smile. _

_The newcomer shook the swift soft hand of the blonde. "John Cena" Torrie's pearly whites shone in her smile. _

"_Just started?" She asked. _

"_Few months ago" _

_A friendly grin softened on her face. "How are you settling in?" _

_John shook his head. "Not too bad, I walk in everyone moves" Torrie giggle came through the lip shine lips. _

"_That wasn't a joke" _

_Torrie giggled "Oh I'm sorry, you're expression just cracked me up. I know it's hard being new, sort of a starting new school feeling but don't worry I'm here. I'll help you, do you want me to show you around?" Torrie asked. _

"_It's easy to get lost around here" Torrie added, with a friendly smile. _

"_Sure, thanks I'd appreciate it. I walked in to a wrong room and some tall guy with ginger hair, a tattoo I think on his neck. Grabbed me by the throat and pushed me out" John Cena said. _

"_Oh that's mark, Undertaker he calls himself. He's a cool guy" _

_John blinked as he stared at her. "The guy who grabbed me by the neck?" _

"_Oh you have to get use to him, he's kind of a leader back here" _

"_Right…okay so avoid him of all costs, are you friends with him?" _

_Torrie shook her head "Well he's the type of friend I have, greet and say goodbye." _

"_Why's that?" Cena asked. _

"_Because I'm scared stiff of him" _

_John nodded, he definitely understood that. _

"_I know, come with me I'll introduce to the nice people here, they are friendly to everyone" Torrie linked her arm with John's muscular right arm. _

"_Umm…you don't have to do that?" _

"_No it's no problem, would be my pleasure. Come on" Torrie dragged John along still with her arm linked in his arm. _

_Torrie walked down the corridor with John Cena, she suddenly stopped. "Oh by the way, if anything goes missing…don't worry that's just Eddie" _

"_Missing?" _

"_Lies, cheats and steals. He takes watches, wallets you know the usual" Torrie told. _

_John blinked his eyelashes a few times. Maybe he wasn't too sure he wanted to follow this blonde. _

"_Oh…okay" _

_Torrie squeezed on his arm, giving John that shine from her lips as she smiled. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe back here" John and Torrie continued to walk down the corridor. _

_He saw a group of superstars sitting by the tables, talking. One very tall guy was standing there with a handful of food from the vending machine. _

"_Hey guys" Torrie voiced. _

_The superstars all turned, and greeted Torrie Wilson. _

"_Guys this is John Cena, he's new" Torrie pointed to the man standing beside her. It only took seconds before John was blending in with the superstars. _

"_John, the masked guy is Rey, Rey. He's Mexican we go way back" Torrie did the introducing. _

_The small masked man came forwards and shook John's hand. _

"_Rob Van Dam" _

"_Kurt Angle" _

"_Oh that's Eddie Guerrero" Torrie smiled, Eddie came forwards and manly hugged John with a slap of the hand. _

"_Eddie," Torrie folded her arms, aiming her look at the superstar. _

"_Alright, alright, mama sita" Eddie gave back the wallet. "Nice to meet you" _

_John smiled as he started talking and blending in with the superstars. He turned to see a giant of a man standing there with a lunch tray. He saw Torrie talking with Rey Mysterio, he touched her shoulder to get her attention. _

"_Who's the giant?" _

"_Oh that's Paul, he's called Big Show. He's so nice and friendly but…don't come between his food" Torrie warned John. Cena started to chuckle thinking it was a joke. _

"_Dude, that wasn't a joke" Rey told. _

_John's smile faded quite quickly, Torrie took his arm again "Come on I'll introduce you" John followed the blonde, a friend he had found, lied in the blonde. _

…_.._

_Torrie Wilson stood there as she brushed her blonde hair in the mirror. A finger touched her shoulder gently. Torrie turned her heel quickly, and held up the brush. _

"_Umm…hi" John Cena spoke. _

_Torrie lowered the brush, "Oh sorry John, I scare easily" she added with a gentle giggle. John grinned his cute dimples looking at Torrie. _

"_What's up?" Torrie asked putting the brush down on the dresser. _

"_I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out over the few weeks" _

"_Oh your welcome" Torrie smiled. "So how is everything?" _

"_Yeah good, people aren't walking out when I walk in so that's progress and I know when I talk to Eddie, I have to ask for it back" _

"_Don't worry about it, he does it to everyone. Rey is his oldest friend" Torrie spoke. _

_John chuckled, letting the dimples sink into his cheeks. "Well thank you Torrie" _

_Torrie glanced at his crystal blue eyes, she couldn't help but smile back. He had such a lovely smile, and his eyes were so clear and blue. He was definitely one of the most handsome men she had seen back here. _

"_You know John, I think you're going to be amazing" _

_John took in the compliment and smiled back. "How do you know that?" _

"_I just do, you have something special about you. One day, not too sure when but WWE will be very glad to have you here" Torrie spoke. _

"_I just wanted to say thank you" _

"_For what?" _

_John's head lowered to the side before he grinned handsomely "Taking a chance with me, and being around me when no one wants to come anywhere near me" _

"_You're welcome, I'm always here to lend a hand." the blonde looked to her silver watch. "Oh shoot, I have a photo shoot, I'm sorry I'm going to have to get ready. I've already been late twice this week" _

"_Okay goodbye Torrie" Cena watched her walk away a few steps. _

_The sweetheart blonde turned back towards the West Newbury blue eyed cutie, Boston Born. John Cena. _

"_It's Tor" With a angelic, soft white smile across her face she rushed away down the corridor leaving her new friend smiling on. _

_John Cena was appreciative, and thankful that she took a chance on him, and somehow he knew…they…would be friends from this day now, till forever…more. _

…_._

One of Torrie's manicured fingernails fell off the side of the bathtub into the water, slowly falling underneath lying with her body. Memories kept flowing through her mind…

…

"_So what movie do you want to watch?" John Cena asked _

_The golden blonde fiddled gently with the heart charm around her neck, deep in thought. _

"_Tor" he repeated. _

_Torrie's body shook coming out her dazed state. _

"_Huh? Ohh, whatever I don't mind" _

"_Okay so Freddie Krugger it is then" _

_Torrie nodded her head softly while her fingertips touched the silver diamante charm around her neck. She then looked up, and threw a pillow at John Cena. "I can't watch that! I never sleep!" _

"_I know that, that's why I said it to see if you were paying attention" he walked over and sat down on the couch next to Torrie. _

"_I am…" _

"_Surely, wasn't going on Tor?" he offered and touched Torrie's hand, giving it a squeeze. Torrie's soft grin surfaced on her face when she felt his friendly touch. _

"_Nothing" _

"_Sure, what's going on? You can tell me"_

_Torrie's head lowered down while she felt herself on the edge of telling John some of her mindful thoughts. _

"_Darling, you can tell me anything, it's me" he pressed. _

"_I just feel like it's time for me to leave" _

"_You just got here, and we haven't spend any time together in months since you were drafted" John spoke with a slight moan. _

_Torrie giggled "No John" she slapped his forearm gently, before she ran her fingertips down her locks on the left side of her head. _

"_I mean, time to leave…WWE"_

_John blinked as he looked at Torrie. "You know TNA may treat girls better but…you belong in WWE Tor?" _

"_No, I mean wrestling all together" Torrie muttered. _

_John stared at Torrie before he let out a soft breath through his lips. "Oh.."_

_Torrie lowered her head down before she let out her own breath. "I think it's time for me to retire" _

"_You're leaving?" the soft tone came through his lips. _

_Torrie bit her lip gently before her eyes turned towards him. "Well yeah…" John's eyes stayed upon her, before his head motioned to the left. _

"_I just feel like it's not for me anymore, I can't stay there anymore. I don't feel like anything good is in my future. Maybe it is time for me to say goodbye" _

_"My back has been hurting on and off," She added. _

_Concern rose in his blue eyes. "You're okay though?" _

_"Just feel like I've got to the end of the line..." _

"_John, would be great if you said something" _

_John Cena turned his head back, and looked at his friend. He could see the hope sparkling in her eyes. He may not agree or be happy she decided to leave. He was going to be a good friend. May not agree, but you stand beside them. _

"_I'll admit not happy about it but if it's what you want Tor, I'll support you" Torrie's white smile then lighted up before she leaned into the chest of her friend, John Cena. _

_Closing her eyes, whispering two words. "Thank you" _

…_._

_Walking a few steps closer, Torrie stood there outside the airport. The breeze in the air was blowing Torrie's blonde locks off her shoulders. She had a black wheel suitcase, in front of her with some other bags and her black handbag on her shoulder. _

_Tears were visible in her eyes, lying behind the colour of emerald. She had said her goodbyes, and snuck away without any farewells, any goodbyes. Torrie was terrible at the goodbyes. So to save herself from leaving in a crying, shrivelling mess. Torrie left the arena, and waited for her flight back to Houston where she would continue on with her life. _

"_Think you're gonna leave without saying goodbye" _

_Torrie's grin came on her face, such a familiar deep voice. She knew exactly who was behind her. _

_Torrie turned, gently wiping underneath her eyes with her fingertip. "I'm no good at goodbye, what are you doing here?" _

"_You may not be good at them, but no way was I gonna let you leave" John spoke. _

"_Too much for me, too emotional. I don't want to be a crying mess" Torrie giggled through her tears. _

_John looked at her before he softly smiled. "Can I get a goodbye?" he stretched his arms moving closer to the former diva. _

_Torrie giggled feeling the emotion start to choke her. "You were the one I was actually trying to sneak away from" Torrie explained with a giggle. _

"_Oh" he lowered his arms slightly before he walked closer. "Okay I'll come to you" he walked over and placed his arms around Torrie. _

"_If there's anyone in that roster, you're the one I'm gonna miss the most" Torrie told, gently closing her eyes feeling John's friendly touch in her golden blonde hair. _

_Torrie's foot moved back, stepping away seeing the time on her silver watch. "I have to go, my flight will be here soon" _

"_Damn, Where's a 7 hour delay when you need one" _

_Torrie giggled at John. One of the reasons why she loved and adored him so much. He always knew, and never failed to make her laugh even at the most depressing times. _

"_I don't think there's gonna be one today" _

"_No," _

_Torrie took a step towards the airport door, before she turned back and rose her arms around the back of his neck, embracing him close. "Bye John" _

"_Bye Tor" He held her in an embrace with both of his hands landing on her back. _

_Torrie gave one last smile before she walked closer to the entrance of the airport. _

"_Tor," _

_The golden blonde kept in her tears, taking in a deep breath. She turned back to see John standing there. "Thank you" he said. _

"_For what?" The blonde questioned teary eyed. _

_One word came through his lips before he smiled. "Everything" _

_Torrie smiled once more before she walked through the doors, leaving, moving on from that part of her life. Ready for the next door to her life…_

…_.._

Slowly her fingers slipped from the bathtub into the water, memories kept flashing through. Faster, faster, rapidly while the thud in her heartbeat started to slow down. Torrie was drowning.

What happened over the past few weeks, played like a moving image, but the words were playing through like tiny memories.

"_Love you all you're my heart" _

"_John! It's so good to see you!" _

"_I wouldn't hurt or lie to you" _

"_Leave, get out of Houston, get out of my life!" _

"_You came back…." _

"_That's what I do isn't it…." _

"_Better in time, never give up…." _

"_Never Give Up" _

"_Never Give Up" _

"_Never Give up" _

Three words kept flashing through her mind, they were slowly fading. Her body was limb, under water, her chest had stopped. The golden blonde laid underneath the water. A soft ripple reflected in the water, when her last fingertip touched, silently but softly like a melody, fell under lying with the fallen blonde.

…...

Randy didn't know what to say, he had sat in passenger seat in silence. Only minutes had passed by, but it felt like hours. He didn't know either to talk or stay in silence. All he could do once and a while, is turned and watch John drive the car.

John came to a stop, watching the red light on the traffic light. He waited, and waited but the light remained the colour red.

Was it a sign? Or was he going crazy.

"John, the light is green"

John's eyes looked towards the traffic light, it still remained red. A bright, bold red. What is a red sign? It can be related to danger.

"John, move the car"

John closed his eyes for a split second, and he looked to see a green colour lighting up on the traffic light. John put his foot down, and turned the steering wheel.

"Are we going to stay in silence for the whole trip, that's a lot of hours of silence?" Randy asked.

What did the viper get in return-more silence.

"John, want to play a game?"

John turned the steering wheel before he finally spoke. "No," Suddenly his car came to a screeching stop. Randy watched on with shock as John drove up the road, and seemed to go around the roundabout, back down to the road that led to Torrie. He was still concerned, the worry and concern lied in his eyes.

"Er…John, airport is that way" Randy pointed.

"I just want to check on Torrie"

"What? John she's fine. Well not fine but seriously we need to head out of Houston"

"No"

"You'll feel better….I know you're concerned but...we have to go..."

"Randy I think something is wrong"

"Oh will you stop being paranoid, you'll feel better when we get out of Houston"

"No I was just wanna check, okay and if she's fine. We will leave straight away, no questions asked"

"John, for the love…of god…." Randy looked at John for a second, before he sighed and agreed.

John drove down the road, before he turned back into the street where Torrie's house was located. He stopped the car, taking his keys out of the engine. John turned to Randy. "Wait here" he opened the car door, and stepped onto the driveway.

John shut his car door as he looked at the house in front. John walked up the door, and knocked on the door. He waited, and waited but he didn't see the door open, or hear a voice inside the house.

Randy leaned his head back on the passenger seat, as he waited. Randy looked towards his watch, making sure they still have plenty of time.

John knocked again, but he didn't see the door open. He did hear a faint barking in the house.

"She's not answering" John told Randy.

"Maybe she's gone out, gone to Honey's"

"Left Chloe….I do doubt that" John spoke, he tried to look through the glass on the door but he couldn't see anything that looked suspicious. Randy climbed out of the car, and walked up the driveway.

"She's obviously not there, come on let's go" Randy tried to drag John by his arm but John seemed to turn back to the closed front door.

"No, if I know Torrie. She's got some key around here" John fought out of Randy's grip, and made it seem his feet were stuck, steady to the ground.

Randy rubbed the back of his neck, while he watched John look around the front garden. "John, seriously we have to go"

"I'm not leaving yet" John rose his hand up, on top of the ledge. A flower pot fell on the floor. John looked down to see a metal key surrounded by the mud.

"Told you" John put the key in the lock. He turned it, and the front door opened.

"This is breaking and entering!" Randy dramatically said.

"That we used a key" John added.

"Still not very good" Randy told. "See no one is around"

John walked up to the hall way, Chloe came running in and put her paws on the bottom of jeans. John picked her up and gave her stroke before he put her back down.

"John, come on" Randy walked back out of the house stayed by the door.

John went to follow before his foot stood on Torrie's bracelet. "What the?" he turned, and saw a cotton black cardigan lying on top of the stairs.

"Randy hold on" John climbed up the steps.

"John! Get back here! Damn it" Randy slammed his hand on the door.

John climbed up the rest of the steps, he gently knocked on the bedroom door in case Torrie was sleeping. John opened the door, and saw the double bed nicely made. It hadn't been slept in.

John let a breath release through his lips, so his body would rise down with air. He saw a shattered photograph silver frame on the floor. John picked it up and turned it, to see the broken pieces of the photo, of Torrie and Nick Mitchell.

John put the frame on the bedside table, his eyes looked around the surroundings. He didn't see or hear anything related to danger. Maybe he was being a little paranoid. His concern for Torrie, had him doing things he never thought he would do. Maybe he should just leave Houston, Randy could be right.

John sighed softly, thinking she must have gone over to a friend's house. John walked closer towards the stairs to leave. His trainer felt a sink in the carpet. He lifted his shoe, and knelt down to the touch the carpet.

It was wet. His heart started to race once again, slowly turning his head. He saw a closed white door. The water was seeping through. John quickly got to his feet. "No, no, please…" he ran to the closed door. he hoped that she had left the water running, as she left somewhere.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Torrie!" how the hell would the door lock by itself. It made his heart race,while the fear rose quickly into his eyes.

John used his forearm pushing on the locked door, he used his strength. Emotionally stricken, already showing a glimmer in his eyes. He stepped away, and lifted his leg, he used every bit of strength he had, to kick the door down. When he heard a clank, he used his forearm to push the door wide open.

The water seeped, flowed underneath his trainers. Concern rose in his eyes, the breaths doubled through his lips. His chest was rising if he had just been in a 20 minute match...John's eyes travelled to the white bathtub. It almost tore him in half, what lied in front of his eyes. A blonde in a white dress, sunken underneath the water. Her body remained still, floating, and limb.

"No!" The shaken up John Cena emotionally shouted.

….

Randy stood beside the door, he had heard a loud noise. "John, everything okay?" no answer, so Randy walked back into the house.

….

John ran as quick as he could, he bent his upper body immediately putting his arm in the water, to lift Torrie's head from the water. His hand went behind the back of her head, moving her from under water. As soon as his hand lifted her head. The wet blonde locks strewed, blended together. Hanging loosely coming from the water.

Torrie's head bent back limply, over his arm. John kept his hand at the back of her neck, while his other hand went underneath her knees to lift Torrie completely out of the full bathtub.

As soon as her body was lying in John's arms. Her limb hand hung freely, with the water droplets dripping from her fingertips. Her head was bent back, her white dress had completely soaked through so it was stuck to her body, still covering all her assets.

As he held her in his strong arms, the water from the tub dripped off her clothes, her hair. Her whole body was soaked. John kept her in his arms, before he laid her down on the bathroom floor. "Torrie" he pleaded, calling out her name.

Torrie remained lying there, unresponsive. Torrie laid there unconscious. Her blonde golden hair was strewed across the bathroom floor. It had lost, the mirror light shine.

Torrie's back laid on the marble floors, her hand laid out beside her still frame. Her body was motionless. Not many signs of life, her eyes were shut. Her body didn't move an inch. She remained a lifeless blonde.

Her hand rested on her midsection, lying with John hovered above her. He had just laid her down on the floor. He studied her for a split moment, He could his heart rapidly thumping. He could feel the tears rising in his eyes. The Shock was trying to get John to freeze. He did kneel there frozen for a split second, looking helplessly at the unconscious Torrie.

Her arms were still, one of her hands laid limply on her stomach, with her knees bent, one of her feet pointed downwards like the other laid beside. Her eyelashes were lowered gently, giving no light in her vision.

She was completely gone.

"Torrie, come on, come on" he pleaded. John put his ear towards her lips, to hear any traces of breath.

He didn't find any.

"No, no" John parted her lips, and breathed in her mouth hoping for a sudden shudder of breath.

Nothing happened, her chest didn't rise….her midsection didn't move up and down. No breaths were in her body, not any life as far as John could see right now.

"Torrie, come on sweetheart" John put his hand underneath her waist, lifting the soaked, fragile fallen blonde onto his bent knees. His hand went on her waist, the moment it did, he felt the limpness of her body. She was just so limb, which was not a good sign at all.

He put his arm around her. His hand landed on her forearm, so she didn't fall off to the floor. Keeping her safe and protected. Even if the damage had already been done.

Torrie's head limply bent back, while she continued to lie lifeless. "Torrie, come on" he shook her shoulders before he breathed into her again.

"Not like this, come on Tor. Fight" again he pressed his lips onto hers, breathing a kiss into her ajar lips.

John lowered his head down onto Torrie's forehead. His eyes closed, thinking of what has just happened. He didn't want to lose Torrie, the last thing he wanted. That would truly have nailed this in being the worst nightmare of his life.

Cena held onto her tightly, his hand went onto Torrie's hand, that lied on her still stomach. He touched it, pressing his pressure and it made Torrie suddenly jilt, and cough up water from her mouth.

Torrie continued to cough a few times, with her eyes closed. Her chest rose quickly, and the sudden breaths inhaled and exhaled in her midsection area. Through the white dress lying on her body, the life was rising faster and quicker through her.

John kept Torrie's back lying on his knees. He stayed beside, stroking his finger on her arm. Her eyes hadn't opened they remained closed, but her head was slightly titling a little more.

She was coming back. Torrie's arm moved from the floor, her hand held onto John's forearm.

"I'm here" He muttered to her. "You're not alone" he added, trying to keep his own tears. He was frightened, scared to death. Overly concerned.

"Tor" he gently called.

Her eyelashes fluttered softly before the lashes parted, the vision of the white tub was came through her eyes. Everything that had happened, rushed through her mind. A recap of what she had attempted to do.

Torrie moaned ever so softly, feeling drained. She dazily moved around, still not completely back but she slowly coming back around, to reality.

Torrie's eyelashes fluttered when she felt herself pulled closer, a deep voice went through her ears.

"You stupid girl" an emotional voice, and the touch stroking her arm.

Torrie opened her eyes, and couldn't believe who she saw before her. John was kneeling down, with her. Her back was lying against his knees. Once he saw the blonde's eyeslashes open. John bought her closer, and embraced her.

John saw the tap was still running, since the water was overflowing. Luckily there didn't seem to be too much water on the floor. He shut off the tap, stopping the water from flowing into the already full bathtub.

His blue eyes lowered down, to see the reflection in the water. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The realisation started to hit him like a thunder bolt. He never knew, Torrie was this damaged….never knew she would actually try and take her own life.

John turned his head to see Torrie kneeling there, a cold, soaked heap. Her eyes weren't blinking, it seemed she had been tramatised into silence. Maybe Torrie couldn't believe just how far she was willing to go.

It scared her to death….if John hadn't come back. She would have left this world….Torrie would have died. John Cena had literally saved her life.

How would she go? It definitely answered that question. She had been driven by heartbreak, despair…and the result was. Torrie almost ended her own life. She would have gone out a quitter.

While she remained there, her legs curled on the marbled floor. A delicate tear fell from her eyes to her cheek. John glanced at her, he could feel his heart rate doubling over the shock he had just endured.

A girl he had known for many years, found a forever kind of friend. They had shared laughter and tears, been through the good, bad and in betweens over the years. The same girl that he had fond such a special friendship with. She was the same girl that he had rescued and managed to save from drowning.

John saw Torrie's back was against a wall, her hair was dripping onto the floor, her white dress was heavy, with water. Her frame was slightly shaking being cold. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes shut.

That moment, John Cena took the opportunity to hold it all together. Seeing Torrie dripping with water, the water on the floor. He had a hell of a time, just holding it together. He had took in a breath, to calm down but this time it didn't seem to work.

He could feel the emotion, the fright building in. It was rising from the pit of his stomach right to his chest, before it set an arrow right to his heart.

That moment he felt the pierce, John drew closer to Torrie. Kneeling in front of her. His hands gripped on her shoulders doing all he can to reach out to her. Cena had tried the soft approach, that obviously didn't work. He didn't honestly know right now how he should handle this situation.

John's fingers clenched on Torrie's forearm when he had the flash of an image of Torrie's limp body lying helplessly in his arms.

"What are you trying to do!" John screamed in the face of Torrie. He tried to get through to Torrie, trying to make her see just how dangerous it could have been.

Torrie felt the breath from John's emotional outburst on her face. A shudden of tears flowed, as she answered. "I…just wanted it to stop…"

John glanced at Torrie before he drew closer, Cena put Torrie in his strong arms and held onto her. Immediately her hand gripped a hold on him, trying to comfort herself.

Footsteps were heard, John's head rose up and saw Randy standing there with a look of shock across his face.

"Oh god" Randy muttered.

John remained kneeling in silence as he softly stroked Torrie's blonde hair holding her in his arms.

John stared up at Randy, without saying a word. Randy seemed to understand, John couldn't leave. He refused to leave Torrie to stand alone. There's no better in time….he had been scared to death thinking Torrie had died, taking her own life due to what had happened.

There was no way, John was going to leave now.

"Please don't leave me" a gentle whisper pleaded.

John's eyes glanced down, stroking his fingers on her wet locks. "I will not leave you"

…

Only an hour had passed by, Randy was standing by the wall staying in silence. Torrie was sitting on the couch in the living room, also in silence. Her facial expression was frail, and fragile. No light, not even the light from her natural beauty shone on.

She just sat there blinking once in a while, staring at what was in front of her. In utter silence. John walked into the living room, he came closer to Torrie.

"Here, keep you warm" John drapped a towel over Torrie, to warm herself up.

John stood up, it seemed what had happened. Tipped John off the edge, he was moving around more. He would sit down for a few seconds before he would move, and walk around.

John's eyes concentrated on the wall, Randy decided to keep his mouth closed. Quite frankly, the viper didn't have a clue what to say.

John turned back, and stared at Torrie. "Why in the hell would you do something like that?"

Torrie just adjusted the towel, since she was still in her white dress. She did not answer John.

"Torrie, what the fuck were you thinking!" John demanded shouting.

Randy looked at John, he could see the emotional anger and upset traced all over Cena's face. What Torrie had attempted to do, had really shook Cena right up. John tried to handle it right, keep himself together so he didn't fall apart but nothing seemed to work.

He was slowly breaking apart, everything was falling to pieces before his eyes.

"John…maybe that's not the best approach" Randy gave his view.

John breathed deeply before he answered. "Oh really? You don't think! Well honestly I don't have a clue what to say or what to do. I have tried being soft and gentle with her, I have tried doing all I possibly can for her! And the moment I leave, she tries to drown herself! Why! Fuck sake!" John stormed over to the silent Blonde.

John grabbed Torrie's wrist tightly, bringing her up to her feet. "Why! Why! Tell me what the hell you were trying to do!" he shouted.

Randy quickly interfered, releasing John from Torrie. All the honey blonde did is sit back down in utter silence.

"I have done everything I can! With you! God help me I have tried! You just…do this! Did you even think about your friends, family! Your fans! What! You loved Nick that much you were willing to drown yourself! Because he doesn't love or care about you!" John snapped, he had officially had enough.

Torrie shot to her feet, she went towards the door. John stood in the way while Randy watched on helplessly while a emotional confrontation started to happen with John and Torrie.

Torrie opened her living room door to run away, but John wouldn't let her. He slammed the door shut with force, and stared Torrie with those serious ice blue eyes.

"Sit down" he firmly demanded from her.

Torrie didn't move, she tried to open the door again but John grabbed the door slammed it shut once again. He grabbed Torrie by her forearm bringing a slight yelp from Torrie when she felt his fingers on her forearm.

John walked to the couch, and put Torrie back down. Once again, she tried to resist and did all she could to get away. She didn't want this confrontation, the blonde wanted to run away but Cena wasn't letting her.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" John told her. "I don't care which"

Torrie tried to go for the handle, John lifted her up over his shoulder and put her back down on the couch.

"Now every time you try and run away, I'll keep bringing you back" he told, Torrie lowered her head staying in silence.

"So that's it, is it? All that fight and determination you have Tor, and what? You give up….sorry to say this "darling" but life is like that, it knocks you down but you don't just give up!" John snapped, raising his voice.

"I can't…do this…" John shook his head, his voice was cracking in emotion, the tears were behind his beautiful blue eyes.

"I can't, I've tried….I can't handle anything…just lose everything…" emotionally John muttered, feeling weak.

His own endurance of betrayal, Torrie's fragile state set John to the wall. The back of his head hit, with a thud. John slid down the wall, as he remained a heap on the floor.

Randy watched on in shock, in a way he was sort of glad what had happened. It had been for the first time, since John had found out about his wife's betrayal, the fighter had broke down.

All the walls of strength had finally crumbled, Torrie's act was the last fatal blow…and he just fell down like a stack of cards. He caved in, and fell down to the floor.

Torrie's head had turned the moment she had heard his cracked up voice. She had seen something, Torrie hadn't seen in years. The tears were actually lying behind his eyes. The golden blonde had watched John slide down the wall.

Seeing him in a state, she had snapped out of her own self pity self worth frame of mind. Seeing her friend in need, Torrie rose to her feet. "John!" she ran over, and knelt down by John.

Torrie lifted her arms, and locked them around the back of his neck holding onto John tightly. Torrie knew she had hurt herself, but hurting him. Her fragile, heartbroken actions had seriously affected John, and that hurt Torrie.

Seeing him slide, fall down to the wall. It had snapped her out of it. Everything she had done, put John through it had finally dawned on her….she was hurting John. Denying, lying, hiding, running away….all of it, it had hurt him too.

Torrie latched on tighter, keeping her arms safely around him. "I'm so sorry John, I'm so sorry….for everything. I only just thought of you, oh sweetheart I'm just so sorry" Torrie kept repeating, while she buried her head on his shoulder blade. It took a few seconds, before John's arm lifted, and slowly went around the back of Torrie.

She had never seen John in a emotional distraught state, never seen him so weak. He was the strongest, most liveliest men she ever came to know. To see him fall down, it had snapped her out of it, why? Because she felt like she was too blame.

Comforting John in anyway she can. Randy watched on, knowing another reason why John had finally broke down. Sooner than later, it will be revealed to Torrie. She's remains in the dark…for now.

…...

"I'm going to get changed" softly she spoke, Torrie rose her feet and slowly made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

"I'll go with her, just in case" Randy followed Torrie.

John let his eyes close, the emotion just kept piercing like a bullet. The pain was stronger than ever before. The hurt just reflected from his innocent blue eyes. He didn't deserve to feel like this. All John had done, is do all he can to make the love of his life happy.

Sure he wasn't around much, on the road a lot but that was his life. He loved what he did for a career, he had made it very clear on the day of wedding. He would do all he can to love, honour and cherish but also he let his wife know, that his love for wwe is endless, that is forever….well as long as he can possibly stand up, and perform to the best of his ability.

And what had happened, when he thought he did have the perfect life, the wonderful paradise gates had opened. He thought everything had worked out okay but….his worst fears were confirmed, the love of his life had betrayed him….

She had been unfaithful, but John still forgave her but then she did it again, also made it very clear. She had fallen out of love with him a long time ago, and she wanted to punish him for all the years he had left his heart in the WWE.

His storybook ending turned out to be a horrific nightmare, now John Cena was in the processes of picking up the pieces of his personal life, picking up the pieces of what's left of his pride to continue on.

John had then made it a vow as soon as he had came across the discovery of Torrie's fiancé being unfaithful, he would stand beside her. He had done all he could but the moment he saw her lying in the bathtub, it made him realise.

Everything he had done, was not enough. That just made everything rise. He couldn't save his marriage, he couldn't save his own life, as it keeps falling apart. And now it felt like he couldn't save Torrie.

Truly John Cena felt like a failure.

John continued to think back, until his head leaned back on the wall. Closing his eyes, before re opening them. The emotional tears were visible, his strong muscular frame started to shudder while it gave a sign, that John was reduced to tears. The shudder in him, while he fully started to cry.

John rose his head back. While the tears fell down from his eyes landing on his cheeks. John put his fingers in the corner of his eyes, catching the tears. He had finally let open a bottle of emotion he had kept in for many months.

Taking in a soft, deep breath. He tried to catch his breath but the tears kept on coming. He started to cry again. John rubbed his face, getting rid of the evidence he had been fully crying.

John brushed away the tears before he walked to the couch. In seconds, he had buried his head in his hands. There was no more tears, just the aftermath, and everything whirling around his mind.

John took it all in and came to a conclusion, if he had to….he will stay in Houston as long as it takes for Torrie to get better.

Torrie came downstairs dressed in a white angel sleeves made of satin, along with the dress, a pair of white leggings and her black heels. Surely the shock was still settling in but it seemed Torrie wasn't feeling as bad.

"I thought you left because of me" Torrie suddenly broke the silence.

"Left because of you?" John asked softly.

Torrie's head lowered as she nodded. "Uh huh, after what I did"

"What? No Torrie. I would use some kind of excuse to leave…I left because I had too"

"Oh, are you leaving now?" Torrie asked gently.

John shook his head, gaining a glance from Randy. "No" Randy decided against not saying anything, but tomorrow really is the last day he will be on board with John's choice to keep Torrie safe and secure. After that, Cena still doesn't leave, Randy will have to voice up his own opinion.

Just because what had happened to Torrie, it can't stop them living their lives. They have their own lives to get on with. They have to be at RAW soon continuing on with the wwe schedule.

A small smile came across Torrie's face, while she sat beside John on the couch.

"I'm going to go back to the hotel, I think you two need sometime alone" Randy didn't want to be involved anymore. He just wanted to get out of there. This was between John and Torrie.

…...

John leaned his head back on the couch, Torrie was sitting on her porch watching the soft rain fall down with the sky. Still the night had descended, took control along with the night rain.

The emotional, horrific nightmare wasn't over just yet.

John walked over and stepped outside onto the porch light. "So what were you thinking?" John asked.

Torrie looked at the droplets of fine rain, while she felt the night wind blow her dry blonde locks off her shoulders. "I don't know…..I just wanted it all to stop, when you left…I thought you left because of what I did. I didn't think you were ever going to come back. That…" Torrie felt the emotion close her eyelashes, and a tear slid down.

"Moment, I just felt so weak, so afraid….I just felt like nothing mattered. You're shocked at what I did? I'm shocked, I've scared myself to death. I swore I never do anything so drastic, so horrific. I wouldn't go out of this world, a quitter, a coward" Torrie emotionally told.

John leaned back on the wall as he listened. "You're not a coward, you just…didn't see the silver lining in the cloud. You were so deeply unconsobale, hell maybe you still wouldn't have done it…if I did stay"

"I don't know, I just don't know what to do?" Torrie cried softly.

Running her fingers through her blonde locks while she watched the night rain fall. "Everything is hard, scary and painful. I hear the words in my head, Nick was a fake. It wasn't even like Pete….he never loved me. I loved him…so much…" Torrie told, in a teary voice.

The disgust, shame rose in her eyes. While her eyelashes lowered to close. The water of anger, shame lied in her eyes. " I hate it, I hate that I still love him. It makes me sick, officially sick. I just couldn't live with the feelings anymore. The pain…the lies, all the lies he told me, I just felt like I couldn't go on"

"I'm so scared John, I don't know what to do? Where to go? Or what to say?" Torrie buried her fingers in her blonde hair, feeling so lost.

John walked over, sat down beside her. "It is hard, painful but darling that's life. Sometimes it can get so wrong, and everything can fall apart but you keep going. You believe in yourself that you can continue on"

Torrie shook her head, "I don't believe in myself," a tear fell from her eyes. While the wind blew her locks off her shoulders. "I don't know what to believe…..I feel so confused, so lost….…everything is wrong"

John listened, and felt everything Torrie was saying. He knew exactly how that felt. John gulped down the lump in his throat, bringing his eyes to close a moment later.

He continued to listen to Torrie, how in the hell can he make Torrie see the light without confessing he's been through it all before, still is.

"I know it's hard, but you can't just give up. Everything you've done, everything you are. All that hard work, determination…to let it all go, would be wrong. I know it looks bleak now but it will be okay"

"How?" Torrie turned towards him.

"Because you're life, you Torrie Wilson are worth fighting for. If you give up…then….well….wouldn't look good for me."

"But what if it's not enough, what if you're not strong enough?" Torrie asked.

John rubbed his temple, "You just struggle, continue on. Never Give Up" He told softly

"Even if everything you thought you had, everything you loved in your life was gone, it was all a lie…..you just continue on?" Torrie asked.

John slowly nodded his head, attempting a grin as much as he can. "Yeah, time moves sweetheart, you just have to have a find too go along with it"

"He was everything to me, I felt like he was the one….and now, all I feel is stupidity, shame and guilt" Torrie spoke.

"Sometimes when you want to believe in them, sometimes you see them for what you want them to be, you hope and pray that it will remain the same but when…the mask is lifted…and you see reality…..it makes you feel empty inside" John told.

"You know deep down, maybe I did think…he wasn't the one. He wasn't like what I wanted, he was different. I just hid, and believed it so much that I felt blind"

John nodded his head, "Uh huh" he turned towards Torrie.

"You can't give up" John pleaded.

"I don't know how….to…"

"Now you can't just give up Torrie, you have to go on….okay…I need you"

"Need me? John what can I do for you? You have a wonderful life and I'm so happy for you. I'm happy that you have…."

"Don't" John muttered. "I know how you feel, I know….because…." his words faded.

Torrie rose to her feet, and walked down the small steps leading to her driveway.

"John I love and adore you to death, but how can you possibly know what I'm going through" Torrie asked,

John stood up, his head lowered down thinking If it was time. Officially John seemed to be out of options, he had one lifeline left….

Torrie stood there, with the rain falling on her. The wind blowing her blonde hair across her face. She had to use her fingertips to remove the strands that were blown into her face.

Torrie watched John, she turned away and walked a few steps away. "How do you know?" she turned back to face John, and yet he still hadn't spoken.

Torrie blew out a huff of breath. "You can't know…." she turned away.

"Yes I do"

Torrie turned her heel, swinging her body around rapidly to face him. "No! really! If you do! Then tell me!" she pleaded with the rain falling from her hair, her hair blowing off her shoulders.

John lowered his head towards the concrete, closing his eyes a moment later.

"Well?" Torrie asked.

She didn't hear anything but silence from John, she turned back around and walked away a few steps in her driveway.

John lifted his head up, he walked down the steps and shouted in the night. "I know how you feel Torrie, because the same thing has happened to me!"

Torrie's heel stopped echoing, she took a moment to take in what he had said just said. Torrie closed her eyelashes, letting her vision be nothing but darkness. She braced herself for what was heading her way, surely it was heading quickly.

Torrie felt herself take in a breath, before she found the strength within to turn and face John. He stood there in front of her, emotionally stricken.

Once again the silence fell before them, Torrie's blonde hair was blowing rapidly with the wind, while John just lowered his eyes to the ground.

He rose his eyes, to see Torrie standing there. He could tell the confession was still sinking in to her. He didn't say a single word. They stood before each other staring, in the night rain.

Truly, John Cena had no choices left.

All had to be revealed. On this night, the truth had been told.

…_.._

Well That's it for Chapter 20, we are slowly getting there. I have changed the point where I want this story to go. I did like the ending i had planned but the one I had created, is so much, much better :P I don't honestly know how I'm going to let this story end. Definitely one of the most emotional ones I think I have done.

Thank you all for reading, I can't believe i got 10 reviews! eekk! that just made me smile! I will try and update this story as much as I can but I don't want to rush it but this story will be done i'd say by August...I think lol. Not promising anything, finishing stories are not my strongest point lol.

Bye-Bye

xx

Chapter 21: Torrie finds out about John's marriage, that helps her come to a decision. Randy agrues with John when Cena tells Vince he might not be at Raw. Torrie overhears, will she convince John to leave or will she let him stay with her.


	21. All We Have, Is Each Other

Chapter 21: All We Have, Is Each Other.

Just no words, not a single word was spoke between either John Cena and Torrie Wilson. Not a single word, by either of them. After everything had been revealed, the secrets have unveiled. Now everything was out in the open….

The silence was present, between them both. The night rain was still falling but It seemed not to matter to the two friends, that share a very special bond. A beautiful bond, like a rose.

The Rose, It had started to blossom many years before and slowly it evolved into something wonderful. A forever friendship….a true friend that John and Torrie can rely in, that lies in each other.

Whatever happens, the storms, bad, dark, good, in betweens….they would always be there for each other. That's what a true friend is, someone that holds down and goes through all the times, taking the test of time and passing with flying colours.

A true friend is someone to lean, rely on. Someone to believe in. most of all, a true friend is an honest person. No secrets would lie in their friendship.

That same beautiful friendship, beauty like of a inside of rose…was now once again put to the test.

Due to John's sudden outburst, it had come to light that he's been keeping a deep secret from his friend, Torrie. Now that secret has been revealed. Only god knows what will be the outcome.

This truly has changed everything…..but is it for the better or the worst?

John continued to glance at Torrie, he really wanted her to say something. Surely the silence from her is not what he wanted or needed right now. John didn't want to tell Torrie, didn't want to add to the drama because quite frankly it's already been a very dramatic couple of days.

John Cena come to a crossroads, a devastating one….he had no choices left. He had to let his own secret out. There was no other choice, he couldn't think of anything else to do. After finding Torrie unconscious, he honestly hit breaking point.

There was no holding it together, because he just felt weak not knowing what to say. He felt lost not knowing exactly what to do?

He had one lifeline left….but that could have it's own consequences.

All John could do is stand there, and wait. Truly it was calm at the moment. But everyone knows, it's always calm before the storm.

That storm was about to hit.

…

"_I know how you feel Torrie, because the same thing has happened to me!"_

_I know how you feel Torrie, because the same thing has happened to me" _

The same sentence whirled around in her mind, like a spinning record. John's deep voice was etched in her mind right now. The words that revealed the secret and the truth of John's own marriage.

Torrie thought that John was a happily married man, she couldn't be happier for him. Sure she craved someone as lovely and dependable as John in her life but she was truly happy for him. Happy that he got it right, and he had someone special with him in this world….

She remembered John telling her a few days ago in Jaded….

_"Yeah, yeah of course. Get home, relax…and go to beach with…Liz, walking along the sea…" _

At that moment, her mind was circling all the words John had told her. And now…it's become clear, they were all just lies.

He didn't have a stable wonderful marriage, he didn't have a trust worthy loving wife.

It had been all made to sound like a fantasy. It was nothing but a lie. After everything that has happened over the past week, and now this?

Torrie wondered, what else will be thrown into the crossroads. Nothing is good light here….it was all dark.

John breathed in softly before he was the first to break the long awaiting silence.

"Torrie, please say something?"

Torrie let a few moments of silence pass before she responded still quite shocked. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

John gulped down the lump that built in his throat. "I'm not…with Liz anymore.."

Torrie glanced at John, while she felt her blonde locks swaying gently due to the night breeze. "I'm sorry what?" she repeated, still the shock hadn't settled completely in.

John lowered his eyes towards the pavement for a moment, before he felt his eyelashes lower to close. He took in a soft breath before he opened his eyes once again to face Torrie. "Me and Liz aren't together anymore, there is no marriage" he answered in a softer tone.

"You're not married anymore?" Torrie asked.

"Well technically I am, but going through a divorce" John told.

Torrie's eyelashes blinked in shock before she found the courage to answer. "I don't…." she then lowered her eyelashes down to the ring on his finger.

"You're wearing a ring"

John listened to Torrie, he lowered his eyes down bringing his hand up. Torrie watched as she stood a little away from him. She witnessed, John slid the ring off and let it fall to the ground.

"It's not real"

Torrie continued to glance at him before she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Brushing it back, holding some of her locks between her fingers. She released them so they would land freely on her back.

She was shocked, completely taken off guard. No way this can't be happening. Completely taken by surprise.

"No, no, no" Torrie shook her head.

She started to walk around, clicking her heels at every step. "No, no, no, not you! Not you two! Not you guys. No this can't be true."

"Tor" he softly tried to chime in.

"No, look if this is a weird way of you trying to help and explain to me. Or something….a joke," she then shook her head, not understanding "I don't get it"

"There's no joke, no game. It's true. My marriage is over" John confessed softly.

Torrie put her fingers on her temple, taking it all in. "No, no this can't be true. No way. Not you and Liz, no that can't be real. You two had the perfect life, the wonderful marriage. You can't be over…"

John lowered his head to the ground, so the vision before his eyes was the concrete.

"No way, it can't be…I mean seriously…you two have been through everything together…no…I don't believe it." Torrie spoke.

"Not as perfect as you think" John told.

Torrie shook her head, "So you're….."

John nodded. "Uh huh"

"And you're in the middle of a…."

John nodded once again.

Torrie brushed back her golden blonde hair turning away, still standing in shock. She then turned back towards John. She stared at him for a few moments, studying his facial expression. She could see he had been seriously hurt, just like her.

Only difference is….john managed to hold it in and hide it from the outside world. But there's a saying, bottling things up in time, it will overspill and become much worse.

John rubbed the back of his neck, before he let his hand slowly slide from the back of his neck. John's head lowered to the side, while his beautiful blue eyes lied the emotion. The secret had been revealed, and now….the true feelings of hurt he felt and kept bottled in was started to rise.

John rose his head, with the emotion of pain lying behind his eyes. He continued to stand there, emotionally stricken by what had been revealed.

The strong walls, the strength he had built to hold it together was slowly crashing down, then Cena would be vulnerable to the heartbreaking he had endured.

Torrie ran her fingers softly through the right side of her head, feeling the softness in her blonde locks between her fingers. She looked at John, for a moment before she stepped closer. Walking closer to him.

John did take a step back thinking she was going to slap him, but she stood in front of him. Taking her arms up high, and wrapped them around the back of his neck.

"I'm so sorry John, god I can't believe it" Torrie's soft voice spoke.

John felt Torrie's arms around the back of his neck. He could feel how her hands linked together behind his neck. He felt the warmth from her embrace. John remained to stand there.

His arms didn't move around her, he felt vulnerable, upset. Emotional. He didn't want to be some weakened state. He was a strong proud man, Cena relied on his pride so he didn't want to be comforted. He didn't want to be weak, or afraid.

But at the same time, he tried to hold it together. One problem with that

He didn't feel so strong anymore.

"It's okay, I'm here. You don't have to be strong all time. You don't have to stand here alone" Torrie softly told, embracing him.

Her words of wisdom, made him break that wall. His hand slowly rose to the centre of her back, moments later. John let Torrie comfort and hold him through his darkest hour.

Torrie slowly let her arms slide, she moved away from his back. Standing in front of him, she saw those kind blue eyes full of emotion. Torrie put her hand on his forearm.

"With me, you don't have to be so strong" Torrie told.

John let a small smile slide on, lowering his head to the ground. A tear did fall from his eyes. He rose his head back up, and glanced at Torrie.

The roles were reversed, now Torrie was playing the caring devoted friend. She knew John needed someone, and she was going to be there for him. She'll stand beside him, even if she's completely shocked to her very core. She'll just find a way to stand by him, not desert him.

Not let John stand there on his own.

Torrie grabbed John's hand gently. "Come on" she led him down the steps of her driveway. They kept walking into the back of the garden.

Torrie sat down on the garden swing, and tugged John to sit down next to her.

"This isn't some counsellor session is it?" John gently chuckled.

"Sit down and we'll talk" Torrie patted the red padding next to her.

"I'm actually fine here" John proudly spoke.

"Oh will you stop being so mucho, and sit down"

"No"

"Because…."

"Because no"

Torrie shook her head folding her arms across her chest. "That's not a reason" she aimed her eyes at John.

"It is for me"

"Sit down, we can talk about your feelings"

"Let me think," John said, before he shook his head giving his answer. "No"

"Just sit down John, you obviously need to talk"

John dismissed "I'm perfectly fine here"

Torrie huffed out a breath glancing at John. "John Cena, either you sit down or I put you down, I don't care if we have to be here all night. Now sit down" Torrie ordered once more. John sighed looking up at the pitch black night sky.

He sat down on the swing and turned to Torrie. "I'm not lying down, I still have my pride and dignity"

Torrie rolled her eyes "John, you don't need to be so strong all the time"

"I know, I just don't like getting touch with my feelings. What's wrong with me? Oh don't open that door" John told.

Torrie stared at John, raising her eyebrow "You think comedy is going to get you out of this think again" she firmly folded her arms. John had no escape from this, he had told her the truth and now Cena was going to endure Torrie's protective nature.

"you wonder why some people believe you're not human, can't be broken. Unbreakable"

"That's because I can't be"

Torrie shook her head. "All the strength in the world, no one is this world is unbreakable"

John looked at Torrie, before he tried to use everything he could not to go through this. Sure he hasn't ever gone through this before and he'd like to keep it that way.

"I better go and see how Randy is doing? He may have rolled up a huge hotel bill" John quickly stood up, but Torrie grabbed his shirt and he found himself sitting back down again.

"Torrie, I really don't want to do this"

"You can't just bottle it up, John. You have to talk about it"

John shook his head, he didn't want to show his weakened side. He didn't want to feel the emotion rising in his muscular body. He don't want to get in touch with how he truly feels about this whole situation.

"No you were there for me, now I'm here for you" Torrie spoke.

"That's great," John took hold of Torrie's hand. "you're here for me" He held it, and softly patted her hand as he spoke. "But I really don't need to talk about this, but thank you I know you're there for me Tor"

Torrie lowered her eyelashes down, the next thing John heard was a very soft sob. "Well how can I be…a good friend….you're going with this on your own, I'm a bad friend" she emotionally told.

"Torrie, no you're not a bad person"

"Yes I am….I want you to open up, I want to stand by you…and you won't tell me anything…. I want to be there for you….I'm a bad friend" Torrie softly muttered.

"No you're not, it's not about you why I don't want too…" he then heard a soft cry from Torrie, her hand wrapped her around her mouth.

"Torrie, please don't cry. I'll tell you everything" John rubbed her shoulder, Torrie sniffled before her head lifted up.

John glanced at Torrie, seeing there was no trace of any tears. John's eyes perked up at the night sky, "Oh you're good" he directed his glance at Torrie.

Torrie lifted her head up, smiling on softly. "So what happened?" she wanted John to reveal, and open up to what had happened. Torrie knew she had to go to some drastic lengths. Being a true friend, sometimes you have to so you can stand by them.

John softly sighed before he started to speak to her. Saying words of a story he had never told to anyone. Randy knew the brief outline but no one knew what exactly happened. Only he and his soon to be ex wife knew.

"Well….we had just celebrated our first anniversary….everything was good, well that's what I thought anyways. I was on the road, and I decided to go home early. I didn't go on a few live events because I had organised this trip for me and her, anyways I was in the Nexus storyline, and I asked Vince if I could take a small vacation and he had agreed, so the plan was Nexus to attack me to write me out of the show for a few weeks." John explained.

"So everything was sorted with wwe, they were fine. I hadn't taken a break in well…9 years so they were more than happy to give me this vacation, everything was going exactly how I wanted it go. It was a perfect surprise, so I caught a flight home back to Tampa. Anyways….Ummm…..I was the one that got a surprise"

Torrie's eyelashes lowered down, John's words were stumbling around. She could hear his tone of voice beginning to crack, going softer every time another word is spoken.

"I opened the door, everything seemed the same. I put my stuff down and the house was empty, there was no noise. The silence filled the room. So I…err went upstairs" John spoke, his voice was breaking even more. Torrie could tell, he was on the brink of an emotional breakdown.

Torrie sat beside John, her heels drew back making a noise while the wind started to swing garden swing ever so slightly. She saw John take a gulp, as his eyes lowered to the ground. Torrie glanced at him, her heart pinged with sadness for her friend.

He had been going through this all ordeal on his own, she felt so sorry for him. Torrie saw his hand on top of his knee, she leaned her hand onto his so they would clasp together.

Without a single word, it shown John. Torrie's right beside him, he's not standing alone in the dark.

Torrie let a comfort warm grin come across her face, directed only for John. It brought a small grin onto his face, the faint dimples sunk in his cheeks. She could see the emotion reflecting in his blue eyes. She could tell, this was very hard for John but she knew that sometimes you need to let it all out, bottling things up inside can be just as dangerous.

The warm look on Torrie's face, gave the signal for John to continue. More importantly for him to go on with the story, with Torrie by his side. She'll be there to have and hold him the moment he needs it.

"I went upstairs and I heard her voice, so I knew she was there…." his words were cracking in emotion.

"It's okay, go on. I'm right here with you" Torrie told John.

"I opened the door…" John spoke but his words stopped, he couldn't get the words out. They weren't following.

"John, take your time" Torrie guided, sitting beside him.

"I opened the door, and….Ummm…err…." words were stumbling. He was truly broken in half. "She was…with someone else…" John said.

Torrie's lips slid apart, her heart sunk in sympathy. "Oh god" she muttered.

"She didn't even notice me standing by the door, I was standing there. Her husband….standing right there while she slept with someone else" John gently chuckled in disbelief, the first time he actually told the story. with tears rising in his eyes, he let out a soft chuckle. "I was like invisible...she didn't even notice me.."

"So I waited, until they finally noticed me. I made the guy leave and then had a argument with Liz. She didn't show much regret or remorse for what she had done.

I couldn't believe after everything we had been through, she just acted like she had made a minor mistake…and expected me to be okay with it"

"She acted like everything was normal, like she hadn't just slept with someone. She didn't betray me and throw our damn vows out the fucking window! She just acted like she had forgot something, like I would be fine, and we'll be happy and back to normal"

"I just couldn't believe it, it must have taken hours to sink in what she had done. What she had put me through, what she had done to me. I never ever thought she would ever betray and hurt me like that…"

"So what did you do?"

"Well I tried to forgive her, but it got worse. She said it was all my fault why she cheated because I wasn't around, I was a rubbish husband, a wonderful provider but I wasn't there to give her what she needs, even though I did everything I possibly could to make her happy. She didn't mind all the designer, and expensive things she got. She didn't mind living in a mansion…no she didn't mind any of that but to her, it was my fault that she betrayed me. She said I had it coming…because I wasn't around, so she didn't to find love and needs to feel satisfied"

Torrie's fingers circled around her lips, listening on In shock.

"She said I should be the one to feel guilty because I let her do it. I asked her out straight so you would do it all over again? She said yes, because she wanted to feel loved and wanted to have attention. I gave her everything I possibly could, I know I was hardly at home…but she knew this was me, she knew on the day of our wedding I would be away…..and she vowed to stay faithful to me"

"Then, it all came out. We had been through everything together. We took the world on even when we had nothing….. For all that to happen…was like my worst nightmare…and then she told me. She had fallen out of love with me a long time ago. Saying I wasn't the man she used to know. Saying I had become fame, power hungry and all I cared about was myself and the WWE.

"Saying I might as well be married to the job, since she never used to get any attention from me, but I did. I gave her everything I could. Sure I knew she was upset time to time but…for her to do what she did, was just horrible"

John closed his eyes, letting in a breath before he began to talk again. "She stayed with me to punish me, and if I hadn't seen her….she would be still doing it now. She would have left me, and tried to take everything away from me"

"Including WWE" John added.

"What?"

"Her plan was to disguise someone as a fan, for me to hit them so I would leave with guilt and then she'll leave me, so I would be left with nothing" John spoke, emotionally distraught.

The truth was finally revealed.

Torrie silently gasped, putting her hand around her mouth. Her eyes were almost filled with tears for John. He had been through something just as worse, as she has. Truly it shown her just how strong, John Cena truly is.

"Oh god John, that's terrible. I can't believe she would do something so cruel to you"

John closed his eyes, he stood up from the swing. Walking a few steps away. He could feel the emotion piercing like a bullet. Deeper, deeper. Nothing was going to stop it from destroying the walls he had kept up for so long.

He took in a few soft breaths, doing all he can to hold it together not to break down but nothing was working. Once he had told the story, he had heard his own words. He remembered the sudden heartbreak it felt, as soon as he saw the picture lie in his mind.

An arrow went through his chest. He remembered feeling the cruel, nasty words from the woman he loved with all his heart. The first love, hell the first woman he knew had to love. Before her, there was no other….

John remembered the happy flashes of memories over the years, tore and burnt to pieces. He remembered seeing the look in her eyes. Seeing nothing but coldness. She actually set out to destroy him….for what? Because he couldn't be around her all the time.

Because he had his own personal passion, his love for WWE cost him something else. Was the root of the horrific nightmare he had to go through.

He could see himself standing there in their living room, lost, confused, hurt because of her words and actions. He remembered the piercing pain buried in him, when he realised the woman he loved, she loved so much….could hate him that much.

John kept his back towards Torrie, he could feel it, most emotion he had ever felt in his life. He couldn't do a thing to stop it. His hand started to shake, tears were visible in his eyes. They had risen up, and seconds from falling.

John took a step, lowering his head down. He could feel the shake in his frame. The sting in his eyes, the water of tears reflecting through his eyes.

"Someone you thought….loved you so much….hated you that much…" John emotionally spoke loudly.

"I loved her so much, hell she was the first…. The first, before I knew how to love….knew what love was… and she hated me that much,"

Torrie slowly rose from the swing, while she stood there. She saw John's back to her. She felt the rain once again drip onto her hair, dripping from her ends of her locks.

John perked his head to the sky, before he let his head lower. He could feel the tears in his eyes. John rose his head still being proud. He was truly weakened after revealing what had happened, as a result. He had shown he can be broken.

John gasped silently, letting a small smile "Oh fuc…" he could feel the emotion of tears. John pressed his fingers into the corner of his eyes.

"Now you've done it, I look like a right idiot" John rubbed his face. Torrie walked behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder. He resisted it for a second, before he let Torrie to turn him around.

Once he was turned back to face Torrie. She rose her arms around him, and held him. "It's okay, John you don't have to be strong. Let it out"

John's grip suddenly tightened on Torrie's embrace, he latched onto her. His hand gripped onto her shoulder blade. He couldn't be strong, stand on his own…he needed someone.

He had been so strong, holding it together on his own for so long. He couldn't do it anymore.

"You're never alone, if you need me. You know I'll be there" Torrie whispered.

John's eyes closed, seconds later. His body started to shudder letting out a few cries. Torrie held onto him, closing her own eyes as they embraced in the night rain.

Once again being true to each other, being that friend in need.

That friend to be always be there, as the rains pours…even more than ever.

Torrie and John held onto each other through the night.

John drew away, Torrie's arms slide off lying beside her. Tears were still in his eyes, a single tear fell out of his eyes, onto his cheek in emotion. Torrie stroked his cheek, brushing away the tear, keeping a soft grin on her face to comfort, and make John feel better in any way she can.

He lowered his head down. "God, what have you done to me?" he chuckled pressing away the tears, trying to remain strong as he can.

"Needed to happen, do you feel better?"

"Inside, yeah, but I feel like a right idiot"

"It takes a real man to cry" Torrie smiled softly.

John gently chuckled before he let out a breath through his lips. "Trying to make me feel better, I think I have a smudge of pride left.."

Torrie put her hand on John's arm, letting her touch slide down his arm. "You don't have to be so strong all the time, It can make you feel hallow inside, being unbreakable"

"Better than a crying, broken down mess"

"You shown something called emotion, everyone breaks down. Even the strongest of all" Torrie spoke, she leaned her head on his chest.

John sighed softly, putting his arm around Torrie.

"Is that why you left?"

John looked at Torrie, "What's that?"

"When did you all this happen? I mean was it after Nick?" Torrie asked.

John stared at the night sky, he had forgotten to mention all this took place way before he even got to Houston. "No…"

"When did it all happen?"

John closed his eyes, mumuring his lips together slightly "August"

"August?" Torrie's head drew away from his embrace, she stepped away to look at John.

"Yeah, a little after Summerslam" John explained.

Torrie's eyelashes lowered, taking in the new information. Once again she was shocked. After everything that's happened, even before…she met John again in Houston….John's marriage had already fell apart.

"August? John that was two months ago! You never! You've kept this to yourself the whole time for 2 months! All of it" Torrie spoke, her blonde hair blew due to the rapid of the wind,

John nodded his head, "In some way, yeah…"

"You kept it all to yourself, you've been dealing with this alone. Even before we met again, before we saw each other at the gym? Before Nick…trailer trash barbie….oh god" Torrie turned her back.

"Torrie, I didn't….want…"

Torrie's eyes closed for a moment, before she turned back towards John. Her hair blew with the night wind while feeling the coldness of the rain on her facial features "Wait? ….you lied to me…"

"I didn't want to lie but you need to understand that…"

Torrie glanced at John, with her hair dripping wet "Wait…" John's lips closed as he let out a sigh after he was interrupted.

"If you didn't come back, would…you have told me or kept me in the dark?"

John stared at Torrie, once his head lowered to the ground. Torrie got her answer. She was not happy.

"So this whole time, you have dealing with all of that….and you lied and let me believe everything was fine"

"Well…" John tried to say, with the rain sliding down his face.

Torrie spun her heel, because of the rapid move of her body. Her blonde locks landed on her left shoulder. "How can be there for you John! If you shut me out like that!" her hair blew across her face, the weather had taken a turn.

Here comes the storm…..

"How can anyone help you! When you don't let them in! how the hell can I help you! If you won't let me" Torrie shouted in the night.

"You had so much stuff on your plate, okay. I didn't want to load that on top of you….it would have made things worse"

"You think lying to me, makes it any better?"

"Well…in some way, yeah…because you wouldn't have to be concerned for me"

"Concerned! John do you know why our friendship has survived so long! No secrets, no lies! Just pure honesty! Now it's like You don't trust me!"

"No it wasn't like that, Tor. Look it wasn't your problem. It was mine! And I didn't want you to be worried about me when you had your own problems and issues"

"Oh so it's okay for you to go there and beyond for me, it's okay for you to help me. When it comes to you, you need someone…you shut me out. You and damn fricking pride Cena!" Torrie shouted.

John rubbed his temple with his fingers. "No it wasn't like that….I just didn't want you to have something else to worry about…it wasn't your problem"

Torrie stared at John, her anger suddenly faded. She walked closer to John. "But you are my problem, you're my best friend John. And you should have told me"

"I didn't want you to see me like that, I'm the one that usually plays the one that keeps it together. Didn't want you to see me, weak, scared, lost and confused." John muttered.

Torrie walked closer to John, as they stood near the door way. "I wouldn't have thought of you any different, if I saw that. You'll still be the strongest, kindest guy I ever come to know and that will never change" Torrie spoke.

John felt a rush of anger, he slammed his hand on the wall. Something fell from the ceiling, a hook. Torrie and John's heads both looked up at the same time.

Before their eyes lowered down seeing right at the same time when a wind chime fell to the floor after John had knocked it down from the hook, due to a sudden burst of anger.

Torrie and John looked to the floor, seeing the sparkle wind chime lying on the porch.

Torrie's eyelashes flicked up at John. "You killed the wind chime"

"For what's it worth I didn't mean to do that, didn't know that would happen"

Torrie and John looked at one another, silence befell them once more. A sweet giggle broke out of Torrie's lips as she stood there laughing. John glanced at her as she continued to laugh on.

John stared at her wondering why she was laughing, the blonde just kept giggling breaking a laugh out of John. She kept on giggling with John. They stood in front of each other laughing, in the rain.

"God….what are we like?" Torrie brushed back her blonde hair as she giggled.

John shook his head, maybe they were seeing a funny side to this. A disbelief funny side to it.

"I'm sorry you're wife turned out to be a cheating, lying, devious slut John" Torrie leaned her head on his shoulder.

John moved his head to the side, "I'm sorry you're soon to be husband turned out to be a lying, heartless, evil cowardly bastard Tor" Torrie let a small smile spread across her face, leaning on his shoulder while his hand landed on her arm.

"I'll be there for you John, always" Torrie spoke truthfully, shining her pearly whites for the first time in a while.

"I'll be there for you too Tor" John peeked his own smile.

Torrie smiled slightly before they sat down on the porch step. Torrie ran her fingers softly through her front left of her head, feeling the silkness in her golden blonde hair "I wish you would have told me, I couldn't have helped you someway"

"You already have, more than you know darling...I just..."

"What?" softly she asked.

He softly let in a breath before he spoke. "I didn't want you to worry, sweetheart. You didn't need it"

"Going through all that all alone, god...I'm just so sorry..."

"Thanks,"

"You really are strong. Holding it together"

John chuckled softly "Holding it together?...I'm barely holding it together"

Torrie leaned her head on his shoulder, "Well I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere"

John grinned softly, "Good. I just didn't want you to be concerned..you had your own problems."

Torrie listened to John before she responded. "Just because I'm not in WWE anymore, doesn't mean I don't worry about you. Not a day don't go by that I don't think of you, hoping somewhere in the world, you're doing alright"

John looked at Torrie, before he softly smiled. "Thanks Tor"

"For driving you crazy?" Torrie giggled.

He took her hand into his, turning her face him. He gently pushed back her blonde locks from her shoulder, to her back, keeping his hand placed on her shoulder blade.

"Everything. You're amazing just the way you are"

Torrie looked at John, before she smiled. "In time, I'll be better"

"That's why I need you to hold on Tor, because we both need each other to hold on to. You let go and fall…then I'm by myself…and I can't go through this alone…"

"I tried, god help me. I did….but it's just too hard. We need to get through this together"

Torrie listened softly breathing, taking in all the words John was currently saying. She could feel his strength come into her, bringing her back to life. They had to hold on for each other. It's all they've got. One lifeline…each other.

"I felt like I failed, I felt like I couldn't save anything or anyone. My marriage, my life, you….I truly felt a failure. I don't want to feel like that. That's why I needed you to stay strong, and never give up" John spoke.

"What if..I'm not strong enough? What if I can't…." Torrie asked softly, scared of her future.

"You are, Tor. You just have to believe it. I believe you are….scares me to death but I believe you do can move on and continue on. Use that determination and strength in your heart to succeed"

Torrie looked at John before she let out a soft smile, to hide her tears. "I'd say you and me, make it together. Make it last. And never ever look back" Torrie told.

"Look after each other" John spoke with a small smile crossing his face.

Torrie nodded her head, clasping her hand into John's hand. "Never Give Up" they stood, voicing their words together.

This darkest hour, Torrie and John took each other through….stayed, stood by each other.

Because for right now, all Torrie and John had was each other.

…..

Gotta stop it there, sorry guys if I continued we would have about a ten thousand chapter lol,. Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter, I loved this chapter so much.

Everything's out in the open now, what will happen next? The next chapter is a turning point in this story, but it's not the end. It's like the beginning of the end if that makes sense lol.

Please review, tell me what you think? :P

Thank You x

Chapter 22-Randy and John argue, Orton puts John on the spot over his feelings for Torrie? Why does John go beyond to help her? Why is he always been there?

Torrie reaches a decision for the sake for her, John and their friendship. What could that be? What will John's reaction be?


	22. Behind Ocean Eyes, Lies A Mystery

Chapter 22- Behind Ocean Eyes, Lies A Mystery.

The stars were shining in the night sky, the rain of the night had slowly come to a stop. It seemed the storm was over. The starlight was twinkling in the night, befalling two friends that were sitting on the porch together.

The stars had faded away, it had been a dark time. The storm was brewing and it had hit badly. A lot of dark hours had taken place. Drama, heartbreak, lies, secrets. Pain and hurt. The whole few nights had been a complete rollercoaster of emotions.

Most of all the stars had faded away, except one. A strong bond of friendship had survived all the twists and turns. It had lived on. All the heartbreak, lies, secrets. Everything was out in the open, nothing was buried underneath.

There was no more surprises in store, everything had been revealed. Yet Torrie and John were sitting beside each other, talking casually. The concept time didn't matter. The hours were flying past, it didn't seem to be a problem for Torrie and John.

They both had lives, different careers. Both of them had things to do. They were all here chatting away, like they had all the time in the world.

"Oh my god seriously?" Torrie asked with a giggle.

"Yeah,"

Torrie brushed back the golden blonde hair, using her fingertips. "Randy Orton, the vicious viper is scared of his mother in law" Torrie recalled before her lip shine lips parted, letting out a sweet giggle.

John nodded. "Yeah why do you think he came along for the trip? Trust me not my idea"

Torrie slowly nodded her head, grinning cutely. "Oh right, so you didn't invite him out of the kindness of your heart"

"No, he kind of blackmailed his way to come with me, so he didn't have to spend the days with his mother in law"

Torrie tucked a few of her blonde strands behind her ear. "Blackmailed?"

"Yeah, not only is Randy vicious. He's devious too"

"How did he blackmail you, with what?" Torrie asked.

"Well he kind of helped me out with everything that happened….before he helped. I was a wreck….and he helped me through it"

Torrie nodded her head, rubbing the back of her neck softly. "Oh right. I see. So he played the best friend card to get away from his mother in law?" Torrie asked before she giggled

"Yeah, he made me feel guilty"

"That's how much he doesn't like his mother in law, he'll blackmail his best friend"

John shrugged "People do desperate things, when it calls for desperate measures"

Torrie drew her head in a nod. "Sure no kidding" she suddenly stood up, walked into the house. John's head turned back to the front door, watching Torrie walk into the house. He turned back, and watching the view before him. Seeing the colour of the night lying in the midnight sky.

Torrie's heels were heard on the wooden porch, she sat back down beside John. "Here" she extended one of the coffee's mug to John.

"Umm…did I ask for one, can't really remember?" John laughed.

"No, but I thought we have been talking for hours. And it's not a coffee talk so I thought to have a lovely talk, we need coffee" Torrie spoke smiling, while her manicured nails surrounded around the pink flowered decorated mug.

John glanced at her, before he responded. "Isn't yours hot chocolate?" he asked, grinning handsomely.

"Well it's still a hot drink" Torrie giggled.

John was thankful to hear the sweet laugh from Torrie. After everything that has been happening, it felt a relief to him to hear Torrie's giggle and see the smile on her face. Sure it wasn't a bright and beautiful as it can be. But at least there was a flick of a light in her smile.

He was just thankful that she wasn't crying in a heap, or lying unconscious helplessly. John was thankful that his eyes saw the vision of his lovely friend, he was relieved to see the light of her smile across her face.

The natural beauty of the blonde continued to shine, the light was still there. He hadn't lost her, Torrie wasn't going anywhere. After everything that happened, she had fallen down but she had shown signs of standing back up.

Exactly like John, Torrie Wilson had lived up to the words. Never Give Up.

That's exactly what she would never do. John was thankful for that.

He had come to find out, just how strong Torrie truly is. It had just made him, love and adore his friend even more. Her heartfelt desire to never fall, he valued her and she meant more to him than she could know.

Torrie and John had a bond, that they seem to not find with anyone else. A special bond that lied a secret, special place….more importantly. A bond that couldn't ever be broken.

Torrie and John seemed different, before. But it seemed this whole experience had shown they may not be different at all. They sure have the same morals and values of life, and get through life using the strength lie in their hearts.

They both dream, they both believe anything is possible. If they want something, they dream it. They can believe it.

This whole experience, a complete nightmare. A silver lining had lied in the cloud.

If anything, Torrie and John didn't seem that different at all.

Torrie tapped her manicured nail onto the mug, that she was currently holding in her hand. "You know John, we're not that different" Torrie spoke.

John turned his eyes towards her. "Umm…I don't really see much comparison, me being a guy and you being a girl…" John chuckled.

Torrie slapped her hand on his arm. "I don't mean there, I mean in here" Torrie's three fingers landed on John's chest where his heart lied. John's eyes flickered up and glanced at Torrie.

He could see the sparkle in her eyes, while the colour of the night surrounded them. Her hand leaned on his chest. He watched as her beautiful blonde locks swayed softly off her shoulders. "Really? How do you figure that?" John asked softly.

Torrie took her hand away letting it lie on her lap, before she let a smile spread across her face.

"Just the thing we've been through, we are both here. We've both had bad patches in our life and yet we are still here"

"Well whatever happens, Never Give Up…kind of all over my merchandise. It's more than that….it's how I live my life. Always" John spoke.

Torrie nodded, "Well I say it's a great way to live. You can really inspire people. Very inspirational"

John smiled softly before he took a sip of his coffee.

"It sure inspired me, I'm drawn to drama so it's always nice to remember to not give up, because you never know what could lie next in your life. Something amazing will happen….one day just believe it" Torrie spoke with a small smile forming on her face.

That moment, she couldn't help but watch the sparkle in John's clear blue eyes. It felt a little strange to Torrie, weirdly right while she continued to stare at John. A little more than usual. Somehow it felt right.

Behind his ocean eyes, she glanced. It felt deeper, there was so much more of John. For the first time, Torrie seemed to be feeling she wanted a part of him. She felt the sudden boom, boom of her heartbeat. As she glanced at him, she saw the colour of his eyes, they felt so deep. It lies as a mystery to her. A start of something mysterious.

Torrie didn't know exactly what it was, but she seemed to like it.

Maybe something else… was lying on the horizon, after all only god knows what's lying up ahead on the horizon.

"Just a word of advice?" Torrie spoke.

"What's that?" John asked.

"You know you can break down once and a while, just make sure you stand back up"

John looked at Torrie, before his eyebrow rose with a amused grin planted across his face. "Umm, strange coming from you?"

"Yes, yes I know. But I'm still standing well thanks to you, but I am still standing that's what counts isn't it?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah that is the main thing, I'm so thankful for that"

Torrie smiled at John before tapping her nail on the mug. "Really?"

"Yeah I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had lost you" John spoke.

Torrie smiled softly "I have never had anyone care about me, as much as you do"

"I take care of those, that care for me."

"Well I care deeply for you too John," Torrie spoke. "I wanna let you know that I'll always be here for you," she added.

John listened to Torrie's words, it brought his dimples in his smile to show. "Thanks, I'll be there for you too"

Torrie drunk a gulp of her hot chocolate, before she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know you will, one thing I adore about you John. You're always there for me when I need a friend. And I don't think that will ever change"

John let his cute dimples sink into his cheeks, while he smiled peeking his pearly whites.

"Just like you, I don't think you'll ever change"

John chuckled softly "This is me, I'm not going to change for anybody. If that means I'll be alone for the rest of my life…"

Torrie flicked her blonde hair onto her back. "You just need to find the right woman that will love you for you, and know you live and breathe WWE"

John nodded. "I don't think there's a woman alive, that will be willing to do that"

Torrie giggled, sipping her hot chocolate. "Well you never know, she's out there somewhere…maybe you'll find her…"

John turned to look at Torrie, they kept looking back at each other. Could the rose of friendship blossoming into something more special?

"Someday" she added with her pearly whites in form of her beautiful smile.

Torrie's head perked up to the sky, her eyes remained at the colour of the night. A gasp of a smile came across her face. "Oh my god," Torrie stood up on her porch looking up at the sky.

"What?"

Torrie's smile continued to shine. "The stars are shining again, all that rain and dark. The stars are shining, it's beautiful and bright" Torrie looked up at the twinkling stars.

"That's what stars usually do at night"

Torrie rolled her eyes playfully, she grabbed hold of John's hand. "Stand up" John stood up from the porch and stood there beside Torrie.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" Torrie asked.

"Probably…remind me please?"

Torrie glanced at John "That I'd see the stars one day, and you were right" then she smiled sweetly.

John smiled placing his hand on her back, while she leaned on his chest. "Aren't I always?" John asked confidently

Torrie's lips slid apart with a amused giggle. "Not really" John playfully slapped her back gently. She let out another giggle before her head leaned once again on his chest.

John touched Torrie's wrist, she drew in front of him once again gazing into his crystal blue eyes. Torrie stood there in front of John, they stood underneath the night stars. She gazed at her one true hero, John Cena for more than she normally did.

Torrie's head lowered down, she caught the glimpse of her silver watch detecting the time. "Oh god, it's getting late. I should probably get some sleep"

John nodded, "Yeah, god time has flown by" he started to think how he has to leave tomorrow, and will he be able to actually go through with it. Torrie may be smiling…but after the last time he tried to leave, something terrible happened. Something he never ever thought he would see.

Truly was the most horrifying moment of his life. So John was torn on his decision whether to leave or not.

Torrie walked into her bedroom, she laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a soft breath through her lips.

"I'll leave you get some sleep"

Torrie rose up from the pillow, "Do you think maybe you could stay?"

John looked at her "You want me to stay with you?"

Torrie nodded her head, while she gazed at John. "Yeah, I would like you too if you wouldn't mind. I don't really want to be alone tonight, or what's left of the night"

John nodded, stepping closer into the room. "Well the nice, comfy chair is mine" he went to sit down but Torrie's voice once again interrupted.

"No I mean, here" Torrie spoke.

John's eyes lowered down to Torrie's hand that was lying beside her on the bed.

"You want me to?"

"No I was wondering if you…could just…" Torrie's voice softened, while she looked at John. "Hold me"

John looked at Torrie before he nodded his head giving her the answer she wanted. Torrie smiled softly as she watched John step closer to the bed. She drew back away from the bed, so John could climb on.

John climbed onto the white lace duvet tidy large bed, he opened and rose his arm. Torrie leaned her head onto his chest. Her hand laid on top of John's black shirt. Her eyelashes lowered while she laid there on the bed, with John Cena holding her.

She felt his finger stroke her arm gently, while he kept her safe. They cuddled on the bed together. Torrie's legs curled, her heels were still on her feet while she laid in the arms of her dear friend.

The embrace felt so warm, there was nothing compared to a friend's touch of a warm embrace. Torrie let her eyes close for a second, she felt the rise in John's chest and heard the sound of his heart beating frequently.

It sure had a calming sensation on the blonde, in a strange way. She seemed to like it. Something called to her heart, that made it feel so right.

A sudden new feeling started to arise while she laid there.

Torrie let her eyes start to flutter to close. "God what a few of days" she muttered.

"Well I'm glad you're okay, that's all that matters" John spoke while his fingers softly stroked through her golden blonde locks while she laid there.

"Yeah thanks to you," Torrie moved a little closer to his strong arms, touching John's forearm gently.

"I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you," Torrie's smile stayed across her face, she loved feeling John's chest rise.

At this moment, she had never felt so warm and protected. If anything was to happen, there was not a flicker of doubt. Torrie knew that John would do all he can to protect her and keep her safe.

She was so happy to know that she'll always have someone to turn and run too. She may be able to save herself, but he'll be there incase she does fall. What had happened over the past week, was definitely a shining example of how much John cares for her.

"Thank you" Torrie's voice soften, as she started to fall asleep and let her mind turn into a dream while lying beside him.

"Your welcome, I'm always going to be here" he spoke, stroking her blonde hair while she laid comfortably and happy in his arms. He heard a soft mutter from Torrie while she laid on his chest.

"Good Night" Torrie's eyelashes closed keeping her head on his chest, her body sunk slightly in a dream

"Night Tor, sleep well" He gently stroked her hair, Torrie kept her eyes closed while she felt her body start to drift to sleep. John laid there awake, he turned his head to take a peek, and he grinned softly seeing Torrie asleep. She looked very cute as she slept, like a golden sleeping beauty.

The last thing she heard falling asleep, was the rhythm of John Cena's heartbeat.

…

_The soft sound of the ocean waves washed on the shore line, with the waves colliding with the rock cliffs. The blonde walked along the shore, the bottom of her feet sunk into the sand grains. She felt the softness of the sand on her feet. _

_The gentle of the night breeze blew her blonde locks off her shoulders, as she walked. Her hair blew with breeze. Everything played like a melody. Her emerald eyes glistened in the moonlight. _

_The beautiful white and black chiffon dress flowed to her knees, a black ribbon tied a criss cross behind the dress, with black lace trim at the end of the dress with a white flower decorated at the front of her hair. _

_Torrie ran her fingertips softly through her locks, letting the strands of her land on her back. She came to stop, and watched the moonlight reflect on the ocean. The stars were twinkling, along with the beautiful moonlight. _

_It was a peaceful night. _

_Torrie stood there, gazing up at the colour of the night. Suddenly something was different. The night suddenly had gone from beautiful to magical. _

_The moment, two large arms wrapped around Torrie's waist. The beautiful smile came across her face immediately when she felt his heavenly touch. _

_She leaned back into his embrace, smiling beautifully. _

"_I could die tonight, I'll be in heaven. Wow" Torrie spoke to the man, John's hand went on the side of her waist. She giggled sweetly she felt herself lifted off her feet and _

_twirled around._

_Her white and black dress blew with the wind, John took her off her feet, sweeping off her feet literally. _

"_The stars are so beautiful," Torrie spoke, she put her hand on the side of his cheek before she let her hand slide down to his chest. _

"_Not as beautiful as you" he spoke, touchin her honey blonde hair. _

"_I wish I could stay here forever" _

"_Well you can stay till the sun rises" _

_John slowly bent Torrie back, so her eyes would be gazing into his blue eyes. He held her keeping his hand on the back of her head, keeping her safe. _

_Torrie felt completely breathless, John knew exactly how to take her breath away. Never failed in that mission, she hoped he would always know how to take her breath away. _

_John bent Torrie back, keeping her guarded and protected. He kept his hand on her waist, if he let go, Torrie would fall on the soft sand below. John lowered his head down, and gently kissed Torrie on the lips. _

_Torrie was drew back, standing up straight. She giggled wrapping her arms around John's neck, while his hand went on her back keeping her close. _

_Torrie smiled on brightly, her pearly whites peeked when she saw the sparkle in his blue eyes. Her hand went on his cheek, while he brought her closer in his arms. _

_Torrie leaned closer, and kissed John on the lips feeling the passion, and magic in the kiss. It was ever lasting bliss. It was beautiful end to a wonderful night where the moonlight reflects off the deep ocean. _

_A four word whisper…._

"_I love you John" _

…_._

Torrie's eyes fluttered open, after a sudden dream that bought some new feelings. But one did feel very strange, the dream didn't freak out Torrie. It felt magical, like a movie playing in her mind. The typical woman falls in love, lives happily ever after?

A storybook ending? Did the dream mean anything? Was something blossoming? Was something new starting? Arise like a phoenix from the ashes or has something always been there, buried underneath…was it starting to resurface? All these questions, but for right now there wasn't any answers following.

Torrie looked to the window and saw the midnight colour in her bedroom window. Torrie turned and saw John sleeping beside her.

Her head turned, her eyes glanced at John.. She saw him sleeping, his arms were still around her. Torrie's continued to stare, before a soft grin went across her face. She watched him lie there, asleep. He looked cute and peaceful.

She continued to glance at him before she leaned back down on his chest, Torrie kept herself in John's arms. She let herself fall asleep once again.

…..

The sound of the birds tweeted on top of the ledge, the sunshine beamed through the slits of the curtains. It awoke the man that was lying on the bed. Torrie was still fast asleep on his chest. John closed his eyes, before he re opened them waking up from his sleep.

John turned his eyes, and found Torrie still sound asleep beside him. He watched on, seeing her eyes closed, the rise in her chest as she laid asleep. John slowly removed Torrie from his arms standing up from the bed. Torrie's upper body turned due to the movement, her hand leaned on her stomach while she turned in her sleep, along with her legs curling and her golden blonde hair lying on the pillow.

Luckily for John, Torrie didn't wake up. She was asleep peacefully probably for the first time in days. Torrie was getting the sleep she needs.

John sat down on the edge of the bed, a strand fell on Torrie's nose. He gently brushed all the hair from her face, so she could sleep perfectly. John stood up from the bed, and walked out of the room. He gently closed the bedroom door, leaving her to sleep for a few more hours.

John walked down the steps, he walked into the living room. The fluffy white Maltese climbed out of her bed, she ran happily over to John. Chloe stood on two paws, and put her other paws on John's jeans.

"How come you're only one that seems to like me" John knelt down, picking up the snow white puppy. He stroked the soft fur while Chloe shown her happiness and affection.

Pepper and Stewie seemed to just stay in their bed. Chloe was the only one that had some attraction with John.

John sat down on the couch, he buried his head into his hands. Once again, the decisions and thoughts were torn between him leaving tonight or staying with Torrie? Does he stay? Or does he leave?

Chloe made herself comfortable on the lap of John Cena. A sudden knock on the door. John turned his head, and he walked to the door. He hoped that this would not bring drama.

John Cena at Torrie Wilson's house would certainly spring out some gossip. That's the last thing he wanted or needed right now.

John opened the door, and was relieved to see Randy standing by the door. "Hey, what's going on?" John asked.

"I thought I'll come back and tell you what's going on? How's Torrie?" Randy asked, while he walked into the living room.

"Yeah she's doing alright, she's upstairs asleep"

"Finally getting some sleep, that's good news" Randy spoke.

"Yeah, she's doing okay"

"Well you saved her life, so you don't think she'll mind if we have some coffee?"

"No I'm sure she wouldn't" John chuckled.

Randy walked into the kitchen, he made himself and John a nice cup of coffee. "So Torrie's doing alright?" Randy asked.

"Yeah she seems to be doing better. I know a long road ahead…"

"I think she needs professional help"

"I doubt Torrie would want that"

"Well you can't deny what she did wasn't dramatic…"

John looked at him. "Randy, if anything I'm trying to forget what she did"

"Well if Torrie's doing alright, that's all that matters" Randy spoke.

John nodded while he sipped on his coffee.

"Oh the flight is booked for five, we'll get there in time for RAW so it won't be a complete rush"

John slightly coughed on his coffee. "Five? That's a few hours"

"Yeah gives you time to say goodbye, you said it yourself Torrie is doing better"

John just nodded his head, while his mind was completely torn. He didn't want to leave Torrie but he also knew he had to continue with his WWE schedule, what the hell does he do?

"Yeah, she is…"

"Well it will be easier to leave. John we cannot miss this plane. Seriously we do. Both of us will be in trouble"

"Yeah," John spoke, his mind was filled with trouble thoughts. He didn't know if he should leave or stay? Does he put himself on the line so he can stay and be there for Torrie. What is he to do? Time was slowly running out…he had to make his choice soon.

"You'll be fine as soon we get out of Houston" Randy spoke.

John lowered his eyes down to the ground, whispering to himself "I do doubt that"

Randy walked back into the kitchen to get some more coffee. John turned his eyes towards the wall, his fingers rubbed his temple. He had come to his decision, time had run out and John had decided what he was going to do.

John got out his cell phone, and called a certain number.

After a couple of minutes of talking on the phone. "Of course I'll be there Sunday thank you Vince" John let his phone slip from his ear.

What John didn't know, is Randy was standing behind him. He had heard the phone conversation.

…..

Torrie moaned softly as she turned on her side, still lying on her bed. It was the most sleeps she had in days. Her body was certainly catching up on the rest she needed. Torrie wrapped herself nice and warm in the duvet. She was still fast asleep upstairs. She had no idea, in seconds…

She would be the target of two best friends. John Cena and Randy Orton. The sweetheart blonde known as Torrie Wilson was going to stuck right in the middle of it.

….

John put his phone down on the table, he turned around and came face to face with Randy.

"What was that about Sunday?" Randy asked.

"Randy, that was a private conversation, don't eardrops. It's none of your business" John spoke.

"None of my business? It is when it involves me….why would you say Sunday? We are seeing Vince on Monday….we weren't make there Sunday since tomorrow is Sunday…"

John looked at Randy before he turned his eyes away towards the wall.

"Whatever, the flight is in a few hours so…"

"I'm not going Randy" John interrupted.

"I'm sorry what?" Randy asked in shock.

"I'm not leaving Torrie, I already spoke to Vince he's fine with it. I'll be there Sunday" John spoke.

Randy stood there glancing at his best friend, for the first day they got here. He had been understanding, he may not agree but he supported John's decision and choices.

Now he stood there, staring at John.

The moment, John announced he was staying. The first Raw John has missed in years, why was he going to miss it? So he could stay with Torrie for a few more days. Randy didn't want to agree or be supportive.

The line had been crossed, he knew just how passionate and dedicated John is. John would still be competing, if his body is able to a point the can still stand up. He would be in that ring competing regardless to what was happening so Randy couldn't be as supportive.

Why? Because he knew if Torrie wasn't involved. They would be in the location where RAW will be held right now. So he was deciding to stay for one reason, and one reason only.

Torrie.

"You spoke to Vince about what?" Randy asked.

"I'm going to be staying with Torrie for few more days, I'll be there for the Pay Per View on Sunday" John spoke to Randy.

Randy nodded his head, quite amused trying to hide the annoyed look across his face. "Oh right, so how have you got twin? Or a clone machine?" Randy asked.

John rolled his eyes, placing his hands on other side of his waist. "Randy, less of the sacrasm"

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to sound sarcastic. I'm just asking what you're plan is…you know the main event being John Cena vs. Randy Orton, I can't really wrestle you if you're not there so that's why I asked if you had a clone machine?"

John turned his head to the wall, so his eyes would be staring through the white wall. "I've made my mind up, alright"

"How's that going to work? I can't really face myself…"

"I already spoke to Vince, it's fine. As long as I'm there Sunday Morning he's fine with it"

"I don't care if he's fine with it, I'm not."

"Randy, for goodness sake…."

"No I just don't understand, why are you staying?" Randy interrupted.

John rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just the right thing to do" John tried not to let on why exactly he had made the decision to stay but Randy already knew exactly why so he wouldn't let John wiggle his way out of this one.

"The right thing? Well I respectively disagree with you" Randy snapped slightly.

"Well thank you for your opinion, Randy but I have made up my mind. I'm staying with Torrie" John said in an adamant, he was not changing his mind for anyone.

Randy glanced at John for a few moments, before he twisted his body around. He could feel the annoyance level starting to test his patience.

"That's why you're staying, it's got nothing to do with you. You're putting your life, career on the line for her" Randy shouted.

John stared at Orton, with his eyes suddenly starting to turn quite tense, he was not impressed. "Damn it! Randy! keep your voice down, Torrie's asleep upstairs" John shouted back as a warning.

"Oh I do apolglise, I'm sorry if I'm raising my voice but for the first time in years! Before after you're marriage ended, you haven't missed a single show! And now you're going to miss RAW and a few live events and why? Because of her…."

"Shut up Randy, Torrie's upstairs."

"Oh I'm sorry I don't care. I have tried being supportive…I stopped agreeing with what's going on days ago. Now you're telling me you're staying with Torrie putting everything at risk!"

"Everything at risk? I spoke to Vince he said it's fine. There's nothing to be concerned about, I'm not risking anything. I'll be there Sunday"

Randy looked at John. "Yeah what's going to happen when that day is here, you'll telling me…you'll just leave as planned?"

"Yes"

Randy rubbed his temple, he could feel himself losing his composure. He needed to tell John, exactly what he thought. He was currently 5 seconds away…from it.

"God John! Stop lying! If you don't leave tonight with me. You never will. You will never be ready…."

John rolled his eyes, turning his head away with a soft sigh "Now you're being ridiculous"

"No I'm not, days will turn into weeks, weeks could turn into months. What happens if you're fired..than what? Everything you have done, all the years of hard work! Then what? Everything you have said, claimed you live your life by….is that like you. Completely fake?"

"Say what you want, I'm not changing my mind."

"Why should you be the one that sacrfrices everything, I mean come on! What the hell has Torrie done for you. We both know ever since she's left WWE she's hardly been there for you. I mean where was she when you needed her before. Why is it you all the time?" Randy asked.

John turned his head to face Randy, the icy look was reflecting in his blue eyes. The angered look across his face started to show. He hadn't snapped just yet.

Cena sternly warned "Watch it"

…

Torrie's eyes fluttered open, she looked around her surroundings. She turned to the other side of the bed, and noticed she was on her own. Torrie pushed the covers off her. She stood up, and decided to get ready for the day.

She noticed the sun seemed to be shining in the clouds, so it seemed to be a summer season day.

Torrie slipped on a pair of set white lingerie, she went to her wardrobe and looked through all her different clothes in her closet. Going to the dress section, she pulled each hanger to see which dress she wanted to wear today.

Torrie took the hanger from the hook, and decided on the dress she wanted. Torrie slipped on the white chiffon knee length dress with pink lace trim, and a pink ribbon to tie around the dress, to tighten and curl nicely around her body. Adding a beautiful but casual look

Torrie slipped on her black high heels, and started doing her make up. Torrie brushed her blonde locks in the dressing mirror. She ran her fingertips through the front of her hair giving them a little more life.

Each time, she moved. Her blonde hair would shine with silkiness and give a mirror reflect shine.

Torrie opened the bedroom door, with a smile on her face she walked down the steps. Once she got down to the hall way. She suddenly started to hear two raised voices. She noticed Chloe, Stewie and Pepper were on the stairs.

Torrie noticed the living room door was closed, but she could still hear the voices from inside. She knew that one of the voices were John's but the other she couldn't quite make out.

Torrie quietly went down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen, to the dining room. By the glass doors leading to the dining room. She stood behind the door, so she could hear what they were arguing about.

She stood by the door, she could see John arguing with somebody but she couldn't see exactly who?

She listened on. The smile stayed across her face, until it started to fade hearing the argument continue. She noticed the other person when he stepped closer into her view.

"Wait…is that…Randy?" Torrie whispered to herself. She came a little closer, and stood right near the door so she can hear a little clearer. "What….are they arguing for" she stood there confused, wondering what this was all about.

Torrie silently leaned her hand on the glass slide door and continued to listen on with a look of curiosity forming across her face.

…..

"I don't understand, why does it always have to be you. You've got enough to deal with!"

"I'm dealing with it Randy"

" No you're not, you're not at all. You're hiding behind what's happened to Torrie. She obviously needs professional help? Are you a therapist? How do you know she really needs you and wants to even stay…no you don't, you're just staying to try and be the hero all the time. There's some things you can't fix John!"

"Cool the tone Randy, last time I'm going to tell you" John warned.

"Now I'm sorry Torrie has gone through this, I really am. But sometimes life is like that. These things happen! You make the best of it. You don't wallow in self pity. It's not fair or right for you to feel that you have to put your life on hold because of her!"

….

"Randy, I swear to god. Shut up!" John shouted

"No I won't! the truth hurts John! You don't want to admit it but you know it's true. You need to deal with your issues, how the hell can you do that if she's around. Don't you see, she won't lean she'll hold onto you. I'm sorry but it's not right"

John rubbed his temple, he took in a soft but deep breath trying to keep his temper in check but Randy was seriously pushing all the right buttons.

"Torrie's a lovely woman, she's friendly and sweet. The sweetheart of all the divas but the woman is drawn to drama. If there isn't drama. She will create it. You don't need something like that right now. You need to get on with your own life. Torrie wants to be happy, I get that? But don't it ever make you wonder? Why she never can be? Maybe because she don't know how to, or not capable of it."

John's eyes started to close, feeling himself take in a deep breath. He re opened his eyes, and the anger was visible in his eyes "I won't tell you again, shut your damn mouth!"

"Have you ever thought that she screws it all up, because she's doesn't know how to live a happy life?"

"Randy…"

"This is even before the whole thing with Nick. She's drawn to drama like a moth to flame. I don't think she's ever been happy, if it's not her family, it's Pete, if it's not that it's WWE and it goes from personal, to professional. I don't think I have ever seen her truly happy!"

…..

Torrie ran her fingers silently but softly down the front of her hair letting them slip from her fingertips, a faint look of hurt started to arise on her face hearing the words. The worry lines on her forehead started to form, while the sparkle in her emerald eyes for the day, had faded slightly.

Torrie touched point of the wall near the door, and leaned her head on it while she heard the cruel of sense of reality in the next room.

What hurt the most for Torrie.

Most of the words, were indeed true.

…

John turned his upper body around, to gaze at the wall. "Randy, cool it I won't tell you again"

"If there's no drama, she will create it because she don't know how to be happy. Something good happens, and it gets screwed up….every time"

"You saying it's her fault what's happened?"

"No I'm not saying that, look I have nothing against Torrie but what you have been going through needs to be dealt with."

"What are you worried about? That she'll try and top herself again?"

Button pushed, that was it. John came forwards to Randy after that last snap. He pushed both of his hands onto Randy's chest, using all his strength and pushed back with force sending Randy to the floor below.

John felt his body rise in and out with each deep breath. He had snapped after that last comment. He had truly had enough. Randy stayed on the carpet for a moment, looking up at his friend after he pushed hardly, so hard that Orton ended up on the floor.

"You know what? Stay, leave, get fired see if I care" Randy stormed out of the house, slamming the door right behind him.

John stayed exactly in the same spot after that last comment. He didn't realise that Torrie was standing behind him, she had witnessed John push Randy to the floor, only good thing about this situation, is John didn't punch Randy.

John lowered his head down, when he heard the slam of the door. He knew Randy had left after their argument. What he did not know, is Torrie was standing behind him.

John took in a soft breath, feeling his body rise. He didn't mean it to happen but heat of the moment, everyone says things and does things they will regret.

John turned around to come face to face with the blonde. A sudden look of shock formed in his face, he wasn't expecting for her to be standing there.

"Torrie, you're awake" John spoke.

"Yeah, what was all that about with Randy?"

John tried to tone it down as much as he could. "Oh we had a little disagreement that's all" Torrie looked at John, eying him wondering if she should believe it or not.

"Really seems a little more than a disagreement. What's going on?" Torrie asked.

John sighed softly "It's nothing for you to worry about"

"Very cute, start talking" Torrie wanted details.

"Well after everything that's happened, with my marriage and…everything. Vince said to me I can stay for a few more days. And Randy didn't like it"

Torrie slowly nodded her head "Oh, I haven't watched WWE that much but you're kind of the face of the company so shouldn't you really be there?" Torrie asked, with a curious look on her face.

"Well Vince gave me some time off, before…but I've never taken it. So I thought maybe I could now…with everything that's been happening"

Torrie nodded her head. "Oh yeah. You deserve it and it will do you good"

"Exactly but Randy seems to have a different opinion, so we agrued…and…"

Torrie didn't let John know she had heard a little of the agrument, she sure wasn't too clear on all the facts, but she knew they were definitely not on the same page.

"Okay" she then replaced her curious look into a sweet smile. "Wait, so you're going to stay a little longer?" Torrie asked.

John nodded. "Yeah, well if you don't mind of course"

Torrie had her fingers clasped together like a prayer. "Oh my god are you kidding! Of course I don't mind, that's great news!" Torrie jumped up and down slightly

John chuckled while he did his best to smile for Torrie, but in the back of his mind he was thinking about his agrument with Randy.

"So you're alright with it?" John asked.

Torrie jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. "Yeah I'm more than fine, we are going to have so much fun!" she clapped a few more times, before she rose her arms around the back of John's neck to give him a hug.

John put his hands on her back, embracing the hug. "Wonderful"

Torrie drew away. "You definitely fine, clear. You won't get into trouble?"

John shook his head giving Torrie his answer. "No" Torrie squealed her sweet giggle showing her delight that John is indeed staying.

"I'm so happy! We are going to have so much fun! It's gonna be awesome! We both need and deserve it after everything"

John nodded his head, while he grinned his cute dimples at her.

"I promise I'll make it the best visit ever!" Torrie sat down on the couch while John took a seat next to her. Torrie brought her legs up, so she can curl up on the sofa. Torrie came forwards, and leaned her head on John's chest smiling with delight.

"It's lovely you're going to stay, I didn't really want to be alone"

"Well you won't be, I'm here"

Torrie let her smile shine with excitement, her pearly whites shown as she smiled. "I know, it's going to be so great! We can watch movies, and go out and do things! It'll be like old times, just not have to catch a flight early in the morning"

John laughed while he kept the grin across his face. "Sounds good"

John chuckled touching her shoulder with his fingers. Torrie perked up her head and looked at him. Torrie let her cheeks stretch, with her smile forming along with her white teeth smile.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" Torrie leaned her head back on his chest while she could feel herself wanting to ask that burning question. She was still very curious.

"So was you and Randy arguing because you decided to stay here?"

"We just had a difference of opinion, don't worry we'll be fine once I see him on Sunday"

"Really? What if you're not? I mean John I don't want you and Randy to fall out because of me. I'm tired of bringing more drama to people's lives" Torrie explained in a heartfelt manner.

"No we'll be fine, I promise"

"Really?"

"Yes, don't be concerned. We just had different views…" John tried to put it in the nicest way possible to show it wasn't as serious as it looked.

"Well I honestly think Randy is being out of order, you've been through a lot you deserve a break, it's not like you're going to be away for weeks, months it's only a few days and then you'll be back again" Torrie spoke.

John gulped down the lump in this throat, he didn't want to talk about what happened with Randy. "Exactly,"

"I think it will do you good, and if you're not going to get into trouble with management then I don't see why he's being angry with you" Torrie told, she heard glimpses of their argument, some things she was a little confused about.

"Let's just not talk about it" John did all he could to avoid the subject

Torrie nodded, "Okay how about I make us some dinner, and we watch a movie? Sound good?" Torrie asked.

"Sure, sounds great" John smiled back, with his cute dimples.

Torrie smiled. "Okay what would you like?"

"I don't mind, whatever you want is fine with me? Keep in mind I'm on a strict diet and I break it, and then it's done for" John joked.

"Ummm what about cheese burger?"

"Cheese burger, now you can't give me that choice?" John chuckled.

Torrie giggled, while she kept her legs curled on the couch "The way I think of it. Is if it's in a bun, it has salad so salad equals healthy food"

"That is very true, sneaky but true" Torrie giggled again before she stood up from the couch.

"I'll just run to the store to get some salads, then we can have dinner and watch a movie. But no Freddie Kruger"

"So the remake is out of the question?" John teased.

Torrie laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Yes, sorry"

"Good it's lame anyway. We will watch whatever you want"

"Okay, we'll pick when I get back."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I'll be fine, it's only a 5 minute drive. I'll be more than fine…" Torrie added when she saw John was about to respond.

"Okay, I'll have Chloe to keep me company" John patted his knee, and Chloe came over and sat on his lap.

"What about Stewie and Pepper?" Torrie asked about her other two lovable dogs.

"Well they don't like me, I tried stroking them. One ran away and the other bit me"

"John, your hand is bigger than them." Torrie spoke as she put her gold handbag on her shoulder.

"I'm not saying it hurts, they just don't like me for some reason"

"Well female species do prefer you. Chloe and I adore you" Torrie giggled.

"Oh so maybe it's not just because I suck then, maybe it's because….no I don't think so" John spoke while he stroked Chloe, while Stewie was growling at him.

Torrie glanced at John and Chloe, before she giggled "I'll be back very soon" Torrie closed the door behind her, she turned around and walked down her driveway. As she walked, her locks bounced softly with the breeze blowing the strands off her shoulders.

She took deep breath in, before she let herself breathe again.

Her mind suddenly started to drift back to the unexpected dream she had. It had surprised her, but what had her thinking…is why didn't she freak out? Sure it had startled her a little…but something about the dream, the essence….it felt right, it felt like it was exactly what she was waiting for.

Could there be something else lying on the horizon. Torrie didn't want to spoil the surprise, quite frankly when it came to John, she liked the mystery of the unknown. The spark of something new, it started to excite her but Torrie hadn't heard the call from her heart just yet.

She didn't know what was in her future, if it included John more….she didn't know.

Torrie had decided at that point, she would let fate run it's course. She had more questions than answers, so if something was to happen then….it would have happened for reason.

Torrie would let fate decide what happens on the up ahead road.

Did she want to believe deep in her heart, something magical will happen? A start of something new, could it be? Could it just be a fantasy? Was it going turn into a reality? Who knows.

Could it be the time, for her dreams to come true?

All these questions wrapped up in one word.

Mystery.

…...

Randy got his belongings together, mumbling to himself in anger over what had happened with John earlier in the day. He heard a knock on the door, Randy looked up at the door after it was mysteriously knocked, who was on the other side of the door.

He walked towards the door, and opened hoping it was John.

But it surely wasn't. It was someone that Randy didn't want to see right now…..

"Hey Randy"

Randy breathed in a sigh saying the name. "Torrie"

…..

End Of Chapter.

Thank You for Reading, hoped you all enjoyed another chapter of Every Rose, sorry for the length i'm trying to fit in as much as possible so i can start the turning point of the end. I had to re write this chapter because the original draft I didn't like at all so I changed it. I like this version more so I decided to keep it. I wanted to show a inkling of something blossoming but didn't want to show too much lol.

Please Review

Thanks Again.

Chapter 23-Torrie confronts Randy. After finding out the truth, Torrie realises she has to let John go. John and Torrie say goodbye, go their separate ways…but a promise is made.


	23. The Goodbye Part One

Chapter 23-The Goodbye Part One.

Deep blue eyes belonging to Randy Orton stared at the Honey Blonde, Torrie Wilson. She stood at the centre of the door, her coloured eyes fixed on the Viper.

Someone, Randy did not want to see right now. He was already frustrated and upset what happened between him and John earlier on. He didn't want to deal with what seems to be the root of the problem, where Cena and Orton seemed to have a argument.

Randy didn't mean to be nasty, he didn't want to lose it with his best friend. He knew John had already so much to deal with, Randy didn't want to add to the drama but when he heard the phone call John had with Vince McMahon. Randy knew he had no other choice but to raise his voice.

"May I come in, I think we need to have a talk?" Torrie asked.

Randy let in a soft sigh before he stepped away from the door. Torrie stepped through the door, still dressed beautifully for the summer day. It had been raining for few days, dark, no bright colours in the sky. Just darkness.

It seemed the rain had passed. The sun was currently shining once again….every storm there's a sunrise, that is what it seems to have just happened.

Torrie continued to step into the room, Randy rubbed his temple. He had a feeling he knew exactly what this was about.

Randy knew Torrie had always been a girl with good intentions, her heart is always in the right place. One thing, Torrie Wilson was always known for was her golden heart.

She was the sweetheart of all the Divas, something about her just had people, co workers adoring her.

She was sweet, kind hearted, ambitious, warm, genuine. Beautiful from inside to the outside. But one thing she was also known for. Her strong hearted, feisty side. She was no man's doormat. Torrie was one hell of a woman. Randy knew why Torrie was here, once again her heart was in the right place.

He knew that Torrie was here to stand up, and defend John Cena. But Torrie didn't know all the facts, Randy had to try and keep her from knowing the truth.

"So why are you here?" Randy started to the conversation.

Torrie's eyelashes flickered up, to glance at Orton. "I think you know,"

"Could you enlighten me?" Randy asked.

Torrie flicked her golden blonde hair onto her back before she responded. "I heard you and John arguing."

Randy softly sighed, he just knew it. That's exactly why she was here. "Okay, why don't we sit down" He signalled for them to sit down on the couch and talk.

Torrie, however did not want that.

"Do you want a drink?" Randy asked.

Torrie placed her right hand onto her slender hip. "This is not a social visit"

"Right…okay"

Torrie let her eyelashes lower gently, before she closed her eyes for a split second. She kept her hand on the hip bone. "I came here, to tell you one thing and one thing only"

Randy stared at her "Oh What's that?" he softly breathed in.

Torrie's emerald eyes darkened. "Back off" she stood tall, her heels digging into the carpet almost.

Randy glanced at Torrie, before he turned his head away with a scoff of breath. Torrie's adamant words, then rung in his mind. "What do you say?" Randy turned back to look at Torrie.

There she stood, still strong. "I said back off, leave John alone."

Randy blinked, before he twisted his upper body towards the wall. "Oh come on…" he sighed softly.

"I mean it Randy, just back off. Leave John alone. Stop making him feel guilty in staying with me,"

"Torrie…" he tried to stop this from happening but he already had a feeling, Torrie was going to fight and defend John as much as she could. When it comes to John and Torrie, they stick together. Defend each other's corner, Like true friends.

"No, why can't he stay with me" Torrie asked, not understanding what Randy's problem.

"Please, don't do this" Randy didn't want to have this conversation, but Torrie was seriously pushing the button, and once it reaches. Randy would have no choice but to let the truth out.

"No, why can't he? After everything's he's been through seriously why not? What's the harm in it? I mean why can't you just see it? Seriously….who are you to tell him what to do? He deserves it and it will do him good, so why can't he stay?"

"Torrie…"

"He deserves it, after what he's been through"

Randy suddenly came right in Torrie's face, startling her so she would take a step back. "He's not staying because of that you bimbo!" he yelled in Torrie's face.

Torrie stood there, after she was startled suddenly by Randy. He snapped right in her face and held the same glare, reflecting through his dark viper eyes. Exactly same glance he would hold in the ring.

The blonde continued to stand still, her hand draped across her midsection, with her other fingertips near the left side of her head, front of her hair, with her fingers touching her blonde hair. A habit, Torrie had always done when she's ever anxious or nervous.

The sudden worry reflected in her eyes, she always found men shouting in her face, the overshadow feeling kind intimidating. Because of Randy's sudden snap, the worry feeling started to rise in her frame.

Torrie remained standing. Her fingers were still touching the silkiness shine of her honey blonde hair.

Randy took a quick glance, he stared at her. "Oh I'm sorry Torrie, I didn't mean to shout" he apologised for raising his voice at her. After all, he knew Torrie.

Once again, her kind, golden heart was visible. He knew she had best intentions at heart but Orton honestly didn't know how to get through to Torrie.

Torrie let herself gulp down the lump in her throat before she spoke again. "What do you mean? he's not staying because of that?" her tone, remained soften.

Randy rubbed his forehead. "Forget it, don't matter"

"Obviously it does, I don't understand….and I'm sick and tired of being in the dark."

Randy sighed as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Randy, if it's about John….I want to know? Is he in trouble? Has WWE done something? What?"

"No….nothing like that"

"So why has he decided to stay if it's not about his marriage?"

Randy bit his lip gently. "You"

Torrie glanced at Randy for a moment, before she let her lips slide apart to answer.

The faint shock had risen into her facial features, but it was curiosity. "Me?"

"He's staying because he don't want you to be alone. And he decided to stay so he can look after you. Be there for you"

"How do you know that? He's been a hell of a lot lately. He told me everything about what happened with Liz, and his marriage?"

"Yes, I know…"

"Then why are you on his case? I know John is a hard worker and he loves wwe but seriously what is the harm in it?"

"The harm is, if you let me finish, his marriage split….in August, and he's been there day after day, week after week…didn't miss a single show, he was there…and then suddenly, you're involved and he's taking time off that's why I got angry" Randy explained his actions.

Torrie listened to every single word, she ended up turning her body around. Walking a few steps letting the new information sink in.

"He was there regardless of what had happened, he was using it as some cover up. I just find it frustrating that he decides to take time off…because of what happened to you. I am sorry, I truly am Torrie what happened to you but it's not fair. John shouldn't have to feel at liberty to put his life on hold for you."

Torrie scoffed softly, placing both hands on her hips. "You make it sound like, I asked him too? Which by the way…I didn't…"

"No but you're letting it happen. You didn't ask questions, you just assumed…you can't expect John to help you all the time. He has his own life…"

"Wow make me sound like a self centred, spoiled, brat" Torrie said.

She suddenly let out a scoff with a unbelievable look across her face. "Nice to know what you think of me"

"No, I have nothing against you….I…"

"Nothing against me? I heard the things you said about me. Saying I'm drawn to drama. That I'm not capable of being happy, or I won't let myself be happy" Torrie reminded Randy of some cruel words he had said.

"What argument have you got with that?" Randy asked.

"Some people aren't as lucky as you Randy." Torrie snapped softly.

"Look whatever, this is about John. You said it yourself. The hardest, passionate worker…you're just going to let that all mean nothing?"

Torrie spun on her heel, making her golden locks land on one of her shoulders.

"Why can't he stay with me?"

"Simply because it's not fair. Torrie. You Can't expect John to always make it right."

Torrie took a few moments, gazing at Randy after what he had said. Sure it was true but she didn't want to believe it.

"I don't always expect…..John's there for me because he chooses to be…there's no contract, or legal document that bines John to always be there…he's there for me because that's the kind of friend he is. A wonderful friend, might I add" Torrie spoke.

"I know, he's a good friend to you"

"Has been for many years" Torrie added, firmly.

"Yes…I know"

"I don't force him to do anything, John's the one that decided to tell me the truth. John's the one that came back for me, John's the one that decided he wanted to stay with me, I didn't do anything to force him" Torrie told, while the emotional water started to reflect from her eyes.

"No, but this isn't the only time you've done it. It's a pattern, something goes wrong in your life. You make a mess, and you expect John to make it right you don't help yourself you turn to John and he helps you, and you know why? Because he's too damn soft for his own good" "

Torrie listened to Randy, she didn't like this conversation. It was bringing a different feeling for Torrie, the truth. The shadows of the truth was slowly lifting involving hers and John Cena's friendship.

"No I don't." Torrie dismissed. "No…N-o I don't"

"Yes you do, stop denying it Torrie. You've always done it. When trouble finds you, you expect to John make it right when you run into trouble, Emphasise the word "When" not a if "When!" Randy snapped slightly.

Torrie ended up taking a step back, she took a breath in. Her eyelashes lowered gently turning her vision to black. Softly re opening her eyes, the affect of Randy's words started to show with the water behind her eyes. "I don't expect John to do anything, he's there for me because he chooses to be, not for any other reason"

"Really?" Randy rolled his eyes.

Torrie let her eyes narrow with a darkened look. "How dare you speak to me like this?"

"What are you going to do?" Randy challenged Torrie. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and threw into Torrie's direction.

"Do what you always do, Call John" Randy told. He sure hoped inside Torrie wouldn't do that. That would make his problems with John, go from bad to worse.

Torrie's eyes glanced down at the phone near her, before the glare beamed back at Randy.

"Do what you always do, call him Torrie. I bet he doesn't know you're even here does he? No of course not. Typical Torrie freaking Wilson. Gets into trouble and what happens. You run to John. You can't do anything without him"

Torrie stared at Randy with angered look across her face, her eyes narrowed with the anger. She swung her hand into his face, sending a hard slap across his face.

"Did that without John" Torrie snapped back, with a flick of her blonde hair so it would rest comfortably on her back.

Randy closed his eyes, feeling the sudden sting in his cheek after he received a slap. Randy knew he deserved that, after the things he had said but he had to try and make Torrie see, so John. His best friend loses what he's got left. WWE.

"Who the hell are you to talk to me like that! To judge me! Randy you hardly even know me! John is greatest friend I have ever found in the WWE and he's there for me because he wants to be, not because I force him. He's there because that's just how amazing he truly is!" Torrie growled.

"Fine, I know you two care about each other. But there's a pattern. You are drawn to drama more than anyone I know. If there's no drama you will create it!"

"Drama follows me around,"

"If you had a problem, you wouldn't raise your voice you'll just suffer in silence why? Because it's better that way, adding drama to the situation. I know for a fact. John, me, Shawn, Rey, Trish, Candice, Lilian, even Paul told you to speak up, that you felt upset because you were never given a fair chance. No instead of telling management. You whine and complained about it"

Torrie shook her head, with her fingers once again stroking through her hair softly. "No…no…you're wrong…."

"Why? Because it was better that way. You'll get drama, and attention. Everyone gets betrayed Torrie, we don't stop and give up completely. You did that to punish John. I don't know even it occurred to you but what you tried to do. Hurt him more than he's ever been hurt before!" Randy vented.

"No, no I didn't…."

Torrie shook her head once more, every word from Randy just pierced the emotion deeper, the tears were in her eyes. They had risen up. She tried to hide, deny Randy but everything he was saying, was affecting her.

Why? Because it was all true.

"Something goes wrong in your life, you do nothing about it. You just expect John to make it right well it's not fair! It's gone on long enough you need to find a backbone Torrie, and stop holding onto John because one day. He will turn you away!"

"Stop, please just stop…" Torrie pleaded.

"Someday…..he will not be there to help you. Then what? What will you do?"

Torrie tightly put her fingers in her hair, to stop Randy from talking. "SHUT UP!" she screamed.

"You think I wanted my life to turn out this way. I'm 34! I'm already divorced once, been engaged three times. Two haven't worked out. I haven't even come to close to being pregnant. I've never been much in the WWE. You have no idea how much I hate, I'm ashamed of my life!"

"I'm ashamed because it's so damn empty! Everything I have in my hands just falls to pieces! I can never get it right….never! I don't have it easy. Hell I feel like sometimes I can't make one step right!" Torrie shouted out in emotion.

"I have to put things on my twitter that I used to believe!" Torrie let her hand lie on her chest, while she screamed emotionally how she felt inside " Just to sure myself I'm not giving up. You have no idea how it feels to feel like you have nothing!"

"Nothing? You have friends and family! You're one the most memorable divas in WWE! That's not a lie"

Torrie glanced at Randy, before she sat down on the couch burying her head. Her head rose softly, the true emotions started to come out.

"You don't understand….Inside I feel like I have nothing. I can never get it right. I feel like I'm going in circles and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of having to say myself time and time again that. I can get through. I want something real, something that I can lean my head on….and…the only time I feel like I can have that is when…"

"John's around" Randy chimed sitting next to her.

Torrie nodded, giving the answer. "Yeah, I don't know how he does it. He just does. Makes me feel worth something, makes me feel special. Sometimes he don't even have to say a single word. Makes me feel like I can do it" Torrie explained in a soft voice.

"I'm not saying, you did it on purpose Torrie"

Torrie looked at Randy before she stood back up. "Then what are you trying to say? I don't expect anything from John? If he decided to leave today then I would be more than happy…but he doesn't"

"The only reason he doesn't is because of you. Don't you see?" Randy pressed softly.

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair onto her shoulders, holding some of her strands in between her fingers. She turned her back, turning her body away from Randy.

"Torrie, John has been there for years. Hardly missed any shows. You said he's the hardest, dedicated, passionate worker…you said to me….are you just going to let it mean nothing?" Randy placed his hand on her shoulder.

Torrie took a moment to let the words sink in. Torrie suddenly spun her body so her blonde hair would land on one of her shoulders.

"Listen to me, Randy you are going to the airport, and John stays with me. I won't do anything to change that" Torrie spoke in a stern voice, with a serious look in her eyes.

"You're scared, I get that…don't…"

Torrie just turned to the door, and walked away. Randy grabbed her forearm, stopping her from leaving. "You're the only one, he will listen too!"

Torrie's eyelashes flickered up to him, with a shake of her head. "No, he stays with me until he chooses to leave" Torrie tugged on her arm away, with a firm reply.

Torrie walked out of the door, letting the close door close behind her. Randy just glances as she leaves through the door, walking away.

With a slam of his hand connecting on the front door of the hotel, Randy was currently out of options. Honestly he didn't know what to do.

…

Torrie remained on the outside of the door, after her argument with Randy. It brought something very unexpected. She wasn't expecting that to be the outcome. She had more questions than answers. Also shadows risen up, suddenly have started to come down involving her bond with John.

Torrie let her the back of her head lean on the door, she let in a soft breath feeling her body rise. Holding on to the single breath she inhaled, her eyelashes lowered underneath her eyes keeping her back against the door.

As she continued to stand there, everything Randy had said started to whirl around her mind. She found herself trying to run and hide once again. Denying everything that's been said, but it seemed she couldn't fight, deny or hide anymore.

She would be lying if she didn't want John to stay with her. Being truthful, Torrie wanted to keep John with her so he can stand beside her. She can feel his lovely presence, she can breathe knowing he's there for her and no matter what she can get through it. Whatever happens, Torrie can be strong even if it all goes wrong.

The only time she would feel it, is with John right beside her. Torrie can hear his voice, see the way his dimples appear when he smiles, feel the warm comfort he always provides in her moment of need.

Torrie wanted to keep that as much as she could, once the shelter is lifted. The rain will fall, she'll be standing there alone….Torrie honestly didn't think she was strong enough to go through it alone.

As she stood there by the door, Torrie realised one thing for the first time…in well forever….

She was too scared to even try to stand alone in the dark. The shadows of the truth had finally been lifted.

Torrie didn't like it at all

Torrie walked along the pavement, every step her heel clicked on the concrete. Torrie kept on walking down the pathway, the locks of her blonde hair gently blew from her shoulders.

Torrie stood there for a second before she sat down on the bench. Torrie remained sitting for a split second, before she let her head bury in her hands. Her hands went around her mouth, with a silent gasp.

As she sat alone, memories started to flash through her mind. Everything was now starting to reveal itself. It all emerged from the shadows.

That was the moment, memories started to flash like photographs.

Single memories, that were more important, told more of a story than Torrie could ever imagine.

….

_Year 2004-_

_The Click of the camera snapped another pose of the blonde beauty standing there. The lens reflected the natural light of the Boise Beauty, known as Torrie Wilson. _

_The Idaho darling, obliged everything the photographer told her. Ric, was the only photographer Torrie felt most comfortable around. So many years, he's been working with her so she was fine working with him. _

_If anything, Torrie looked forward to her photoshoots backstage. She always loved the routine of having a photoshoot, then a match. She would always have time to do both and that's what she calls, a lovely day at work. She knew how to handle herself in and outside the ring. _

_As Torrie has always claimed, being a Diva is all about attitude. She knows exactly how to capture a moment, an emotion by the portray in her eyes. _

"_That's beautiful Torrie, now tilt your head back, standing on your side." He directed. _

_Torrie turned on her side, she let her head tilt back slightly. She let her eyes portray the look she was going for. The light of Torrie's smile slowly formed, with the shine in her white pearl teeth. _

"_That's great, hold it there" The click of the camera took the pose. _

_Torrie placed her hand on her slender hip, for another pose. She stood up facing straight in forward, with both of her hands landing on her hips. Her sweet, natural smile came across her face while she held the pose for another picture. _

_Torrie wrapped her arms around her waist, going for a cute look. Shining that sweet smile of hers. She did number of different poses for the camera before she changed in her final outfit. Torrie decided on a white chiffon dress, with a diamante bikinki top and her silver heels and a silver headband in her hair. _

_She crouched down on her knees, sat down on the floor crossing her ankles. Standing up straight, with her hand on her hip. _

"_That's fantastic, can you close your eyes look at the camera for me" _

"_Straight away?" _

"_Yes, no thinking. Just close your eyes for a moment, eyes open then look at the camera for me" he directed. _

_Torrie nodded, taking a single breath in. her eyes closed. She took a second before her eyes re opened, to look at the camera. After she heard the click, it must have been exactly what the photographer was hoping for. _

"_Okay, come forward to me." Torrie stepped closer. _

"_One hand lying beside you, the other in your hair. Like at the back" he stepped back to get the perfect scene of the moment. _

_Torrie rested her hand at her side, she let the other hand rest comfortably on the back of her head. Her fingertips felt the softness of the locks. She held a passionate look in her eyes, feeling the light of the snap of the camera. _

_Torrie let her fingertips slide, she noticed someone standing in the background. "Hey Ric can we take a small break?" Torrie asked. _

"_Sure, I think that's a wrap for now. We'll do a few more but you're done for the month Torrie" he told. _

"_Okay" Torrie slipped on her black fleece, she zipped it just up to her bust, so the white diamante was still visible._

_Torrie continued to walk off the set, her fingertips once again ran through her locks while she made her way to the person standing afar. "Hey John" _

"_Hi Tor, I'm sorry I'm not interrupting anything?" _

"_No, I was due a break anyways" Torrie spoke. _

"_I saw you over there, so I thought I'll wait for you to finish but then I remembered the last time I waited, to talk to you. I could have been here all night" John chuckled. _

_Torrie's eyes sparkled before she giggled "Yeah but I love it. I could die today and I would still be happy" _

"_That's….great, but I hope you don't die" John spoke. _

_Torrie giggled. "Do you fancy a coffee?" _

"_Sure" they walked to the canteen. _

"_Wow strange, no one's around. Not even Big Show that is strange" Torrie spoke. She sat on top of a table as John extended a cup of coffee to her. _

"_I don't really like coffee….so…" she looked down and noticed it was hot chocolate. _

_Torrie smiled up at the handsome Young up rising star. "How did you know?" _

"_You told a few weeks ago" _

"_You remembered wow?" _

"_You're best friend Torrie around here, well correction you're my only friend" _

"_I thought you were friends with Eddie, Rey and that?" Torrie asked sipping her hot chocolate. _

"_Well yeah, I mean you're the only one I don't feel a glare sticking out of my back" _

"_Oh it will get easier, when I first came here. I was scared to death. People were mean but it gets easier. I've been here 3 years now. Gosh" Torrie spoke. _

"_I've been here two years" _

"_Is it what you imagined?" _

_John stared at Torrie for a moment. "More than I could ever imagine. I really like it here and I'm glad I have you back here" _

"_You'll be amazing! I know you will. I have a feeling this year you will break through! Being the up rising superstar" Torrie said confidentally. _

"_Thanks Tor, you really are the sweetest woman alive" _

"_Awe thanks," _

"_I mean it, I hope we both stay on the same brand. I don't get moved to RAW" _

_Torrie looked at John. She smiled warmly at her friend. "Me too, I hope we do but…."_

"_You know when that happens, means you've broke through that's where Triple H, Shawn Michaels status stand" Torrie explained. She let her smile show as she continued on speaking. "I'd be very proud of you" _

_John nervously chuckled "I'm fine here" _

_Torrie just giggled, before she took another gulp of her hot chocolate. "Oh shoot, I've had more than a 10 minute break. I better get back. I'll catch you later John" _

_with a kiss on the cheek, the blonde hopped off the table and made her way to the door. _

"_Do you want?" _

_Torrie came back taking her cup back, she gave John one final shine of her white teeth in form of her smile before she went down the corridor to finish her photoshoot. _

_John Cena stood there, the cute dimples stayed in his cheeks. One thing he was thankful for…is having a lovely friend lying in Torrie Wilson. _

_She had helped him out, when no one else was. Torrie was there for him when no one was. She was a true friend, and he hoped he would be able to hold onto her for many years to come. _

…_.._

_Of course that didn't last forever, a year later. It did happen, John Cena was moved to RAW leaving Torrie on smack down….the 3 years of talking backstage, hanging out together, fun times in Iraq, autographs, meet and greets together. All the good times they spent together that made their friendship such a beautiful thing. _

_Going sight seeing together, travelling the world together. That saying is indeed true, all good things have to come to an end. _

As she sat on the bench. Torrie started to remember the last time, she saw John backstage at the smack down show. How she felt when John told her the exciting, life changing news he had received. As she was thinking back to the past, the old feelings started to emerge.

She remembered the upset she felt, that he was moving to another show. She'd hardly see him anymore, but being the good friend she was to John. She hid her hurt of losing a dear friend….with happiness for him.

_Year 2005-_

"_Dawn! Damn it, stop stealing my lip gloss!" Torrie snapped. _

"_Sorry girl, just love this colour" _

_Torrie playfully rolled her eyes. "Yes I know that's why it's my favourite" Torrie snatched the lip gloss tube off her friend before she went back to the dressing mirror._

_Torrie was ruffling her locks giving them more life when she heard the door knock. Torrie turned her head, saying "Come in" _

_The door opened, and a muscular man came through the door. Torrie turned from her mirror, dropping the lip gloss on the dresser. She smiled in greeting when she saw John Cena standing there. _

"_Hey Champ" Torrie smiled brightly, with a warm embrace. _

_He stood there, with the wwe championship resting comfortably on his shoulder. Torrie could not be more proud. She was happy that John had achieved his dream of becoming wwe champion. She knew he was a star in the making, shine bright in the sky ready to take his moment. _

"_Hey Tor, Dawn told me you'll be in here. I have great news!" the ear to ear smile was on his face. Torrie could feel the excitement. _

"_Ooh! Sounds exciting what's that? Another movie? Another album" Torrie giggled._

"_No, well not yet. Anyways I wanted you to be the first to know! But you cannot tell anyone! But I really wanted to tell you since you've always been there for me" _

"_Oh yeah what's going on?" Torrie asked interested. _

"_I got a call from management" _

_Torrie's natural smile stayed on her face. "And…." _

_John braced in a breath, very excited. "Come this Monday. I'm being drafted to Raw!" the young wwe champion smiled brightly. He was so excited, while Torrie just stood there in a sudden frozen state. _

_Just like that, the smile faded off her face. "Huh?" Torrie asked. _

"_I called by management, they think it's time for to move to RAW. Oh my god! Can you believe it! Tor. This is amazing!" _

_Torrie glanced at John, trying to keep some sort of a smile on her face. She didn't want to show the upset she was suddenly feeling. "Yeah…that's…great but I thought you were going to fued with Kurt Angle, or continue with JBL?" Torrie asked, fiddling with her fingertips. _

"_I make JBL say I quit, can't really face him again. They apparently want Batista to come to smack down and…Me to Raw. Switching the titles over" _

_Torrie slowly nodded her head, of course she understood but she'd be lying if she said she was happy with the news. "Oh right…."_

_The dimples stayed in his cheeks, Torrie could see the excitement sparkling in his light blue eyes. She could see how much it meant to John even if it hurt her in the process. She knew that this day would happen, someday but she never realised just how much it would hurt inside. _

"_I'm going to work with Triple H, Shawn Michaels! Oh my god, Ric Flair!" _

_Torrie stood there, contining to smile as much as she could. Truly she was happy for him. Of course she was but she still was upset that she wouldn't be spending much time with John anymore. _

"_I'm so happy for John" Torrie put her arms around the back of his neck. She felt him hug her tightly, She could feel the excitement in him. Torrie let a smile softly surface on her face, closing her eyes at the same time. She let her head lower while her grip tighten around John wanting to hold onto him. _

"_Thank you Tor," _

"_I told you, you'll break through. I'm so happy for you but…I'm going to miss you being around here" Torrie gently giggled. _

"_I'm going to miss you Tor, but we'll still see each other" _

_She just let her smile come across her face, letting John know she's alright. A smile to stop the tears from showing in her eyes. She wanted her friend to be happy, as he steps closer to becoming one of the biggest stars in the WWE. She wouldn't do a thing to jeporadrise that. So all Torrie did, is smile back at John. _

…_.._

That was the moment, Torrie knew that John would be one of the biggest shining stars in history. As she kept thinking back, more memories came flooding through. As each memory played like a photographs through her mind. The images coming back to life in her head.

It shown her just how strong her friendship was, how much it grew from a lovely friendship to a unbreakable bond…..it certainly passed the test of test. Passed with flying colours.

As the years went on, whatever happened, it made the bond stronger and rise beauty like inside of a rose.

…...

_Year 2006- _

_The colour of midnight was in the sky, pitch black detected it was night time. The sun had gone down as the night took control, until the morning when the glorious sun rises once again. _

_Mostly everyone was all asleep for the night, but the wwe superstars/divas were currently on waiting to get an annual trip to Iraq, that had done every year to spread some Christmas, and holiday cheer to the men and women of the armed forces. _

_The current all american girl didn't shine like a star. Torrie Wilson was wrapped in a winter light pink coat, with a scarf around her neck, and a hat on. _

_Not only was it night time, it was also freezing. The winter season was definitely here. _

_Torrie kept her hands in her coat, while her white fluffy boots kept hitting the concrete to keep herself nice and warm. _

"_God, it's freezing!" Torrie moaned. _

"_I know, whose idea to come and wait outside?" Lilian asked wrapping her scarf around her neck. _

"_Randy's" Triple H pointed to Legend Killer_

"_Great idea, I'm freezing my butt off out here" Shawn Michaels moaned._

"_I said it was easier to see the plane land, and that way none of this fall asleep" _

_Torrie moaned as she kept moving. "I'm going to turn into ice queen in second" _

"_No chance of that happening" a voice said behind her. _

_Torrie turned her head, she squealed with a smile. Her breath through her lips shown how cold it was. Cold air come through her gloss lips. "John! I thought you weren't going to make it" Torrie hugged John. _

"_Are you kidding? I wasn't going to miss this" _

"_Where have you been?" Shawn asked with a manly hug_

"_Had a few things to do, but I'm here" _

"_Thank god," _

_John chuckled "Who's idea was it to come out here?" _

"_Randy's idea for us to wait outside, so we would see the plane coming" _

"_Yeah and freeze to death" Torrie glared at Randy. _

"_Tor, are you cold with all that?" John asked. _

"_I'm not cold, I'm freaking freezing" Torrie moaned shivering. _

"_I'm sure the plane will be here soon" Triple H spoke. _

_John looked at Torrie as she shivered, he took off his coat and put it on her shoulders. _

"_Thank you John," Torrie smiled as she wrapped up into his coat. _

"_Guys, plane's going to be here and John aren't you being to cold?" HHH asked. _

"_No, I grew up in Boston trust me this is not cold" _

"_Don't feel the cold easily" Torrie leaned back into John. _

_Hunter glanced at the two, he leaned to Shawn and whispered. "Do you see what I see?" _

_Shawn looked on, leaned back "No" _

"_John and Torrie" _

"_Oh, just really good friends apparently" _

_Hunter glanced at them as they were laughing and talking to each other. "Yeah right…" _

_The plane landed, the superstars and divas all got on the plane and sat down. Some socialised with others, watching dvds, talking. Torrie and Lilian stayed with John, Triple H and Shawn as they all talked on the plane. The wwe cameras were coming around talking photos, and capturing small videos to put in the little tributes they do every year to promote the annual "Tribute To The Troops" _

_The plane landed in Iraq, John got off the plane. Torrie walked to the edge of the plane and noticed a gap a little too big since there was no ramp, or ladder. _

_John glanced at her, he took out his hand. Torrie smiled grasping hold of John's hand as he guided her down from the plane. She jumped slightly with John guiding her so she wouldn't land on the floor and probably break her ankle. _

_With a thankful smile, she walked off with John. _

"_Mark my words, one day they will be together…that will stick forever" Triple H said to Shawn. _

_HBK glanced at him. "Oh can the Game tell the future now?" he chuckled. _

_Triple H laughed on. "Someday, mark my words" _

"_Well if that somehow happens, remind me to pat you on the back" Shawn said as he walked off to sign autographs. _

…_.._

Torrie continued to sit on the bench, feeling the gentle breeze in her locks. The memories just kept coming through her mind. Torrie remembered that trip to Iraq very well, because it was the last trip Torrie went on with WWE until she got struck down with an serious back injury.

….

Year 2007-

_The rain was falling, it just kept falling down. She remembered exactly how it felt. It played like a fairytale in her mind, she thought she had got it right but it was so wrong. Her wonderful marriage to Peter Gunner had come to a crashing end. _

_Her wonderful dream, came to a dark end. _

_Torrie had found out, he had done the ultimate betrayal. Her husband was unfaithful. He broke their vows apart, and she was left having to deal with her broken heart. _

_The crying blonde kept on walking, she ran down the corridor after having the worst week of her life. She had to come straight back to work after finding out that Peter had cheated on her. _

_Torrie put both her hands around her mouth, running away. Her locks bounced while she ran away. Torrie just kept running, keeping her head down. After she had done what she was supposed to do on the show. All Torrie wanted to do know, is get out of the arena and be left alone. _

_Torrie ran down the corridor, she had to come to sudden stop when her shoulders felt two hands on her shoulders "Whoa, Tor. Where…" he stopped when he saw the look on her face. The moment he saw her head rise, the tears were shown in her eyes. _

"_Tor, what's wrong?" Cena asked concerned. _

_Torrie shook her head, not able to speak. The shudder of her breath made her tears fall down from her eyes. John's hands steadied her, so if she suddenly fell down he would be right there to catch her. _

"_Sweetheart, what is it? What's going on?" John asked. _

_Torrie continued to cry silently. "I got….it so wrong John…" he was concerned. _

_John studied her expression, he kept her guarded. He was very concerned in what she had to say. He's never seen Torrie in such a state before. He's heard her whine, complain, laugh, feeling unwell, angry, happy. He's seen it all but he's never seen her like this before. So heartbroken, she couldn't hardly speak. _

"_What did you get wrong? Tor what is it? You can tell me" John gently comforted. _

_Torrie sniffled before she let a few more tears fall. "Peter….cheated on me" _

_John's lips slid apart. "Oh god, Tor" _

"_I don't know why? We were happy…and he told me he hasn't been happy for months…..we were already falling apart. I did everything I could to make him happy. _

_John, why, why has this happened to me!" Torrie cried heartbroken. _

"_Darling, I'm so sorry" John told gently. _

_Torrie covered her mouth and nose with her hands, as she cried again. "I don't want…to be divorced, I don't want to be a woman in thirties with a divorce…."_

_John glanced at her, he didn't have a clue what to say so he just put his strong arms around Torrie. Her knees buckled, falling to the ground below. John went to his knees as well keeping his arms around Torrie. _

"_I'm here Tor" softly he told. _

_John Cena stroked her hair gently, her grip tightened on his arms while she let out all her tears. _

_Torrie's eyes closed, letting tears fall out of her eyes rolling down to her cheek. _

_She let John Cena embrace her, hold her through the rain. _

…_._

_Year 2007-_

_Torrie Wilson stood there in black mini shorts, with a purple top with silver sandals. She saw her image on the screen. After being part of RAW brand for 2 years, Torrie Wilson had just been drafted back to Smackdown. _

_Torrie just made her presence, standing on top of ramp on her way back to where her career started. _

_Surely personally, it's been a rollercoaster of emotions for Torrie. _

_Thanks to fans around the world, and her dear friends. Especially one. Her life started to return back to normal. _

_The heartbreak had healed, sure left faint scars but Torrie had moved on. _

"_I keep on crying because I'm not going to see them anymore," Torrie did her reaction being drafted back to blue brand _

_Torrie gave the interviewer a hug before she walked off. She walked down the corridor, and John Cena was standing there talking to Adam Copeland. _

"_You're face when Khali was drafted was a picture, good luck with that Champ" John Cena chuckled. _

"_Oh thank you, very kind of you" Adam laughed, after a few moments of conversation. Adam walked off leaving John standing there. _

_He turned to see the blonde beauty, Torrie standing there. "Hey" He walked over to Torrie. _

"_Hi, so I'm heading back to smack down" Torrie smiled softly. _

"_Yeah I saw, you okay with that?" John asked. _

_Torrie shrugged her shoulders, "A little bummed that I'm leaving RAW, not a champion but…." _

"_Well you're a champion to me" _

_Torrie smiled at John, he always knew how to cheer her up. "Thanks for always knowing what to say John." _

_John let soft smile go across his face. _

"_I'm guessing you're not joining me?" Torrie asked. _

"_I don't think so" _

_Torrie glanced at John before she smiled softly again. "Well I'm going to miss John" _

"_We'll still see each other," _

_Torrie giggled gently placing her fingers in her hoops of her black shorts. "Thanks, but last time…I followed you, now I'm heading back to smack down without you" _

"_I'll still be there for you no matter what brand" _

_Torrie smiled at John. "Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you over the past few months" _

_John looked at Torrie, before he let his handsome smile surface on his face. "Your welcome" Torrie smiled on, before she leaned into John's chest so he would embrace her. _

"_Nothing will change?" _

"_Nothing"_

…_..._

Torrie wished that was true, after they drifted apart for months. Torrie was working on smack down, around year 2007. It was the final year of Torrie Wilson. It had faded away for many months until…one special day, which made it even stronger.

Torrie let her eyes close gently, for a moment. Feeling her locks blowing with the breeze. Her mind was thinking back the past. That special night….

This was the memory, that she remembered just like it was yesterday. One thing it proved, to be unbreakable.

"_Just keep them coming" Torrie Wilson told the bartender, she sat on the barstool with a few diva friends. Dressed in dark jeans, a black chiffon top that ties at the back and her black peep toe high heels. _

_Hours ago, Trish, Torrie, Candice, Lilian, Amy was having a good time but each of them watching Torrie keep drinking, and ordering more margirita's. Each of them were getting quite concerned. _

"_Tor, girly don't you think you've had enough?" Trish Stratus spoke, concerned. _

"_Nope, I'm not getting started" Torrie twirled the plastic stick in her drink. _

"_How many has she had?" Amy Dumas asked. _

"_I lost count at 8" Trish told. _

"_We better get her to stop" Lilian said. _

"_We've been trying to do for the past 20 minutes" Candice Michelle explained. _

"_What are we going to do?" Amy asked. _

"_Soon, she'll be on the floor" Lilian told. _

"_I know, I know. Let me think." _

_Torrie sipped on her wine glass, she turned to her friends. "Hey come on! I thought we were having a fun night. Start drinking!" _

"_We were having fun, now we are concerned Tor" Trish told Torrie. _

_Torrie sipped on her drink, with a sudden giggle. "Why? I feel great! Finally My divorce has come through! And I'm completely happy with that. I'm single again! No more trying to be the perfect wife. I'm through with that" Torrie finished her next drink. _

"_Fill me up," Torrie directed bartender. _

"_You celebrating something darling?" _

"_Yep, I'm divorced and unemployed. Great week! These friends of mine is holding out on me and my celebration but I'm fine I can drink and have a lovely conversation with you," _

"_Trish we have do something!" Candice firmly told. _

"_I got an idea. I hope he's still there" Trish walked out the bar, she walked into the gym where John Cena, Randy Orton, Triple H and Shawn Michaels were all talking. _

_They were dressed in casual clothes, so obviously they had already been to the gym. _

_Trish ran through the glass doors. "Hey guys, I need to borrow you" Trish grabbed John's hand. _

"_Why is John always so loved by the Divas?" Randy asked. _

"_Because he's not aggroant like you" HHH answered. _

"_Hey, I have an arrogant looking face that's all" _

_Trish blinked before she turned to John. "Anyways, sorry to interputt but you need to come like now, we've run out of options" _

"_Can you at least tell me what's this about?" _

"_I'll do more, I'll show you" Trish came back through the bar with John beside her. _

_The other concerned divas huddled together and smiled. _

"_Notice someone familiar at the bar" Trish pointed towards the giggling blonde. John Cena looked over, he sighed softly. _

"_How many has she had?" _

"_We lost count at 8" Amy told. _

_John took in a soft breath before he nodded. "Okay, you girls go don't worry I'll take care of her" the divas smiled as they left the bar, leaving Torrie in John's care. _

"_Give me another" _

_John Cena walked up to the bar, Torrie noticed him standing there. "Hey buddy!" John let a grin form on his face, before it faded quite quickly. _

"_Have a drink with me" Torrie spoke. _

"_Don't you think you've had enough?" John asked standing beside the tipsy drunk blonde. _

"_Nope" Torrie drunk a gulp of her recent drink before she put the glass back down. _

"_Come on John, have a drink with me." _

"_No" _

_Torrie huffed before she drunk more of her drink. "Spoil sport" _

"_Join the party me and my girlfriends" Torrie spoke, she turned to look to see the divas were no longer around. _

"_Hey where did they go?" _

"_They left, just like you are now" _

_Torrie looked at John. "I don't think so, I'm having a nice conversation with my new buddy Tim" Torrie barely made out the nametag. _

"_Tony" he corrected. _

_Torrie blinked before she giggled. "Well I knew it started with a T….Okay Tim, fill me up" another glass was extended to Torrie, but John took the glass away. _

"_You're leaving now," John grabbed hold of her arm, but Torrie resisted. She stumbled back to the barstool. _

"_I don't think so, I've had a bad week! But now it's going my way!" _

"_This is you're answer? Drowning yourself in a bar and giving yourself one hell of a hangover tomorrow" John spoke. _

"_Excuse me, I am celebrating!" Torrie spoke. _

"_Celebrating?" _

_Torrie nodded. "Yep, I am celebrating that I am now a free woman. I'm no longer Mrs Torrie Anne Wilson-Gunner. I'm Torrie Anne Wilson once again! After all those horrific months, it's finally over. I'm free from that backstabbing, cheating. liar worthless ex husband of mine." _

_John glanced at Torrie. "Your divorce is throiugh?" _

"_Yes, now I'm celebrating" Torrie got another drink, again John stopped her from taking a single sip. _

"_I'm starting to not like you" _

"_Regardless what's happened, you've had enough. I'm taking home" _

_Torrie giggled, swaying on her stool. "Wait a second, I'm older than you and I'm my own woman, you can't tell me that I've had enough." _

"_The alcohol on your breath tells me different" _

"_Way to ruin my fun" Torrie moaned. _

"_Tor, I don't care we can do this easy way or hard way"_

"_What's the hard way?" Torrie asked. _

"_I carry you out of this bar, I don't care if the whole world sees it. Now come on." he turned to the bartender. "Did she have a coat?" the bartender gave him the coat, Torrie grabbed her purse. _

"_Okay, I'll leave and go home if it stops you nagging me" Torrie moved from the stool, as soon as her heels hit the floor. Torrie fell down to the floor in a giggle. _

_John lowered his head down, seeing the giggling tipsy blonde on the floor. His hands landed on his hips. He stood there breathing softly. _

"_Torrie" he told in a firm voice. _

"_I'm okay, I'm fine. Dandy like a dandellion" Torrie giggled, she got to her feet but she stumbled again. John walked closer, helping Torrie back to her feet. He guided her out of the bar, to his car. _

_John got to Torrie's house, he kept his arm around her since Torrie couldn't walk in straight line on her own. _

"_Hey, when did it start snowing?" Torrie asked. _

_John softly breathed in before he walked to Torrie's house. "Torrie, where's your spare key?" John asked. He didn't want to go through Torrie's purse. _

_Torrie sat down on the ground, before she laid down in the snow. _

"_Torrie, where's the key…" John said. _

_Torrie giggled lying down in the snow, she started to move her arms and legs making snow angels in the white thick snow. "Look John," she moved away. _

"_It's a snow angel, I'm an angel. Sweet, kind, warm, genuine someone just stamps all over that" Torrie spoke. _

"_Will you stop playing around, tell me where the key is?" _

"_No John, you have to unlock the door, then open" Torrie told him in a giggling voice. _

_John turned towards Torrie. "This is not like you, now will you sober up please" _

_Torrie stuck her tongue out, she leaned back on the wall. "Flower pot" she told, her legs lost feeling, she fell down the wall, her head almost hit the concerete but John stopped the side of her head, hitting the concrete below. _

_He rose her head, and put Torrie against the wall, sitting her up straight so she couldn't do any damage to herself. _

"_Okay, found it" John found the key in the flower pot. He put the door key in, and unlocked the door. A sounding alarm beeped off. _

"_Owie, my poor ears" Torrie covered her ears. _

"_Torrie, what's the code?" _

_Torrie looked at John, moving her hands from her ears. She spread her arms out "Open seame!" she stumbled back to her feet with a tipsy giggle. _

_John sighed softly "Torrie. I don't like you being sarcastic" Torrie put her finger to her mouth, with a cute silly look across her face pretending to be innocent. _

"_Get out of my way" Torrie stumbled towards the alarm. She put numbers in, the alarm went to a green colour sounding off the piercing alarm. _

"_There you go" Torrie giggled, she fell back and John caught her before she hit the floor. _

_John guided her into the house. He kept his hand on her arm, with his arm around her back in case she falls back. "Right," he looked up at the stairs in the hallway. He didn't want Torrie to sleep upstairs, in case she did damage to herself. _

"_Oh God, Okay, that's a lot of stairs. Tor, how does sleeping on the couch sound to you?" John guided her to the couch. _

_Torrie placed herself in front of John, stopping him in the middle of hallway. She put her hand on his chest. "You know what? John Cena you're the best guy any girl could hope for in their lives. you're the greatest guy alive on this planet…..I mean that, you're my bestest, best, friend ever. Never ever forget that. You're amazing!" Torrie told. _

"_That's great Torrie, now let's get some rest shall we?" He gently helped her lay down on the couch. It only took seconds for Torrie to fall off in a fit of giggles. _

"_I fell off John" Torrie spoke. _

_John stood there for a moment, before he walked over to her. "Okay, I'll carry you upstairs" John knelt down, he scooped Torrie up into his arms. Lifting her up from the floor. He supported her underneath her knees, letting her arm rest behind his neck. _

_John walked upstairs with Torrie in his arms. He walked to her bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed. He supported her head, lying it comfortably on the pillows. Torrie laid there, her heels were taken off and laid on the floor. _

_Torrie's hand lied on her stomach, while the other laid beside her. Top palm of her hand was lying on bed next to her, before her hand moved in due to her body falling asleep. _

"_Just rest" John went to leave but Torrie's hand reached out to stop him. _

_John sat down on the bed next to her. _

_Torrie's eyes re opened, softly breathing. "I gave him everything John, it wasn't enough…" a single tear fell out of her eyes, landing on her pillow. _

"_Why did you drink so much?" John asked softly. _

_Torrie let another tear slide out, "I don't know….I just thought it was better than the pain" _

"_It's going to hit you regardless. You just gave yourself a lovely headache in the morning" John placed his hand on her cheek, stroking her blonde hair, catching the tear that fell out. _

_Torrie giggled gently through her tears. "Yeah great" _

"_Just get some sleep," Torrie's eyes closed, her head moved closer to John's hand. The soft rise in her chest told John she had fallen asleep. _

_John sat beside her, while the blonde sweetheart slept on the bed. "Sooner life turns around, I'll be here to watch over you" the whisper, she heard before she fell asleep._

…_.._

Two words, two single words went through her mind. every time they came back around, it got faster and faster.

Two words, "Thank You" Torrie had said those two words so many times to John. Memories like photographs that Torrie would hold in her heart forever.

Torrie rubbed her temple before she let her head bury in her hands. Emotion pierced her, when she finally knew everything. She knew what she had to do? All those memories, happy, sad times at brought Torrie to a single conclusion.

She had no choice, it was going to break her heart, sure it was going to hurt like hell but she knew what she had to do.

Torrie knew she had to let John go. She had to….say another word to John Cena.

Goodbye.

* * *

Okay what is it with, me trying not do a very long chapter and it turns out to be a lonng chapter. I do apolglise for the long chapter. I wanted to do the flashbacks, year by year showing how the friendship grew over time. I wanted to portay it like a mini story so I'm super sorry for the length. I had to stop and leave it there because I could feel myself getting tired and I wanted to the next part to be the best! i can get it!

Again sorry for the length, i will try and tone it down a little but no promises. lol.

Thank You to all that has reviewed, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Part one is over, but part two will follow very soon because i want to get it done as soon as possible.

Chapter 24-The Goodbye Part Two. (Torrie tricks John into coming with him on the road, but what happens when John finds out she's heading to Boise that night)


	24. The Goodbye Part Two

Chapter 24-The Goodbye Part Two.

John was sitting down on the couch, waiting for Torrie to come back from the store.

It had been quite a while since Torrie had left the house. John wasn't concerned, he was curious why Torrie was taking sometime to return.

John had known Torrie for many years, he knew that whatever caught her eye or if she bumped into a friend. Time wouldn't matter. If she was walking down the street, filled with different kind of shops. If she saw something in the window of a store, she would walk in and start shopping.

He knew this from previous experience, countless times. Torrie and John were walking down the street. He would be talking to her, until unknown to him. Torrie would walk into a shop leaving John talking to something until he realises Torrie has been lost shopping somewhere and he would have to go back and find her.

So he wasn't too worried, that she hasn't returned from the store just yet. John turned his head towards the window, to see if her car had returned in driveway. There was no car, only his car on the other side of the road.

A nuzzle, and a bark bought John's attention, he turned to see Chloe with a white, pink small bow clip on the top of head, holding up the fur so her puppy eyes could be seen. John looked at Chloe, with a pink small soft ball in her mouth. John wondered if Torrie put that clip on Chloe, so the fluffy puppy can draw in with the cute little puppy dog eyes.

"You wanna play cutie?" John asked. Chloe stood in front wagging her little tail.

"Alright" Chloe came closer, and dropped the ball so John could throw it. He grabbed the soft play ball, and threw it but the ball went straight across the kitchen into the back garden.

Chloe watched as her ball flew, seeing the distance. The snow white puppy turned back, John, tilting her head.

"Too far, huh? Okay" John walked to the garden. He walked down the wooden steps towards the big green garden. He grabbed the ball, and walked back into the living room.

John let the ball roll across the floor, Chloe ran after it grabbing her favourite pink ball. She ran back over as fast as her little legs could take her. She dropped the ball, and let John throw it once again.

John threw the ball a little, Chloe ran after the ball. Picking it up in her mouth she ran back to John, placing the ball back down.

"You're so tiny, where do you get the energy from?"

Chloe put her two paws in front, ready to run after the ball again. John let the ball roll on the floor, Chloe ran around the dining table. She knocked the table slightly, moving the fancy vase, holding a beautiful coloured roses.

Chloe retrieved the ball, and ran back to John. He threw the ball, seconds later glass vase landed on the floor. "Great why does that always happen to me?" John asked himself. He picked up Chloe and put on the couch with her pink ball.

John tidied up the shards of glass, he grabbed the flowers and looked around where he could put them. John placed the flowers in the bin outside. He turned back to Chloe as she was slowly battering the pink ball.

"Our little secret okay?" John picked up Chloe and stroked her. She nuzzled her nose into John's chest. He gently gave her attention, his eyes looked down to see Stewie and Pepper standing there in a line.

"You guys are rat me out aren't you?" John knelt down, he put Chloe on the floor. She came in front of Pepper, and Stewie. John noticed Pepper and Stewie come closer, he stroked them. They started to warm up to John. while Chloe came back putting her little paws on John's knees.

He held her up, cuddling her "You know, you and Torrie were always my favourite girls" Chloe wagged her tail to show her happiness loving the attention.

…..

The black high heel emerged from the silver car door, the heel echoed softly off the concrete. The other high heel from the open toe black high heels came from the driver side of the car. Torrie came from her car, shutting the door behind her.

Torrie let the summer breeze blow through her hair, her eyes closed feeling it collide with her face. She took and held in a breath, thinking to herself what she was prepared to do.

Truly, she didn't want too. It was the last thing she wanted to do right now. She didn't want to part and say goodbye to John. Truly in her heart, Torrie wanted to keep John with her for a few more days.

She wanted new wonderful memories, she could hold in her heart forever. Hold memories like a photograph. At the end of the day, good times are just memories but sometimes memories are better than reality.

No matter how or what happens today, she knew the best thing she had to do is let him go. There's no other way, it's just that simple. She truly hated the part but she knew she had to do it, it may break her heart at the same time.

It was the best for everyone.

Torrie tucked a few strands behind her ear exposing the silver dangling diamante earrings. Every heel of a step, she came closer to her front door. Torrie opened the door, stepping in to her hallway before she closed the door behind her.

She placed her bags, and her beige handbag onto the floor moving the strap from her shoulder. Torrie walked closer to the living room, the scene in front of her made her head lean on the wall, with a gentle smile surface on her face.

She saw John kneeling down on the floor, playing with her cute babies. Her lovable dogs were playing and fighting for attention. One thing Torrie loved, is her friends and family paying attention to her puppy companions. It meant a lot to Torrie so she loved what was happening in front of her. so sweet.

As she watched in awe, the blonde could see Chloe was enjoying it and Stewie and Pepper were also warming up, loving the attention.

Torrie glanced at sweet image lying before her eyes. The faint dimples in her cheeks shown the soft smile on her face.

It may have been a sweet picture, worth a thousand words but it brought the silent tears to lie behind her eyes. The single thought that brought tears to reflect in her eyes. It was faint chance that Torrie would be seeing that image ever again in her lifetime.

Torrie kept on smiling sweetly, standing by the door with her head resting against the corner of the wall. Smiling, just smiling so the tears don't end up falling.

What made her tears almost fall, that Torrie wouldn't be seeing John anymore. At least for a long while. Time travels fast, worlds can collide but they can also drift further, further apart.

Due to the time flying. Further, further into the distance before it fades away. Torrie always believed in her heart that her bond with John will live on forever, will stay strong as the years go by. But can something really last forever?

While Torrie stood there, sooner than later. She knew she had to speak up. Torrie wanted to hold, savour every moment she had with John. She didn't know how many moments she had left.

She had the time of departures in her mind, she knew the time was going to fly and Torrie didn't know if she was going to be able to tell John everything she wanted to tell him before the time runs out but one thing she knew, Torrie had to give it a try.

The gentle smile on Torrie's face, made the dimples show in her cheeks. The smile beaming on her face, shown how sweet she thought the image was. How much she wanted to just stand there, and watch it.

Chloe suddenly ran over to her owner, when she saw Torrie standing there.

"Hi sweetie," Torrie knelt down, and picked up the white fluffy puppy giving her a cuddle.

John stood up, noticing Torrie standing beside the door. "Oh there you are, did you go and make the ingredients?" Cena asked.

Torrie looked at John. "What?" she forgot that she was going to the store, after her confrontation with Randy she had totally forgot what she told John she was doing.

"The store?" John asked.

Torrie brushed her hair with her fingertips. "Oh, yeah" falling in silence she had to pretend that she had just forgot. Slowly nodding her head, she started to speak again.

"Oh shoot, yeah…I forgot about that…"

Torrie looked at John. "Totally slipped my mind"

"You got sidetracked with shop windows, didn't you?" John asked.

Torrie glanced at John before she let herself giggle. "Yeah," letting her smile soften. "You know me so well. I'll just run out to the store now"

"Are you sure? You want me to go?"

"No it's alright, you're loved more than me so I don't want a mob turning up at my house" Torrie smiled. Before John could say another word. She picked up her handbag, putting it on her shoulder.

"I'll be right back in a second" Torrie walked towards her door.

"See you in an hour, possibly two" John teased.

Torrie stood there before she rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll be back very soon" Torrie glanced at John. She just loved his humour and teasing, Torrie loved it because of the facial expression on his face, the smile forming on his face with sparkle in his ocean blue eyes.

The little things, she would truly miss.

Torrie left the house, went to the store. She didn't let herself browse because she knew time was still ticking, and soon she would have to come to one of the hardest things she would have to do.

She opened the door, and came walking into the living room.

"Wow that was fast, did you fly?" John asked.

"No, I just didn't let myself get distracted" Torrie placed the bags down on the counter in the kitchen.

She walked back into the dining room, she saw John kneeling down while Chloe, Stewie and Pepper surrounded him playing games.

"Chloe has always been fond of you, but Pepper and Stewie. Managed to win them around too?" Torrie asked with a amused grin on her face.

"Yeah, see it is possible I can win around something's just not die hard wrestling fans I guess" John shrugged his shoulders.

Torrie glanced at John, before she let out a giggle. "They must think you're a big cuddly chew toy" Torrie laughed on.

"Well I'm happy they aren't running away or trying to bite me"

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair, leaving her fingers between a few of her golden locks. "Well I think it's very cute. I thought we could have some lunch and then watch a movie. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, I haven't had a day like that with you in…..I can't even remember"

"Time travels fast, before you know it….yesterday's gone" Torrie spoke.

John nodded his head, "Yeah, time does certainly fly by"

"Don't stop for anyone, even if you want it to….next time you look, night is fading. Time's gonna fly….then yesterday's gone, but you have to keep moving on. All that is left, is a bunch of memories."

John looked at Torrie, hearing her soft tone of voice. He was a little curious if there was some hidden meaning to the words she had said.

Torrie's eyelashes lowered gently, with John keeping his gaze on her. "End of the day, they'll all just memories"

"Tor, are you alright?" John asked.

Torrie shook her own head, pulling herself out of her mindful thoughts. She saw John was glancing at her, he had that curious but concerned look rising in his eyes. The last thing Torrie wanted, was for him to start getting suspicious.

"Sorry miles away, so yeah I was saying. Lunch and a movie sounds great" Torrie quickly added.

"Yeah it does, sounds very good to me. I haven't had any time in months to relax"

"Well that's because the most passionate, hardest worker in WWE. The one that stands out, shines above the rest to me, anyways" Torrie spoke.

"Thank you, means a lot. Let me say You are the most sweetest lady, I know Tor" John let his cute dimples show in his cheeks. Torrie glanced back and couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Well I'm going to pre pare lunch, then we will pick a movie together"

"Really? One thing we won't agree on" John told.

Torrie giggled before she walked into the kitchen. "True, but I'm sure we can come to a comprise"

"Sure, no chick flicks" John stated.

"No Horror" Torrie spoke.

"Oh come on Tor, it's what we used to do" John sat down at the table.

Torrie placed the bags on the glass dining table, as she started to unpack the stuff she bought at the store. "Yes I'm very aware of that"

"You can't still be scared of Freddie Krugger that was years ago"

"And yet, still very scared"

"Oh you know I'll protect you"

Torrie raised her eyebrows at John, placing a hand on her hip bone. "Oh really? Like you did before, when I asked you to tell me when the scary part was over and you said it was, and I saw the death scene, jumping out of my skin because the popcorn went everyone, yes I do remember you "Protecting me"

"Well in my defence, you said tell you when the eerie scary part is over. I thought you meant the leading up to it. I covered you after didn't I?" John asked.

"Awe yeah you did, but the damage was done. I didn't sleep for a week" Torrie told.

"Tor, I promise this time. I will aid you anyway you want, even if you want to watch the whole movie, with your head buried on my chest" John explained.

"Why can't we watch a chick flick?"

"Because they make guys lose the will to the live, same old story. Guy meets girl, fall in love, a comedic friend…girl and guy fall out cause of mixed signals. Then right at the end they reveal how they feel, and get back together live happily ever after. Same old story. Look I created and directed a chick flick"

"Not all chick romantic, comedy flicks are like that" Torrie defended.

John leaned closer, touching her wrist gently. "I'm afraid to say they are, the clue is hidden in the title"

"What's wrong with that? A happy movie….better than a group of people getting hacked to death because of some deranged killer"

"True, but at least there's different kind of stories. Ghosts, mysterious, vengeful, blood, lust. Action, thrills, you like those ghost movies with piecing the clues. I remember watching what was it? "What lies Beneath" first one I watched with you.

"Fine, okay we can watch a horror" Torrie spoke. "I draw the line at Freddie Krugger"

John opened his lips to respond, Torrie cut him off with a slap on the shoulder. "You even think about singing the song, I will hurt you"

"I was actually going to say, I wouldn't want you watch him, and I wouldn't ever sing that song to you"

"You sung it to me, when I was doing a photo shoot. You stood behind the set. I remember because I totally freaked out and I went as white as a ghost. Went pale. Ric had a picture of looking terrified, looking around, and behind me. I looked like something out of a horror movie"

John blinked a few times before he responded. "What are you talking about?"

"That song, you stood behind my set and started shining it so I would freak out in my shoot"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Yes you do, I remember because it was 2 days after we watched the damn movie"

"Well whoever it was, wasn't me."

"Yes it was, it was in smack down 2005.…just won the championship. I remember because I felt like I was having a anxiety attack"

John shook his head. "I don't remember doing anything of the sort, wasn't me. Whoever was standing there, it wasn't me" Torrie stared up at John, seeing the serious look across his face.

"Okay seriously, John not funny. You know that guy creeps the hell out of me"

"Tor, I'd say if it was me. And It wasn't." John spoke seriously.

Torrie started to fidget in her footing, her eyes started to show a little worry. "Stop playing games, if it's a joke. It's not funny" Torrie whined.

John kept his large hands on his hips, the serious look on his face cracked into a smile. He chuckled before he spoke. "Just kidding, it was me"

Torrie pushed John back slightly, pouting. "That is not funny!"

"I respectively disagree" He chuckled again,

Torrie looked at John before she eyed him, folding her arms a moment later. "I know let's watch eight leggered freaks, I love that film. Quite a funny one" Torrie spoke while she teased.

John's smile faded quite instantly, he followed Torrie back into the living room. He grabbed hold of her hand, so she would come away from the DVD cabinet. He swung her around so she would be facing him. "No, no, okay I'll stop"

Torrie smiled before she laughed. "Big, bad strong John Cena scared of spiders cracks me up" Torrie giggled again.

"At least spiders aren't make belief."

"Freddie kills you in your dreams!" Torrie dramatically spoke.

"Again not real, it's not the same. Spiders are horrible, the way they move…"

"They have to walk John, I'm sure if a tiny ickle spider saw you, it will probably die anyways" Torrie spoke.

"Okay, let's just choose something else. I'll tell you what we can watch a boring chick flick another day. Okay?" Torrie looked at John, she realised there wasn't going to be another day, unknown to John. They would be leaving and saying goodbye to each other soon.

Torrie let her cheeks stretch, her dimples surfaced while she smiled back at John.

"Sounds good"

"Okay, so what shall we watch?"

"I'm going to prepare lunch, you chose" Torrie walked out of the living room into the kitchen. She got out the burgers from the oven, and let them cool down. She got out the rolls, the salads to go in the roll making a delcious cheese burger.

She may have to work it off in the next few days but right now. She didn't care. Torrie wanted to do all she could to make John happy, for them to have a few relaxing, good few hours together, exactly like they used too on the road before all the drama started to rise into their friendship.

Torrie wanted to keep out the drama, keep in the tears until the clock strikes the time for her to make the hardest step in their friendship.

Torrie got out her chopping board, and started to cut the salads. She sliced the cucumber to fine slices, along with the tomatoes and cut slices of the ice berg lettuce leaving it all on the chopping board.

Torrie cut the burger rolls, and placed the salads in them before placing the burger on top, she put big block of cheese onto the burger. She added the mayonaise and tomato sauce, adding the seasonal taste to the cheese burger.

She felt something lean on the bottom of her leg, Torrie looked down to see Chloe sitting there. Torrie knelt down to stroke the fluffy puppy. "I know you've grown very fond of John too, but baby we have to let him go" Torrie told.

She stood back up, placing both of her hands on the counter. She stared outside the window. Her coloured eyes gazed outside, through the white lace net. She could see the time of the clock on the wall, flicking from the mirror of the window.

Torrie knew the clock was ticking, she can't keep running from what's coming. There's no other choice, she had to accept and come to terms with what she was going to do very soon. She knew the night was fading, the last day she had with John for a very long time, she knew slowly it was ending. Torrie knew the time's gonna fly. She knows she's never gonna tell John everything she's Gotta tell him, everything she wants to tell him in the last few hours.

Importantly, Torrie knew she had to give it a try.

"_I know the night is fading, and I know the time's gonna fly. I never gonna tell you everything I Gotta tell you, but I know I've got to give it a try" Torrie thought in her mind. _

Torrie lowered her head, letting her eyelashes close for a moment. She didn't know how to leave John. He's been such a big part of her life over the years, honestly she's never actually lived without him standing in the distance.

She valued his friendship, she embraced the sweet comfort he would bring. The attempt to always have a smile on her face when she hit a depressing time. How he would care for her, thinking back to all the good times of their friendship.

While she stood there. She felt the hurt of missing a friend, losing someone that has always been right there for her. John meant everything to her, he's always been beside her. She didn't know how she would come to terms with being on her own for a while.

The blonde knew she had to go, she had to do it. She can't hold onto to John anymore. He's got his life, and she can't let her first instinct to be, is run to John.

It wasn't the fact that she would run to John, vulnerable. It wasn't the fact she would always turn to him. It was, she knew and didn't doubt it for a second that John would turn her away, he would be there for her.

That's why she had to leave, because she was standing in the way. Torrie had to stand on her own, and help herself through without John standing behind her.

She wanted him to be her friend again, not a bodyguard. She wanted their friendship to return the way it used to be, those years ago. She hoped with all her heart, that one day, someday in the future. It will turn back into sweet friendship.

John wouldn't be the first, that she wouldn't run to. She would be able to show him that she can handle it on her own. She can deal with whatever life decides to throw at her. She would be able to see the proud look across John's face, not a hidden concerned smile.

While she stood there, gazing to the outside. So many different memories were falling into her mind, bringing a different kind of a emotion. One moment she felt like laughing, the next she felt like crying. While memories flew past, her smile stayed on her face to keep the tears from the falling.

Torrie blew out a soft breath, she picked up the two plates. Before she left the kitchen, she watched the little and big handle go slowly around the clock. It was slowly approaching to that time, where she had a moment of dread.

Would she be able to do it? Or would she cave in to the fear and keep John with her?

Torrie walked back into the living room. She extended one of the plates. "Here you go" she smiled on.

John looked at the cheese burger. "Do you want me to get into trouble?"

Torrie giggle, with a wink of a eye. "I won't tell if you won't" Torrie sat down on the couch. John sat down next to her.

"So what movie are we watching?" Torrie asked, she looked over and noticed the DVD, Halloween 2 "H2" her eyes perked up at John before she answered.

"Are you serious?" Torrie asked.

"Well it's better than Freddie Krugger isn't it?" John asked her, Torrie nodded her head.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Okay we will watch that" Torrie leaned back on the couch.

"So I'll set it up, shall I?" John asked as he grinned.

Torrie took a bite of her lovely cheese burger, "Yes please" she gave John a flash of a smile before she took another bite of cheese burger.

John opened the DVD player, he put the disc in and closed the tray. The DVD loaded up. Torrie curled up her knees onto the couch, while John sat next to her. They had lunch, and other snacks while watching the movie.

Torrie put her empty plate down on the table, she leaned her head on John's shoulder while she watched a horror movie. She may be scared of horrors but sitting here with John, definitely felt like the old times.

Exactly, what Torrie wanted. She wanted them to spend some time together on the last few hours they had left. Torrie wouldn't show a sign of sorrow, she would just keep her smile beaming hiding the dread of that hour where she would have to say goodbye.

Torrie would just enjoy herself, right now. Torrie wanted herself and John to go back to where they were before. Currently, that's what made Torrie smile. It did feel like old times.

"Doesn't this feel like old times?" Torrie asked.

John turned his eyes from the screen to look at Torrie. "Yeah, it does. I'm happy we did this, been so long"

Torrie nodded "Yeah time does certainly fly" she leaned her head back on his shoulder, wanting to hold onto John as much as she could. The last few hours would be the most special, she wanted to hold every moment with him.

Torrie turned back to the screen, and watched the movie with John.

"Okay seriously, why would do they always run upstairs?"

"Because they are told too" John said watching the movie.

"Well yeah I know that, but seriously why would you run up the fricking stairs. It gives Michael more of a chance to get you. I bet my house that she tries jumping out of the window breaking her ankle or falls out and lands on the grass and gets killed"

John chuckled, "You know for someone that don't like horror movies, you do talk a lot"

"I can be scared but talk at the same time" Torrie folded her arms,

"Or you run like hell, and you stop to see if he's coming. Seriously if I was there I'd run as fast as I could, getting the hell out of there" Torrie leaned her head onto John's chest, while his hand let his hand lie on her arm.

They cuddled up watching a movie together, a single memory. Torrie would always remember.

The movie was halfway through, it was starting to scare Torrie. Especially with the Halloween usually theme eerie music. The suspense started to freak her out. Torrie whimpered before her head turned and buried into John's chest.

"Tell me when it's over" Torrie kept her eyes closed shut.

"Ok…"

"I mean it John, when it's over" Torrie's hands covered her eyes.

"Okay, it's over. Trust me"

Torrie turned back, and saw tall, dark Michael Myers standing above his dead victim in the television screen. "Oh what happened?"

"You told me to tell you when it was over" John spoke.

"What happened? You can still tell me. I just don't want to watch it"

"The killer, Michael Myers killed her"

"How?"

"With the knife he's holding. Tor I love you but please I don't want to be a narrator for the whole movie"

Torrie put her hands around her mouth, getting freaked out but she still wanted to see how the movie ended. She leaned her head back on John's chest continuing to watch the horror film.

The movie was finished, the credits started to roll. A knock on the door startled Torrie. "Ahh!" Torrie highly screamed, before she ran into the kitchen.

"Is that really necessary?" John chuckled. He turned off the movie. Torrie came from the wall, and saw a dark figure near the door.

"Tor, open the door."

"Can't you open it?"

"Sure, I open the door, hello to questions" John spoke, Torrie whimpered softly before she came towards the door. She opened the door, to reveal Randy Orton standing by the door.

"Oh it's you" Torrie breathed out in relief.

"Hey Torrie, I was wondering if I could speak to John? I know he's here" Randy spoke before he sighed softly.

Torrie glanced at Randy, before she stepped away from the door so Orton could walk into the hall way.

"John, it's for you" Torrie walked back into the living room. John glanced over, and saw Randy come up behind Torrie.

"Hi John" he added.

John stared at his best friend, he hadn't seen Randy since their argument earlier this morning. A simple disagreement ended up into a fire of an argument between John and Randy.

Randy didn't support Cena's decision to stay with Torrie for a few more days. After a few cruel comments from Randy involving Torrie. John tried to hold onto to his temper but he ended up snapping after the last comment.

Torrie stood there in the middle of John and Randy, talk about tension. "I'll leave you guys alone to talk" Torrie excused herself, she walked into the hallway and walked up the stairs. Once she got to stairs, she closed her bedroom door to make it seem like she had gone into her bedroom but Torrie quietly made her way back downstairs.

The door was closed, she sat down on the stairs listening on. She could hear faint mumbles from the stairs but it wasn't as clear as she wanted. Torrie quietly

walked closer, softly hitting her heel on the floor with every step she took.

She positioned herself near the closed the door, listening on.

….

John kept his eyes on Randy, with a slight darkened gaze. "Yeah"

"What do you want?" John asked.

Randy took in a breath. "John, I wanted to come here and….apologise"

John looked at Randy before he suddenly scoffed a laughter. "Randy Orton, apologise, never thought I would see the day"

"John, stop screwing around I'm being serious. What I said, I didn't mean. I know crossed the line. I didn't want to leave on bad terms with you£" Randy explained.

"Crossed the line? Randy I think you went beyond the line. The things you said about

Torrie"

Randy nodded, understanding. "Yeah, I totally understand and you had every right to snap at me. I just lost my temper, you know me I have anger management issues. I'm learning slowly…"

John glanced at Randy. "I don't think I can let this go Randy, the things you said was way out of the line, and surely not fair on Torrie"

"I know, I just didn't want you to take on more than you're already dealing with. I've had sometime to think back what I said….and I realised, I had no right so I wanted to come here, face to face and apologise" Randy spoke.

John stared at Randy, truly he was angered by Randy's words to Torrie but he could see that his friend was trying to make amends. Randy was being a man and owning up to his own mistakes.

"Okay, thanks Randy. I appreciate it" John grinned.

Randy smiled back, he slapped hands with John before they shared a manly hug. Everything was back to normal.

"I'm not changing my mind Randy" John told.

Randy faked a grin before he nodded. "I know, I'm sorry for what I said. Sorry to you and Torrie. I'm glad we could patch things up…before I have to leave"

John nodded while he smiled.

Randy and John seem to be back to normal, their friendship was still in tact.

Unknown to John and Randy. A blonde knew something different that was going to take place in the next few hours.

"I'm glad everything worked out alright" John spoke.

Randy grinned as much as he could. "Yeah" he turned his head around, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm sorry I'm probably going to get knocked into next week, but I'm still don't get it John"

"Get what?"

"Why do you go above and beyond for Torrie?" Randy asked.

John softly breathed in before he turned his eyes to the wall. "Don't start"

"But I don't understand John, I'm sorry to say this but I don't. I don't get why you feel like you have to stay, have to sacrifice what you love to do so you can stay with Torrie. I'm not saying anything cruel about Torrie. She's a sweetheart inside and out but I don't get why you feel like you have to stay"

"Just leave it, alright"

"I just don't understand…."

…

Torrie stood by the white closed door, she hoped another argument wouldn't break out. She remained near the door, listening in curious at what John would say.

Torrie tucked few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear, she kept close to the door so she could hear properly.

…

"Understand what? It's called being a good friend Randy"

"You passed being a good friend to Torrie days ago. I'm friends with Kelly you don't see me doing things you do?" Randy asked.

John rubbed his forehead, he didn't want another argument but Randy was starting to push those buttons once again.

"Leave it"

"No I won't, she's not your wife, not girlfriend. Sister….she's nothing to you so why are you willing to do all of this for her?"

John held in a breath before he let it release. He turned his attention back to Randy. "You're right, she's not. She's more than that"

Randy looked on, he had a feeling he would hear a conversation words that John hasn't ever spoke before.

He had pushed John to limit, put him on the spot. John had no choice but to reveal it.

Now it was all going to be revealed why John does all he can to help Torrie.

There's nothing he wouldn't do, to help and keep Torrie safe.

Randy had finally broke the wall.

…..

"You're right, she's not." a silence was taken before she heard John speak again. "She's more than that" Torrie listened by the door.

….

"Torrie was there for me, right from the start. She was there for me when no one else was. She befriended me when no one else wanted to go near me" John revealed.

"What? You had me" Randy spoke.

"Yeah late 2006, I mean right at the start. You were on RAW Randy, you had Paul, Shawn, Dave and Ric, I had no one. Torrie was there for me when no one else wanted anything to do with me. She took the time to talk to me" John spoke.

…..

Torrie softly touched her golden blonde locks, listening letting her hair slip from her fingertips. A soft smile came on her face hearing John speak. It shown her she meant a lot to John.

…..

"She's there for me in ways that I can't even describe. Torrie is there for me in ways no one else has ever been." John lowered his head down for a moment, coming to a point of revealing something important that he has never told a single soul.

"If it wasn't for Torrie….." softly he breathed. "Let's just say if it wasn't for, I may not be where I am today"

"What do you mean?" Randy asked interested.

"I was going to leave, a few years in. I felt like I couldn't do it. That split moment of weakness I could have lost everything, my life, my dreams….and one day I was ready to leave and Torrie was by the door. Minutes of spending time together, I felt better. She had faith in me, and I couldn't let her down so I gave myself a few more weeks and…well the rest is history" John spoke.

Randy looked at John, now he understand fully. "Now I understand, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't want to admit, I almost gave up. That split moment…..I almost let it all go. And I regret that moment but I'm so thankful that Torrie was there for me. She watched as I got better, stronger…..she was always by my side. We would hang out together backstage. She would listen to me and give me advice. "

"I can honestly say right now, if it wasn't for her advice, guidance and sweet nature I don't think I would be anywhere near where I am right now" John spoke.

"I owe so much to Torrie, I'll be there for her as much as I possibly can. I'm willing to do whatever it takes"

Randy nodded his head. "I'll fight your corner as much as I can, and I'll do all I can to stop you from being fired if it came to that" he added.

John grinned back at his friend. "Thanks Randy"

….

Torrie continued to stand frozen by the door, a tears fell down from her eyes. After hearing John's revelation. The smile could not stay on her face, a second longer.

After hearing his voice of words. Her eyelashes lowered, dropping a tear from her eyes to land on her cheek.

She knew now, for certain. No other choice. She can't lie, deny or hide….

Torrie had to say goodbye. It couldn't wait any longer, the blonde had no other choice.

It around about the time, it was about time for to start moving on. Despite wanting to keep John with her. She may value and love how he respects and treats her. She's got to let go and move on.

Deeply, Torrie knew it was the best for both her and John. To move on. They have to continue with their own lives, they have to go their separate ways. Tonight Torrie was going to put these hard words into action.

Tonight was going to a emotional rollercoaster.

It's gonna hurt, but soon it would be Over and done. It may hurt like hell but she had to try. It was going to hard to let go, but Torrie knew she had no other choice. She couldn't keep things the same. It was starting to spiral out of control.

If it did all stay the same, she let John stay with her what happens when that day emerges, the day John would have to leave for Sunday's Pay Per View, Night Of Champions. What happens if he stays, all his hard, dedicated work, all the pain, hurt, drama, injuries he's held through would mean nothing.

He could lose everything. It would be all Torrie's fault. She knew it.

Hearing John's words, she remembered the guidance and advice she told John years ago. Proudly, confidently believing in John knowing he can shine perfectly like a shining star.

Her head leaned on the wall, while another tear fell down from her eyes. She could hear the gentle voice, she told to John years ago. The exact words. She remembered how proud she was of John when he won the wwe championship for the first time.

She remembered how happy she truly was, as he slowly rose right to the top.

That's why, she knew she had to do this now.

John could lose everything he's worked so very hard for, 9 years….it all could come to a crashing end due to Torrie's fear of failure.

Torrie knew she had no other choice. She wouldn't let John lose everything even if it meant, she would suffer a devastating blow of hurt of losing a friend tonight. May hurt her deeply, but she refused. Torrie wouldn't let John lose it all.

The last tear fell from her eyes, taking in a soft faint breath. She would be the one on this night, to make the sacrifrice.

Torrie would take John's place.

…

"You and Torrie really do defend and stand by each other" Randy spoke.

"Yeah we do, I'm thankful for her"

"The way she stood up to me, you should be proud"

John's grin slightly faded, "What?"

"She stood right beside you,"

John stood there, with a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Torrie, she came to see me earlier on, she defened you're corner" Randy spoke.

John glanced at Randy. "You being serious? She came to see you?"

"Yeah, we got into a little agrument but…..yeah she definitely came to see me" Randy told.

John rubbed his two fingers across his forehead, before he let out a sigh of frustration. His hands met his hips, standing there with the new information sinking in.

Randy studied John's expression. "You didn't know that, did you?"

"Damn it, Torrie!" He called.

….

The door suddenly knocked as the startled Torrie ended up colliding to the door.

"Torrie, I know you've been listening" Torrie heard his deep stern voice. She gulped down the lump in her throat before she opened the living room door.

Torrie's fingers were slipping through her golden blonde hair. She walked into the living room. "Yeah?"

"Did you go and see Randy earlier?" John asked.

Torrie gently stroked her thumb on her shoulder. "Yes" she softly spoke.

"So that's where you were"

"Yeah, I heard what Randy said…and I only went there to tell him to back off, then we started to argue. Randy kept saying I can't do anything without you, and I expect you to make it alright. it's not fair on you" Torrie recalled.

"That if there's no drama…..I'll create it…"

John's eyes turned into a cold stare, directed to Randy. "You said what!"

"I apologised for that!"

"I don't fucking care! How dare you say any of that!"

John and Randy suddenly started to agrue leaving Torrie in the middle.

"Guys, come on please don't do this. Come on stop arguing" Torrie spoke, standing on the outside. Every second, she could feel Randy and John breaking into a fight.

"Guys stop" Torrie pleaded.

The walls of her living room were filled with two raised deep voices.

"Please stop!" Torrie pleaded. Randy and John came closer, they started shoving each other. Torrie ran in the middle, hardly pushed John and Randy in the chest stumbling back.

"Damn it! Stop it right now!" Torrie shouted seriously.

John and Randy glanced at Torrie while she stood in the middle.

"I'm the one that this happened to, me! Nick used and chewed and spat me back out! Okay I'm the one this all has happened too! I decide what is best for me! How do you think it makes me feel, you two trying to tear each other apart!" Torrie snapped, pouring out in emotion.

"Tor?"

"No! damn it! I'm sick to death of this! Okay I make this choice. I make the damn decision!"

Randy and John stared at the fired up blonde. After the few moments of silence, John was brave enough to speak up. "And what is your decision?"

Torrie took in a breath, bracing herself what she was about to say. "John is going to be leaving and getting on the same plane as you Randy. There will be no missing any events"

"What? Torrie…."

Randy let a flash of a smile show before he let it fade, to show he wasn't that bothered.

"Tor, we've been through this. I'm not going to get in…"

Torrie interrupted John's words, with a revelation of her own. "Because I'm going with you"

"What?" Randy and John asked at the same time, same tone of voice.

"I'm going with you on the road for a few weeks, so John will not be missing any shows or anything. I'll be getting out of Houston for a few weeks" Torrie told.

John blinked a few times letting the news sink in so he could come to terms with it. He let a delighted smile surface on his face. That was exactly what he wanted. "Oh Tor, that's great" he came forwards, and embraced Torrie.

"I'll look after you," he drew his arms away, still smiling his dimples.

"I was actually going to ask you that, but I wasn't sure you were ready to leave Houston"

Torrie stared at John, before she let a soft smile come on her face. "Being out of Houston would help me, I think. Need to get away for a few weeks"

John continued to grin delighted, happy with Torrie's decision. He had everything he wanted. There was no sacrifrice, he had to make. Cena could continue with WWE, no miss a single show and he could still focus on Torrie.

It couldn't have gone a better way, John Cena could ever think of.

"That's my choice, everyone is happy" Torrie spoke, truly everyone was.

Randy wasn't too happy, since Torrie would still be around John. No doubt about it, she would continue to lean on him but at least, John would still be on RAW on Monday, so he was happy about that. After all, it was better than nothing.

John put his hands on Torrie's forearms, sparkling his ocean blue eyes at her. "I promise I'll look after you, oh Tor, it's going to be great. Just like old times"

Torrie stares at John, she can see the happiness in his eyes. She could tell he was happy by the smile on his face. "Yeah, exactly like old times"

"That's good"

"I'll be back a in minute, just ring Vince let him know" John walked off.

Torrie lowered her eyelashes down, with a soft smile on her face.

"Well that's better than nothing," Torrie came closer to Randy, a single whisper from the Idaho Blonde, had Randy Orton standing there in shock.

John came back in, "Right that's sorted" Torrie gave a shake of her head to Randy, in a signal not to say a word.

"Great, I better start packing" Torrie turned back to John, beaming a smile to stop her tears from falling.

Why was the tears threatening to fall? what did Torrie's whisper to Randy?

Every smile can be a mask, can hide the truth of reality. A smile can beam bright so the tears wouldn't fall.

…..

Hours later,

The coloured eyes of Torrie fixed on the clock on the wall. She knew the time was going to fly. It's exactly what was happening.

Torrie didn't want it to happen like that, she was pushed to the limit when Randy and John starting to fight. She had to handle it a way, that she didn't want too.

Once again, John and Torrie were alone. Randy had left, meeting them at the airport later on.

"I better book my ticket, after all going to be leaving soon" Torrie spoke.

"Do you want me to do that?"

"No, no it's okay. I can do it" Torrie spoke, smiling sweetly.

"Alright"

Torrie gave John one final smile before she walked upstairs, she opened her bedroom door. Torrie walked towards her bed, and sat on the edge of the bed. Seconds later, she let her head bury in her hands thinking of what she's going to do.

Torrie flicked up her blonde hair, she stood up retrieving her cell phone. Torrie dialled a number, and booked her ticket.

"One way please, tonight"

"What is your destination?" the other voice asked.

Torrie stood in the midlle of her room, her eyelashes flickered up to the ceiling. The water of tears lied in her eyes before her lashes closed.

"Miss?"

Silence fell in the room. With a flick of her blonde hair, letting her golden blonde hair lie on her shoulders. She let the silence do the talking. As she stood on her own. She realised the only reason why her friendship with John has survived so many years, is because John has done everything he can to save it. He was the one that stopped it from fading away.

On this night, Torrie had saved and stopped it from fading away with a sacrifice of her own.

She had done it, made the step. The moment she let out her answer. She knew, there was no going back after all, it was about time to be moving on.

Voice of her answer "Idaho, Boise Idaho"

…..

End Of Chapter, I possibly couldn't write anymore. Like I said I wanted this to be the best I can get, I could feel myself starting to slip so I had to stop the chapter there.

I will get part 3 done, as soon as I can but I didn't want to rush it.

It's a turning point to my story before the end, so I want to make it best as I can.

Thank You for all the reviews! I can't believe it I have 200 reviews! Woo! Love you guys so much, thank you, thank you! Keep them lovely reviews coming.

Until next time. Bye-bye.

Xxxx

Chapter 25-Goodbye part three. "Torrie's plan falls apart when John finds her ticket to Idaho" they depart but a promise is made? What could it be?


	25. We'll Meet Again Someday

Chapter 25-We'll Meet Again Someday.

Delicate water of tears lied behind her eyes when she broke the brink of silence letting out the truth. "Idaho, Boise Idaho"

Truly she didn't want to do it, definitely not this way. Torrie had carefully planned it all out in her mind, how she was going to break it gently to John. She had mapped everything out carefully.

Deep down, Torrie knew this day would come. She and John would be standing one by one with the future in their hands, so many dreams. So many plans. Sooner than life turns around, she knew this day would come.

After all these years, Torrie knew and expected. There would be laughter, also tears. She never thought she would walk away with so much joy but so much pain. She had expected to feel all that kind of emotion as they parted.

It is so hard to say goodbye. Cruel sense of reality, doing the right thing. Torrie believed it was for the best. But of course, fate decided to step in. story of her life, how The blonde views it. Something dramatic happens, and she had to lie.

So once again, the friendship link to John was suddenly harbouring a secret. Torrie had to say goodbye, with more lies and secrets hanging above her head. God heaven knows if after they depart tonight, would it be changed forever?

Would Torrie lose John for good? Would the secret be the last strike? What does lie ahead on the open road, what will the light of the shadows bring?

One thing Torrie didn't want, was to lose John. He's been such a big part of her life, special to say the least. The most adoring, lovable and dependable friend she ever come to know. To have him not in her life anymore, would be one of the most horrific things to happen in her life.

The pink cell phone slipped from her ear, into her lap. Torrie sat down on the edge of her bed, touching her phone gently. She didn't want it to be like this, the only reason why Torrie planned it to very detail. In her mind, she had made a mental list how she wanted it to play out, like verses of a melody song.

She would return from the store, after making the hard decision. Torrie would make sure the last few hours she had with John, would be exactly like old times. Happy times, no drama. Just her and John, having a fun time together. Then she would tell him the news, sure it may not run smoothly but she wouldn't have to resort to lies and secrets.

One way or another, the goodbye would take place…..Torrie could only hope, at the end of the story, she would still have John someday. He wouldn't just become a distant memory and in the end, Fade away.

Thinking alone with her thoughts, Torrie remained sitting on the bed. Her mascara, fanned out lashes flicked up to the ceiling, before lowering underneath her eyes. Taking in a soft breath, trying to keep it all together, so John doesn't get suspicious.

She needed John to believe, everything was perfect and she would be joining him tonight and not leaving to go back home. Home where the heart is, that's where Torrie was heading, back to her childhood home. Boise Idaho.

Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining, as the term goes. One thing, Torrie could concentrate, is she was leaving Houston for a while. In a few hours, she would be flying back to Idaho to spend time with her family. She was able to escape Houston, she loved the place, it was a home to her. Lovely friends, but so many memories that the blonde wanted to forget.

Happy memories, she had shared with Nick Mitchell were shadowed with lies so the silver lining of this whole nightmare, was Torrie was able to spend some quality time with her family, and leave her past behind her.

The door of relationship lying in Houston would be closed tonight, Torrie couldn't be happier. She couldn't wait to go home, Torrie could be alone with her thoughts, most of all. Torrie can prove to herself, she can be strong, handle and make it through without running to John.

Once again, when she is comfortable and believe in herself. She can have John as her friend again, not a bodyguard.

"Darling, You know you can come here anytime you like, I can't wait to see you. You're brothers will be here too" Lana Wilson spoke to her daughter.

Torrie let a gentle smile on her face. "Thanks Moma, it will be late so I will book a room at a hotel and I'll…"

"No you will not, When you land. I'll get Travis to pick you up" Lana spoke in the phone.

Torrie smiled on "Thanks, I can't wait to see you."

"Neither can I, just curious. Why have you suddenly scheduled a visit?"

Torrie rubbed the back of her neck softly with her fingertips. "Just needed a break"

"Are you sure you're alright, honey?" Lana asked her daughter on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted to see you and the family"

"I'll have some homemade potatoes already cut up, waiting for you"

"Aww thanks, Moma. See you soon, cannot wait. I better go and get packing, bye" Torrie quickly ended the phone call when she heard John's voice.

John knocked on the door, Torrie shot up from her bed. She quickly ended the call and put her plane ticket in her beige handbag. Torrie brushed down her outfit, she had changed out of her summer dress into blue dark bootleg jeans, with a black ¾ sleeve sweater top with diamante buttons, with her black dolly shoes.

"Torrie"

Torrie brushed her hair back before she answered. "Yeah it's okay, come in" John opened the door, and stared right at the honey blonde.

"Everything okay? You've been up here two hours?"

Torrie put her hands on her hips, glancing down at the black suitcase lying on her bed. "2 hours? It's been two hours?" Torrie asked, in sudden shock.

John nodded "Yeah,"

"Oh god," Torrie knew that time would fly but she didn't think it would have gone that fast. Hearing two hours have already passed, The worry started to rise in her eyes and she had to try very hard to keep it all together, act like everything is normal.

Time was going to fly, she had a feeling. Torrie wouldn't be able to tell John everything she wanted to tell him but she had to give it a try. Torrie had to do what she's always lived her life by, take what you can and make the best of it.

"2 hours have already passed?" Torrie asked, in a quicker tone.

John nodded, a little curious why Torrie looked a little worked up. "Yes, everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah fine. Just been…." Torrie trailed off, with her eyes fixed on the clock. Time was flying up, she was currently running out of time.

"Packing" John added, with a small grin.

Torrie breathed in softly, putting on a smile. "Yes, packing. That's what I've been doing. Exactly like that, packing" Torrie started to repeat herself.

John stepped closed, touching Torrie's hand. "Tor, are you okay?"

Torrie kept her eyes away from his friendly blue eyes, then she would be in more trouble, dealing with even more emotion. One look, that would be it. The truth was start slipping through her lips.

"Yeah….I'm fine, just deciding what to take and what…." Torrie's lashes looked up, saw the light of the ocean lying in John's eyes. "What…not to take" she added.

That moment, while she stared at John. Torrie wanted to take John with her, she wanted to so badly, to leave everything how it is.

"Well do you want to help you?" John asked.

His question made Torrie's gaze turn from John, to her bed. "Oh no, it's fine. I'm almost through. Almost there" Torrie's words had another meaning, the time was ticking she couldn't keep running what's coming.

She had to keep herself strong, and not cave in to fear of failure.

"Oh god, the dogs. I've got to go and see Honey" Torrie made her way to the door.

"I was going to say, why not bring them with you?"

Torrie turned from the door back to John. "Sorry?"

"Well I know you have a very special bond with them, and I wouldn't want you to come with me without them. It'll be fine"

"No, no it's okay. Honey will have them"

"Tor, I don't mind"

Torrie brushed her fingertips through her the top of her golden hair before she nervously answered. "No it's alright, they would be a handful. They love Honey so….it's not like I'm putting them in a kennel or anything…" Torrie kept speaking a little faster.

"Okay, well bring Chloe with you. She used to love travelling"

Torrie dryly coughed. "No, Pepper and Stewie love Chloe, they'll be upset if she's…not there…"

"Strange, didn't look that way to me"

Torrie needed to end this subject quick and fast, quite frankly she didn't know how much more lies she can tell before it makes her cry. Torrie was quickly running out of excuses.

"No It's fine, Honey is back from…her sisters…so I'll just go and see her. Be back as soon as I can" Torrie spoke.

John put his large hands on his hips, standing in Torrie's bedroom. He shook his head, with a dimpled grin across his face. The fast, organising Torrie Wilson was definitely something he was used too.

He remembered as the time dawns, on the wwe schedule she was the same. Even if there was hours left, Torrie was always running around like a headless chicken, not stopping to even take another breath getting her belongings together.

"Now that's the Torrie Wilson I'm used too, glad she's decided to show up" John spoke with a handsome grin spreading across his face.

Torrie stopped near the centre of the door, when she heard his deep voice.

"Used to be exactly like that before, it's going to be great" John told happily.

Torrie briefly let her eyes close, taking in a gentle breath telling herself to keep strong.

She turned back to look at John. "Yeah…it will be" a flash of a smile, she left through the door, made her way downstairs before John could say another word.

John stepped closer to Torrie's bed, he saw clothes folded in files. John grabbed them, and put them neatly in the suitcase. He thought he was being helpful, truly he was but he had no idea what was lying in her open zipped bag.

John picked up the clothes, and put the final pile in the suitcase. As he moved, the case. Torrie's beige handbag fell on the floor. Her purse, cell phone, ipod, make up accessories all fell out onto the floor.

"Oh damn it" John knelt down, he picked up her bag and placed everything back in the handbag.

John zipped up the bag, placed it back on the bed. He put a step forward, his foot stepped on a envelope. John knelt back down, and picked up the white envelope.

John saw it was a plane ticket, he opened it up to make sure she had got all the right information. But what John found, shocked him to his very core.

John's grin slowly faded, his head lowered down when he read, the printed text.

_From-Houston Texas_

_To-….Boise Idaho._

He stood there in shock, before he softly sighed to himself. Torrie's words went through his mind. Once again, they were lies. She wasn't joining him tonight, she wasn't coming on the road, to be with him like old times.

Torrie was tricking him, not being straight with John.

John continued to read the destinations, it was a real plane ticket. Had the seat number, had the airports locations had the times, Everything was legit, it was all real.

He felt something else in the white envelope, he saw Torrie's passport with the documents. She was leaving tonight, as he thought but she wasn't leaving with him.

John's eyes lowered down, to the plane ticket that lied in his hand. He let a soft breath through his lips reading the ticket, the upset started to show across his face. He didn't understand it, why would Torrie say that to him? Then book a ticket? What in the hell was going on?

John had so many questions, but the answers wouldn't follow. One thing he did know….

Once again, Cena knew it.

Not only has he been lied to, he's also been tricked.

John looked up at the ceiling, with emotion started to show in his eyes. He had come to the conclusion, Torrie didn't want or need him to stay.

…..

"I can't explain now, but please can you look after Chloe, Stewie and Pepper?" Torrie asked Honey.

"Umm….sure, what's going on Tor?"

"I just can't explain right now, thanks Honey. You're a great friend thank you" Torrie gave a kiss to the puppies before putting them on the floor. She quickly hugged Honey before she literally ran out of the house.

"Torrie,"

"Honey, I will explain later on. I promise I just have to get out of here" Torrie turned on her heel, as soon as she turned. The windy breeze blew her golden locks off her shoulders.

Torrie walked back to her house, stepping on the concrete steps leading to her front door. Suddenly her legs lost feeling, Torrie's hand gripped around the railing as she fell down in a heap on the steps.

Torrie put her hand around her mouth, the tears started to surface in her eyes until she started to softly cry. She had tried so hard to be strong, keep it all together but at the same time, it was so hard to say goodbye. So exhausting, she was using all the strength she could to keep everything normal and not let John know anything.

Torrie brushed her fingertips under her eyes, to swoop the tears away. Torrie stood back up, bracing in another breath. One more thing she had to do….

Say a single, simple but devastating word.

Goodbye.

….

Torrie opened the front door, she made her way upstairs. "Right that's the kid's sorted" Torrie opened the bedroom door, and found nothing but a suitcase on the bed.

Torrie's eyes gazed around the surroundings of her bedroom. "John?" Torrie called.

"John? Where are you?" Torrie started to get worried, John was gone. How the hell can she leave when John is not here.

Torrie looked around, brushing her hair with her fingers. An act of nerves. "John" her eyes noticed a white evelope on the edge of the bed.

"Oh…." Torrie walked closer, she saw the envelope was still sealed. So it didn't look to her that John had seen the ticket.

"Oh thank god" she put the evelope in her handbag.

"John," Torrie kept calling.

He walked behind her. "Yeah"

Torrie felt a flutter of relief when she heard his voice, it told her. John was still with her. "Oh there you are" Torrie turned her body to face John.

"Yeah, I'm still here" John spoke.

Torrie smiled at him "You did my case, thank you. That gives me a moment to breathe" Torrie gave her pearly white smile to John.

All he did in return, is plaster a grin across his to hide the emotion he truly felt.

Torrie tucked a few of strands behind her ear, She opened up her handbag to check she had everything. "Right…" she opened up the evelope lying in her bag. She saw her passport, all the documents she needed but she couldn't find her plane ticket.

John stood there watching Torrie searching through her handbag. He held the ticket behind his back. "Lost something?"

"No, no…just checking I have everything" Torrie kept on searching. If John wasn't standing here, she would tip her bag onto the bed and search high and low right now.

"You sure?"

Torrie used both of her hands to let her fingers through her blonde hair. "Yeah…it's fine….you know me, I like to be organised…" John could see the tense look written across Torrie's face. He could tell, she was worrying about what he held behind his back.

"You lost something?" John repeated, slowly removing his hand.

Torrie mumbling to herself. "What the hell?"

"Looking for this?"

Torrie's hands stopped searching suddenly, hearing what John had said. Torrie gulped down before her head perked up to look at John. She watched him remove his hand from the back, holding the object. Torrie had been looking for.

Torrie stopped all movement, taking a moment to stop and stare at John. Her plane ticket was lying in his hand. John had found it, her plan once again had fallen apart.

Torrie took in another second to breathe, her head lifted so her eyes would gaze at John. She could see the disappointed, frustrated and upset look spread across his face.

There was no smile, no cute little dimples in his cheeks.

His ocean blue eyes weren't friendly, but there wasn't any ice cold shade lying in his eyes. All Torrie could see from his expression, she knew he was hurt by her actions.

"Where did you?"

"So I'm a little confused, I was hoping you could explain to me…." John said.

Torrie gulped the lump building in her throat. "Ummm…" her words came in a soft tone, everything she had planned. All the words she would say….had just gone up in smoke.

Torrie didn't know what to say after John's discovery.

"You said to me, you were joining me on to RAW…but RAW this week is not…In Idaho so why do you have a ticket to Idaho?" John asked, with confusion.

Torrie could feel the water of the tears pricking in her eyes. Her lips slowly slid apart trying to think of something to say. "Umm, well…you see it's my mum's birthday in a few weeks…so I thought I would go straight to there from…wherever we are….so I decided to book a ticket….since I did the other one" Torrie's fingers were in her hair.

Every time she was nervous, her fingertips brushed through her golden blonde hair.

"So where is the other one?" John questioned.

Torrie stared at John, speechless.

John glanced at Torrie, keeping his eyes fixed on her. He kept holding the ticket eying the blonde. "You know what hurts the most, right now. The fact this has today's date on it and you just lied to me again"

The worry rose in Torrie's eyes. "I…."

"For the record…..If you're going to keep lying to me, think of better lies"

Torrie's head lowered down to the carpet. "John…" she tried to say.

"For example, could have said you're going to Idaho tonight and joining me in a few days, you know something believable. Or here's a kicker. Surprised even me. You could have just told me that you wanted to go to Idaho…to spend time with your family after everything that's happened, I would have understood. Hell I would have said it was better for you" John explained.

Torrie glanced at John, folding her arms so her hands wouldn't lean on both of her elbows. "Ummm…John….I can explain" her eyelashes lowered down with a soft tone.

John glanced at Torrie. Stopping all movement, before his head shook. "but instead….You tried to trick me," John spoke in a hurt tone.

"John, please.." Torrie pleaded.

"No, I don't think so" He placed the ticket on Torrie's case and left through the door.

Torrie watched on helplessly, it only took seconds before the tears reflected in her eyes. After John turned his back, to walk away. She felt her heart starting to race. She couldn't let John leave, not like this.

She had to do something to stop him.

"John! No! wait" Torrie rushed out of her bedroom, down the stairs to stop John from leaving the house.

"Not like this, please" Torrie grabbed John's arm, he shrugged her off stumbling Torrie from the force he used.

"I'm…sorry…please, just let me explain…." Torrie pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Explain? what so you can lie to me a bit more!" John snapped at her.

"No, no I didn't want this!. This was the last thing I want! please just let me explain" Torrie cried, doing all she could to stop John from leaving.

The hurt rose in John's eyes, with his deep voice cracking. "After everything that's happened between you and me, everything we said! I've had enough!"

"No, please" Torrie's crying voice pleaded.

"I've done everything I possibly can for you, you clearly want to get rid of me. You don't want or need me so I'm out of here,"

Torrie shook her head "No" she shuddered as she cried.

"I'm done here, more importantly." John leaned right to Torrie's face so she could clearly see the anger in his eyes, and the passion, serious tone cracking up.

"I'm done with you Torrie! From now on, you're on your own! Have a nice life" John shouted in her face, bringing Torrie to tears.

John flew the door open, and left the house leaving Torrie to cry out in his name.

"No, John! Please!" she screamed crying, but all she got in return was a gush of wind. Torrie slammed her door shut, both of her hands went around her mouth and nose.

She could feel the shudder of her breaths on the palms of her hands.

She closed her eyes, the tears started to fall down. Her legs buckled, she fell down to her knees onto the floor crying.

What had just happened, was horrific. It was the worst thing that could happen to Torrie.

The tears just continued to fall, like a never ending waterfall. Her head leaned on the wall, kneeling on the floor curling her knees. Her eyelashes lowered underneath her eyes coming to the reality.

Not only did she not get a chance to explain, there was no sweet emotional goodbye.

….

Hardly breathing, John opened his car door. He got in the driver seat slamming the door in force. John smacked the steering wheel with the heel of his hand. "Just leave," John turned his keys, starting the car.

John let his hand slip from the steering wheel, he took a moment to think. John took out his keys and leaned back on the seat. His hand rubbed his forehead, thinking of what he was going to do.

John went to open his door to go back, but a rush of anger made him turn the keys, revving the engine. "Just leave" he remembered Torrie's lies and tricking him.

John turned his steering wheel, drove up the road and left the street. Driving away from her house

More importantly, he left Torrie behind.

….

Torrie got back to her feet, she brushed her fingetips underneath her eyes, brushing the tears away. Torrie went to her cell phone, and rang John's number. She got exactly what she expected.

Voicemail.

Torrie let her lashes close, bringing her vision to black. "John, please it's Torrie. I'm so sorry for what happened. Look please just let me explain….please…" a single tear fell out of her eyes, landed on her cheek.

"Just come back" her phone slipped from her ear, finding herself crying alone.

John wasn't here to put his strong arms around her.

Her plan had backfired in the worst possible way.

Torrie let out a few more tears, her hand was shaking in emotion. She was very upset. Somehow, she had to make it right.

"Randy" Torrie dialled a number and walking around her hallway waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Please answer, please answer" Torrie said herself, with another set of tears in her eyes

…..

"Yes baby, daddy will bring you back a Barney. I'll see you in a few days. You be good for mommy" Randy spoke on his phone.

The door opened, Randy turned hanging up his phone. "John? I didn't expect to see you…"

"I'm going with you tonight, don't you dare ask" John said in anger slamming the door behind him.

"Emmm…could I at least have some facts"

John walked to the couch, sat down leaning his head back. "Torrie's not coming"

Randy slowly nodded his head, having to act clueless "She's not….what?"

"She's not coming with us tonight, she lied and tricked me! She's going to Idaho instead. Not having the decency to tell me the truth so I'm done with her. I have done everything I possibly can for her but I've had enough" John snapped.

"So you two have fallen out?"

"You could say that? I've finished with her for good. Torrie is on her own" John spoke.

John's phone started to buzzing for the 10th time. He immediately grabbed his phone and rejected the call putting his phone on the coffee table.

"I'd love a drink right now," John spoke.

"Drink is not the answer" Randy spoke

"Just can't wait to get out of here," Randy went on to say something else but his trade of thought was interrupted by the sound of his phone.

"It's her, what do you want me to do?" Randy said.

"Do whatever you want, I'm through with all" John spoke

Randy pressed the button, answering the call. "Hello" as he spoke to Torrie. Randy knew Torrie wasn't the only one that was involved in the plan. He knew exactly what Torrie was going to do but something must have gone terribly wrong.

"_Better than nothing" _

_Torrie stepped closer, whispering something into Randy's ear. "I'm going to Idaho tonight, I'm willing to do whatever it takes" _

The flashback went through his mind, as he heard Torrie's voice.

"Randy, thank god I got hold of you. Something's happened. John found out. He's gone. He won't answer my calls, please can I speak to him?" Torrie asked over the phone.

Randy could tell from her voice, Torrie was crying.

"Please Randy, I've tried to contact him several times. He's not answering please I just need to explain to him, please. I've even sent him something on twitter! Please" Torrie pleaded over the phone.

"Torrie,….John's not with me"

Torrie's soft voice received through the phone. "What?"

"He's not here"

"But…but he has to be…." Torrie stuttered over the phone due to the tears.

"No, I haven't seen him since I was at your house….I don't know what to tell you…"

"So if he's not with you, then where is he?"

Randy sighed softly. "I don't know"

"Oh god, what I have done? Oh my god. This cannot be happening. This is the last thing I want" Torrie cried over the phone.

"Look just don't panic, I'll come over and we'll sort this out together"

A breath of relief softened on the end, "Oh thank you so much"

Randy let his phone flip shut, he turned to John. "John…"

"I'm not going back, I don't care what she said"

"Fine, I'll go"

"Why?"

"I just need to speak to her, alright I'll be back" Randy left the hotel room, he was habourting two secrets. One from Torrie, and one from John.

All Randy Orton wanted was for all this to end, to move on.

Definitely get the hell out of Houston.

…

The knock on her door made Torrie jerk her head quick, turning her upper body so her golden blonde locks landed on one of her shoulders.

Torrie rushed to the door, "John" she dramatically called opening the door. Another blow pierced her heart when she saw Randy standing at the door.

"I thought you were….you haven't seen or heard of John have you?" Torrie asked.

Randy shook his head. "No" he lied.

Torrie turned her body around putting her hands around her mouth. "I can't believe this has happened, story of my fucking life. One thing, one person I screw it up" Torrie spoke upset with herself.

"Torrie, it's okay. Calm down"

"No it's not, it's not okay. I planned it out perfectly. I made sure we had a great last day….and I was going to say goodbye gently. Leave in happy tears. And now it's just gone so wrong" Torrie spoke softly.

"How the hell did it all happen?"

"I don't know, he found the ticket. I tried to lie and cover up but I only made it worse. This is the last thing I wanted. Now I have to leave…in a few hours, John's disappeared"

Randy sighed, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"We have to find him"

"We?"

Torrie turned her eyes towards to Randy. "Yeah, I'm sure he's still in Houston…we have to…"

"Torrie, I don't have time for this"

Torrie glanced at Randy, feeling alone proof all she needed. She felt the tears beginning to rise once again to her eyes.

"I just want to get the hell out of Houston, I don't mean anything by that but it's just too much, I don't have time for this crap okay. If that plane leaves tonight without me on it, I will be in deep trouble so I don't have time"

"What about John?"

"I'm sure he'll turn up at the airport okay? I know John. He'll cool down and he'll be at the airport" Randy told.

Torrie glanced at Randy before she lowered her head down to the floor along with her eyelashes lowering underneath her eyes "I didn't get to say goodbye…" her voice tone softened

"Well John can't stay angry with you, if he does. Tell you what I'll bug, bug and bother him until he gives you a phonecall and I'll tell him you're sorry I'm sure you two will be seeing each other in next few months okay?"

Torrie stood there hearing Randy's words, he made it sound so simple nothing was wrong with it. "I'm not going to be here,"

Randy stopped and turned around. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not just saying goodbye tonight, I'm saying goodbye for good"

Suddenly Randy became very interested. "I'm sorry…"

"Well for a while" Torrie added.

Torrie took in a breath before she started to explain. "What you said about me Randy….was horrible…"

"Torrie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I was just angry." Randy apologised

"They were horrible but they were true" Torrie started to say, Randy had titled his head to the side before he looked back at the blonde.

"John and I have so much history, we've been friends for….almost 8 years. Somewhere down the line, and I don't know haven't had the chance to pin point the moment where John turned into more of a bodyguard than a friend"

"You were right, when something does go wrong or trouble finds me. The first thing I do is run to John, and I do expect him to make it alright for me. I do and I have never realised just how much I have leaned onto him, hell leaned. I never realised how much I hold onto him, I know why?"

"Why?" Randy asked.

The tears started to bring the emotion to her eyes. "Because I'm scared of failing. I'm too scared to even try" her crying voice was noticeable.

"I never realised until today, just how weak and afraid I am right now"

"Torrie…"

"Because of being so scared, I'm selfish, I'm self centred. I knew way before John told me something was wrong. I saw it from the day I saw you two at the gym, from the look in his eyes. I knew something was seriously wrong and….I didn't even care…to ask…" Torrie told with tears reflecting in her eyes.

"When it all came out about Nick, he was there for me….even when I pushed him away, he came back. I didn't ask, I didn't even think….and you know what hurts me the most is that I don't even think I would have done anything to help at the time.

I wish I could lie to myself, but it's the truth.

"It's unfair, selfish of me. Pathethic and when John said he was going to stay with me.

That split moment, I was escastic and I wouldn't have cared if he got fired. I wanted to keep John with me so I don't face what's coming alone"

"John's not my friend, he's some kind of bodyguard. His issues, his life didn't mean a thing to me. The only thing I used to care about….was John looking after me. And I hate it! I hate myself! For even thinking it! I don't want it to be like this anymore!"

"I want to be strong! I want to be the girl I used to be. I don't want to seem and feel so weak and afraid. I don't want to run to John anymore, I want to handle it on my own and prove to myself I can make it through without someone standing there" Torrie continued to pour her heartfelt emotions out.

Randy stood there shocked.

"I want John to be proud of me, I want to be the girl he says I am. I don't want to see the smile…but the concern lying in his eyes. I want him to be happy, I want to be concerned for him. I don't want him to hold back because he's scared he'll upset me….I don't want any of this anymore….

"I want to be strong again, I want it to go back to way it was all those years ago. I planned it to every detail, I had written a letter and I was going to slip it into his bag and explain everything. "

"I want him to be my friend again…and Now….now…" her tears were falling. Her voice was cracking and stuttering.

"I have to leave in a few hours, go to and see my mum, dad and brothers with all this on my mind, I've ruined everything. I couldn't even say goodbye properly" Torrie cried.

"I was going to let him go, stay away until I have learned to handle whatever happens next. I'll be able to save myself without holding onto John, letting him sacrifice something.

"The reason why our friendship has lasted so long…is because of John… and I was going to let him go, so it can go on for many years. I've ruined everything" Torrie spoke crying.

Randy stared at Torrie, he had no idea she felt this way. "Oh sweetheart, come here" he walked closer, embracing Torrie.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Randy asked.

Torrie let a single tear fall before she answered shuddering a breath. "Because….I only just realised it" Torrie let her eyes close, more tears fell down.

"I can't do anything without screwing up" Torrie muttered.

"Where's the letter?"

Torrie rose her head before she walked to her desk draw in her hall way. "Here" She handed it to Randy.

"I'll slip into John's gym bag, he's bound to look in there"

Torrie let out a gentle giggle through her tears. "If you see… him about to rip it up, please stop him…"

"Oh yeah of course I will, I'll hit a quick strike RKO"

"On the floor?" Torrie asked.

Randy grinned in comfort. "Yeah that way he'll be knocked out for a few hours so he won't be able to rip it up,"

Torrie let out a fragile smile, but the hurt of losing John didn't keep the smile on for long.

"Look Torrie, I'm sure you haven't lost John for good. He will cool down and I'm sure he will understand why you lied."

Torrie listened before she let her lashes lower. "I don't know what to do?"

"For what's it worth, I think you're being strong now. You're doing something to help John, that is already a step forward from what you used to do"

Torrie slowly nodded her head, "Yeah I suppose. You better get going"

"Yeah, listen have a lovely time in Idaho" Randy kissed Torrie on the cheek before he left through the door after a goodbye embrace from Torrie.

Torrie let her front door close, she leaned back on the door. Her eyes flicked up to the ceiling. She heard her phone ringing, Torrie picked it up and noticed the caller ID.

A gentle smile came on her face when she saw "Travis" It was someone she wanted to speak too, but she waited in hope. One day, she would see the name.

John Cena again.

"_Maybe Someday" _

…...

"You have to go back"

"I'd rather be in a arena filled with Cena haters then go back there" Cena spoke.

"John, trust me. You have got it so wrong"

John looked up at Randy. "Oh really? What part did I get it wrong? The part she said she was coming with us? She lied and tried to trick me. I go back there and she'll do it to me again and it's too much, I can't handle it again"

"John…Torrie's not playing games with you"

"How Guidable do I look? I know exactly what she'll do what she would say? I know Torrie Wilson, better than she knows herself"

"You have to go back there, you have to go back to Torrie's house".

"I'd rather swan drive into a deep fat fryer" John Cena said sarcastically.

"John,"

"I don't know why you're bothered about it…..I mean you're getting what you want. I'm going on the plane with you. I'll be at RAW so you get what you want"

"You honestly want to leave it like this with Torrie?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I'm through with it all"

"John, I know you. It's going to bother you, keep bothering you. And when you finally do snap I just don't want to be in the ring with you. I pity who is. Someone could seriously get hurt"

John rubbed his temple. "I told you, and Torrie that I'm done"

"John, we both know you don't want this. Look I swear to you. You go back to see Torrie. You will not be disappointed."

"You know what, I have another 5 hours yet. I'm going to get some rest" John walked towards the door but Randy stood in front of it.

"You don't see Torrie once more before you leave, I will bug you to the point where you are about to snap. I'll ring you every moment, I'll text you every second. I'll fill your twitter with spam. I won't leave you alone. So help me god, Cena. I will be you're worst nightmare" Randy told.

John blinked at Randy before he sighed. John picked up his car keys and left the hotel room.

Randy smiled to himself "Wow I didn't think that would work"

…..

An hour passed, all Torrie had for company was the four walls in her bedroom. As she sat alone leaning back on her wardrobe. Everything that has happened over the past week, whirled around her mind.

It was like a short story. Things happened, Torrie wouldn't believe. All Torrie could hope for was a happy ending?

The only happy ending she could think of. The only storybook ending, she hoped was for John to return. She wanted to see the light in his crystal blue eyes, the dimples in his cheeks. Feeling his presence, warm friendship feelings he brings.

She just wanted to see it one more time tonight.

"Better get ready" Torrie got to her feet, she walked to her bed and continued to pack the last things she needed.

She heard the door open downstairs, she walked downstairs. Once she got to the hallway. She wasn't expecting John, since she hadn't heard anything in hours.

"I'm doing fine, you don't…." Torrie walked into the living room, her lips slid apart when she saw the man standing in her living room.

Torrie stood there, with the shock lying in her eyes when she saw John Cena standing in her living room.

"John" her soft voice spoke, she let a soft smile come across her face.

"Hi" he spoke.

"You came back….I thought I wasn't going to see you again…"

"No I'm here, trust me wasn't by my choice. Randy kind of blackmailed me"

Torrie massaged her thumb on her arm, while she stood there. "Ohh" she softly spoke.

"Yeah, he told me to hear you out, so…"

Torrie blinked a few times, she felt the distant cold shoulder from John. He hadn't come back on his own accord, which did make the tears start to rise again. She hoped that somehow, she could save it before the time runs out.

"I'm listening…." John signalled for Torrie to speak, his hands firmly on his hips.

Torrie looked at John before she drew her hand at the back of her neck, grabbing all her blonde hair so it would land on her left shoulder. "John, this is the last…thing I wanted…it to play out….I didn't want this"

"Oh so how did you want it? Nice pinic on a summer's day? Sunset at the ocean? In the middle of the ring? What?" John asked with sacrasm.

Torrie looked at John, "Please, just let me explain"

"That's what I'm waiting for, firstly how guilable do you think I am? You think I'm stupid?"

"No, of course not….I…"

"So when I found the ticket, why did you lie again?"

Torrie shook her head, not having many answers. "I…don't know" Torrie muttered with a soft tone.

"Why did you lie to me? Why did you mess with my head when you knew what I've been through?"

"John, I don't know…..I don't have these answers" Torrie spoke.

"Look after all the years we have been friends, I've done everything I can to understand and support you. But this…" John shook his head confused.

"I just don't understand anymore,"

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair thinking of the best way to answer. "I…"

"Why did you lie to me Torrie?"

Torrie breathed out softly titling her head. "I don't know…"

"Why did you try and trick me?"

"I…"

"Why? Torrie! I've come here to get answer and you say…"

"I don't know"

"You don't know? So Randy tells me you have this whole explanation and all you can say to me is you don't know!"

Torrie lowered her head down "John please" in her mind, she was trying to come up with the words what to say. She didn't expect John to return so her mind had gone into a complete blank.

"After 8 years! I can't believe it means absolutely nothing to you! Well fine you want to leave it like this, then I'm okay with that" John walked back near the door.

"Have a nice life Torrie, what's left of it anyways!"

"No, please don't go…." Torrie pleaded.

"I knew it was bad idea to come back here,"

John was almost on the edge of leaving again. Torrie had to do something to stop him. She had no words, so she did the next best thing, her mind could come up with.

Torrie ran full speed at John, using every bit of strength to jump on John so he landed on the floor in the hallway with Torrie lying on top of him.

John found himself, suddenly yelping out in shock. He felt his back land on the floor. Torrie was sitting on top of him.

"Have you lost your damn mind" John spoke, with his hands beside him.

"I couldn't let you leave, not again. I just don't know what to say to you" Torrie spoke dramatically.

"You could start, getting off me"

Torrie got to her feet getting away from John. He took a moment to get over what just happened. John started to get back to his feet, he stood tall once again he was waiting for Torrie to explain.

"Why did you lie?"

Torrie kept hearing the questions in her mind, no answers were following. She had no problem telling Randy, but when it came to the most vital…Torrie was drawing a blank.

"Does our friendship actually mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does"

"Do you care?"

Torrie's eyes began to fill with emotion once again, being questioned. "Of course I care…" she emotionally spoke.

"Then why?" John screamed at her.

"Because it's too damn hard John!"

"What is?" John asked with sudden confusion.

"To say goodbye!"

"Good bye?"

"You don't understand….I wasn't going to leave like this…..but then Randy came, you two were about this close to tearing each apart. I just vented out, I had to stop it….I was going to stay true to you, and say goodbye after we had one last day, the way it used to be"

"What? I don't"

"I know I'm not making much sense but how this all happened, was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want it to happen. It's last thing I wanted…."

"Torrie, what is going on? I don't understand?"

Torrie closed her eyes, breathing in softly. "We've been friends for so long, and I can't describe how much you mean to me, you've always been there for me. I can't find a way to show how much you do mean to me"

"You've always be there for me, I'm so appreciative of that…."

"But somewhere down the line, you've become more than a bodyguard than a friend. It's not fair on you. Whenever something dramatic happens to me, you're the first I run too. I don't think of you or anyone else. I just expect you to help me and it's selfish of me because you have your own life"

John blinked his eyelashes a few times while he listened on to Torrie.

"So what I'm doing is leaving tonight for Idaho so I can handle, and deal with it my own way and prove not only to you, but myself that I can handle it"

"It's got nothing to do with you, I'm terrified of going my own way. I'm scared of what will lie in the future. The growing is scary but sometimes these things have to happen…."

"So it's not because you don't want or need me?" John asked softly.

Torrie shook her head. "No it's not, not for a second. I do still want and need you by my side John but…..I can't let myself cave in. I swear to you right now that if I did come with you, I will hold onto you and it will be unfair to you"

"So I'm leaving because it's for the best"

John looked up at Torrie before he spoke again. "For who?"

"Both of us"

"I can't go with you"

"Why not? I want to be there for you Torrie. What you have done for me….in the past, it means more than you possibly could know. You have been there for me in ways no other has been in my entire life….I can't just leave you now?"

Torrie let her cheeks stretch into a gentle smile, she felt the John she knew and loved so well. He had returned, and she was getting the goodbye she originally wanted.

"You can, John. I hope you know it's got nothing to do with you why I'm leaving. I have to because I have to handle it on my own. To prove to myself that I can handle alone"

"But….I wouldn't let you handle it on your own. I don't want you too."

"I know you want to help me John, I know you do but it's not fair. I won't let you"

John lowered his head to the side for a moment, before he glanced back at Torrie. "I want to be here for you, just come with me and Randy. Okay. And you;ll be fine…"

Torrie shook her head. "No I won't be, because it won't last forever…..you're so amazing to me. I don't know what it is you do but as soon as you leave. It hits me. You bring some kind of protective sheild that nothing can hurt me but I can't rely on you any longer, it's just not fair"

Torrie watched John's head lower down. She walked closer, and held onto his hand.

"I want to be strong, I want to be the girl you say I am. Want you to be proud of me" Torrie spoke, with a soft smile across her face.

Her tone of voice was quite soft due to the emotion, her crying soft voice was visible.

"I am" John told.

"No, I want to see the smile but no concern…."

"Tor, just come with me and Randy okay"

"No, I can't. don't you understand if I do then we'll never get it back to the way it was before. You'll be worrying and focusing on me I know you will be. What if one day, I have a very bad day and you're in some kind of match and fall and seriously hurt yourself…that would be all my fault"

"Well that's pretty simple…I won't,"

"You don't know that, I would never forgive myself…..I refuse to let that happen"

"I can focus on both"

"No I won't let you. I'm not risking you anymore John. It's not fair"

"Fair? I don't care what's fair. I'm not leaving you like this I may have been pissed off earlier but you know me, I would have come back…"

Torrie gently smiled "I know you would have, but you have your own life…"

"My life? Have you seen my effort to make a personal life. It's a train wreck…."

"My point exactly! You're marriage ended in August and you haven't been dealing with that, you have been constantly focusing on me. You see you told me, but if I had known before….you see, I don't think I would have been there for you…."

"What?" John asked softly.

"Nick not only benefited me, he…changed who I am? I don't want to be her anymore. This is the last thing I want, trust me."

"Then why do you want me to leave?" John suddenly rose his voice.

"Because it's for the best, for you, for me. For everyone!"

"John, I want you to be my friend again not by bodyguard. I want it to go back to the way it was before…..if I leave tonight, maybe someday we can go back I need more than you can give me John, and I don't want it to be like this anymore…"

"You see, thinking back…. Through my life…..I've always leaned on someone. Through my childhood it was my brother Travis, then it was my ex best friend Kim….then it was ex husband Pete…then….it was you" Torrie spoke.

"Each one of them, one day. Turned me away. You are the only one that hasn't….my brother Travis left the state to get away from me, Kim had an affair with my husband at the time…." Torrie looked up at John.

"I won't let you be added to that list,"

"I won't ever turn you away, I wouldn't do that?"

"I'm not letting you risk it for me. You're the greatest friend I've got. You have been there for me, more than my own family…."

"If l leave you, how am I being a good friend to you?" John asked.

Torrie reached her hand out, touching John's chest. "You're giving me the best gift a friend could ever give. Even though you don't want or like it. You would be believe in me, have faith that I can do it. That's the best gift anyone can get in return."

"I know you don't like it, but the look in your eyes tells me that deep down you know it's for the best" Torrie walked a little away.

John lowered his eyes towards the wall, before he turned back to Torrie.

"I'm not saying I doubt it, I don't like it. I'm scared to death for you but….I support it" John gently spoke.

Torrie felt the relief flutter in her heart when she heard his words. She took a moment before she let out a smile, to stop the tears from falling. Torrie ran back, and wrapped her arms around the back of John's neck embracing him.

John let a moment pass, before he put his hand on the centre of her back holding Torrie closer.

"Thank You" Torrie spoke.

John gently sighed, stroking Torrie's blonde hair. "You're welcome"

Torrie drew away, letting the sparkle of her smile show. "I'm so happy you came back…I'm glad I got to tell you everything I wanted" she spoke.

John grinned softly. "Do you have to leave now?"

"Soon, yeah"

John slowly nodded his head. "You know something Nick said to me, I didn't want to believe it…..but I'm not so sure now"

Torrie glanced at John. "What did he say?"

"In the end, I'd lose you."

"Oh and why do you think that?" Torrie asked.

"Well you saying goodbye right now is a big clue so I'm not so sure anymore" John gently chuckled.

"Well he's wrong, you're not losing me. I'll be seeing you again someday" Torrie spoke gently smiling.

"So you're leaving….to…"

"Make sure that amazing friendship…..to last for many years to come." Torrie told, with her hand on his forearm, before slipping into his side

She directed the smile at him, beaming a smile to stop the tears from falling.

"Okay, I understand you want to deal with it without me…but can I at least….drive you to the airport?" John asked, with a softten tone.

Torrie glanced at John, before she let out a soft giggle. "Yes"

"How will I know that you're alright? You're over it?"

Torrie tucked a few of her strands behind her ear. "When I'm ready I'll come and find you" she softly told.

"You will?"

Torrie nodded "Yeah, I'll always remember that I promise"

"You promise? I don't care where I am, what time. Mongolia, Europe, India, Australia, Africa you come and find me, okay?" John asked putting his hand on Torrie's cheek.

She gently giggled, letting a tear fall from her eye. "Yes I promise" her soft voice cried.

"What if you forget?"

"There's no way in the world, I'd forget. There's no way in the hell I'd ever forget you John and what you have done for me" Torrie spoke, her hand lied comfortably on his wrist.

"Okay, good" John smiled softly

"But you have to promise me something?"

"Anything?"

Torrie massaged her thumb on his wrist, "You have to promise me that you won't come and find me, no matter what. You won't contact me. Nothing. Until I come back….you have to promise me that?"

John listened, before he slowly nodded his head. "I promise. I don't break promises so…"

"I know, and I want you to know….that as life turns around. I'm still thinking of you don't think I'm not, if you see or hear anything. You'll be in my heart, a secret place that will stay forever. You'll be with me wherever I go"

"I'll be there always Torrie, you'll be in my heart, always have a place in my heart. I may not beside you, but I'll be here"

Torrie smiled on, before she hugged John.

"I may not be with you, but you've gotta hold on Torrie. Okay you have to be strong. Promise me that?" John kept his hand on the bottom of her cheek, touching her blonde silk, mirror shine hair.

Torrie nodded, while her hand gripped onto his wrist "I will, when it's hard to take…I think. What would John say?" The tears were in her eyes.

Their foreheads gently leaned, met. With both John and Torrie's eyes closing.

"I'll forget what you have done for me, I'll always remember you John" Torrie softly spoke.

"Me too"

"I guess it's true what they say…"

"What's that?" John asked gently

"Goodbye is the hardest word"

Torrie's eyelashes flickered up towards John, before she leaned into his chest. John put his arms around her, holding her in his warm embrace. He Didn't want Torrie to leave tonight, it pierced his heart….but he understood she has to deal with it all her own way.

"By the way,"

"Hmm"

"I am proud of you"

Torrie let a gentle smile shine, as she held onto John a little tighter.

…...

"Hey!" Randy said delighted when he saw Torrie and John walk into the airport.

"Hi" Torrie spoke.

"Everything alright?"

John nodded "Yeah it's all sorted" Torrie smiled softly leaning on John's shoulder.

"Great, I'm going…to….errr…you know what I've actually run out of excuses so I'm just going to leave you two alone for a bit. Good luck in Idaho Tor, take care" Torrie hugged Randy saying goodbye for now.

Torrie turned back to John. "John" she spoke.

John Cena turned his eyes from the board to Torrie. "Yeah"

Torrie got out a sparkle charm out of her purse, it was emerald green colour. It didn't look expensive. "This was given to me when I was 16, it's looked after me, bought me some luck. It was given to me by my brother Travis….I want you to have it" Torrie lied the charm in her hand.

John looked down at the charm. "Torrie, I can't except that" John said.

"I'm flattered really? But….I honestly can't…"

Torrie lied the charm in John's palm and close his hand, her eyes sparkled the same emerald. "I want you too, keep it safe. It may bring you luck. You'll be a 9 time champion in no time" she proudly spoke.

John chuckled gently, staring at her. "Tor, I'm already a nine time champion"

"Oh are you? Well ten time champion then" Torrie smiled again.

John looked at the charm in his hand before he stared at Torrie. "I'll keep it safe"

Torrie smiled on "Thank You"

"Tor, I wanted to say this to you….I just never found the right moment…"

"Say what?" Torrie asked.

John glanced at Torrie before he sat her down on the seat, he took her hand sitting beside her. "Every Rose Has It's Thorn, but it's still a rose. Still beautiful like you inside to outside. Nothing in this world is perfect, I want you to remember that"

Torrie looked at John, before she smiled sweetly "That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me, thank you so much." Torrie hugged John.

"I better go, my brother will be waiting…it's going to be late at night. He won't be happy if I'm not there when the plane lands…"

John stood there, "Tor, are you sure this is what you really want?"

Torrie sniffled, brushing away her blonde hair. "No it's not, but it's something I've got to do"

"But…"

"We take what we can Champ, and make the best of it. If I don't leave now…I never will" Torrie told as she hugged John.

John nodded while he tried his best to smile.

Torrie heard the boarding call, it had finally came. "I'll be seeing you" Torrie beamed her smile, with water of tears reflecting in her eyes.

"See you again soon" she turned away.

John felt flashbacks of memories from that single word, it's what Torrie and John used to say years ago.

"Very soon" he answered back.

Torrie turned back smiling brightly, she ran back over to him and hugged him tightly tightening her grip on his shoulders. "Bye, bye John" her arms drew away.

Torrie put her hand on John's hand, that lied the charm in his grasp. "Keep it safe"

John nodded, Torrie leaned in closer to place a kiss on his cheek but John moved. Their eyes met, that moment. They both knew what they wanted to happen.

A moment passed by, John pressed his lips against Torrie's. her eyes immediately closed feeling the gentle kiss on her lips. She felt John's fingers slip from her blonde hair brushing her hair back, using his fingers.

"Goodbye Torrie"

That was the sweetest goodbye, Torrie could ever dream of. Someday, the rose of friendship could blossom into something special. For now, it was just a goodbye kiss.

One final turn, she saw Randy standing beside John. She blew her kiss peace sign from her lips, that was the orginal Torrie Wilson. John and Randy knew it.

The peace sign of her fingers, with the pearly white smile on her face. Typical American good girl, Torrie Wilson.

They smiled back in return while they watched, Torrie disappear through the door

…..

"Randy,"

"Yeah"

"Do you think I could somehow burst through the door, avoid security and stop a plane? Without being fired and arrested?"

"I don't think so John" Randy grinned softly.

"Damn it"

"Oh we have a 5 hour delay" Randy told.

"Great got the delay, just the wrong plane" John sighed.

Randy looked at John before he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Man, you okay?"

John nodded. "Yeah, I've never been proud of her"

"You think she's going to be okay?"

A small spread across John's face, in belief. "I do" as he stood there, Randy knelt down and slipped a evelope into John's bag before he sat down on the chair.

"Coffee?" Randy asked.

"Yeah why not? I'd say everything's worked out for the best" John walked off to a café with Randy Orton.

"Talk a bumpy, crazy road….what an ending. I'll sleep well tonight" Randy sipped his coffee cup.

John smiled on. "It's not an end, it's a beginning" he sipped on his coffee while his hand held the emerald charm given by Torrie.

….

"Torrie! Tor! Torrie! Over here!"

Torrie came from the crowd after her flight, and saw her older brother Travis Wilson standing there. "Travis!" Torrie ran over and hugged her brother.

"God it's been months since I've seen you. How are you?" Travis asked.

Torrie smiled on, after she had landed in Idaho. "I'm doing fine"

"Oh come here!" Travis picked Torrie up, giving her a squeeze. "Come on let's get you home, moma's been up all night making sure she has all your favorites in.

Torrie giggled "Great, It's been way too long since I've been home. It's going to be amazing"

"Got that right, Tim's in the car. Matt's coming in a few days. Everyone's so excited to see you" Travis guided Torrie to his car.

She climbed in the passenger seat of the car, she turned towards the window and watched the images of her childhood home go past.

"I'm home" a delighted smile on her face.

….

"Finally out of Houston, god what a week. Next time I invite myself please say no" Randy spoke, collapsing on the couch in the hotel room. The location where RAW will be held tomorrow.

"I know, it's been pretty crazy"

"How do you feel?"

"Like weight has been lifted off my shoulders" John leaned back on the couch.

"Right well I'm going to get some rest, or else…I'll be asleep on the mat"

John chuckled "Okay, night Randy. Thanks for everything" Randy slapped hands with John before he left to go get some well deserved rest in his hotel room.

John leant his head back on the couch, he pulled something out of his pocket, it was the small charm, Torrie had given him less than 24 hours ago. He placed it in his bag, he pulled some things out and noticed a white letter.

"What the?" John picked it out of his bag, he saw it had his name on it.

He turned it over, and un did the letter and began to read it.

_Dear John. _

_Before you continue to read this, it's not one of those breaking up letters. No idea why they call it "Dear John's?" anyways trying to be funny here, so you're probably wondering why I wrote this. Well knowing myself, I thought I would write everything I want to tell you incase I didn't have the chance, or have the courage to tell you. _

_So here goes,….firstly I want to apolglise if the ink is smudged, I'm staring at the pages, tears are falling._

_I have never met anyone quite like you before in my lifetime, I don't think I ever will. _

_You're the greatest guy on the planet. I'm not just saying that, you truly are. The most hardworking, dedicated, passionate, respectable person I have ever come to know._

_I'm thankful for all the times we had together, moments I'll keep like photographs hold them in my heart forever. I wish love, luck because the world for you, opens up. _

_I know it's hard, painful for what you have been through. I wish I could have been there for you. But just stay true to yourself, don't give up on your faith, love comes to those who truly believe it, I believe someday you'll find exactly what you're looking for. _

_I appericate all the times you have been beside me, being a true friend. Showing me that there is a true, honest guys out there somewhere. They aren't all just liars, cheats. You're everything a girl needs. _

_You're sweet, kind, genuine, warm. I'm speaking of girl's view right now. My own. One thing I'd appericate the most, is how you always managed to get me to smile at the most depressing times. I love you to death for that. _

_I never thought writing a letter would be so hard, there's just so much more I want to say but I can't find the words. As I'm writing, I remember a interview the ONLY one I was asked about you. I was thankful for that alone, so I could show that I do care deeply. _

_I'm going to quote exactly what I said, and I quote. "John's a great guy, obviously lives and breathes wrestling. People can say what they want about his wrestling ability but you've deserved everything he's achieved. I feel he's closest they have to the "The Rock" before you roll your eyes back I know you, lol. I feel you're better than him, to me you work a little harder. Push that little mile, to me that's heart. _

_Anyways back to the interview, where was I? oh yeah…..as I was going through my divorce, he was really concerned. He listened to what I had to say and I really appreciate that now" no shadow of a lie I said that. To me, you're the best WWE's got. Without you, they would be in trouble. Well you and Randy of course. _

_Now I don't want you to ever go doubting yourself, because you have no idea just how beautiful and amazing you are to me. I'm a silver example, how much you care about someone. I'll never forget and always appericate everything you have done for me over the years. _

_You always believed in me, and I'm truly thankful for that. I'm thankful for the time I got to know you, share many happy memories with. _

_Never Give Up. Stay true to yourself no matter what. Light, dark, bad, good, in different. Just stay true to yourself. Hustle, Loyalty, Respect. _

_Be the champion, I know you are. You have a heart of a champion. I adore that about you. _

_I'll Always Remember You. I know deep down you're heart is with me. You'll be with me wherever I go. _

_I'll never forget, I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday. We'll never fade away. Always Remember that. _

_Love Torrie _

_Xxx_

John sat there, holding the letter before he let a soft grin come across his face.

…..

Torrie had got into her mother's house an hour ago, after catching up with her family. She went off to sleep, it had been a very long week. Torrie needed all the rest she could get.

Torrie stripped out of her clothes into a pair of white silk pjs, and a black strapped top. Torrie lied her head down on her pillow, she reached out for her phone, and scanned down the contacts. She left the dial on John. She continued to stare at it, it felt so hard for her not to press the call button.

She knew she was in for a very hard road, but when it became hard to take, she'll remember what John would say to her, that would help her through.

Torrie placed her phone back on the nightstand, she bought the duvets covers closer. She remembered when she was lying, cuddled up in bed with John holding her but he was nowhere around. Right now they were thousand miles apart from each other.

Torrie bought hand across her chest, in effort of comfort. She heard a buzz of her phone. She reached across, and opened the messsage.

There was no name, but she had inkling who it was.

"_Always x" one last moment, perfect way for her to move on. _

Reading the one word text, she knew John had received and read the letter, she knew this by the shine of her smile coming across her face/ she was happy John read it today because she hadn't began her own adventure yet.

Torrie put her phone back on the nightstand and lied her head back down on the pillow.

Torrie's eyes closed, while she drifted off to sleep believing in a different term.

Every Happy Ending, brings a new beginning? Torrie couldn't help but feel excited wondering what that could be? What did fate have in store for her next? she left everything that has happened behind, Nick Mitchell will become another picture for Torrie to burn and forget about.

As the golden blonde let herself dream, she wondered.

Would she get that storybook ending? Most importantly would the rose that bloomed so beautifully turn into something special.

This Story had ended, but a new beginning was on the horizon?

All Torrie could do right now, was wait for the dawn of tomorrow to come.

THE END.

* * *

Same the longest to the last, before you get the tissues out and pitch forks out. there will be definitely a sequel! but i wanted to end this story like this. I had plans to keep going but i didn't want it to drag along, I thought this would be a lovely way to end the story. Now don't worry, i will definitely do a sequel because we have to have John and Torrie meet again don't we lol. we will! :)

Anyways thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed, alerted, favourited this story. I have enjoyed every moment of it. I want to personally thank "Cena's Baby Doll" for months, she kept pricking and poking about this story when it was hiatus and i managed to get the inspiration back! i'm so thankful i did! so thanks a million girly!

I want to thank Matt "Destiny's diamond, i know that is about del rio? lol" i want to thank for all the lovely advice, reviews you've given me. again poking me to finish the story. if it wasn't for you, i'd have probably loads of new ones by now but i managed to get this one done first lol.

Sheree:another great friend, reviewer thanks again :D

Also want to thank, Ainat, she is out of doubt one of my fave reviewers. how she got into the story, made me love it even more it just shown a real interest so thank you!

Thank You to My sweetie, Koda "Freakierthanfreaks" you're amazing! you're talent for such a young age is lovely! thanks for all the reviews! i'm so happy and glad you liked the story. even though you went on and off with Cena lol. thanks again hun.

Want to thank Christina "Starstruck" i know she's enjoying herself in Italy lol. lucky girl hehe. can't wait to hear all about it. i want to thank her for being a constant reader/reviewer :) amazing girl!

Also want to thank Definingimperfection (I think that's right lol) Marnie. another great reader/reviewer and writer! thanks again.

Witney, for reading this story from the start in days! you are amazing! thanks so much girly.

Laura-rocktheworldlew. Lovely friend, reviewer and writer. when she does do a story :) thank you for reading from the start girly.

To everyone else that has reviewed, "AmberRose 23, StarsShineInYourSmile, Anomymous, cenarko1986 to name a few. i'm so overwhelmed by all the feedback. i need to stop or else i'll cry more. i've cried once as i wrote this chapter. to me, it was very emotional but i think it had a lovely ending :)

Let me know what you think one last time please, tell me who your fave character, favourite parts please. if not, just nice end review :) Every Rose is finished now but a sequel will follow on, sooner than you think lol.

My fave character was John Cena, so lovely in the story hehe :) i think Randy wins the entertainment character lol.

Thanks again guys! bye-bye for now.

xxKellyMariexxxx (Cenationxprincess)

PS, John Cena will be champion again! wait and see del rio :D


End file.
